


Kang, Hwang, Kang

by DaysofLove



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BaekMin, M/M, SchoolAU, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, baekminbaek, minbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 103,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove
Summary: Hwang Minhyun has been living beside the ever famous twin duo ever since they had all turned 10. The two's family had moved in and ever since then, they had unintentionally become friends because of house visits and the fact that they go to the same school too. Now at the age of 16 where love starts to bloom or hearts start to shatter, Minhyun is suddenly enlightened with the fact that his two childhood friends might have a little more than just friendly feelings towards him.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthissworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthissworld/gifts).



"Get up, Baekho!" the same voice he hears everyday snapped at him again today on this lovely sunny morning where he had to drag his butt out just to attend a hell hole, namely school. "Fine. Don't get up. I'll walk Minhyun to school alone and don't say I didn't try."

With that, both twins were up and ready and waiting for Minhyun who was just walking out from his home. His expression brightened up when he saw the twins and he waved.

"Good morning. Why the early show up today?" their childhood friend asked. Baekho scowled while Dongho nudged him in the side with a bright smile.

"We thought we would walk you to school, school president," Dongho said with a chuckle. Minhyun raised a brow but shrugged it off.

"Sure. But Baekho looks like he doesn't have enough sleep and he's not wearing the proper school blazer again."

"That's on him for playing until late last night."

Baekho gasped and nudged his twin, obviously upset that the other lied. "Did not. And that pink on the coat is ugh. No thanks."

"Well, playing games are fine but make sure to get enough rest and to study for your exams. Remind me again why I'm still friends with you when you're not abiding to school rules."

Baekho clicked his tongue and showed a dissatisfied expression although what he was feeling inside was the complete opposite but he tried not to show it. Dongho, on the other hand, was walking beside Minhyun happily and chatting with him about studies and school stuff. Minhyun's cheerful responses only fueled Baekho's dissatisfaction more. He wanted to be the one beside Minhyun and making him laugh like that but he couldn't. His nerves gets all kinds of jumbled up whenever he tries and he ends up saying something rude or misunderstanding instead. And it's all because of Hwang Minhyun. This accursed handsome tall male whom both him and his twin brother had fallen for (quite literally) when they had first shifted in.

They had just turned 10 when they shifted over. Baekho didn't want to help with the unpacking and had decided to climb a nearby tree to hide from his family. Dongho being the good kid would always help them anyways or so he thought. But after he had gone up the tree, he was too scared to climb down because unlike the trees in their old neighbourhood, the branches were aligned in a way that a 10 year old could easily get down but not the ones here. They were trimmed and he would have to jump down to get to the next branch. Now he regretted climbing up the tree in the first place. He turned to his house but everyone was busy so he couldn't call for help since he didn't want to disturb them. He just decided to stay and wait instead.

"Dongho, where's your brother?"

"I think he went and hide somewhere so he wouldn't have to help unpack," the more obedient of the two replied as he placed another box that wasn't too heavy for him down onto the floor with the rest.

"Would you be a dear and go get him? I'll be pouring out some milk and cookies for the two of you."

"Alright, mum." Dongho washed his hands and headed back to the living room. Just then, he noticed a rather tall boy standing outside of his new home with a wrapped gift in his hand. Dongho believed in love at first sight but experiencing it, this was a first. His heart went fluttering and he felt nervous as their eyes met. He was confused about the way he felt especially when the boy broke into a smile. It almost felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart in the most pleasant way possible. He rushed out to see who it was and what he wanted.

"Hi. You must be my new neighbor," the boy said and held a hand out to shake. Dongho was flabbergasted honestly. Because a kid wanting to shake hands? He would have never thought of something like that but he did shake the hand that was suspended in mid air.

"Hi. I am if you live around the neighborhood," Dongho replied, trying to stay as calm as possible around this new heartthrob. He might have forgotten about his brother too and that was probably a first considering how the two were glued together for most of their life. "I'm Dongho. What's your name?"

"Minhyun. I live next door and oh. This is for your family. My mum told me to bring it over and greet you guys but uh... You seem busy."

"No, no. I'm not busy. Not right now. I'm actually-Ah!" Dongho gasped when he finally recalled his missing brother. Minhyun raised his brows from Dongho's reaction. "Ah.. I have to find my brother. Did you happen to see a boy who looks just like me?"

"Hmm? No. But I can help you search."

"That would be helpful. Thank you so much and sorry for the trouble."

"No problem. I'll search around the area. You should search inside."

"Great thinking." Dongho quickly went back inside and pressed his hand against his chest. It was definitely trying to jump out from his little chest as he breathed in deeply.

Minhyun wandered around the area opposite their houses before he heard some noises coming up the trees that towered over him. Was there a cat stuck there? He peeked up the trees and started finding for the one that had made the noise. He noticed a leg slipping away to hide and blinked.

"Excuse me. Are you perhaps Dongho's brother?" Minhyun asked aloud. It was silent for a while and Minhyun was about to walk away when he heard a meek voice.

"W-wait!" Baekho squeaked and Minhyun stopped walking. He looked up again to find the same face he had just seen not long ago stare back at him again with a frightened expression as if the other boy had ran up the tree just to play a prank on him.

"Ah. Oh wow. You two really do look alike," Minhyun said with a surprised tone.

"Of course we do. We are twins."

"Oh. What are you doing up there? Your brother is finding for you," Minhyun said and Baekho felt awkward now. Should he really ask a stranger for help? One that look like a twig too? Baekho might accidentally snap his bones if he fell onto him. "I get it. You're scared to come down, aren't you?"

"Are you a mind reader?" Baekho gasped but he was thankful he didn't have to ask for help himself if the other already knew his problem. Minhyun chuckled and Baekho swore he probably heard wedding bells chime in the distance. Too early? He was just a 10 year old after all but he had always been into fairytales and cute stories.

"No but I can help."

"How? You look like you'll break if I jump onto you!"

Minhyun opened his arms and smiled. "It'll be fine. I'll ask your mum to pay for my hospital bills if that happened. I'm Minhyun, by the way."

"Baekho."

"Alright, Baekho. Jump down. I'll catch you."

"You sure about this?"

"You want to stay up on the tree all day?"

"N-no!" Baekho gulped and tried to push all his fears down as he stared at the ground that seemed so far away. He bit his lower lip and edged off the side a little more. He was too scared and was about to chicken out when he slipped. He screamed as he fell but Minhyun actually caught him although the tall male had also fallen to the ground too due to his weight. At least neither of them got hurt. "Ack! Are you okay?"

Minhyun laughed and nodded. "Yeah. But you have to get off of me or I won't be fine."

Baekho quickly scrambled off the boy and helped him up. When their eyes met properly, Baekho swore he saw twinkling stars. "T-thanks!" Baekho quickly ran back to his house after that, panting really hard at the sudden pick up of his heart rate.

And that was how they met Hwang Minhyun for the first time.

"Earth to Baekho."

Baekho flinched as Minhyun's snapping fingers were just inches apart from his face. He immediately scowled and pushed his hand away, storming off first with a pout. Why did he have to remember something so shameful right now?

"What's his problem?" Minhyun sighed and Dongho shrugged, fixing his spectacles that was sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"Moody cause I woke him from his beauty sleep, I guess."

Minhyun shifted his lips to one side and stared at Baekho's back. He turned to Dongho who smiled and tilted his head before facing back to the other.

"Is it me or has Baekho's back grown again?" Minhyun asked aloud. Baekho jolted, hearing his name. He peeked back and cleared his throat, walking straighter on purpose.

"He's playing soccer after all," Dongho replied, not really interested in his brother's size but since Minhyun mentioned it, he couldn't help but to gaze at it too. He frowned a little and turned to Minhyun whose eyes were sort of glued to it. "You...like broad backs?"

"Huh? That's a weird question but I guess there's something... Hmm... Comforting and safe about it?" Minhyun replied without much thought. Dongho gulped and nodded. Baekho smirked triumphantly as he hid his giddy smile from the two, hands stuffed inside his pocket to hide his happy little finger curls.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should play soccer too," Dongho said softly.

"Why? Aren't you already plenty busy as class president and also head of chess club?"

Dongho smiled and nodded. "I am but it's good to get some exercise in too."

"That's true. Ah, well. If you can handle it, it'll probably be fun to see the two of you on the field and confusing the hell out of everyone," Minhyun said with a chuckle. Baekho frowned and pursed his lips. There was nothing 'fun' about having identical faces and tastes in his opinion.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. If only a certain someone would dye their hair back to black and wear the school blazer," Minhyun said loudly on purpose. Baekho glanced back and scowled at Minhyun who chuckled. Dongho hummed and nodded. "Man, is there really no way to get him to follow the school rules?"

"There is. If he gets plastic surgery," Dongho responded to Minhyun's shock.

"What? Why?"

"He hates that we have identical faces but there's nothing we can do about that. Dressing and styling our hairs differently are the only options he can choose to look different," Dongho explained and Minhyun sighed.

"Even though both of you are so handsome."

That made the twins stop simultaneously as if someone had let go to the forward controller and they became still. Minhyun bumped into Baekho and glanced back at Dongho as well.

"Baekho? Dongho? What's wrong?" he asked in confusion. Dongho was the first to recover and he smiled widely.

"Nothing! Thank you. Ah, Baekho. Don't you have soccer practice? You should get going," Dongho said to snap his twin out of it as well. Baekho hid his red face behind his sleeve and nodded.

"B-bye!" He blurted out quickly before dashing towards the field since they had reached the school gates. Minhyun tilted his head and chuckled.

"He has practice?"

"Huh? Why, I think so? Haha. Let's head in, shall we?" Dongho said and motioned Minhyun forward. Minhyun raised a brow but continued walking inside. They continued chatting briefly until they reached the student council room.

"Alright. I'll see you in class," Minhyun said and smiled. Dongho nodded and waved. The door opened and inside was the secretary and treasurer of the student council. Ong Seungwoo and Kwak Aron.

"Ah, president, you're here," Seungwoo greeted him brightly as always with a wide smile and wave while the treasurer tapped away on his phone after a small quirky nod. "And morning to you too, Mister Sharp Eyes."

"It's Dongho, Seungwoo ah," Minhyun chuckled. "See ya."

Dongho glared at Seungwoo one more time before turning around and leaving reluctantly.


	2. 2

"He really hates me, doesn't he?" Seungwoo said after the door was shut and it was just the three of them.

"Well, if you would stop looking at the president like a flower, maybe he would," Aron chuckled and smiled now that it was just them left. He never really fancied Dongho. Something about him made Aron feel unsettled and he usually trusted his gut feelings.

"Alright, you two. Cut it out. You're not here to badmouth my childhood friend." 

"It's just facts. We all know that," Aron said and rearranged the documents in front of him. Seungwoo stared pointedly at Aron. 

"I don't look at Minhyun like that." 

"Sure, you don't."

Minhyun sighed and rubbed his temples. "Aron, enough. We both also know who Seungwoo is really into." 

Seungwoo turned red and waved his hand. "W-what?!" 

"Heh. You think you can hide from us?" Minhyun teased and Seungwoo scowled but recovered quickly. 

"And what about you? Which one of the twins are you sleeping with?" Seungwoo jabbed back and Minhyun flinched. 

"Eh?! What? Why would I-" 

Aron looked intrigued as well. "You don't have to hide anything from us." 

"Hide? I'm not! I can't possibly," Minhyun gasped and shook his head. The thought of sleeping with either one of his childhood friends never really occurred to him before. "Enough. We have things to do!" 

"Ahh, ahh. Running from the topic again, president??" 

+

"Yo!" 

Baekho smiled and waved as he made his way to the soccer club's ace. The student, otherwise known as Daniel slung his arm around Baekho and grinned. 

"You're early today." 

"Yeah. My bro got me up." 

"You're the younger one, right? Man, it's so hard to remember sometimes." 

"What's so difficult about that?" Baekho chuckled and took off his jacket to change into his gym shirt. "Plus he's totally different from me."

"Totally. You're so different when you're with us too," Daniel said while doing some warm up stretches. Baekho raised a brow at him as he tied his shoelaces. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You didn't notice? You're always scowling a lot when you're in school but around me, you're such a bubbly person," Daniel said and grinned. Baekho blinked. It wasn't the first time the other had told him that but it still catches him off guard because he barely took notice. He didn't mean to scowl but his default expression probably looked like that. Either that or it was just Minhyun. Yeah, he was going to blame his childhood friend for that. 

"Do I?" Baekho mumbled and stuffed his jacket into his bag, refusing to dwell on it anymore. 

"Let's go. 5 laps around the field."

-

"President of Chess club, Secretary of Music club, member of newspaper club... Dongho, are you sure you want to join soccer club as well?"

"Well, tell me what other sports I can try out then," Dongho asked his friend, Woozi, who was the president of newspaper club and also his classmate.

"Why sports? You were never into that before. Ah, let me guess. Its either got something to do with Hwang Minhyun or Kang Baekho, right?"

"You already know that so why ask," Dongho sighed and shut his book, not in the mood to continue his work.

"Because you're stretching yourself too thin here. If you pick up a sport, you're bound to have to let something else go and what's that going to be? Newspaper club? You can't because you want to write articles of praise for your beloved student president. Music club? Bumzu hyung will stab you if you tried. Chess club? That's...plausible."

Dongho grumbled and folded his arms. "But... Chess club is one other thing that Baekho isn't into and I'm actually good at it."

"Yes, yes. You did win three championships for it. So there you have it. No sports," Woozi concluded and Dongho sulked. He couldn't stop thinking about Minhyun complimenting broad backs in the morning. Even though he knew Baekho and him looked alike but with the amount of training his brother does in soccer club, he was bound to start losing out in the muscle department.

"But what else can I do to get his attention?"

~~~

"That's all for class today. Make sure to hand in your homework and see you all tomorrow."

"Rise. Bow. Thank you, sir. Dismiss."

Minhyun yawned and covered his mouth just as Dongho came up to his side, bag all packed and ready to go. Ever since young, they've always tried to walk to school and back home together. Sometimes Baekho was with them, sometimes not since the other took up sports that required him to stay longer but today was a little different.

"Shall we get going?" Dongho asked with a bright smile.

"Oh. Sorry, Dongho ah. I have to go back to the student council room today so m-"

"I'll come with," Dongho cut in a little too quickly. Minhyun blinked and chuckled.

"You should go home first. I don't know how long I'll take," He said and stood up, slinging his school bag over his shoulder.

"I can wait in the library," Dongho said, trying his luck. Baekho glanced at the two chatting and left the classroom with a small pout since he had soccer practice.

"It's fine, really," Minhyun said and patted his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Minhyun," Dongho gasped, not wanting them to just part ways like this. "At least let me walk you to the student council room."

"That I can accept. Where's Baekho?"

"Soccer practice," Dongho replied, definitely taking notice that Minhyun was always concerned about his brother's whereabouts. He get it, they were twins. It was only normal to care about the other since people would always think they were glued to the hip. It used to be that way until that one day. They walked to the student council room and bumped into Seungwoo who just arrived as well.

"Ah, pres. You- Geh. You're here too," Seungwoo said, obviously showing his disappointment towards Dongho who frowned behind Minhyun who turned around. He immediately put on a smile again and Minhyun tilted his head.

"Seriously. Why don't the two of you get along?" Minhyun sighed.

"It's not me. It's him," Seungwoo whined as Dongho went back to glaring at him once Minhyun turned away. Dongho didn't like the secretary at all since he was always in close proximity with Minhyun and not to mention, super chummy with him.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that," Minhyun said again, pushing Seungwoo into the room. "Thanks for walking me here. Get home safely, okay?"

"Okay. Bye," Dongho said and waved. He watched the door close and sighed. Time to head home, he guessed.

"He was definitely glaring at me again!" Seungwoo complained as he tossed his bag onto the chair. Minhyun placed his down and sighed.

"Dongho is sweet. He wouldn't do that," Minhyun defended Dongho and sat down.

"He's sweet to you for sure," Seungwoo grumbled. "I can barely even have a conversation with him."

"What are you trying to say? That Dongho has split personalities," Minhyun said jokingly and Seungwoo gasped.

"That must be the case. Or he just really likes you."

"Don't be silly," Minhyun responded. The door opened and Aron entered, closing it behind him.

"Oh. You're both here."

"Well, shall we start with outlining our schedule for the year? We've got several events to prepare for this year," Minhyun asked and the two agreed once Aron took a seat. They proceeded to discuss about the timeline and events that would be carried out for the entirety of the year. 

"School festival event. Camping event. Sports event," Aron listed the things they would have to prepare for and the list almost seemed endless for a moment. He had to count the cost of each event too and all the digits made his head spin. 

"We can just refer to the costs from last years' for a brief report to give to the teachers." 

"Ugh. Why do we have to be the one to plan all this?" Seungwoo muttered absent mindedly as he was the one doing all the reports. Minhyun could only smile slightly as they continued their meeting. 

The bell rang again, signifying the closing of the school and they packed up. Minhyun thanked the two for their hard work as they left first. He exited the room and jolted when he found someone there. 

"Yo," Baekho said and Minhyun smiled, waving back before locking up. 

"It's been awhile since its just the two of us," Minhyun said and Baekho grunted, shifting between his feet. "How's practice?" 

"Fine." 

Minhyun adjusted his bag and they headed out together. "Well, anything more than just fine?" 

"Ugh. What do you want me to say? It was splendid. I managed to kick a strike but then it was also horrible because-" Baekho paused and Minhyun tilted his head when the other stared at him. He waited for Baekho to continue as he looked away and cleared his throat. "Because I fell on my ass after that." 

Minhyun blinked. He coughed as he tried to hold back his laughter. Baekho's face turned red and he growled. 

"Don't laugh at me!" 

"I was trying not to," Minhyun blurted out and laughed. "Hahaha. Kang Baekho falling on his butt." 

"Shut it! I shouldn't have said it." 

"Why not? Don't want your childhood friend to know that you fell on your ass?" Minhyun teased him and Baekho punched his arm. "Ahh. That hurts, you brute." 

"Shut up. It wasn't even that hard." 

Minhyun grinned and nudged Baekho. "Want to go for ice cream? We can buy one for Dongho too." 

"Nnn-" Dongho. Baekho pouted a little. Why the hell did he have to have a twin? Sometimes he felt like things would've gone smoother if he had been a lone child. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Let's get it for Dongho, alright," Baekho grumbled and Minhyun patted his back, making him stumble forward. 

"Attaboy, Baek." 

"Freaking tease," Baekho sneered with red cheeks at Minhyun who smiled. Minhyun liked to hang out with the two of them without a doubt but something had also been nagging him since morning. 

And it was all Ong Seungwoo's fault.

"That will be 2500 won." 

"I'll pay," Minhyun said as he placed the bill down before Baekho could even take his wallet out. 

"Hey!" 

"It's fine. You can just treat me the next one." 

"Fine," Baekho grumbled as he picked up the ice creams instead. They popped the plastic open and started to bite or lick it. Minhyun stared at Baekho unintentionally as he tried to imagine being more than just friends with him. Baekho licked his ice cream and slid the entire popsicle inside before pulling it out. Minhyun froze and stopped walking. Baekho noticed and glanced back at him. With the popsicle back in his mouth again, he mumbled, "Minyun?" 

"Ah. Its nothing." Minhyun caught up with him and bit his ice cream. "Say, Baekho." 

"Hmn?" 

"You and your brother..." 

"Yeah?" Baekho wiped the sweat off his neck and Minhyun gulped. What is this? "Your ice cream is melting."

Baekho grabbed Minhyun's hand and wiped it with his jacket, surprising him. He pulled away and eyes just stared at him widely. "Y-your jacket! Don't use that to wipe my hand. I've got tissues in my bag." 

"Oh, right. Sorry, I just-" Baekho frowned as he realised he probably screwed up. Minhyun pulled out his tissue and wiped his hand, quickly licking away the melting parts. "Uh. What were you saying anyways?" 

"Nothing! Just... I'm gonna go home. See you tomorrow. D-Don't sleep in." Minhyun hurriedly entered his house, leaving Baekho alone. Baekho sighed and entered his house, flinching when he saw a pair of eyes trained on him from inside. 

"Yah. Don't be such a creep," He snapped at his brother before tossing the ice cream to him. "Treat from Minhyun." 

Dongho lit up and grinned. "Thank you. You ate with him?" 

"What? Jealous?" Baekho scoffed and threw his ice cream stick away. 

"You know I'm always jealous whenever you get to spend time with him." 

Baekho put the glass in his hand down and pursed his lips. Of course he knew. Of course.


	3. 3

"I like Minhyun."

"Eh?"

"There, I said it! So I'm calling dibs on chasing him!"

"What? That's--that is not fair!"

That was the conversation that started to push them apart as Dongho had confessed to Baekho one day when they were 14 years old. Baekho still remembered it clear as day as he sipped the milk he had just taken from the fridge. They had always been sort of competitive with each other but Baekho didn't think it would go to such an extent that they would even fight over the same person. But looking at his brother enjoying the ice cream that Minhyun treated him, he knew he was willing to step down if its for Dongho's happiness. Yet he didn't want to either. He liked Minhyun just as much or at least he felt that way. He was just less sociably adept compared to Dongho.

"How was soccer?" Dongho asked as he continued doing his homework in the living room.

"Fine."

"Huh."

Then they were silent again. Baekho gripped the glass and put it into the basin before rushing upstairs. There the dark gnawing feeling was again.

Dongho glanced in the direction he was previously in before sighing. Wanting to return back to the time they were friendly again seemed like a difficult task.

~~~

Minhyun collapsed on his bed after taking a good long shower. He was tired out from using his brains the entire day for student council work but now wasn't the time to take a nap either. He still had to study so he didn't fall back on his studies. He went to his desk and caught sight of the rooms opposite his. He wondered what happened to the twins honestly. Ever since they turned 14, Dongho had requested to have his own room and now the twins slept in different rooms. Both still facing his though. He shook his head and told himself he shouldn't think about unnecessary stuff. As long as they were still talking to each other on friendly terms, Minhyun didn't have to worry. He had known them for 6 years after all and he knew it wouldn't be that easy to break brotherly bonds. 

Maybe. 

He had witnessed fights between them but they always made up in the end. Although he did have a hand to play in them before. He guessed he also started growing apart from them unknowingly when he became caught up with studies and student council work. Things just weren't the same anymore as they grew older. 

"Which one of the twins are you sleeping with?" 

Minhyun yelped as the thought attacked his mind again. What kind of question is that?! He did not see his childhood friends that way. He realised he almost threw his pencil but placed it down. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. Things were definitely not the same. Minhyun looked at the bedroom windows that were both covered with curtains and pursed his lips. Yeah, there's definitely no way Minhyun would think about them like that. He was too busy handling his own life. He shut the curtain and sat down angrily. He opened his books and tried to drown his thoughts with words and numbers instead of fruitless thoughts. Stupid Seungwoo. 

"Aghh. Ong Seungwoo!" 

"Wah!" The secretary jumped when Minhyun burst into the student council room the next morning. "What? What did I do this time?" 

"It's all your fault I can't stop thinking. Get that stupid thought out of my head." 

"What thought?" 

"That-t-that thing you said!" 

"Um, Minhyun?" 

Minhyun flinched when he realised Dongho was still there. "Ah, shoot. Dongho, I'll see you in class." 

Dongho smiled and nodded. "See you." 

Minhyun shut the door and spun around, glaring at Seungwoo who rubbed his neck. "What now?"

"Why did you have to say something stupid like that yesterday? Now I can't look at them without thinking about it."

"Ooh. Is our pres having some realisation?" Seungwoo teased Minhyun who shook his head and smacked Seungwoo's head. "Owie." 

"I definitely do not think about sleeping with them," Minhyun said as he settled on his chair. 

"But you were yesterday?" 

"No! I do not. Plus it's not like they like me that way either." 

Seungwoo gaped at Minhyun. Aron knocked and entered the room, noticing Seungwoo's stunned expression. "Did I come at the wrong time? Why does Woo look like the pres just said something stupid?" 

"Aron, listen to this. Minhyun doesn't believe the twins like him." 

"You mean, romantically? Only a blind person wouldn't be able to see that," Aron said nonchalantly, pulling his chair in as he sat. He noticed the room became quiet and slowly looked up. "Oh." 

Minhyun had gone stiff and stared at his paper with fierce eyes while Seungwoo looked nervous. 

"I probably shouldn't have said that?" 

Minhyun breathed in and shook his head. "You're both w-wrong. Baekho and Dongho don't like me romantically. We have been friends since young. There's just n-n..." 

Aron and Seungwoo watched as Minhyun struggled to continue denying the fact that his friends might feel something more for him as he unconsciously recall one of the twins being very forthcoming with his feelings. 

"They just don't, okay?!" 

"Denial," Aron said. 

"Anger." 

"Bargaining." 

"Depression." 

"Last but not least, acceptance," Aron completed the five stages of grief with Seungwoo, leaving their student council president fuming. 

"You two..." 

"If you don't trust us, just ask around, pres. Almost whole school knows," Aron said in the end, not wanting to see Minhyun struggling like this. 

"What?! But we are guys. Why..."

"Because you, sir, have no interest in girls. How many have you rejected too?" Seungwoo said. 

"That's cause I don't like them? And I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Yeah, yeah. That's why everyone sh-" Aron stopped himself and Minhyun raised a brow at him. 

"What was that?" 

"N-nothing. Uh- we should start our meeting. Morning assembly is about to start!" Aron quickly changed the topic. Minhyun wanted to drill him on it but decided that they should definitely put priorities first. 

But that conversation was the beginning of everything else that ensued after. 

"-subtract from this equation-get the answer-"

Minhyun couldn't focus.

He tried to listen to what the teacher was saying but it was going in one ear and out the other. Sitting in front of him was Baekho and beside him was Dongho as he sat at the back of the class due to his height growth spurt. He originally wanted the front seat but had to give it up for the shorter students. Minhyun stared at Baekho's back, silently thinking about what Seungwoo and Aron both said. He glanced at Dongho who was concentrating really hard too. There's just no way, is there? He turned back to the teacher and patted his cheeks. Concentrate, Minhyun. You need to keep your grades up. 

He sighed and realised Dongho was looking at him. He gave him a thin smile and Dongho beamed, lifting up a piece of paper.

'U okay?'

Minhyun raised his brows and nodded. He scribbled on the back of his notebook and flashed it at Dongho.

'Just tired. Was up all night studying.'

Dongho chuckled and wrote back, 'That's so like you.'

Minhyun smiled and felt a little better. He turned his attention back to class since he didn't want to make a bad example out of being the student council president. Class ended and the teenager stretched his tired body. Dongho leaned over and tapped his table to get his attention.

"Thanks for the ice cream yesterday," He said.

"No problem. It didn't seem fair if only your brother and I had it," Minhyun replied. Baekho's head lifted up and he glanced back at the two. He gave Dongho a small jeer before turning away. Dongho laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, Minhyun. Want to go to a new cafe that just opened up this weekend?" Dongho asked.

"This weekend, huh. I should be able to make it. What about you?" His hand reached to the front and he rattled Baekho's seat. Dongho pursed his lips and said nothing as his twin turned around.

"Huh? You're inviting me too?" Baekho responded.

"Who else am I talking to, idiot?" Minhyun replied and Baekho scowled. He looked at Dongho who lowered his sharp gaze.

"Eh... Hah. I think you should just go with Dongho alone. Not like you'll have any fun with me there," Baekho replied and turned away. Minhyun pouted and pulled Baekho's chair backwards, tilting his seat. "Wah!"

"Idiot," Minhyun said and let him go. His chair bounced back and Baekho growled, turning around to grab Minhyun but stopped when he realised people were looking at them. He turned red and immediately shrunk back into his seat. Minhyun stifled his laughter and turned back to Dongho whose eyes just stared blankly at him. "So it's just us?"

"Ah. I guess if Baekho doesn't want to go," Dongho replied and smiled. Minhyun nodded. It's not like he never went out with them one to one before but somehow he felt awkward every time that happens, as if he was choosing one twin over the other but that wasn't the case! Minhyun wanted to treat them equally but recently he didn't even know how to treat either of them.

"I'm going to go on a toilet break," Minhyun said and Dongho nodded. The president got up and headed to the toilet. He did his business and washed his hands, a little surprised to find someone he knew inside. Third year Daniel, school soccer ace. The only reason why Baekho wasn't the ace was because of him and also Seungwoo's ultimate crush. He had talked with the male several times but never really connected much as their interests were different. Daniel smiled and bowed, Minhyun did the same.

"Ask anyone. Almost the whole school knows."

"Uh... Sunbae."

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Does Baekho..." Minhyun paused. He could just ask the twins. Why did he have to go to such a roundabout way to ask people close to them?

"What about Baekho?" Daniel asked with a bright smile that definitely has caught a lot of girls' attention and Seungwoo's limitless jealousy. 

"Does he... Have a chance to take your spot once you graduate?" Minhyun immediately changed his question, unable to ask the question he wanted to. Daniel blinked before he laughed and shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Baekho is very skilled and maybe even better than me. Just a little clumsy at times," Daniel answered him. Minhyun sighed in relief.

"Think he has a future for it?"

"Well, isn't that dependent on Baekho? Whether he wants to pursue football or not."

"Or not?" Minhyun didn't know Baekho had something else he might have more interest in. Or maybe he never told him.

"You sure you should be asking about Baekho behind his back? I'm pretty sure he will answer any questions you have."

Minhyun perked up in confusion. It almost sounded to him like Daniel was saying Baekho liked him enough that he would tell him everything. No, no. Minhyun was pretty sure the words Seungwoo and Aron said were still resonating in his brain and making him think such stuff. "Ah. I'll ask him. I just... Haven't been able to talk to him much lately."

"He's working hard, Minhyun ah. Don't worry too much about him," Daniel said and grinned, giving him a pat on the back before leaving the toilet. Minhyun sighed and went back to class. He noticed Dongho wasn't there. Baekho turned around and stared at him for awhile before turning back.

"What the--You got something to say, huh?" Minhyun asked and poked his back. Baekho flinched and hissed.

"No! I just-" Baekho seemed conflicted for a moment but the door opened and Dongho entered the class with worksheets for their next class along with the teacher. He turned back and didn't say anything, leaving Minhyun confused again.

How is this even telling him everything? If anything, Baekho was even more shut off than he had ever been.


	4. 4

"Today too?" Dongho whined.

"I'm really sorry. I know it's just the beginning of the year but the teachers are already hogging us to do the reports for them," Minhyun apologised to Dongho for being unable to walk home with him again. 

"Aren't they relying on you guys too much?" Dongho mumbled and Minhyun sighed as they headed to the student council room, Baekho already long gone to his soccer practice. 

"Well, that's normal, isn't it?" Minhyun replied with a thin smile. "But at least we are hanging out together on the weekend, right?" 

"Yeah... Minhyun."

"Hmm?"

"I..."

"Oh, Minhyun. Heading to the student council room?" a teacher said as they crossed paths.

"Ah, yes, I am."

"Good. I'll be joining you guys today. That'll be fine, right?"

Minhyun smiled and nodded. "Sure. Well, get home safe, Dongho. I'll see you later."

Dongho nodded and smiled, waving to Minhyun who left with the teacher. He sighed and clutched his bag strap. 

+++

Minhyun laid his head on the table after they were done and the teacher had left them alone as well. Aron was already clearing up to go home and Seungwoo was on his phone, checking his text. 

"Why are they doing this to us?" Minhyun voiced his own dissatisfaction as he dragged himself up again. 

"Sucks to be competent," Seungwoo muttered and kept his phone. "Seems like soccer practice is still on."

"Hmm?" Minhyun's ears perked up at the mention of it. "The one Daniel is part of too, right?" 

"Yeah. Baekho is there too. Want to drop by and watch their practice?" Seungwoo invited Minhyun.

"Sure. I'm a little worn out now to go home and study after all. What about you, Aron?"

"I'll pass. Soccer isn't my thing." 

"Unless their manager is there," Seungwoo whispered and Aron turned red. 

"Hey!" 

"Ahh. Our Ronnie sunbae has a crush too?" Minhyun joined in the tease this time and Aron gasped. 

"No! He's just-" 

"Ooh. Who is it?" Minhyun asked and turned to Seungwoo for a reply. 

"First year Choi Minki." 

"Seungwoo, you and your big mouth! It's not like that. We just used to go to the same cram school. That's all." 

"And now he's in our school," Seungwoo chuckled and Aron stuck his tongue out at the secretary before bading them goodbye. Seungwoo laughed and Minhyun sighed. 

"Let's get going too." 

The football field was wide and there were the spectator benches at the side for them to sit too. The two student council members took a seat, one on a higher level than the other and stared at the soccer club members kicking the ball. Minhyun couldn't understand the game but Seungwoo started to cheer Daniel on whole heartedly. He watched Baekho run around the field, not knowing what to think. 

"Seungwoo, are you ever going to tell Daniel how you feel?" Minhyun asked and Seungwoo clammed up rapidly. 

"Eh?? What kinda question is that?" Seungwoo blurted out, face turning red. "I-I just like to look at him. It's not like he has any interest in me." 

Minhyun sighed and nudged him with his foot. "It's already his last year here. It won't harm to ask him out for prom. You didn't do that last year, right?" 

"Prom. Prom?! Yah. Hwang Minhyun, do you know how many people would willingly throw themselves onto him too? I won't stand a chance at all," Seungwoo grumbled and crossed his arms. Minhyun pursed his lips and continued watching the game. Baekho did look like he had skills but the more Minhyun watched, the more he felt like he was being overshadowed by the ace. No, it wasn't just him alone. The entire team seemed to only kick the ball to Daniel to goal. Somehow that irritated him but not wanting to talk bad about Seungwoo's crush, he just continued watching. Baekho's form. His speed. Stamina. His precise passes. His satisfied expression. Huh. 

"Baekho isn't so bad either," Seungwoo said. Minhyun nodded in agreement. "I can't believe people are more afraid of him than Dongho." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Eh. You don't know? There are people who came to me before and told me that they were afraid of Baekho and that he might be a delinquent."

Minhyun raised a brow. That childhood friend of his a delinquent? It was somehow hard to imagine. Sure, Baekho had unkempt blonde hair, piercings and wore a jacket instead of the school blazer. He was also on the rougher side and had a pretty bad mouth at times but Minhyun didn't think he was a delinquent or was he just too used to it? Baekho had his cute sides too although he did hide them a lot. 

"Eh... Why didn't you tell me before?" 

"I forgot. I mean, Kang Dongho is definitely scarier. The way he glares at me every time he drops you at the student council room."

Minhyun chuckled and shook his head. Dongho was sweeter than Baekho in his opinion. The other also had neat hair and dressed appropriately. He was very helpful too as class president and had multiple school roles. But neither of them really struck Minhyun as bad or else he wouldn't still be friends with them. "You probably did something wrong to him before. Through my 6 years of knowing him, Dongho is as sweet as pie." 

"There are salty pies too," Seungwoo hissed and Minhyun laughed. "I'm pretty sure he just likes you and wants me to stop hanging around you." 

"No way. You're my secretary and you're not going anywhere," Minhyun chuckled. 

"Yes, boss. Oh. Seems like practice is over." Seungwoo got up, ready to leave since he was only here to watch Daniel. The two wasn't really on close terms either, hence Seungwoo's insecurities. Minhyun got up as well and guessed he could go get Baekho. "Well, I'm going to leave first." 

"Su-" Minhyun tripped on the bench and fell onto Seungwoo who tried to catch him. They both tumbled down and thankfully hadn't sat that high up or else they would have sprained something. They laid on the floor, groaning before Minhyun pushed himself up from Seungwoo. "Agh... Sorry. I missed my footing." 

"Is okay. You're not that heavy." 

Heavy footsteps charged towards them and Minhyun felt himself being pulled up by the waist. "Minhyun! Are you okay?" 

"Oh, Baekho. Yeah, I'm fine," He said, a little surprised that the other was hugging him with a fierce look. 

"Need a hand?" Daniel asked Seungwoo who turned red but immediately held his hand. 

"T-thanks." 

"No problem. We thought something terrible happened to the two of you. Wouldn't want our student council members to get hurt, would we?" Daniel said charmingly and Seungwoo chuckled nervously. 

"Are you going to let me go, Baekho?" Minhyun asked since his arms were still tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Ah. Sorry." Baekho moved away and Minhyun grimaced at the sweat stains on his blazer. "You're fine, right?"

"Yeah. It was just a small fall. Seungwoo absorbed most of it," Minhyun said and was about to walk to his secretary to check on him when he felt a tug backwards. Baekho held his arm and pursed his lips.

"He seems fine," Baekho said in a hushed tone. Minhyun raised a brow and realised Baekho was probably talking about the lovey dovey air between Seungwoo and Daniel. Minhyun was pretty sure the senior had something for him too.

"Hmm... Sunbae, could you walk Seungwoo home?" Minhyun asked aloud and Seungwoo gasped, glaring at Minhyun who smirked.

"Hmm? Of course. Let me go get my things and we can leave."

"Wait. You don't have to!" Seungwoo squeaked. He took a step forward and winced. Minhyun was immediately worried again.

"Hey, you okay?"

"You're actually heavy, you ass," Seungwoo hissed and Minhyun chuckled.

"Oh, you sneaky weasel. You said that earlier because you saw Daniel," Minhyun hissed and Seungwoo stuck his tongue out at him while rubbing his back. He turned to Baekho instead. "Let's go."

"Hmm? You sure your friend will be fine?"

"Soccer practice is over, right? Plus Daniel already said he's fine with walking Seungwoo home."

"Ah. Yeah... I'll go get my stuff." Baekho let go of Minhyun and rushed off to get his stuff as well. Minhyun sighed softly and put his arms on his hips.

"I do most definitely think Daniel has something for you."

"I could say the same for Baekho. He was holding your waist. Ugh. Why didn't Daniel pull me up like that too?" Seungwoo lamented and Minhyun rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend.

"Don't be stupid. He only did that because we are comfortable with each other. I'm sure you and Daniel will suck each other's faces off in public once you get together."

"Sounds like one hell of a dream."

Minhyun and Seungwoo both snorted as they laughed but hurriedly stopped as the two soccer players came back with their bags and clean outfits.

"What were you two laughing about?" Daniel asked curiously and the two shook their heads.

"Nothing. Shall we go?" Seungwoo asked with a bright smile. "Bye!" 

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Baekho and president." Minhyun and Baekho waved to the two who walked away before going in the opposite direction.

"You sure you're fine?" Baekho asked one more time.

"I'm fine. Ask any more and I think I'll have a burst eardrum instead," Minhyun said jokingly and Baekho nodded. Minhyun's smile died down when he noticed how serious Baekho looked. He rubbed his neck. "Earlier in class. You were looking at me when I came back from the bathroom. Did you have something you want to say to me?" 

Baekho gulped and looked at Minhyun. "That... Its nothing." 

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing. Come on. We have been friends for so long. Why are you hiding things from me?" Minhyun asked with a small smile. Baekho flinched and shook his head. 

"Cause its not important," Baekho responded coldly and Minhyun got annoyed by that. He held Baekho's arm to stop him. 

"Baekho, what's going on?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's been going on for two years now. There's something going on between you and Dongho, isn't there? And don't lie to me, please. I'm your friend but nowadays, it feels like I don't know you guys either," Minhyun said calmly. Baekho gulped and clenched his fists. How could he tell the school president that it was because of him that they were like this? 

"It's no bi-" Baekho winced as Minhyun's grip tightened. It didn't really hurt but he was just surprised because he had never seen Minhyun look so hurt before. 

"You were going to say it's no big deal, isn't it?" Minhyun said in a tone that sounded like he was hurt. Baekho gulped and averted his gaze. "Look at me, Baekho." 

"No." 

"Baekho, what are you hiding?" 

"I... I can't tell you," Baekho replied. Minhyun let go and pursed his lips. He sighed and let out a small choked cry. Baekho gasped and turned to Minhyun who placed his hand against his eyes. "Minhyun, are you-" 

"I'm not. It's fine. Don't tell me," Minhyun said firmly and went ahead of Baekho who felt guilt pull at his heartstrings now. He didn't mean to hurt the person he cared about but that was him, always saying the wrong things at the wrong time. He frowned and shook his head. He couldn't tell Minhyun that they both had feelings for him and that was causing a rift between all three of them. It hurt him too, seeing Minhyun like this but he didn't want to go against Dongho either. Unless Dongho made a move first, he had to hold back. He walked behind Minhyun quietly, taking notice of the tiny shivers of the student council president's body. He wanted to hug Minhyun and confess everything to him but if Dongho found out, his relationship with his brother would be even more tense than it already was. His head hurt, trying to think of what even was the best move right now. Ah... He didn't want to think about it.


	5. 5

"This has to stop," Baekho said as he confronted Dongho in his room. Dongho turned around and raised a brow at his twin.

"What are you talking about?"

"This tension between us that's also affecting Minhyun. It has to stop," Baekho said again. "We both like him so let's just be fair and chase him together."

Dongho gaped at Baekho which quickly turned into a frown as he stood up from his chair. "No. I took dibs-"

"But you're not even doing anything!"

"And you think you will? You're not even that close to Minhyun. You're afraid to even face him head on so I don't think you have any right to be saying this to me," Dongho retorted and Baekho gritted his teeth. He charged up to his twin and grabbed him by his collar. 

"Whose fault do you think that is? Every time you call dibs, I let you do whatever you want but this time, Minhyun is getting hurt because of us and I want it to stop!" Baekho snapped and Dongho was shocked. 

"Minhyun is hurt?" 

"Yes. And it's all our fault for being like this." 

~~~

Minhyun sighed and dried his eyes as he headed up his bedroom. He unconsciously glanced out from his window as he put his bag down. He raised his brows when he saw Baekho entering Dongho's room. He wondered if they were going to talk things out but the moment he saw Baekho grab Dongho's collar, he gasped and hurried down the stairs. He exited his house, slid on his slippers and rushed next door. He didn't have to press the doorbell or wait since he had spare keys to their home. For emergency purposes, Mrs Kang had said before. He rushed up the stairs to Dongho's room and burst inside just as Baekho turned around, bumping right into him.

"What th- Minhyun?!" Baekho gasped as he stumbled backwards. Minhyun's eyes were wide and in panic as he eyed the two. He grabbed Baekho and looked at him from top to bottom. Then he let him go and moved to Dongho, repeating the same thing.

"Minhyun, what's wrong?"

Minhyun spun around and let out a relieved sigh before his legs buckled and he collapsed onto his knees, startling the two who were immediately by his side. "I thought you two were fighting. I saw you at the window and I was so afraid you'll hurt each other."

"Eh? Fighting?" Baekho questioned.

"Yeah. You grabbed his shirt and I just panicked. I don't want you guys to fight."

Baekho shot a glare at Dongho to prove his point that they were only hurting Minhyun with their actions. Dongho gritted his teeth and looked away. 

"Can't you guys make up already? I don't know why you're fighting but I want things to go back to normal. To the way it used to be," Minhyun said as he held both their hands. "Please?" 

Dongho was weak to Minhyun. He would do anything the other wanted him to but agreeing to this meant allowing Baekho a chance to pursue Minhyun as well. Baekho just wanted this feud to be over so he didn't have to see Minhyun like this. They both looked at each other and then at Minhyun. 

"I'm down if he's down," Baekho spoke first, clearly wanting what's best for Minhyun. Dongho grunted but nodded. 

"I understand. If that's what you want, Minhyun," Dongho said. Minhyun smiled and gripped their hands, pulling them together and placing it on top of each other. 

"Shake on it," He said and the twins both flinched. They hesitated both puckering their lips similarly but grabbed each other's hand, shaking it reluctantly. "Good. Apologise." 

"What?" 

"No way." 

"Please?" Minhyun flashed them his round eyes and they both caved in. 

"Ugh... I'm sorry for grabbing you," Baekho said. 

"Sorry for starting it," Dongho continued. 

"I'm so proud of you two. Come here," Minhyun said and hugged the both of them. Dongho glared at Baekho who rolled his eyes as they both returned the hug. "Hey. Let's have dinner together like we used to. Baekho's cooking and Dongho, you're on clean up duty with me." 

"What?" Baekho hissed and Dongho stuck his tongue out at him. "Ugh. Fine." 

~~~

"Someone's happy," Seungwoo stated his observation as Minhyun took his seat. 

"Am I? I guess so," he replied with a grin. 

"Something good happened? Like you know, finally getting together with one of the twins?" 

Minhyun laughed and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. The twins and I aren't like that at all. And what about you? What happened after you left?" 

"Daniel is just the sweetest person I've ever known," Seungwoo sighed, eyes twinkling with hearts in them. "He offered to give me a piggyback ride when he realised my back hurt." 

"Did you take it?" 

"What? No. But he did let me hold his arm," Seungwoo replied, cheeks turning a light pink tint. Minhyun chuckled and Aron came into the student council room. "He also gave me a massage. It was such a wonderful day." 

"You should be thanking me," Minhyun teased and Seungwoo rolled his eyes. 

"No thank you for your sorry heavy ass. I almost couldn't get out of bed today." 

"Sounds like you two had an eventful day," Aron said and they shrugged as they went straight into discussing. Seungwoo had all the reports drafted out for Minhyun to look through. After dropping them off at the teacher's room, they could finally take some time off doing student council work. 

"So the first event would be clean up, huh," Aron muttered. 

"Yeah. It's always the first event since everyone just came back," Minhyun said. They reached the assembly halls and went their separate ways since they were all from different classes. "See you next week." 

"Minhyun, over here," Dongho said and waved from where he stood. Baekho glanced over, hands tucked in his pockets. The president made his way over and smiled to them. 

"I see you're wearing your blazer," Minhyun said to Baekho who clicked his tongue and turned away. 

"He only ever wears it for main assemblies," Dongho said and Minhyun chuckled. 

"Well, it is the most important one," Minhyun replied as he stood in line with them. Baekho didn't say anything but stood behind Minhyun, staring at his back silently. 

+++

"Ahh. That's the one."

"Eh. The notorious twin?"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard he got into a bunch of fights with third years. And the one beside him is the student council president and that's his twin. The sweet gentleman who picked up my books for the other day."

"They do look hot though."

"Yeah but nobody dares to approach any of them."

"Why not?"

"I heard the twins are super protective over the student council president. Everyone knows there's something going on between the three of them."

"Eh~ Are they dating?"

"No but everyone is trying to guess who the president will end up with."

"Are you two talking nonsense again?"

"Ahh. Minki, no way." 

"So who were you talking about?" 

"The twins and student council president. They've been a real uproar ever since they joined the school, haven't they?" 

Minki smiled and peered out his classroom window. "They sure have. Anyways, don't go around spreading fake rumors, okay?" 

"Aye, aye, Minki." 

The girls giggled and Minki left his classroom, making his way towards class 1 where the trio were in. He knocked on the door before pushing it open, surprising a few students who weren't expecting the school's drama club leader to show up. He made his way towards the notorious twin and leaned his body onto his table. 

"Yo, Baekho!" 

Baekho flinched and moved back, earning looks from Minhyun and also Dongho who had been concentrating on their studies. 

"Minki. What are you doing here? Class is about to start," Baekho said in a hushed panicked voice. 

"Nothing. Just here to say hi," He giggled and glanced pass Baekho where the president sat. Minhyun flinched slightly, giving Minki a small smile and looked down at his books again. "Ahh. And you should do something about your image. People think you're up to no good again." 

"What? I'm no-" 

The door slid open and Minki gasped. "Sorry. Looks like your teacher is here. Bye, Baekho. See you during lunch." 

"Hey!" Baekho turned away from his classmates, groaning as he crossed his arms. Minhyun didn't know Baekho was friends with Minki. He wondered how many others the other was actually friends with. It made him turn to Dongho as well. 

"Rise." 

How many friends did he have too apart from him? 

"Bow." 

How do other people view them? 

Rough?

"Good morning, teacher." 

Kind? 

"Take a seat, everyone. We have a new student joining us today." 

Or maybe they had changed and Minhyun never noticed? 

"Please welcome Kim Jonghyun to the school. Dongho sshi, you don't mind showing him around later during lunch, would you?" the teacher asked and Dongho smiled, nodding. 

"Sure."

He's class president after all, Minhyun thought. 

"And if you have any questions, feel free to ask our student council president too. He's the one beside Dongho." 

Minhyun lifted his head, finally taking a good look at the newcomer who bowed. A gentle smile greeted him and he smiled back. 

"Your seat will be over there beside Myungsoo sshi." 

The newcomer made his way to his seat and the lesson started but Minhyun's thoughts were elsewhere. Like when did his childhood friends become so different from each other? They used to wear similar clothes and had similar tastes yet everything about them now was just the complete opposite. When did Dongho started to wear glasses? When did Baekho wear earrings? Wait, earrings? That was against school rules, wasn't it? Minhyun can't believe he didn't notice that at all before this. Did he really give Baekho such a huge leeway that the other thought he could dress however he wanted? This was wrong and he needed to rectify it. 

He watched time tick by until it was lunch period. Standing up from his seat, he was about to reprimand Baekho on his earring when the front door burst open and Minki entered lavishly, making Minhyun pause. 

"I am here~ Baekho, let's go!" the male said excitedly. 

"Hah? I didn't agree to go anywhere with you," Baekho retorted but Minki caught him by his arm and dragged him away, leaving Minhyun stunned. Dongho was about to say something when he got distracted too. 

"Excuse me. You're Dongho, right? The one who is supposed to show me around," Jonghyun said and Dongho nodded. 

"Ah... Yeah. Wait a moment. Minhyun ah," Dongho said. 

"Huh? Yeah?" Minhyun snapped out of his trance and turned to the other twin, eyeing him up and down. Dongho followed the school rules to the tee and sometimes Minhyun wondered if it was because of that, that he overlooked Baekho. 

"I need to show Jonghyun around. Do you want to come along with me?" 

"Uh..." Minhyun looked at Jonghyun who smiled and immediately shook his head. "I-I got something to do. I need to go to the student council room. I'll see you later." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"He seems nervous," Jonghyun said to Dongho who shrugged. 

"I guess. Well, anyways, name is Kang Dongho. I'm the class president so feel free to find me for anything regarding class." 

"Sure. One question. Who was that guy who burst into the class earlier?" 

"Minki sshi? He's from the third class. The president of drama club. Won't be last you see of him," Dongho said honestly with a light chuckle. Jonghyun smiled and nodded. 

"I surely hope not. He seems like an interesting character." 

"He is. He is. Maybe I can bring you to the drama club someday if you're interested."

"That'll be nice." The two made their way down the hallway as Dongho started pointing out areas of interest to Jonghyun. Jonghyun seemed decent to him, not too talkative but had a similar sense of humor. They hit it off quite well but Dongho only had eyes for one person.


	6. 6

The student council president sat alone in the council room. It was weird. It felt weird. He was usually... Never alone. The last time he had been alone was... When he was 9. Before he met the twins. After they had come into his life, he was always with one of them or with other people no matter what the situation was so it felt weird when he finally has time to himself. Not that he didn't spend time alone at home but when he was outside. He stared at his lunchbox, wondering what was that unsettling feeling that started growing in his chest. He didn't think it was a big deal to be alone. No, he was Minhyun. He grew up as a single child. He shouldn't feel lonely. 

He flinched when the door opened and Seungwoo paused, surprised to see the president there himself.

"Minhyun? What are you doing here?" Seungwoo asked and Minhyun quirked a brow at him.

"I could ask you the same," Minhyun replied. 

"I left my lunchbox here." Seungwoo made his way to the desk he always sat at and pulled out his lunchbox. 

"O-oh." 

"I don't think you left yours here. Where are the twins?" 

"Ah... They're with friends," Minhyun replied while lowering his gaze. Seungwoo rubbed his neck and sat down. 

"I see. Well... Uh..." 

"You can go if you have lunch plans with friends. I'll be fine," Minhyun said quickly, not wanting Seungwoo to force himself to spend time with him. 

"You sure? You seem rather upset." 

"I do?" 

"Yeah. Or maybe I'm just imagining things. Well, I bett-" 

"So this is the student council room," Minki's voice said loud and clear. Minhyun jolted and he slowly peered up. Baekho was there with Minki, still attached by the arm. Seungwoo's eyes widened slightly at the sight of it since it was easy to misunderstand the situation. He turned to Minhyun who just stared. 

"Yeah. We shouldn't distu- Minhyun?" Baekho said, clearly surprised to find him inside. Minhyun just smiled thinly. "Where's Dongho?" 

"Oh. He's... With the new student." 

"You're alone for lunch? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"He's not alone," Minki chirped in and pointed at Seungwoo. "There's someone here with him." 

Baekho looked at Seungwoo but judging from his closed lunchbox, he knew something was wrong. Minhyun's was open but left untouched as well. "No, I thi-" 

"Come on, Baekho. Let's not disturb the student council members, right?" Minki chuckled and dragged Baekho away. Baekho wanted to resist but boy, was the other strong. Minhyun gulped nervously as he felt the uneasy feeling just grow larger within him. Seungwoo didn't quite know what to say either. 

"They're not-" 

"No!" he cut in and gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Ah. Okay. I'm guessing Minki is just clinging to him then," Seungwoo said and picked up his lunchbox. "You should eat soon. Your food is going to get cold." 

"Uh... Yeah... Sure. Sorry for raising my voice." 

"It's fine but if you feel something for Baekho or even Dongho, maybe you should talk it out with them too," Seungwoo said before he waved and left the room. Minhyun sighed and rubbed his neck. Feel something? What was he supposed to feel? He didn't really get it. Weren't they just friends? Why should he have to feel anything other than that? 

He really didn't understand. 

~~~

So he chose not to. 

He fixed his hair and smiled in the mirror, ready to leave for the day. It was the weekend Dongho had invited him out on and Minhyun was determined to just act as usual. There was no reason for him to be different after all. 

That couldn't be said the same for the twins though. Dongho came out from his home, excited and ready to have this rare day alone with Minhyun but when he was outside the gate, he froze. Baekho stood there, hands stuffed in his jacket pocket with his hair tousled upwards. 

"Baekho," Dongho said coolly, trying to sound like he had it together when he was just rather upset. Yes, Minhyun forced them to apologise but that didn't mean they had to keep that act up without him. 

"Dongho," Baekho responded. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Stopping you, of course." 

Dongho clicked his tongue and crossed his arm. "You're unbelievable. You're trying to sabotage my date?" 

"It's not a date with the three of us," Baekho chuckled and Dongho was going to snap at him when the gate next door opened. 

"Oh. Baekho?" Minhyun said in a bright tone that made Dongho step down. "Hey. You going out somewhere?" 

"Yeah. With you guys. You won't mind, right?" Baekho asked and Minhyun chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Of course not. I'm glad that you're coming together," Minhyun said honestly. Baekho smirked at Dongho who frowned but immediately changed to his cheerful demeanor when Minhyun approached him. "It's fine, right, Dongho?" 

"Aah... If that's what you want, of course its fine," He said with clenched fists. Minhyun smiled and nodded. Of course it was what he wanted. Spending time with both of them was always time worth spending after all. 

"Great. Let's go then." 

Baekho acted as usual, silent and stayed at the back slightly while Dongho was just a tad more irritable although he tried to keep a smile on his face as Minhyun chatted with him. Baekho just liked being there beside Minhyun. While he did want to chat with the other, he wasn't great socially so he just accepted it while listening to Minhyun talk instead. 

"Dongho? Dongho!" 

"Huh? W-what?" 

"Are you okay?" Minhyun asked worriedly when the twin had fallen completely silent as they rode the train to the cafe Dongho wanted to introduce to Minhyun. Dongho smiled and nodded. 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." 

"Okay. If you're not feeling well, we can still head back," Minhyun said and Dongho hurriedly shook his head. 

"I'm fine! I just feel a little motion sick. That's all." 

Baekho jeered at his twin. Yeah, right, like he had that. Dongho shot a glare at Baekho to warn him not to say anything and Baekho just shrugged. Minhyun looked between the two and sighed. "If you say so. Are you two still fighting?" 

"What? No. Definitely not," Dongho answered Minhyun who was suspicious but decided not to pursue the topic as they arrived at their stop. Dongho kept as close as he could to Minhyun as usual but he wasn't as upbeat. He was just really disappointed that it wasn't the two of them alone. 

"May I take your orders?" 

"Americano," both the twins said at the same time. Minhyun chuckled softly and was about to order his drink when they both cut in with, "Grapefruit ade."

The waiter smiled and Minhyun took charge instead, "2 Americanos and one grapefruit ade, please." 

"Any food?" 

"What do you guys think about sharing and we order three different food?" Minhyun suggested. Baekho and Dongho gripped their menus, determined not to go for the same thing again or even say the same words but it didn't seem to work as they both pointed to the same lunch set. Minhyun breathed in and shut the menus. "Some things just don't change so I'll order." 

Baekho and Dongho were both frustrated at themselves but was thankful that Minhyun ordered for them. He thanked the waiter and turned his attention back to the twins who were both similarly sulking. He beamed and placed his hands on theirs, making them both flinch. 

"I'm so happy," Minhyun said and grinned, making them both blush but Baekho looked away and Dongho smiled widely. 

"I'm glad you are. Sorry for making such a mess just from ordering food," Dongho apologised. 

"It's okay. I'm glad that not everything about you guys have changed. It almost made me...," Minhyun said but let his voice trail off. He pulled his hands away but Dongho held on. Baekho glared at his twin but Minhyun had already hid his hand. 

"What's wrong, Minhyun?" Dongho asked and Minhyun shook his head. He tried to pull his hand away but Dongho held on. "There's something bothering you. You can tell...us, you know." 

Baekho sat up and swatted his brother's hand away. Minhyun's hand immediately retracted. "Yeah. You're bothering him now by being so pushy." 

"I'm just worried. You look like you're forcing yourself to be with us." 

"I'm not. It's just that recently... I've been... Well," Minhyun started nervously. He didn't want to simply put it out there that someone might have gave him the idea that the two like him in a way more than just being friends should be. He might be wrong and they might end up becoming distant from him. Minhyun didn't want that so he thought just keeping it to himself will be fine but looking at the both of them now, one with a concerned expression and the other with a questioning one, he still couldn't tell. "Hey. We are friends, right?" 

"Yeah, of course we are," Dongho said immediately. "Where did that come from?" 

Minhyun shook his head and smiled. "That's all I need to hear." 

Baekho tapped his finger on the table before shaking his head. "What if we want to be more than friends, Minhyun?" 

Dongho gasped and kicked Baekho under the table but the other held it in. Minhyun's eyes widened as he looked at Baekho. "What... You mean like... Best friends?" 

"No, you idiot, I-I mean-" 

"Baekho!" 

"Excuse me, sirs," the waiter interrupted with their food before they could go into a full blown panic. All three of them leaned back against their seats as the food was served along with their drinks. "Please enjoy your meal." 

Once the waiter was gone, they settled into an awkward silence as they started to eat. Minhyun still wanted to try the other food that he had ordered though so he started staring at their plates. The twins already knew Minhyun well enough and they started to share the food without much questions. They also knew he wouldn't be able to finish that much so it was up to them to finish the rest of the meals.

"Do you two have space for dessert?" Minhyun beamed at the two who had just finished the last of the pasta. They exchanged glances and nodded. Of course, if that's what Minhyun wanted. "Yay! Strawberry ice cream waffles or maybe soufflés?" 

"You can pick," Dongho said and smiled since he didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier. Minhyun had no qualms with that as he raised his arm to order dessert. Dongho looked at Baekho whose eyes just stared at Minhyun dreamily. He knew his brother loved Minhyun just as much but he didn't want to give him up. He looked at Minhyun himself and felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to be the one who makes Minhyun happy but if Minhyun was happy with both of them... "Baekho." 

"Heh?" 

Dongho pointed to the toilet and Baekho groaned, getting up from his seat. Minhyun raised his brows in confusion as both twins headed to the toilet. He blinked and stared at them entering the toilet. 

"What?" Baekho asked with crossed arms and an annoyed look. 

"I'm sorry."

Baekho quirked a brow at Dongho and glanced away. "You couldn't have picked a more appropriate time to apologise, could you?" 

"This is appropriate enough. You and I both want to make Minhyun happy so I take back what I say about calling dibs. That's just...unfair to your feelings," Dongho apologised. "But I'm not going to let you try to steal him from me too. So let's have a fair and square fight. Even if he doesn't choose either of us, I... I don't want to make him upset because of us." 

Baekho stared at his brother for a moment before he laughed. "Great. You better keep your words. Because I'm not backing down this time. I know I'm not the best with words but I sure as hell will show Minhyun that I like him just as much as you do. So we cool?" 

Baekho lifted his hand and Dongho sighed, nodding and taking his hand. 

"Yep. We cool."


	7. 7

Minhyun munched on the waffles as he waited for the twins to exit the toilet. They took their seats and Minhyun smiled. "So... What were you two talking about?"

Baekho shrugged and leaned back, acting nonchalant as he sipped his coffee. Dongho, on the other hand, leaned forward and held Minhyun's hand.

"Minhyun, will you go on a date with me?"

Minhyun froze and Baekho choked on his coffee. The tallest male gasped and handed him tissues with one hand.

"That's not fair," Baekho growled and Dongho scoffed.

"What's not fair, huh?"

"You tried to stop me earlier from explaining and now you pull this shit?"

"Uh..." Minhyun blinked several times and pulled his hand away, taking a long gulp of his grapefruit ade. "Um..."

"I want to go on a d-d-date with you too!" Baekho stuttered slightly, cheeks turning red. Minhyun jumped, cheeks turning red and head spinning.

"Eh-"

"I asked first. So... What do you say? I'll plan everything so you don't have to worry about it."

"I-"

"You said to be fair s-so- you should pick who you want to go on a d-date with first," Baekho said, cursing himself silently for his stutters that appear every time he tried to speak his mind in front of Minhyun. 

"Uh..." Minhyun laid his head on the table, brain fried from the twins' advancements. 

"Ah. Are you okay, Minhyun?" Dongho asked worriedly. 

Minhyun shook his head and grumbled. He looked at the two of them and sighed a long draggy sigh. "So it's true then?" 

"What is?" 

Minhyun sat up straight and fixed his shirt. "The two of you... Really think of me more than just friends?" 

"We like you more than just friends," Dongho said honestly and Minhyun felt a weird thump in his chest. He frowned slightly and turned to Baekho who nodded in agreement. Great. Great.... Now he felt like burying himself. So what Seungwoo said was true after all?? He made a weird noise that made the twins jolt and shook his head. Dongho became disappointed while Baekho sort of expected this sort of reaction. In the first place, its not like they knew if Minhyun even liked guys. "Sorry for being so sudden but things have getting out of control lately because of our feelings towards you. I totally understand if you're uneasy to hang out with us..." 

"Are you stupid? I... There's no way I can just stop hanging out with you two because of that," Minhyun hissed and clenched his pants. "I... I just feel so dumb for not realising it by myself even though I hang out with you two everyday. For how long...?" 

"We only came to realise it two years ago," Dongho explained. Minhyun spun his head to Baekho who looked away with red cheeks. 

"Even you?!" 

"Tsk. Its not like we understood what we were feeling," Baekho snapped and Minhyun relaxed in his seat. He picked up his fork and stuffed his mouth with more ice cream to hopefully cool his head. "But to be honest, Dongho realised it and admitted first..."

"That's why I called dibs on chasing you but I didn't know how to so I thought if I just stayed close to you everyday, sooner or later, you might look at me that way too but that never happened and the tension between us became too large to handle." 

"Oh." Minhyun rubbed his temples. He can't believe he was the cause of it all. Actually he still couldn't. Love? Like? What was that to someone like him? Minhyun just didn't want to be alone. He looked back and forth between the twins who waited for him to say something. He sighed and shrugged. "I... I'll have to think about it." 

"Of course. Take all the time you need," Dongho said gently. "Thank you for even considering it." 

Minhyun didn't want to lose either one of them. He liked them both equally and wanted to treat them both fairly.

"T-thanks," Baekho replied bashfully. Minhyun noticed his pink tinted cheeks and looked at Dongho who was all smiles. What different reactions, he silently thought to himself. 

~~~

"EHHH?! SO THEY BO-" 

"SHUSH! Don't be so loud," Minhyun snapped at Seungwoo who clamped his lips shut with a smirking grin. 

"I can't believe this. I was right, wasn't I?" 

"Oh shut it. I hate that you're right." 

"Why? Don't you like both twins?" 

"Yeah but I never considered them as dating partners. Not to mention, how would I even choose between them? We spent almost equal amount of time with each other," Minhyun sighed while rambling to Seungwoo who was gleeful. 

"Well, who do you like to talk to more?" 

"Ugh... Dongho is easier to talk to. But Baekho can get talkative too if we talk about things he has interest in. Or maybe not..." 

"Ooh. Who would you rather be locked up with for a whole day?" 

"Neither," Minhyun shot Seungwoo's question down. The secretary laughed and shook his head. 

"Why?" 

"Cause... If you're talking about haunted spooky stuff, neither of them can take it well."

"Really? Even the tough one?" 

"Especially the tough one. Baekho just looks tough. Don't let his exterior mislead you. He's just a real softie," Minhyun said since he knew how much of a crybaby the other actually was. He just tried to look tough for some reason that Minhyun didn't exactly know or maybe he did now but refused to accept it as the truth. 

"Hmmm... Who would you rather wake up to in the morning?" 

That question had Minhyun thinking. He scratched his head and closed his eyes, trying to imagine who he would prefer waking up to but it was difficult. "They both have the same exact face!" 

Seungwoo crackled again and the door opened, Aron looked at them with a small smile. 

"What's wrong with Seungwoo?" Aron asked Minhyun who shook his head and spun his index finger in a circular motion beside his temple. Aron smiled and sat down. 

"Get a load of this, Aron. The twins are finally making a proper move on Minhyun. They both asked him out," Seungwoo immediately spilled the beans. Aron gasped and looked at Minhyun who groaned. 

"Congratulations?" 

"What--what's that for? You two aren't helpful at all!" 

Minhyun couldn't come to a conclusion in the end. Again. And decided to think about it later as he changed into his gym clothes as they were about to have a school clean up session before classes start today. He had to host the event with his fellow council members. Going on stage was a pretty normal thing for him as he gave a quick speech, asking students to cooperate and behave well just like a teacher would and also to explain what they had to do. The classes were all separated into groups so each would take care of a different area. They were also mixed amongst the other year students to 'help students get along better' or so that was the pretense of it. Minhyun knew it was just so students won't slack off with their friends. 

"I'll patrol around the lower ground. Seungwoo, you take the field area and Aron, you're in charge of the upper floors."

"Yes, sir," Seungwoo said chirpily and Aron smiled. 

"Thanks, Minhyun."

Minhyun was confused at first when Aron sped off without a second thought but soon realised Minki's group was in charge upstairs. He also noticed the new student chatting with the male but shook his head, moving to patrol his own area. He looked around for the twins and could only find Baekho....alone? He looked around in confusion as they were all supposed to have groups. He approached the quiet male who was picking up trash. 

"Baekho?" 

Baekho jolted and spun around, thongs lifting up. Minhyun chuckled and took a step back before the other relaxed but his cheeks started becoming pink as he turned away again. 

"Oh. Minhyun."

"Why are you alone? Where are your group members?"

"Don't know," Baekho responded nonchalantly. Minhyun raised a brow at him and crossed his arms. 

"Tell me their names and classes." 

"It's fine. They're probably scared of me and decided to go somewhere else to pick up the trash," Baekho muttered. Minhyun sighed and rubbed his neck. 

"I'll help you." 

"You don't have to. You need to go patrol, right?" 

"I'll help. My job is to make sure everyone gets fair treatment."

Baekho shrugged and just tossed a plastic bag to Minhyun who caught it and opened it so Baekho could throw the rubbish inside faster. Minhyun watched Baekho work efficiently, spotting the next rubbish to pick up as he kept moving. 

"Baekho." 

"Hmm?" 

"What exactly do you and Dongho even like about me?" 

Baekho froze and he rubbed his cheeks that were heating up. "W-why ask?" 

"I'm just curious. I've known you guys for so long but I don't remember ever having done anything that'll make you like me more than a regular friend." 

"Hmph. Does it matter?" 

"Well.... No but I just want to know. I want to understand." 

Baekho turned to Minhyun and pursed his lips. He knew he wasn't good with words so he wasn't sure what to say at all. He frowned deeply, trying to think of what to say. Minhyun waited patiently but in the end, he shook his head. "Dongho can explain better."

"Eh? But I want to know why you like me. I'll ask Dongho later but I'm sure that you have a different reason than him, right?" 

Baekho grunted and rubbed his neck that was slowly becoming red as well. "I... I... Because... Gah! Don't ask me. P-plus I'm sure you don't even like me as much as D-Dongho." 

Minhyun raised his brows. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You probably like Dongho more, right? So you should just a-accept his date already. Stop giving me f-false hope." Baekho hated how his stutters were spilling all over from how nervous he was about this. He was never good with expressing things as it is either. 

"Since when did I say that? I like both of you, just not the same way you like me," Minhyun replied. "I think." 

"T-then why aren't you j-just rejecting us? You don't have to be n-nice and play along." 

Minhyun stiffened and he frowned. Baekho was right. He could just reject them but there was a huge part of him that didn't want to. "Because... I don't want to lose either of you." 

"Huh?" 

"Ah. Ah! You should clean up faster! I-I will go get other groups to help you," Minhyun wheezed and hurried off to avoid more embarrassing conversations. Baekho was stunned and looked at the trash. He squatted down and sighed. He really should work on his people skills. 

"Baekho, catch!"

"I'm Dongho." 

"Ack- sorry, sorry." 

"It's fine, sunbae. It happens," Dongho said and smiled as Daniel happened to be in the same group as he was. 

"Yeah but still, the two of you aren't alike at all. I'm just too used to saying Baekho," Daniel explained. Dongho chuckled and shook his head as they helped each other sort the rubbish once other students were done collecting at the lower grounds. "But the both of you smile a lot so I guess that's why I keep getting mixed up too." 

"Smile a lot? Since when does Baekho do that?" Dongho questioned curiously since he knew people saw his other half as a more scowling snappy person. 

"Huh? He's very cheerful when he's around the soccer team," Daniel replied. 

"Oh." Dongho wondered why Baekho wasn't like that around Minhyun either. Maybe he was too nervous? Well, he couldn't say for sure since he wasn't Baekho. 

"By the way, I had a conversation with Minhyun the other day." 

Dongho twitched and he unintentionally glared at Daniel before turning it into a smile. "Regarding what?" 

"Your brother. Minhyun asked me how's Baekho doing in soccer and it was a short chat." 

"I see. Minhyun really cares about my brother." 

"Y-yeah. He does."


	8. 8

"Too scary! He's too scary." 

"Didn't I tell you so? 

"Who is?" Minhyun cleaned his hands and looked at Seungwoo who was with Daniel during break time. 

"Oh, pres. There you are." 

"Minhyun."

Minhyun bowed a little and tilted his head. "Who were you two talking about?" 

"Dongho," Seungwoo replied Minhyun who became confused and Daniel yelped. 

"Are you sure it's okay to tell him?" 

"Yeah. I did ask you to get close to Dongho to see his reaction after all." 

"What are you plotting now, Seungwoo?" Minhyun sighed and Seungwoo shrugged. 

"I'm not plotting anything. I just want to see which one of the two twins fit you more. Then you don't have to stress between choosing them," Seungwoo replied. Minhyun gasped and frowned. 

"You don't have to do that. I'll... I'll figure something out myself!" Minhyun squeaked and stormed away. 

"Man, he doesn't even realise that he's never going to be able to choose, is he?" Seungwoo sighed and dried his hands. Daniel chuckled and slung an arm over Seungwoo's shoulder. 

"Surely he will be able to. Why are you so worried anyways?" 

Seungwoo turned slight red and he cleared his throat. "Cause he's my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt." 

"What a nice friend you are." 

"Don't tease me. Get off." 

"Aww, come on."

Minhyun grumbled as he made his way to the cafeteria to get something to munch on. At least they got through the event smoothly without any huge problems occurring. Minhyun sighed and stepped in line before someone came crashing up behind him. Minhyun jolted when he found Dongho and Baekho both there instead. He laughed a little and raised a brow at them. 

"What are you two doing?" 

"Nothing," Dongho said and nudged Baekho who went behind him with a frown. "Just getting lunch too. What are you getting today, Minhyun?" 

"Hmm... I'm thinking maybe just fried rice." 

"Cool. How was the event?" 

"It was better than I could hoped for. But I hate how we have to go back to class with so much sweat," Minhyun grumbled. 

"You can shower at the changing room," Baekho muttered and Minhyun shook his head. 

"No way. I'll just wipe myself down later," Minhyun replied, not wanting to go naked in school. He looked at the twins and found his mind spin a little, filled with thoughts and guilt. How was he supposed to give them an answer? But at least they were talking to him like normal so he should be thankful for that, right? 

"Minhyun, it's your turn," Dongho reminded the president who had blanked out while staring at his childhood friends. Minhyun flinched and hurried to the front of the line, feeling his heart race a little. He paid for his food and gave his cheek light slaps to wake himself up. 

"Lets si-"

"Dongho, sit with us!" A male senior waved to Dongho after the other had gotten his food. Dongho stiffened as he turned to Minhyun. He was about to reject politely when Minhyun nudged him.

"You should join them. Bumzu sunbae only has one year left with us," Minhyun said and Dongho pursed his lips. Baekho, on the other hand, was suddenly pulled away by someone whilst the student president wasn't looking and he just found out that he was all alone again. Minhyun sighed and rubbed his neck. At least this will give him some time to think. He went to the staircase leading to the roof and sat there alone since he didn't want to go to the student council room and feel even more alone with the four walls around him. Minhyun poked at his food and didn't feel like eating. He thought he would be able to spend lunch with them but guessed they both had their own groups outside of his small circle. Minhyun wondered if he should make more friends of his own but studies and student council work took up a lot of his time. He barely even had time to attend club activities himself too.

"Let go of me," Baekho hissed and snagged his arm back from the person who had dragged him almost around the entire school to find a quiet spot.

"Don't be like that, Baekho. I really need your help," Minki pleaded him and pressed both his hands together.

"What do you want? You made me lose my chance to have lunch with Minhyun again!" Baekho growled.

"I'm sorry. But I need you to help me decide. Two students suddenly invited me out and I don't know who to pick!"

"What? Just go with whoever you like more," Baekho replied with a click of his tongue.

"The thing is... I don't know either of them that well," Minki chuckled and Baekho became more irritated.

"Then just reject both of them!"

"But wouldn't that be rude. They seem so sincere and they were both really nice."

Baekho was about to say more but stopped. He blinked and gasped softly, putting two and two together. Is that why Minhyun couldn't reject either of them? Baekho and Dongho both always tried their best to be nice to him after all.

"Well, Baekho?"

"I... I don't know. Its your own choice." 

"Hmmm... Ah. Maybe I should bring both of them out and see who is better at taking care of me then," Minki chuckled and Baekho couldn't believe Minki but then again, he wasn't even sure why they were friends or if they can even be considered that. "Oh, I know. How about this?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Why don't you say you're my boyfriend and see how their reactions are like?"

"Hah?" 

Thud. 

Baekho turned around and gasped when he saw Minhyun there. When did he appear at the staircase?? Minhyun gasped and hurriedly pick up the stuff he dropped before rushing off. 

"Minhyun, wait," Baekho gasped, knowing how this seemed like but Minhyun didn't slow down at all. His long legs ran all the way away from Baekho and the athelete didn't pursue him too far as Minki had also called out to him. "Enough already. I'm not going to say something like that. Figure it out yourself." 

Baekho rushed to find Minhyun but couldn't find the student council president anywhere. Where did that tall man go? He bumped into his brother instead who looked at him questioningly. 

"I'm looking for Minhyun. Have you seen him?" 

"No, I was with Bumzu hyung and the others. Why?" 

"Tch. Nothing. If you see him, catch him." 

"Eh?" Baekho dashed off again before Dongho could stop him. The bell rang and Dongho tilted his head. Minhyun should be in class, right? 

And he was. 

Except he didn't dare look at Baekho either and the other couldn't find a chance to talk to him as their lessons started. Baekho groaned and can't believe he had such a mess up either. He was going to reject Minki anyways but he should have done it faster. How was he supposed to know Minhyun was there too? What if Minhyun thinks he's dating Minki? That's the worst. 

After school ended and the bell rang, Baekho hurriedly turned around but Minhyun stood up in a rush, turning away as he grabbed all his stuff and shoved them into his bag. 

"Minhyun, please." 

"Ahh! Dongho!" 

"Yes, Minhyun?" 

"L-lets go home." 

"Ah... But Baek-" 

"Now, please?" 

Dongho was confused and felt sorry for his twin who seemed hurt by Minhyun's actions but he packed up and left with Minhyun. They walked silently albeit the fast pace Minhyun's long legs were bringing him until Dongho had to jog slightly to catch up. 

"Minhyun, slow down. What's going on? Did Baekho do something to you?" 

"No, he didn't," Minhyun replied with a sharp tone. Dongho was surprised to hear it but knew it had to do with his brother. 

"Okay. Then at least tell me what's going on. Weren't we all back on good terms?" Dongho asked and Minhyun forced himself to stop. He groaned and let out a small scream as he messed up his air, taking Dongho by surprise. "Minhyun?"

"Lets...talk at my place."

"Okay."

Minhyun was silent the entire walk, even when he motioned Dongho to come in and shut the door. It hadn't been that long since Dongho came over but every time he did, it always felt like centuries since Minhyun barely invited them in. It was always his parents and Minhyun's excuse was that he didn't want anyone disturbing his room. Dongho waited for Minhyun to settle on the couch. 

"Want me to get you water?" Dongho asked and Minhyun shook his head, pulling out his bottle from his bag instead. "Oh." 

Dongho sat down and waited until Minhyun calmed down enough but the student president sat up abruptly, cheeks pink. "Crap. This totally makes it look like I'm jealous!" 

"Huh? Jealous of Baekho?" 

"N-no. I overheard Minki asking Baekho to say that he's his boyfriend or something along those lines." 

"And you bolted?" 

Minhyun nodded sheepishly and put his bottle away before he crushed it. He hugged a pillow instead even though he hadn't taken a shower yet. Dongho guessed he must've been really affected by it and there it was. That dark ugly twinge. 

"Ah... I'm jealous," Dongho said honestly. Minhyun gasped softly. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just that you probably like Baekho more, right?" 

"Why do you and Baekho both say that?" Minhyun tilted his head. 

"Say that you like him more?" 

"No. Ugh... He thinks I like you more," he groaned. 

"Well... You're acting like this because of him and... You also talked to Daniel about him and you've been spending more time with him recently. Not to mention, even though I invited you out first, you were happy that he was there too," Dongho said softly. Minhyun sighed and didn't know what to say for himself. "You know, if it weren't for us being childhood friends, I'm pretty sure you would have rejected us within a blink of an eye. You're usually more assertive than this." 

Minhyun blinked and guessed he was. He didn't really dwell too much on things and made a decision quickly except this time. "Ah... I'm sorry for being insensitive to your feelings but I'm jealous of you too."

"Huh?"

"You speak your mind out so freely... And honestly all the time. Even when you asked me out..." 

Dongho blushed a little and he chuckled. "That's cause I really do like you and I want you to know that. I don't see the point beating around the bush. Truth be told, even if you don't end up with me, I would prefer if you chose Baekho over someone else." 

Minhyun was stunned for a moment but he smiled after that and covered his face with the pillow. "I give up." 

Dongho laughed and got up from where he sat. "Give up what?" 

"Deciding between you two. I mean, you're both my friends and you're twins. I don't want to hurt either of you and I don't want the other to be sad if I were to make a decision," Minhyun mumbled behind the pillow. Dongho squatted beside him and leaned his head on the couch, watching the other silently. 

"Would it have been better if we weren't twins?" 

"Maybe. I don't know. I want to just.... Well, no I don't want to forget it but..." 

Dongho lifted himself up slightly and pulled the pillow from Minhyun's face. Minhyun jumped when he saw Dongho hovering over him. "Then just follow your heart. Who do you want to be with more?" 

Minhyun stared into the hazel eyes that Baekho had as well. Those round pinchable cheeks. Those soft plump lips. Those bushy brows. There was close to no difference in their facial features yet seeing Dongho up close, he felt the same feeling in his chest as when Baekho had helped him up with a hand on his waist. It made his cheeks turn red just thinking about it. Dongho leaned closer but didn't close the distance when he was just inches from Minhyun's face. 

"I'm not as nice as Baekho is. I don't want to give you up to anyone, not even to him, if I had to be honest...."


	9. 9

Minhyun's eyes widened at that moment when he saw the look in Dongho's eyes change. His heart stopped but his hand was different. He shoved Dongho away and his whole body shifted to the other corner of the couch to get away from him. He looked at Dongho who chuckled softly and sat on the floor.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry," Dongho apologised while going back to his cheerful facade. Minhyun felt his heart beat like mad and he was in a confused state.

"Did you just try to kiss me?" Minhyun blurted out and Dongho shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that without asking. I just wanted to see how you'll react with me being that close to you. After all... If I can't even be that close to you, I don't think dating is possible, isn't it? Before this too, you always avoid holding hands for too long." Dongho stood up and patted his pants. "I think I should go home now."

Minhyun didn't know what to say as Dongho picked up his bag and walked towards the door. 

"And I'm sure whatever it is, Baekho will never do anything to hurt you. He... Cares more about people than I do." Dongho smiled thinly and left. He made his way back home and opened the door, already expecting Baekho to be there sitting in the dark while hugging his legs. "Baekho." 

"Eh. Dongho, you're home. How's Minhyun?" 

"You should go over and see him yourself. I left the door open for you and... You might have to comfort him for me. Turns out I'm really bad at trying to convey my feelings." 

Without hesitation, Baekho got off the couch and rushed next door. Dongho gritted his teeth and went upstairs. 

Minhyun jumped a little when there were small knocks on his front door before it opened and Baekho peeked inside. 

"Minhyun? Are you there?" came the small timid voice. Minhyun gazed up slightly at the door and down again as Baekho entered his home and closed the door. "Um... Im really sorry about earlier. W-what you heard. I-I rejected Minki, of course." 

Minhyun didn't want to hear that now. He didn't want to see either of them because...because they looked alike. One reminded him of the other and vice versa. 

"Uh... That's all I wanted to tell you."

"Baekho."

"Yes?!"

"Things like... Kissing and hugging. Holding hands... Do you want to do them with me too?" Minhyun asked while tightening his grip around his legs. Baekho became flustered and fidgety. 

"E-eh?" 

Minhyun looked at him and his eyes widened slightly. Baekho gulped with red cheeks and one hand reached up to cover them. 

"I-I mean... Sure, I would. B-but if you don't w-want, I wouldn't," He replied awkwardly and Minhyun smiled. 

"Hmm... I've always thought Dongho was easier to talk to... More honest too but I think sometimes too honest." 

"Eh..."

"But there's something about you too. You're clumsy with words but I feel calmer somehow. I ran away earlier because... I think I felt something but I didn't want to let it fester so I avoided you because... What if I've been lying to myself all along?"

Baekho took small steps towards Minhyun and sat on a separate couch as he listened to the other talk. Contrary to people's beliefs, Baekho was a good listener. He didn't mind listening to Minhyun talk for hours and hours. After all, he thought the other had a pretty voice and one that was able to coax Baekho into wanting to hear more. 

"What if... I do feel something for you two and I just.... Don't want to accept that?" 

"Because we are guys?" 

"And friends. Childhood friends. What if I lose both of you at the end of this? I don't want that. Or what if I just think I feel something more so I don't feel left out? Or so I won't hurt your feelings but it ends up horrible anyways?" 

Baekho fiddled with his fingers as he looked at his toes.

"It's also unfair if I don't give you both a proper response. You could move on and find someone else...." 

Baekho just nodded absent mindedly. "But I think it's fine if you need time too. It's all a first for all of us, isn't it?" 

Minhyun chuckled and nodded. "Yeah... I mean, I never thought my best friends would suddenly confess to me. Its still bizarre."

"It is. To me too. I... I never thought there would be a day where you find out t-that I have.... Um.... Feelings for you," Baekho whispered and pulled at his fingers just to keep his nerves down. 

"And suddenly I feel like a dense idiot." Minhyun sighed and tilted his head upwards as he leaned against the couch. Talking to Baekho was a different feeling from talking to Dongho. It almost felt like he didn't need to hold his words back with Baekho and he didn't know why. Was it because Baekho was more carefree? 

"No, Dongho is the idiot. So am I." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We shouldn't have been so sudden with the confession and the date and everything. We basically threw everything onto you without warning even though you were just trying to fix our relationship. I admit it was petty of us to be so against one another because of our... Feelings for you and to let that affect you too. 

Minhyun was somewhat relieved to hear Baekho say that. At least he wasn't the only one who thought everything suddenly progressed too fast as if someone was playing a speed run for a game. 

"Ah... So... Are you feeling even a bit better now?" 

Minhyun nodded and stood up, giving his body one long stretch. "Mhmmm. Thank you. Oh. How rude of me. Do you want something to drink?" 

"No, it's okay. I should go back over. Any longer and Dongho will start sulking too." 

"Oh. How do you know Minki?" 

"Hmm? Ah... Well, that. He was being surrounded by a bunch of thuggish seniors once and I thought that I should help him but turns out he didn't need the help. That seemed to have made him think we were friends though." 

"I see but isn't that fine? To be friends even for such a simple reason." 

Baekho got up and shrugged. 

"Since everyone else except the soccer club avoids you too."

"I guess. I should probably apologise to him..."

Minhyun smiled and stepped closer to Baekho. He noticed Baekho's cheeks turned red and he said nothing about it. He just gave it a poke and chuckled before walking away again. Baekho blinked in confusion as he placed a hand on his cheek. 

"Maybe Dongho is right. Maybe I do like you more." 

"Eh?" 

~~~

Minhyun stood outside his house, waiting for the twins since it was always them waiting first but not today. After what he had said the day before, Baekho had become beet red and left since his parents came home. Minhyun wondered why he said that and if Baekho had told Dongho but he doubted Baekho would. That's just how he was like. Always making sure he didn't hurt others. The gate opened and Dongho came out first followed by a yawning Baekho. Minhyun adjusted his blazer and smiled. Both twins flinched when they saw him. One turned red and the other looked guilty.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Dongho replied and put on a smile. Baekho just nodded and crossed his arms nervously.

"Dongho, about yesterday," Minhyun started but Dongho shook his head.

"It's okay. It was my fault for being so assertive."

"No, let me finish," Minhyun said firmly and Dongho nodded. "You're right that I can't hold you like you want me to and I also don't have an answer to both of your confessions right now but if you'll give me more time, I'll make sure to give you a proper answer." 

Dongho nodded and gripped his bag. "Is that all?" 

"Yes." 

"What about the dates? Can we still go on the dates?" 

Minhyun gasped softly. He didn't mean to forget about the dates. He was a little too caught up with their confession to think about it. "I... I guess we can still go. Both of you. I'll give both of you your chances. I've decided to face this head on s-so bring it!" 

Dongho and Baekho were both surprised but seeing that Minhyun was now enthusiastic about giving them both a chance, they weren't going to back out either. 

"In that case," Dongho said and took a step forward. He held Minhyun's arm. "Can we walk to school like this?" 

"EHHHH?!" 

"Oi! That's not fair!" Baekho hissed and pulled on his twin. Minhyun turned red and took a step back. "Minhyun!" 

He looked at Baekho and flinched. "Y-yes?" 

"I-I-" Baekho became red with embarrassment, hands lifting up as he stared at Minhyun's other arm. "C-c-c" 

Dongho smirked and stepped closer to Minhyun on purpose. Baekho jumped and bit his lower lip. 

"A-ah! Forget it!" Baekho squeaked and was about to rush off but Minhyun grabbed his arm instead. 

"I-I mean... If Dongho gets to do it..." 

Dongho pouted but Baekho brightened up before he cleared his throat and turned away. "Just... If... A bit." Baekho held Minhyun's sleeve instead and Minhyun swore his heart probably plummeted. Dongho took notice, of course and frowned. 

"That's cheating," Dongho grumbled and Baekho glared at him despite his red cheeks. 

"What's c-cheating?! Y-you held his arm! I'm just h-holding his sleeve." 

"Alright, you two. Let's go to school before we are all late," Minhyun said, feeling exhausted despite it just being morning. Baekho held his sleeve and Dongho held his arm in the end as the trio marched to school. Once they reached the school gates, Baekho pouted since he had to let go first but he still did. 

"I...the field." 

Minhyun stopped and Dongho had to as well. "Oh. Okay. Good luck with practice today." 

Baekho flinched and smiled. Minhyun blinked as Baekho waved and hurried off to the field before turning to Dongho. "Huh." 

"Hmm? What's wrong?" 

"Could you smile?" 

Dongho tilted his head and smiled naturally. Minhyun jolted and chuckled softly. "Maybe it's just my imagination." 

"What is?" 

"It's nothing big. I can head to class with you today since I only have a meeting after school." 

"Yay," Dongho cheered as they headed to the class. He was happy he didn't scare Minhyun away and that Minhyun was allowing them to chase him. He still did wish Minhyun's attention was all on him but he couldn't afford to be greedier right now. He just had to do his best so Minhyun would look his way. "Minhyun, what would you want to do on dates?" 

"Hmm? Uh..." Minhyun rubbed his neck as he gave it some thought. "I don't know. I've never been on one. Anything is fine, isn't it?" 

"But I want it to be memorable," Dongho said softly. He slowly moved his hand away from Minhyun's arm as well since other students were arriving and he didn't want to make Minhyun uncomfortable with their stares. 

"Mmm.... In that case, is there anything you want to try? Maybe we can go like bungee jumping or something like that?" 

Dongho gasped since he knew Minhyun had always been more adventurous with trying new things compared to him and his twin. It wasn't like they weren't but probably not as much. "That's frightening, isn't it?" 

"Hmmm... I heard some places let you jump with instructors so there's no need to worry, right?" 

"That's true..."

"Sky diving would be exciting!" 

"I don't think they'll allow students to take that," Dongho chuckled. 

"Then we can just do simple dates then. Like what we always do. They're still a nice memory and we can relax and chat." 

Dongho nodded and gave it some thought. He hoped he could come up with something that'll make Minhyun happy.


	10. 10

"Excuse me."

"Hmm? Oh, Jonghyun, what's wrong? Need something?"

The new student scooted his chair closer to Dongho who turned his head to give him his attention. "Yeah, I need your help. I heard you're together with the student council president and I just wanted to k-"

"Woah. Stop right there," Dongho gasped. "Where did that come from? I'm with Minhyun?"

"Aren't you? Everyone says you two are dating. Well, the rumor was either you or your twin brother."

Dongho blushed and shook his head. "No. Neither of us are....yet."

"Ah. Oh, sorry. I should have asked first then. Um... But that's fine. Have you gone on a date before?"

"Eh?" Dongho was surprised that Jonghyun was literally asking him about the one thing he was thinking about now. "N-no but I will be soon."

"Ooh. So have you planned anything yet?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm trying to impress that guy from the other day and uh... He agreed to go on a date with me so I just wanted to know if you have any bright ideas on what we can do together since I'm new to the area."

"Ah..." Dongho scratched his head. "Wait. You're...trying to chase Minki?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I am."

Dongho glanced at Minhyun, somewhat recalling the other mentioning the student council's treasurer liking Minki before but he couldn't remember if that was the case. "But Minki is hard to impress." Probably more than Minhyun, that is.

"I know. That's why I can't think of what to do. What will really get his attention?" 

"Mmm. Hey, are you free after school today?" Dongho asked. 

"Hmm? Yeah." 

"Uh... If you want, you could come over to my place and we can plan dates for each other's respective partners. What do you think? We could also study so we don't completely waste our time." 

Jonghyun beamed and showed Dongho a thumbs up. "That's a great idea. Thanks, class president." 

"No problem." 

After all, Dongho still wasn't sure what kind of date he wanted to bring Minhyun on so maybe having a different brain working with him, they could come up with things to impress Minhyun and Minki. 

~~~

"So we have to make sure everything is set for sports day before exam week so that we can focus on our exams," Minhyun said as they just sorted through a bunch of miscellaneous stuff. 

"I'll handle soccer and rugby," Seungwoo immediately said and Minhyun couldn't even argue with that. 

"What about you, Aron?" 

"I'll take basketball and track. That leaves badminton and table tennis for you."

"Alright. Just remember, the teachers are changing things up a little this year since they want to promote the sports club more."

"Ayy. Ayy. We will meet back here at 4, right?" Seungwoo asked to be certain and Minhyun nodded. At that note, the other had picked up his papers and left in a hurry. Minhyun knew he was eager to meet Daniel but something felt weird. 

"See you in a bit," Aron said and Minhyun nodded. He got his own stuff ready and left to find the two sports team, hoping to get things done then and there. Usually sports day didn't have anything to do with the school's sports team but since the teachers had specifically asked, it wasn't like Minhyun could argue much about it. He just had to roll with it. 

He was able to get the badminton and table tennis' cooperation fairly quickly since Minhyun was a natural human magnet despite not really having many friends. He wouldn't deny that he was popular but he wouldn't agree either. He knew his role as the student council president required him to be people friendly and that's just what he was. For the most part. He thanked them and decided to check on Aron's progress since the basketball team was close by. Aron was a little bit more on the quiet side but he was also equally liked. His gentle smile and charisma had girls up his alley yet his focus was solely on the drama club president now. 

"Done?" Minhyun asked him. Aron nodded and waved the papers. 

"You going to check on Seungwoo?" 

"Yep. Wanna come along?" 

"Nah. I'll head back to the room first. I've got some homework to do." 

"Alright." Minhyun headed to the rugby team first but found out that Seungwoo had already dropped by so there was only one other place the other could be. 

The soccer field. 

"Take ten." 

Minhyun smiled as Baekho ran over to him. Sweat dripping down his face from intense practice and causing his shirt to stick. Minhyun unintentionally eyed his body, wondering when his friend grew to be such a hunk but quickly shoved that thought aside as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Minhyun, you got something to do here?" 

"Huh? Yeah. I'm finding for Seungwoo. Have you seen him? Or Daniel? He's the captain, right?" 

"Yeah. They went to the locker rooms, I think." Minhyun noticed the rest of the soccer team gathered behind Baekho and one of them nudged him. 

"Say, when are you going to introduce your boyfriend to us, Baek?" 

"What? Shut up, he's not my boyfriend," Baekho squeaked, face turning redder than it already was. Minhyun laughed softly. 

"Yeah, yeah. You two are always together though and he's been coming around more often."

"Sorry to disappoint you guys. I'm just here for the sports day event," Minhyun explained and they all booed. Baekho became flustered and shooed them away. 

"I'm sorry. Uh... Why don't you go to the locker room and find them?" 

Another member nudged Baekho. "Go with him then. We will get back to practice."

"You guys better do! No slacking if we are going to go to the nationals!" 

Minhyun was a little surprised to see this side of Baekho. An eager excited side. His bright smile. Something tingled within him and he felt warm somewhat. Baekho turned back to him and cleared his throat, trying to put on his tough face again. 

"S-so, let's go?"

Minhyun nodded and Baekho led the way. He looked at Baekho's sculpted muscles and silently wondered how it would feel to the touch. He always refrained himself from touching people or getting touched mostly because he was a bit of a germaphobic. Did Dongho also possess such a body? Or was it just Baekho? He knew Baekho's choice of outfits were loose oversized clothes but was it to hide his body? 

"Minhyun, careful," Baekho suddenly spoke as he stopped Minhyun from walking right into the door. Minhyun squeaked and turned red. 

"Ack. I got distracted." 

"You okay?" 

"Y-yeah. Um... Are you guys really going to play at the nationals?" Minhyun asked to distract himself. He fanned himself a little with the papers he was holding. 

"That's the plan. Since this is the seniors' last year, we thought it'll be great if we could make it that far." 

"I see. Uh... Do you plan on pursuing soccer in the future?" 

"Why?" 

"I'm just asking..." 

"I'm still thinking. There are other things I wanna do. Soccer isn't exactly everything but I can't tell my parents that, can I? When my test results are lower than Dongho's." 

Minhyun hummed softly. "But that's because you're spending most of your time playing soccer, right? If you studied, I'm sure you'll do just as great as Dongho."

But Baekho knew it wasn't only because of that. There were other reasons for his test results to be that low and one of the causes being Dongho as always. "I guess."

"Baekho, about the date... Are you going to plan anything?" Minhyun asked after plucking his courage together. Baekho gasped and pursed his lips. He shrugged.

"I... I was thinking... M-maybe w-we could just... Go to t-town and take a walk around together."

Minhyun raised his brows. He chuckled softly and nudged Baekho. "That's so you."

"Unless you have s-somewhere you want to...go."

Minhyun shook his head. "I want to see how things are like with the both of you. The differences. The similarities. Honestly I've been thinking recently that I barely recognize you two anymore."

"Well, we are all growing."

Minhyun smiled and nodded. They reached the locker room and Minhyun patted Baekho's shoulder. "Well, I'll look forward to it either ways."

"Hmm?!"

Minhyun opened the door and looked inside, freezing up instantly. Baekho was about to step inside but Minhyun slammed the door shut, face fully flushed with red. His eyes still stuck wide open before an awkward laugh escaped his lips.

"Minhyun? What's wrong? Are they inside?" Baekho asked and Minhyun panicked. He grabbed Baekho's wrist and dragged the other away.

"That's! I'll just go back to the student council room and wait for him there," the student council president gasped.

"Huh? But if they're in ther-"

"Do not! Go in there! Now!" Minhyun hissed and Baekho flinched.

"Uh... Okay?"

"Promise me, okay? You cannot go in there u-until Daniel and Seungwoo comes out."

"So they're in there? Then we sh-"

"Noo!" Minhyun squeaked and grabbed both of Baekho's shoulders to stop him, moving him towards the direction of the field. "You shouldn't taint your eyes. Haha... Oh god."

"Were they doing something?"

"Yes! Yes, they were but you do not need to know about it."

Baekho took a couple steps forward so Minhyun didn't have to push him to move. "Okay...."

"So um... What time will practice be done?"

"Probably 5?"

"Ah. Cool. Uh... I'll see you later then?"

"Okay. Do you need me to walk you back? Your face is all red."

"Nope! I'll be fine. A-okay. I'm going to get GO- oh. Tell all your friends that nobody is to go in there right now either."

"Uh... Sure?" Baekho was confused as to what could make Minhyun react like that. His innocent brain couldn't fathom or imagine any situation that Minhyun would prevent him from seeing. 

Minhyun rushed back to the student council room to find Aron actually doing his homework. He collapsed onto his chair and buried his head on the table as he screamed incoherently, startling the treasurer.

"Wha- President, what's wrong with you?"

"ONG SEUNGWOO! Give me back my innocence," Minhyun cried out and Aron tilted his head with a confused smile. The door soon opened and a flustered messy Seungwoo entered the room. "ONG SEUNGWOO!"

"Ahhh! Don't talk about it!" Seungwoo shrieked and covered his ears as he shrunk into his seat as well. "I-I did my job at least!"

"But how could you? How?! You! The locker rooms! How am I ever going to see it the same way again?"

"I'm sorry! But-but it's not like we are the only ones who did it there before!" Seungwoo argued and Minhyun gasped in horror.

"You... You... You lewd kids."

"Um... Care to enlighten me, guys?" Aron asked and Minhyun wagged a finger at Seungwoo whose ears were red as well.

"H-he-e and D-Daniel Kang! In the lockers!"

"Uh huh."

"Don't say it, Minhyun!" Seungwoo slapped Minhyun's arm and Minhyun jolted away from him.

"They had sex in the locker room?" Aron guessed and his two friends shrieked, covering their ears. Aron laughed and slanted his head. "What's the big deal? We are all old enough to be wanting sex now, right?"

"Wahhh. Why is he so calm? Don't tell me... You've done it before, Aron?" Seungwoo muttered.

"No. I'm saving myself for the right one," Aron said coolly and Minhyun felt like curling into a ball for overreacting now. "But I can see why Minhyun freaked out. Our innocent student council president."

"Innocent?! I-I I wouldn't want to see Seungwoo's naked butt even if he offered me."

"Gahhh! Forget what you saw!"

"How can I? It's burned into my retinas.... My memory bank. Everything," Minhyun said and leaned back, pretending to give up on everything.

"Eh... So you're a bottom, Seungwoo?"

"Geh- Shut it. Daniel is just... He's good. I can't deny that."

"My, my. What an eventful meeting this is," Aron said and chuckled at his two innocent friends.


	11. 11

"Minhyun!" Baekho hopped off the bench and smiled when he saw the president walking his way but quickly turned back to a serious look. Minhyun smiled tiredly and leaned his head on Baekho's shoulder, causing the athlete to turn red. "W-wah, Minhyun?"

"I'm tired. Ughhh..."

"Oh. Is it because of the locker room thing?"

Minhyun nodded before standing up and sighing, stretching his body. "Let's go back."

"Okay." They walked side by side. Minhyun's mind was already day dreaming again while Baekho became antsy. He kept glancing at Minhyun's sleeve. His hand. His shoulder. Ah. If only he was as brave as Dongho.

"Baekho."

"Eep-"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Baekho gasped while covering his mouth and awkwardly averting his gaze.

"You know, I've been thinking for awhile now. Since when did you stop smiling in front of me?" Minhyun asked while pulling Baekho's hand away from his face. Baekho frowned and quirked a brow at Minhyun.

"What are you talking about?"

"This. You're scowling again." Minhyun poked his cheek and pushed it upwards. "You used to smile a lot more. What happened?"

"Nothing!" Baekho huffed and smacked Minhyun's hand away lightly. Minhyun pouted and pinched Baekho's cheeks with both hands. "Aah! Minhyun, stop."

"And why do you keep acting so mean even though you're just a squishy soft person?"

"Ugh... Because... Because I..." Baekho pursed his lips and looked at Minhyun who had unconsciously moved in close to him. He gasped and shuddered, trying to move back but Minhyun held his cheeks. "I want to look cool...."

Minhyun froze and let him go. He crossed his arms and tapped his chin. "Look cool?"

"Yeah... I thought if I looked cool... You would... Arh! Don't make me say all these things!"

"Say what? I'm not making you say anything."

"Nnh... I'm tough! I'm not s-soft!"

Minhyun stared at Baekho who became flustered and pushed Minhyun's face away. Minhyun laughed and moved his hand away. "That's more like the Baekho I know."

"Ugh... What's so... Good about this me? I get bull-" Baekho gasped and covered his mouth again. Minhyun raised his brows in surprise.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Baekho. Tell me. As your student council president and friend of 6 years, I demand to know."

Baekho sighed and rubbed his neck. "Before we first shifted here... In our old school... Dongho made friends easily because he was friendly and not afraid to talk to anyone but it wasn't the same with me. I tried to make friends but they called me a coward, a crybaby and I was bullied," Baekho said softly. 

"Why...haven't you told me this before?" Minhyun gasped. Baekho shrugged. 

"I didn't want to look like a weakling when I came here. I thought it was... A time for me to start anew s-so... I really tried." 

"But... You didn't have to turn out like a thug," Minhyun chuckled softly, touching Baekho's blonde hair. 

"I don't know how else I could... Avoid that." 

Minhyun smiled and gave it some thought. "Want to come to my room?" 

"What for?" 

"Come on. It's been awhile and I think I know what you could do to make yourself more popular in school." 

"But I don't want to be popular."

"Okay. Then less... Avoided."

Minhyun's room was definitely just like what Baekho could see from his own bedroom. Neat and tidy. Nothing was scattered about like his room. He wasn't the messiest but one look at Minhyun's room and he felt like he was ridiculously messy.

"Sit, sit."

Baekho sat on the chair he had pulled out for him. Minhyun went towards the window, about to shut it when he caught sight of Dongho's room with Dongho inside laughing alongside another male. He froze and stared widely as the other male who he recognised after a second look made kissy faces and Dongho laughed wider.

What the hell.

"Minhyun?"

Minhyun flinched and pulled the curtain rashly before turning around. "Yeah?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" he muttered as he took off his blazer.

"You were staring at Dongho's room for a long while."

Minhyun gasped. Of course Baekho would know. They lived beside one another for 6 whole years now. "I... He... He's with someone. It just caught me off guard."

Baekho tilted his head. "You... Sure? Who is it?"

Minhyun walked over to Baekho and patted his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. It's nobody important." Baekho was curious but Minhyun gripped his shoulders, stopping him from getting up to check. He wondered if Minhyun was jealous. Baekho kept quiet and Minhyun started pulling his jacket off him. 

"Woah?! Minhyun?" 

"What?" 

"Why are you stripping me?" 

"I'm not? I'm just taking your jacket off," Minhyun replied the blushing male who totally misunderstood his intentions. "Put mine on. We are the same size, right? Unless you grew bigger." 

"Eh?" 

"I told you. We are going to make you look more... Presentable so of course wearing the school blazer will be better than this," Minhyun said as he slid on Baekho's jacket and rolled the sleeves up, grinning. Baekho blinked as the red only crept up to the tip of his ears. Minhyun was wearing his jacket. His jacket. The one he wears almost everyday. He picked up Minhyun's blazer after he recovered from that split second delight and put it on. He could still fit it in just nice. Minhyun picked up a comb and started to comb his hair downwards, letting it lose the rough tough look. "You should definitely go back to black." 

"Then I'll look just like Dongho," Baekho grumbled and ruffled his hair as Minhyun combed it neatly. Minhyun chuckled and combed it again. 

"The point is Dongho looks presentable and if you want to, you'll have to look like him." 

"But I don't want to. Isn't there another way to make me look presentable but different from him?" 

Minhyun sighed and hummed, straightening out the front bangs and smiling softly. Baekho felt his heart thump from the way Minhyun looked at him. He realised he had always been like this. Whenever Minhyun stared at him, he would feel his heartbeat pick up to the point it was loud in his ears too. His lips would quiver slightly and butterflies cramp up his stomach. He hated that he couldn't control it as it made him nervous. 

"Okay. What if you just remove the piercings then?" Minhyun suggested and reached for Baekho's ear. Baekho flinched and moved away, standing up while covering his ear. 

"N-no. I'm not removing them," Baekho stuttered and Minhyun quirked a brow at him. 

"Why not?" 

"T-that is-because j-just no! Don't want to," He scoffed and covered both his ears. Minhyun laughed and tilted his head. Something clicked in his mind then. 

"Is it because I called them cool?" 

"Eh?" Baekho covered his cheeks that were definitely overheating at this point. 

"I called them cool before, didn't I?" 

"W-well... They are... Aren't they?" 

"They are but they also make you look like a bad boy." 

Baekho groaned and let himself shrivel to a squat. "I just... I just want to look good for you." 

Minhyun smiled and squatted in front of Baekho who flinched. "By dressing like a bad boy?" 

"N-no! By... Being different from Dongho," Baekho whined and poked at the floor. Minhyun raised his brows and chuckled. 

"Why do you have to look different?" 

"Or else how would you tell us apart?" 

Minhyun blinked and laughed, leaning closer to Baekho who gasped. "You think I can't? If I was this close to Dongho, he wouldn't move back or blush. He will smile and come closer. You're both different, you know. You just look the same." 

Baekho gulped and stood up, grabbing his school bag. Minhyun turned as the other rushed out his room door before he could stop him. He rushed back to his home and almost bumped into Jonghyun on the way out but he dodged the male who was equally startled. He gave a meek apology as he rushed upstairs and locked himself in his room, tossing his bag aside and collapsing onto his bed, screaming into his pillow. He felt his mind and chest going crazy, unable to keep calm from how close Minhyun was. His touches, his voice. Baekho twitched when he realised he was feeling it more than just in his heart and mind but even his body was reacting. He wheezed softly and shook his head, keeping his hands tightly around the poor pillow. 

A soft knock made him jolt as the door slowly opened and Dongho poked his head in with a worried look. 

"Are you alright?" Dongho asked and Baekho sat up, pushing his hair out of his face and scoffed. 

"Y-yeah." 

"You're a horrible liar," Dongho said and squinted at his twin who pursed his lips and resumed his laying position with the pillow. Dongho stepped in and approached his twin. "What's wrong?" 

"Since when do you care?" Baekho grumbled and Dongho sighed. 

"Since you probably walked home with Minhyun today." Baekho picked up his pillow and threw it at Dongho who caught it. 

"You only care about Minhyun!" 

"What are you saying?" 

"You never care about me! And how I feel!" Baekho snapped at his twin who flinched and frowned. 

"That's not true... I do care." 

"If it involves Minhyun..."

Dongho rubbed his neck and sighed. "Okay. Then let me care about you this time. What's wrong? Why are you so agitated?"

Baekho clenched his fists and buried his face in his pillow. "I love Minhyun." 

Dongho stiffened and he squeezed the pillow. "I know that already." 

"I love him. I love him so much that it hurts. I love him but I also love you as my brother." 

Dongho was confused and poked Baekho. "Speak clearly, Baekho."

"I want both of you to be happy," Baekho said, slowly sitting up and leaning against the headrest instead. "But if Minhyun can choose only one... Or if he doesn't choose either of us..."

"Uh huh?"

Baekho shook his head. "I wanted to kiss him just now. He was so near but I couldn't. I kept thinking about you and that you'll get upset if I did that. Agh. I don't know how to deal with my emotions." 

Dongho patted his shoulder and sat on his bed. "It's confusing, I know." Although he was relieved to know that Baekho hadn't kissed Minhyun, he could also see how torn his twin had become over his feelings. "Maybe you should-" Dongho paused briefly as his eyes finally registered what Baekho was wearing. He looked at Baekho with questioning eyes. "Uh.... Where's your jacket?" 

"Huh?" He looked at his own body and gasped. "Oh. Uh... I uh..." 

There was no reason for him to be wearing his blazer when he's in his track suit anyways. Dongho leaned closer and sniffed the blazer. Baekho jolted and held it close to him. "Minhyun.... This is Minhyun's, isn't it?" 

"Hah... W-what are you saying?"

"I said you're a terrible liar. Why are you wearing Minhyun's blazer?" Dongho questioned, his tone sharpening. Baekho had completely forgotten earlier when he rushed to get away from Minhyun just to avoid doing anything he didn't intend to. He could see the glint in his older twin's eye that made his shudder but also frown. "You two did do something, didn't you? That's why you're acting like this." 

"No! Minhyun... He was just... Hey! You're not one to say either. You brought our classmate into your room and Minhyun saw it! H-he was upset!" Baekho said, hoping that would distract Dongho from the blazer issue and it did as Dongho's eyes widened. 

"He saw?!" 

"Yeah and he looked really jealous too. I think?" 

Baekho wasn't sure why he was telling Dongho these as he squeezed Minhyun's blazer tighter around himself. He had this weird feeling that Dongho would have tried to rip it off him to return to Minhyun if he let it go now and frankly, he wanted to wear it even if just a little longer.

"Jealous... Huh. Fine. I guess I'll forgive you this time."


	12. 12

Minhyun was stunned after Baekho just left the room without clarifying anything but then again, it wouldn't be the first time he had done that. Unlike Dongho, Baekho gets embarrassed easily and he starts to hide or run away to avoid such situations. Minhyun could roughly guess it had something to do with his actions from earlier but still, it didn't stop him from being surprised. Talking to Baekho was mostly easy but when it came to actions, despite how the other was more active physically, he sure ran away faster too. He sat on his bed and realised he still had Baekho's jacket on. He glanced at the window and pursed his lips. He could wait until tomorrow to return it. He pulled them up to his face and chuckled softly. Minhyun wondered if there was something wrong with him. Throughout the 6 years he had spent with them, he didn't think he would ever look at them differently yet it barely even took a couple of weeks for everything to seem to go haywire between the three of them suddenly. Minhyun knew his feelings after giving it some thorough thinking but telling it to them wouldn't be easy and frankly, he doubted Dongho would accept it either. He just had to find the right words to express the way he felt towards the two twins but he could take it slow for now. After all, he was talking about two people here, not one.

+

Minhyun came out of his house and was surprised to see only Dongho there. He still smiled and waved though, jacket hanging over his arm.

"Good morning, Dongho. Where's Baekho?"

"He left just now. I told him to give us some time alone today. Is that okay?" Dongho asked carefully and Minhyun nodded.

"Of course."

Dongho noticed it of course. The confidence that ran in Minhyun's tone again. It made him smile as he realised that the confusion had probably been cleared in Minhyun's mind but it also made him scared. "Oh and your blazer. We had it washed after I had to claw it out from Baekho's hands yesterday. He just didn't want to take it off." He handed the paper bag to Minhyun who kept it in his bag since he had extra blazers anyways. 

"Oh. Thank you. He didn't have to. Maybe this will make him wear the blazer to school instead of the jacket," Minhyun said and gasped. "Maybe it would."

"Please don't give him your blazer. It'll make me really jealous," Dongho said with a bright smile. Minhyun laughed and patted Dongho's back.

"I can exchange one with you too if that helps."

Dongho blinked in surprise and he paused in his tracks. Minhyun glanced at him and cocked his head.

"Dongho?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I'm just a little surprised." 

"Surprised? Why?" 

"It's just... You're back to being you again." 

Minhyun chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Dongho shook his head and smiled, continuing to walk alongside Minhyun. "Nothing. I'm just glad." 

"So? Have you decided when you want to go on the date? Our first exams are coming soon and I do hope that won't distract you from your studies," Minhyun said. 

"Valentine's day. That's soon, right? February 14. I was hoping we could go before that. Like 13 or 12."

"Oh? Any particular reason?" 

"Just something Baekho said yesterday. But I think he would want to spend Valentines day with you too so maybe the three of us could spend it together if that's alright with you." 

"I don't see why not. So 12 or 13, it is." 

Dongho nodded and looked at Minhyun's hand. He wanted to hold it just as he had held Minhyun's arm but held back. He can wait for a little longer. Let Minhyun be the one initiating it instead. He knew he shouldn't be too forceful or pushy since that seemed to have the opposite effect on Minhyun but he just found it hard not to act on impulse sometimes even though people thought he was the calmer one of the two but frankly, he wasn't. He was just as impulsive and maybe even more than his twin. "Minhyun, about yesterday, I heard you saw me and Jonghyun in my room." 

"I did. What about it?" Minhyun replied with an almost nonchalant tone. It made Dongho's skin crawl somehow to see that Minhyun didn't seem as bothered as he thought the other would be when Baekho told him Minhyun had been upset. 

"It's nothing. He's going out on a date with Minki and he just wanted to know what was cool around here so he asked me." 

"Minki? That guy clinging to Baekho recently?" Minhyun asked and Dongho nodded. "Wow. Didn't he just shift in recently? And he's already going after one of the most popular guys in school?" 

"That's not all. I heard your treasurer is after Minki too."

"Aron? He is. He's been after Minki for awhile now but never really had the guts to go for it."

"So now that someone else is making the moves on him, he's going for it too?" Dongho questioned and Minhyun nodded nonchalantly. Dongho stared at the student council president, his childhood friend and breathed in. "Minhyun."

"Hmm?"

"You made a choice?" Dongho asked directly. He was way too nervous about this right now. He really wanted to know because he knew Minhyun and if Minhyun had become lax and even going along with him, that meant he had come to a decision. Minhyun chuckled and shrugged. 

"Don't we still have dates to go?" Minhyun responded with a question. Dongho bit his lip. 

"Do I have a chance?" 

"Don't you both?" 

"Minhyun, please." 

"Dongho, you know me. I won't leave you two hanging," was the response he got instead. "At least until I hear your replies." 

"Didn't you say you like Baekho more already?" Dongho said and squuzed his bag strap. 

"I did but that doesn't mean you don't get a chance and the reason why I like Baekho more would be unfair to you." 

"Will you tell me?" 

"Not right now. Now.... We should just enjoy life together as it is, right?" Minhyun smiled and stretched as they reached the student council room. "I'll see you later." 

Dongho wasn't satisfied with that, of course. He held Minhyun's wrist and stopped him. "Um... For exams, can we study together like before? Maybe in the library... Or at our place after school." 

"Sure."

Dongho let Minhyun go and smiled. "Great. I'll see you in class." Any more time he got to spend with Minhyun was a win for him. He knew he had probably scared Minhyun slightly the previous time but he seemed to be taking it well so maybe... Just maybe he felt like he still had some chance. 

-

Baekho couldn't look Minhyun in the eye. After all, he was the idiot who ran away from his room but Minhyun was shaking his jacket like some bait in front of him. He tried to snatch it back but Minhyun lifted his arm. Baekho pouted and turned away childishly. Minhyun chuckled and sat down in his seat. Dongho just smiled watching the two. Minhyun tilted Baekho's chair back, startling the male. 

"If you want your jacket back, join us later. Dongho and I will be studying in the library after school," Minhyun said and Baekho turned to Dongho.

"But I have.... Soccer," Baekho murmured and Minhyun hummed.

"I guess you do," He said with a shrug. Baekho was confused but bounced back forward since Minhyun let the chair go. What on earth was Minhyun up to now? He would skip soccer in a heartbeat if it was to cockblock his twin from getting a heads up in being with Minhyun but he had made a promise with his soccer members that they would bring the seniors to the nationals. Was Minhyun testing him? Baekho didn't know and he didn't want to ask either.

"Hey, Dongho."

"Ah. Morning, Jonghyun."

"So, listen here," Jonghyun said as he scooted closer to Dongho once he was seated. "Minki said yes to the plan! Thank you for helping me plan. I wish you luck with the president too."

Dongho grinned and nodded. "Thanks. You too." He was glad Jonghyun was supporting him. They had a rather lengthy talk the previous day about relationships and stuff like that. He got along with Jonghyun better than he expected but he knew that was because Jonghyun had his sights set on someone else already. He wasn't a competitor but might even be useful if he needed a friend.

Lessons went by as usual. The lectures, the bells. Rinse and repeat until the day was over. Baekho left for soccer in the end and Dongho went to the library with Minhyun. Minhyun wasn't upset that Baekho didn't pick him over soccer. He already knew Baekho would since he had a strong goal this year. 

"Is there anything you don't know or can't catch up with in class?" Minhyun asked naturally as they started reviewing their lessons together.

"I think I'm good with everything so far," Dongho replied but then paused. "Uh...."

Minhyun noticed Dongho searching hard for something, anything that he couldn't understand at all. He laughed a little. "It's fine if you do. That's great then."

"But I wanted to have you teach me something...," Dongho whined as he sighed as well. "Then I can daydream to your voice." Dongho looked at Minhyun who smiled and shrugged.

"Nobody asked you to be such a genius, Dongho," Minhyun teased and Dongho smiled back. He stared at Minhyun's features, taking it in as the other read a history book. Dongho admired Minhyun's tenacity. His endurance. Perseverance. Everything that Minhyun was. He had wanted to be like that for the longest time too, to be like Minhyun but then it started changing one day and now he wanted to be someone suitable for Minhyun even though he wasn't sure what kind of person that would be. But if he did like Baekho more, maybe Baekho was the person he should be. "You're staring."

Dongho flinched slightly and turned back to his book, cheeks tinted the lightest of pinks. "Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine. Something on your mind?"

"I can't stop thinking... That you would choose Baekho over me," Dongho said honestly. Minhyun hummed and flipped the page.

"Really?"

"Yes... How should I put it? He seems more.... Fitted with you even though I try everything I could to be by your side. But with Baekho, you're just so naturally beside him. I... My jealousy towards him made me push him away. He told me yesterday that I don't care for him... And maybe I really didn't anymore ever since I started to realise my brother was possibly my biggest rival. I've done a lot of things to him that I wish I could take back."

"Are you going to make up for it then?" Minhyun asked and Dongho let his shoulders droop.

"I don't know if I could, Minhyun. I love you a lot... Losing you to Baekho... Won't hurt as much as losing you to someone else but it'll definitely still leave an impact on me."

Minhyun flicked Dongho's ear and the other flinched, rubbing his ear. "Ow."

"Really... You're both such idiots," Minhyun said. "Losing the both of you is the last thing I want too, you know. You're not each other's rivals but each other's best friends."

Dongho blinked and chuckled. "You're right. Really... What happened to us..." Or me. What happened to me is the more accurate question, Dongho thought as he finished up his revision.

The library door opened and Baekho stormed towards them both, panting heavily as he had ran all the way there after practice was over. He was still sweating heavily too as he sank into the seat beside Minhyun, head collapsed on the table.

"Baekho? What about practice?" Dongho asked since Minhyun was stunned to see his twin as well. Baekho took a long deep breath and sat up.

"It ended earlier. The others agreed... Since... Exams are coming up that we will have shorter practices so I get to join you guys for studies."


	13. 13

Dongho was quick to show his displease. Every time he thinks he finally gets Minhyun alone, Baekho appears. It has always been like that, that's why he gets so annoyed by his twin sometimes. Even if Baekho would willingly let him date Minhyun, he still didn't want to give up too. The contradiction between his feelings and Baekho's made Dongho upset but one look at Minhyun's gentle smile and he let out a long breath.

"That's great. You really need to catch up with your studies or we are going to end up in different classes next year," Minhyun said as Baekho pulled his books out.

"Yeah, yeah. You better give me back my jacket," Baekho muttered as he started going through his homework. Dongho went back to reviewing and Minhyun went back to reading. They spent their time quietly together despite their racing hearts and running minds. Baekho and Dongho glanced at each other, silently throwing glares or smirks as they both inched closer to Minhyun. Minhyun didn't take notice until he felt a little suffocated. He looked up from his book and then at the twins who were right by his sides. 

"Um... There's plenty of space for three of us at this table," Minhyun said and they both scooted away with red cheeks. "Also I think we should continue back at your place. It'll be more comfortable for us."

"What about this then? After my practice, we can go home together to study," Baekho suggested and Minhyun chuckled.

"Someone's excited about this."

Baekho scowled and turned away. "I'm n-not. It's just that you barely come over anymore."

"Well, my room is comfortable. But anyways I guess that's the plan for now. Let's go." 

Minhyun headed out first and the twins bumped each other's shoulders. "You can't even give me this?" 

"Are you seriously going to get pissed off cause of this?" Baekho remarked back. Dongho pouted and shook his head. 

"You two, don't argue," Minhyun chuckled and tossed Baekho's jacket back to him. "By the way, Baekho, have you decided on when you want to go on that date?" 

"E-Eh? N-no..." 

"Okay. Your brother and I will be going on ours before Valentine's day." 

"I see." Baekho stuffed his hands in his pockets once he had his jacket back on. "We can go after exams during our holidays... Wouldn't want to disturb your studies."

"How thoughtful of you," Minhyun chuckled and Dongho pursed his lips. "I'm going to head home straight today though. I'll see you guys tomorrow." 

"I gotta go grocery shopping. Do you want to come along?" Dongho asked Baekho as Minhyun picked up his speed. Baekho sighed and shrugged. 

"Fine." 

The twins walked together side by side towards the supermarket quietly. They had always been eye catching as twins and even more so now with their differences yet similar faces. They had gotten used to the attention that they couldn't really be bothered by it anymore. 

"When are mum and dad coming back?" Baekho asked as they picked out items that they liked, throwing them into a shared basket that Dongho held. 

"Just a week during our holidays.... That's why, if you want to go on the date then, you better go directly after exams are over or it might clash with family moments," Dongho adviced. Baekho nodded and they both grabbed the same ice cream pack. Baekho let go first but Dongho handed it to him, surprising the younger of the two. Dongho usually never liked giving away what he had chose, not even to Baekho so it surprised him by a lot but he gripped the ice cream and smiled. Maybe being more honest between themselves will help fix this. They only had each other after all since their parents were always out station or somewhere that wasn't home. It wasn't like they had any bad blood or the likes but their father was a marine and their mother a researcher. The two had plenty of experiences going about countries up to the age of 10 before their parents both decided it was time to settle down and that was how they ended up in the house beside Minhyun's family but even then, their parents were mostly not at home. 

It was the same for Minhyun except Minhyun's parents work overtime and was barely at home for that reason. It didn't bother the other honestly since they used to stay together until Minhyun's parents were home to either bring the twins home or have a sleepover. 

"We haven't slept over at Minhyun's place in a long while," Dongho said as they made their way to the cashier. 

"Well, we did grow up and we can take care of ourselves now. It'll be awkward for three teenagers to be camping in a room, don't you think?" 

"Hmm... But I miss it." 

Baekho nodded in agreement. He missed it too but like he said, they grew up. Things were bound to change eventually and Baekho accepted it. 

"Why don't we ask Minhyun if we can sleep over during Valentine's day?" Dongho suggested. 

"You could ask," Baekho responded with a shrug as they started to pack the groceries. Dongho nodded and beamed. 

"We can play games like before. Relax a little before exams." 

"Mmm. Sounds good." 

-

Minhyun opened his cupboard and scratched his pale neck as he tried to find for something to wear. Fast forward to a few days later and soon, it was already 12th February before anyone realised. They had fallen into a schedule of studying together in the library after school and then back at the twin's once Baekho was done with practice. They either ordered food or the twins, who could both cook, would take turns making something simple for dinner before Minhyun leaves. Dongho decided that 12th would be better for them to spend the day together since he wanted to avoid the number 13 in case it actually was bad luck. Minhyun just went along with it although now he was a bit nervous. He had been able to not think about all these relationship stuff as he drowned himself in his studies but right now, the clock was ticking again. Dongho would press the doorbell anytime soon and Minhyun couldn't figure out what to go with. Ultimately he decided to go with something that might suit what Dongho would wear. A colorful comfortable sweater and regular pants. He just needed to look neat and presentable as always since he knew Dongho probably dressed that way because of him too. 

Ding dong

Speak of the devil. Minhyun smacked his lips and spritz another good amount of perfume before running down the steps to the front door. He opened it and smiled as Dongho stood outside in something Minhyun wasn't expecting from the other at all. 

A ragged jeans jacket?? Even his hair was a little messy compared to his usual neatly combed hair. He looked... Stylish which wasn't anything Minhyun expected at all. It was different and somewhat refreshing although familiar. Yes, it was very... Baekho. 

"Oh wow," Minhyun blurted out and covered his lips in shock. Dongho smiled and sheepishly tapped his fingers together.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Now I feel under dress," Minhyun said and Dongho shook his head.

"Not at all! You look wonderful as always."

"Yeah but nothing so wow like you... Did you get Baekho to help you? Cause that wouldn't be fair," Minhyun said jokingly as he locked up his house. Dongho chuckled and shook his head.

"Actually he offered after seeing what I first wore, saying there was no way he was going to let me leave the house on a date with you looking like a total nerd," Dongho replied honestly and Minhyun laughed.

"I trust Baekho's fashion sense so you must've had really dressed up weirdly which I was sort of expecting more of," Minhyun chuckled.

"Really? Is my fashion sense that horrible?"

"A little on the weird side. That's why I wore this sweater cause I was expecting you to wear something colorful."

"Which I actually did at first," Dongho said sheepishly. He had totally picked out several clothes with multiple colors that probably didn't look well together at all. He envied his twin's fashion taste but also nothing ever looked bad on Minhyun too. "So our first stop is of course, breakfast."

"Are we going out the entire day?" Minhyun asked since he had no clue what the plan was. He had tried asking but Dongho wanted to keep it a surprise and he let him. 

"As long as you don't feel too tired. I know we have been studying quite a lot recently," Dongho replied and Minhyun nodded. They headed towards the train station and Dongho glanced at Minhyun's hand. This was his date, right? So it was only right if he could... "Minhyun, could I hold your hand today?" 

"Sure." The student council president turned towards Dongho and smiled. He held his hand out and Dongho beamed, blushing slightly as he held Minhyun's hand. It felt like a dream come true in that moment and his heart skipped with joy. 

"Thank you." Dongho couldn't stop smiling and he became a chatterbox unintentionally as he started telling Minhyun about random facts that he had read up on. Minhyun listened intently and responded with few words. He remembered the last time Dongho was such a chatterbox was a long time ago when they had just finished their first biology lesson at the beginning of the term and he started going on and on about the body and how amazing it was until a classmate said that he was noisy. Minhyun remembered him shutting up and becoming more toned down ever since then but today, it felt like his old habit had surfaced and it couldn't make Minhyun any happier. "Ah. I was rambling so much. Why didn't you stop me?" 

"Hmm? I like to hear what you have to say. All your random facts and stuff that you know," Minhyun replied him. Dongho bit his lip slightly. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I don't think you're noisy or annoying when you do that, Dongho. I find it interesting. There's so many things that you know that I don't." 

Dongho blushed a little more and he grinned. Minhyun smiled and poked his cheek, making him flinch. 

"And here I thought you don't blush as much as- ah..." Minhyun didn't finish his sentence as he just smiled. 

"But it's you. I can't help it." Dongho squeezed Minhyun's hand, still nervous that he was able to do this openly and that Minhyun wasn't pulling away. Instead his fingers were firmly wrapped around Dongho's as well. They reached the cafe and Dongho made the order for them as well while Minhyun picked a seat by the window. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of Dongho who was walking over with the tray of food and drinks. "What are you smiling at?" 

"Nothing." Minhyun put his phone aside, not about to let it distract him from the date as he only wanted to take pictures of Dongho. "I'm just happy we get to spend time like this."

Dongho chuckled softly and handed him his pancakes and grapefruit ade. "Me too. I didn't think you would accept to go on a date with me honestly." 

"Who do you think I am?" Minhyun chuckled along. "Even just as friends, hanging out with you is always pleasant." 

"Even after what I did or say?" 

Minhyun reached over and flicked his forehead, making him wince. "Yah. If that was enough to scare me away, I wouldn't be friends with you for 6 years. Idiot. You an- Yeah, idiot." 

Dongho smiled sheepishly and started to eat. Minhyun started to eat too, enjoying the pancakes as they both had a light conversation which didn't have a fix topic. Not that either of them mind. They had a comfortable silence between them but for some what reason, Dongho found himself unable to shut up in Minhyun's presence. Maybe he just wanted to share more things with Minhyun or he wanted the other to talk to him more.


	14. 14

"You got a little something there," Dongho said as Minhyun finished his pancakes. He held out a tissue but instead of taking it, Minhyun puckered his lips out and stared at Dongho instead. Dongho blinked before his hand moved instinctively and wiped the cream off. He found his cheeks heating up at the thought that Minhyun allowed him to do that.

"You have something too," Minhyun said and took the tissue from Dongho to wipe his lips clean. Dongho gasped and moved back in surprise, a little unused to Minhyun being this affectionate. Minhyun giggled and put the tissue away as he moved to his drinks. Dongho felt his mind turning into mush even though it hasn't even been half a day yet. "Are you done? Where to next?" 

"Ah... We have a show to catch," Dongho said while searching for the tickets inside his wallet. He pulled two out and checked the timing. 

"A show? What kind of show?" Minhyun asked curiously and Dongho beamed. 

"A musical. You mentioned about it before and I got the tickets to it," Dongho said while showing Minhyun the tickets. Minhyun gasped. 

"I did want to watch it. You remembered." 

"Yes... I was going to ask you out for a movie even if it wasn't for this date," Dongho said and Minhyun handed the tickets back to Dongho for safekeeping. 

"Great. Let's go!" 

Dongho nodded and they made their way towards the cinema. Now Minhyun knew why they took the train all the way out here. Dongho held his hand naturally and Minhyun twitched at first but relaxed into it as he started to gush about why he wanted to watch the musical so badly. As much as Minhyun liked to listen to Dongho, Dongho liked to listen to Minhyun too. They chatted away until they reached the cinema, wondering where all the time went as they entered the hall. 

"It's funny how time just seems to pass us by so quickly," Minhyun said as they settled in their places. 

"Because we are so busy talking?" Dongho responded and Minhyun nodded. They stopped talking when the lights dimmed and the screen lit up. Dongho fiddled with his fingers before glancing over to Minhyun whose eyes were focused on the screen. He placed his hand on the hand rest beside Minhyun's and gently hooked his pinky around Minhyun's. Minhyun looked away from the screen to his hand. He glanced at Dongho who had turned away and chuckled softly, moving his hand to clutch his hand fully. Dongho gasped softly but tightened his grip, smiling shyly. The musical started and Minhyun's focus was whipped away but Dongho's wasn't as he couldn't stop thinking about how warm and fitting Minhyun's hand was against his. He wished the moment would stop and they could be like this. Happy and content but two hours felt almost like two minutes. They were gone in a blink of an eye.

The hall brightened up again and both of them squinted, pulling their hands away to block the light and stretch simultaneously. Minhyun turned to Dongho first and grinned. "That was... Wonderful!"

Dongho smiled and nodded. "I enjoyed it too."

They got up and left the hall, talking about the musical excitedly and even harmonising to the songs a little with what little lyrics they could recall. Their hands joined back together naturally as they walked and Dongho started leading Minhyun to the next location.

"Are we having lunch now?" Minhyun asked and Dongho nodded.

"A buffet steamboat. All you can eat for a fixed price. Think you can stomach that?" Dongho asked.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"Not really but it could be," Dongho chuckled and Minhyun scoffed.

"Then I'll accept. Speaking of, what kind of date plan did you come up with for Jonghyun?" Minhyun asked just for conversation.

"Well, we both thought we should do something bombastic for the first time like going bungee jumping or crazy things like that but in the end, we couldn't since we had to settle with the budget we do have currently. Our plans are basically similar but he's bringing Minki to watch a drama and they're also going to visit a dessert buffet shop instead of a steamboat since I know you can't take too much sweet stuff."

"Ooh. I see. So you made plans to cater to me and he made them to cater to Minki. Then... What was up with the kissy faces?" Minhyun just had to ask out of pure curiosity. Dongho turned red and gasped.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah."

"A-and you got upset because of that?"

"Kinda. Baekho mentioned it?"

"Yeah. That... Well, we were just joking about being able to kiss as a sign that the date is a success and made those silly faces," Dongho explained and Minhyun nodded. A kiss as a sign of success, hmm... He didn't think of that and now he felt embarrassed for even feeling the slightest twinge of jealousy. 

"I see. Guess we will know by the end of our date, right?" 

Dongho squeaked and nodded. A kiss? Minhyun would let him kiss him if he deemed this a success? They entered the restaurant and Minhyun saw the price per pax. He was about to tell Dongho that it was way too over budget but Dongho assured him that he had coupons for it. 

"First the musical and now this? How did you even-" 

"I've got connections," Dongho said with a grin. The musical tickets came from Bumzu while the coupons came from Woozi. 

"Wow. What a grown up," Minhyun said jokingly. Dongho smirked and they started to eat, unintentionally counting the amount of plates they were wolfing down too. Minhyun sneakily took another picture of Dongho as he ate and kept his phone again. 

They ate until they felt like their stomachs were about to burst but still had ice cream served there. It was a pleasant lunch though and Minhyun thoroughly enjoyed it since it wasn't often he got to have this kind of treatment. Even when his parents were around, they barely came to places like this so it was a nice change of pace for the both of them. 

"I don't think I can move," Minhyun whined and rubbed his stomach. Dongho laughed and nodded in agreement. 

"Me too," he said while rubbing his own stomach. "But we got one more stop to go for today." 

"We do?" 

"Yep. Courtesy of Jonghyun for helping him out... I won't tell you what it is yet." 

"Eh..."

"I can carry you if you don't want to walk," Dongho said jokingly and Minhyun slowly got up. 

"Hahah. I highly doubt you could. Maybe-" Minhyun stopped himself again and just smiled as Dongho got up as well. 

"How would you know? I could try!" 

"You might throw up. It's better not to. Come on," Minhyun said and held his hand. Dongho loved the feeling of it every time their hands wrapped one another. He wondered what it would be like to hug or be hugged as well but one step at a time. He was already blown away that he was having a date right now. Minhyun's laughters rang even louder in his ears today and ever word he said recorded in his heart, his actions memorised. 

"A flower shop?" Minhyun questioned curiously as they headed up the building. "What are we doing here?" 

"Well, like I said it's from Jonghyun so..." They were welcomed in and Dongho showed the staff something. She smiled and nodded, moving to prepare the table for the two. 

"You could at least tell me now," Minhyun said while nudging Dongho. The table was set with assortment of flowers and thin metal strips along with baskets of all sizes. They took a seat when the staff motioned them to and she started to explain how to either make a flower basket or a flower crown. Minhyun wasn't expecting this for sure but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. It was a new experience as they both started to try to work on their own respective projects. Dongho was more than happy to discuss with Minhyun about the meaning of flowers and why they were going to choose the respective flowers they were going to put in the basket and their flower crown. 

"Dongho ah, I can't cut this," Minhyun whined as his fingers had turned a little pink from all the little pricks he kept getting from the metal string and thorns but he didn't complain since it was fun to try something new. Dongho helped him snip the string and went back to his own work. They decided to make the flower basket together. Dongho snipping while Minhyun arranged the flower. They didn't bicker at all and was pretty harmonious in the process until... 

"You take it," Minhyun said and Dongho shook his head. 

"No, you can take it." 

Minhyun pouted. He really wanted to take it but he felt like he had already gotten too much from the date itself. "But you planned the date and you paid for everything. The least I can give you back is this." 

"But I know you want it." 

Minhyun flinched and pouted even more. "I do." 

"Then you take it." Dongho chuckled and Minhyun wanted to act chdish but Dongho placed the flower crown he made onto Minhyun's head. He took Minhyun's instead and put it on his head. "I'll take this one if you don't mind." 

Minhyun turned red as Dongho flashed his bright smile at him and smacked Dongho's arm lightly. "Fine. Thank you, Dongho. I really enjoyed my time today."

"I'm glad to hear that." 

The two headed back home after that since Minhyun received a call from his mother to be home for dinner. The two knew that Minhyun would have preferred just hanging out with Dongho for the rest of the day but it was rare for him to get a call directly from his mother too so they both decided to call it a day. After all, Dongho would have done the same if his parents called. They both understood that aspect as they arrived home. Dongho held his hand all the way to the front door and smiled as he slowly let go, letting their fingertips linger a little longer before pulling his hand away. 

"So...," he started but was unsure what to say. It was time to say goodbye and he didn't want to. He knew he could meet Minhyun any time since they literally stay next to each other and go to the same school in the same class but he didn't want their time together to end. "Thank you... For having this date with me. You have no idea how happy it makes me." 

"I think I got a fair idea," Minhyun replied with a giggle as he cradled the flower basket in his arms. Baekho grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "Also, the jacket looks really cool."

"En... Thanks for trying not to mention Baekho today too. I saw you pausing a few times. That... Makes me really happy." 

"Ah...well... It is our date. I thought it would only be respectful not to mention him." 

Dongho nodded and he breathed in. "Uh... So... Did I pass?" 

Minhyun blinked before he stifled a laugh. Dongho turned red and pursed his lips. "What's there to pass? You've always been such a wonderful friend to me. Plus... I still got my date with Baekho so I can't give you a proper answer now." 

"W-what about a kiss though? That... I mean... Its fine if you don't want to. I mean... Your choice could change," Dongho rambled to himself while picking at his fingers. Minhyun smiled at how cute Dongho was acting and hummed as if he was giving it a thought.

"Dongho ah, look at me." 

Dongho peered up at Minhyun who was smiling. 

"I really enjoyed our time today so... I'll let you kiss me." 

Dongho gasped and without hesitation, grabbed Minhyun's collar and pressed their lips together gently before he decided to change his mind.


	15. 15

Dongho entered his house and squealed, covering his tomato colored face and giggled to himself.

"Wow. Sounds like someone had a fun time," He heard Baekho's voice speak up and he shrieked, hopping back agaisnt the door in surprise. Baekho laughed and tilted his head. He was on the couch, watching TV.

"Baekho, you scared me!" Dongho grumbled and walked over to him, plopping down beside him before a grin spread across his face again. Baekho relaxed back onto the couch and chuckled.

"Sure, sure." They sat in silence for awhile but Baekho could clearly see how fidgety Dongho was. "So... You wanna... Tell me about it or are we just going to sit here?"

"Oh. You don't mind hearing?" Dongho replied eagerly while squeezing his hands. "I don't want to make you feel... You know... Bad."

"If you're happy, then that's good enough for me." 

Dongho couldn't hold himself back and pounced onto Baekho in a tight hug, surprising his twin. He hadn't gotten a hug attack in so long that he had forgotten that Dongho was equally as strong as he was. He gasped and tried to push him away. 

"Can't breathe, Dongho," He whined and Dongho loosened his girp but didn't let go as he buried his head on his twin's arm. "You're this happy, huh?" 

"I could die." 

"Uh.... Please don't. Minhyun would be sad." 

Dongho giggled and shook his head. "I love him so so so much, Baek ah..." 

"I know." 

Dongho started rambling about their date as he sat properly and Baekho just listened to his brother go on and on about Minhyun. He noticed the flower crown and didn't mention anything until Dongho told him about it too. He felt a small twinge in his chest but pushed it down. Today was about Dongho, not him. Plus he really was glad his twin was this happy even if the person he was with was the one he liked too. At least it sounded like Minhyun had a fun time too. "Oh and also... Um... Don't get upset. I know you thought about me when you wanted to kiss him and you didn't... But uh... Basically, we kissed." 

Baekho stiffened and his eyes stared at the TV but nothing was registering in his head. "Oh." 

"Baekho?" 

"I see," Baekho could only blurt out as Dongho entered his vision. He looked at his twin and gulped. "Dongho..."

"I'm really sorry but he did say he could let me kiss him if he deemed it a success but! He also said he's still going to go on the date with you so... You still have a chance too!" Dongho squeaked when he realised his twin had became stiff and unmoving except for his eyes that held a silent battle. 

"He... He did?" 

"Yeah. So... He still hasn't choose between us yet, I think. But he... Enjoyed the date I hope," Dongho said, hoping he didn't make his twin upset as always. He seemed to be able to do that mercilessly and knew he should try to be better. He was the older one but he always unintentionally or intentionally scar his twin just for his own sake. It was selfish but Dongho couldn't stop. Didn't want to. But he was going to try to. 

"Cool... Man, you set the bar high," Baekho said and smiled a bit, hoping his tone sounded normal. He honestly didn't know what to feel right now. He couldn't blame either for kissing each other. The date sounded wonderful and he would have loved to go for something like that with Minhyun and even receive a gift from him even if it was just a flower crown. Dongho earned the kiss. Baekho just hoped he was able to be up to standards too. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Just be you. I think Minhyun likes that about you," Dongho replied with a shrug.

"Ugh. When I'm all nervous and don't know how to act in front of him? That me?" Baekho grumbled. Dongho chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Maybe. He does find you cute, I believe. Cuter than me at least."

"Me? Cute? I want to be cool."

"Tough luck, Baek. I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay."

Tough luck, Baek, tough luck. 

~

Minhyun stared at the ceiling fan as it spun after he had taken a shower and had dinner with his parents. He blinked a couple of times before his mind started to replay moments from the date. He found his cheeks heating up as the memories finally process in his mind. They were acting so lovey dovey today yet Minhyun had managed to just brush it all off like it was something regular. Holding hands, wiping lips, watching while holding hands. Minhyun found his head spin as he buried his face against his victim, his poor pillow and yelped. He must've had gone nuts earlier to have just gone by the day without much of a strong reaction and the kiss! He couldn't believe himself. He kissed Dongho. Or well, Dongho kissed him. He curled up and mumbled into the pillow since he couldn't find it in him to scream. He didn't want to alarm his parents.

Was that how a date was like? Minhyun hadn't know. He had tried to go along with everything today and honestly his heart was still jittery after what happened but his reactions all just appeared now as he rolled into a fetus position, just screeching incoherently into his pillow before slowly calming down. He started to pull his pillow away to breathe, only to feel the embarassment crawl up his ears instead and he whined, shaking his head to try to get himself to stay calm. This was no way for the student council president to act after a date. It was just a date! And it's not like... It's not like...

"I like him..."

Minhyun froze and shook his head, slapping his cheeks. Its not like he liked him that way! Maybe? 

"Hold on. I'm so confused again."

He pulled at his cheeks and groaned as he laid down and hugged his pillow again.

"Dongho, Baekho, Dongho, Baekho. Ugh.... Can't you just settle on one, heart?"

Except there was a little devil on his shoulder whispering words to him.

"You could have both." 

And an angel trying to fend it off on the other.

"No! That would be immoral." 

But Minhyun couldn't listen to either as he brushed them both off.

He thought the date would help but now it just made him feel worse. He thought he had made his choice but now he didn't know again. He really couldn't pick between the two because they both had their own charms honestly. 

Well, he did still have his date with Baekho too. 

+

"Good morning, Minhyun," Dongho said with a bright smile as the two met on Monday morning which was also Valentine's day. Minhyun flinched and smiled hurriedly, cheeks turning slightly pink as he looked at Dongho. He unintentionally thought about the date and the kiss, everything rushing through his mind. 

"Morning, Dongho. Baekho." 

"Happy Valentine's Day. Here," Dongho chirped while handing him a bag of homemade chocolate cookies. Minhyun beamed and accepted it. 

"Thank you."

"M-m-" Baekho muttered and held out a bag as well but instead of cookies, it was a bunch of assorted chocolates instead. "Sorry I can't bake."

Minhyun smiled and accepted it as well. "Thank you. I can't bake either but here, as always." He took out two chocolate lollipops and handed it to both of them just like every year on this day. It became a habit somehow but this year, it felt especially special to both of them and Minhyun as well. He kept the cookies and chocolate before motioning them to head to school. 

Once Baekho went his own way to the field, the two headed to class. Immediately, Dongho was swarmed by female classmates who handed him chocolates. Minhyun managed to slip by but was surrounded by a different group of females as well. Chocolates slid into their arms and as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared as well. Dongho and Minhyun exchanged glances and the mini mountains of chocolates in their arms before laughing softly, earning jealous looks from their male classmates who didn't get any or lesser. 

"Don't look at us like that. Here, have a few," Dongho offered his classmates who eagerly took them from him. Dongho didn't need that many after all, just one. Minhyun shared his as well before taking a seat. 

"Even the new kid gets more than us," one of their classmate whined to Dongho who chuckled. Jonghyun smiled apologetically. 

"I can't help that I'm famous," Jonghyun said jokingly and that was when Dongho noticed that he was getting along with the rest of the class too which was a good thing in his book. 

"B-Baekho sunbae."

Baekho looked at the girl approaching him as he finished packing his bag. He looked around at first, making sure she was really speaking with him before nodding a little.

"U-uh... Could you help me give this to Dongho sunbae please?!" she squeaked and Baekho blinked, looking at the box of chocolates she held out. Baekho pursed his lips and scowled unintentionally.

"Give it to him yourself. It's not like he will reject it," Baekho blurted out without thinking and the girl flinched before becoming teary eyed. She rushed off before Baekho could say anything else.

"Wow. That's so cold of you, Baekho sunbae," Minki chirped, making Baekho flinch out of surprise.

"Where did you come from?"

"Couldn't you have just helped her?" he chuckled, ignoring Baekho's question as the other headed back to class.

"Dongho would accept it whether or not he likes her," Baekho replied the other. Minki whistled and stopped Baekho in his tracks just as he opened his class door.

"Since I've got a bunch and you probably got none, I'll give you this," Minki teased while handing him a small bar of chocolate. He glanced into the class and Baekho raised a brow as he held the chocolate.

"Aren't you upset at me for not wanting to help you? I also know that you and Jonghyun have something going on. You think this is going to make him jealous or something?" Baekho sighed. "But thanks, I guess."

Minki giggled and patted his shoulder. "If you know, then just play along with me for a bit. Don't worry. I won't get upset over something small like that."

Baekho entered the class and walked to his seat, ignoring the stares he got from the others as he stuffed Minki's chocolate into his pocket. 

"Is there something going on between your brother and Minki?" Jonghyun asked Dongho almost immediately. Dongho pushed his glasses up and chuckled. 

"Baekho and Minki? Well...." Dongho glanced at Baekho who just stared out the window. "They're friends. Sort of. But I don't think he's the one you have to worry about." 

"What do you mean?" 

Dongho shook his head, not wanting to meddle in someone else's relationship. "Anyways, I have to thank you for the coupons. Minhyun and I had a great time together." 

"Oh. You already went on the date?" 

"Yep. Day before yesterday."

"No problem. I mean, friends... Help each other, right?" 

Dongho smiled and nodded, somehow sensing as if Jonghyun meant something a little more than he gave off but he brushed it off as he turned his attention back to the teacher who entered the class. 

"Exams are coming up soon so don't think so much about relationships right now. I know it's Valentine's day but in the future, a lot of things won't stay the same so just focus on yourself right now," the teacher lectured them as he could smell the chocolate wafting in the air. Minhyun touched his bottom lip and hummed. He really should focus on his studies but being in close proximity with the twins everyday constantly reminded him that their friendship was changing too. Nothing really did stay the same even if Minhyun had wanted it to but knowing how they feel yet not giving them a proper response left him with a bitter aftertaste like dark chocolate lingering on his taste buds.

He glanced at Dongho who smiled back at him and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Well, it wasn't all bitter though.


	16. 16

Minhyun stared at the two twins in his living room bickering over a certain problem that happened in school. He didn't know how to help them since Dongho's lollipop had gone missing and he accused Baekho of taking it but Baekho defended himself.

"Alright. Let's go over this theft one more time," Minhyun said and clapped his hand to get their attention. There was no way they could have a sleep over if the two were being upset at each other.

"I checked my bag after school and the lollipop you gave me this morning is gone."

"Yeah but I never even went near your bag so how could I have taken it? It could have been anyone else in class!" Baekho squeaked in protest.

"Because... You were the only one who touched it when I asked you to help me hold it when I went to the bathroom."

"And why would I take it? I've got my own!"

"Well, maybe because you don't want me to have it!"

Minhyun sighed as the two started to raise their voice again. Minhyun stood up and grabbed both their heads, pushing them back against the couch. "Stop yelling at each other!"

They both squeaked and quieted down. 

"You're both grown ups so why are you yelling like you're ten again?" Minhyun gasped as he moved his hands away from the twins who pouted. "Dongho, it's fine if you lose the lollipop. Maybe it fell out or something. You can't just blame Baekho for it. He already says he's got no reason to take yours. And you, Baekho, don't be so quick to raise your voice too."

"But... But you gave it to me... How could I have lost it?" Dongho whined. "I made sure to keep it in the inside pocket and I even threw everything out but its not there."

"Okay so let's just say someone did steal the lollipop, why would you even think Baekho did it?" Minhyun sighed. "We did leave our bags in class during lunch period too. Someone else could have taken it."

"But why?"

"I don't know either. Anyways, it's just a lollipop. I'll get you another one, okay? So stop acting like a child or neither of you gets to sleep here tonight."

The twins gasped and Baekho frowned at Dongho who was still sulking. He really didn't take the lollipop from Dongho's bag and he wasn't even sure why anyone would do that. 

"Baekho, let me check your bag," Minhyun said instead and Baekho was surprised.

"You don't think I took it, did you?" Baekho gasped and Minhyun shook his head. 

"I don't. But just to prove to Dongho that it wasn't you, I'll check it." 

Baekho groaned but handed Minhyun his bag. Minhyun looked inside, going through books and a pencil case before he stopped and pulled out a box of chocolates that Baekho didn't even know was inside. 

"I didn't know you get chocolates too," Minhyun said, not meaning it rudely or teasingly but the shock on Baekho's face confused him. Baekho took the box and examined it. 

"Wait a minute. I didn't get any other chocolates except from you and Minki. This... Its from the girl today." 

"What girl?" Minhyun questioned. 

"There was a girl who wanted me to give Dongho chocolates but I told her to give it to you herself. Why is it in my bag?" Baekho questioned aloud. Minhyun rubbed his neck and gasped softly. 

"Ah... I see now. You two carry around similar bags. The girl must've had wanted to put it inside Dongho's bag but put it in yours instead since you were holding Dongho's bag earlier." 

"But my lollipop?" 

"Maybe she took it as a way to exact revenge on Baekho who didn't do as she wanted?" Minhyun guessed since he could only speculate from what was going on. "Taking someone else's chocolates on Valentine's day would make them upset after all." 

"This is why I told you we should get different colored bags," Baekho huffed and Dongho sulked even more. "Stop sulking already. I'll ask her to return the chocolate. And this is meant for you."

"Don't want it. I only want Minhyun's," Dongho said childishly and Minhyun chuckled. 

"Well, at least we cleared this up. Now go shower, the two of you." 

Baekho nodded and got up, heading towards the bathroom upstairs in Minhyun's room. Dongho still sulked a little. Minhyun stood up and walked over to him, poking his cheek. 

"Come on. Let's see what we can prepare for dinner." 

Dongho nodded and got up. He wrapped his arms around Minhyun who jolted but stood still. 

"Um... Dongho?" 

"I'm sorry I lost the chocolate," Dongho mumbled. Minhyun chuckled softly and ruffled his hair, ignoring the loud noises in his chest as he tried to cheer Dongho up. 

"It's not that big of a deal and I thought you wanted to get along with Baekho so why are you so easily pointing your finger at him? We both know he would never steal your things." 

Dongho pouted and nodded. "I just didn't know who else would try to make me upset." 

"Baekho wouldn't and you know that," Minhyun said calmly. He tilted Dongho's head up and found himself gulping. He shook his head and moved away from the embrace. Dongho let go and followed him to the kitchen. "So, what do you think we should make?" 

"Chives pancakes and maybe some broth?" Dongho suggested as he viewed the pantry. 

"Alright." The two prepared the ingredients and started to wash them. Dongho took charge of the chopping and instructed Minhyun on what to add into the pot. He also prepared a separate pot for instant rice packets. Baekho came down after he was done and ruffled his damp hair with his towel, joining the two in the kitchen. 

"Your turn," Baekho said to Dongho who nodded. 

"Just make sure it doesn't boil over. Baekho, you know how to make the pancakes, right? I've got the batter ready," Dongho said to Baekho who nodded. The bespectacled twin smiled and headed off to shower. Baekho heated up the pan and Minhyun stirred the pot. 

"Thank you for defending me earlier," Baekho mumbled as he started to make the pancakes. 

"It's no problem. I trust you wouldn't do something like that," Minhyun replied. 

"Of course not. I know... How important everything... You give Dongho is. I would never take it," Baekho mumbled slightly while poking around the sides of the pancake. Minhyun chuckled softly and leaned closer to get a better look. 

"Is that... A heart shape?" Minhyun cooed teasingly and Baekho turned red. 

"Wah! Don't look at it!" Baekho squeaked and tried to block Minhyun's view. Minhyun grinned and pinched Baekho's cheek. 

"Aigoo. Why are you being so cute?" 

Baekho swatted his hand away and frowned. "No, I'm not! T-this is just how we usually m-make it." Baekho's hand moved to break the pancake but Minhyun caught it before the spatula landed. 

"Don't break it."

Baekho bit his lower lip and stared at Minhyun's hand on his. "I won't. So let go." 

"Ah. Sorry," Minhyun said and moved his hand away. Baekho flipped the pancake and sheepishly pressed it. Dongho rushed into the kitchen and panted a little. 

"Is it done?" he asked and Baekho nodded, sliding it out onto the plate. "Great. Let's eat then." 

The three of them arranged the table and gathered around before thanking each other for the food as they started eating. 

"Oh. Why is this shaped so weirdly?" Dongho blurted out and Baekho kicked his leg, making him wince. "Ow. What was that for?"

"It's n-not weird!" Baekho squeaked, obviously embarrassed. Minhyun stifled his laughter and shoved rice into his mouth to keep it down. Dongho glanced between the two and gasped softly. 

"Were you trying to impress Minhyun?" Dongho whispered to his brother who scowled at him. He chuckled and went back to eating. 

"The two of you are really so much better at cooking now," Minhyun said, impressed by the quality of food. 

"Thank you," Dongho replied with a huge smile. 

"While I still can't cook at all." 

"We can teach you if you want." 

"Oh no. I'll burn down the kitchen if I try later on without any assistance."

"Baking is easy though. We could try that."

"Maybe after exams."

Baekho couldn't find a pause to even insert himself in the conversation so he just sat there and listen to them talk as always. As long as they were happy, he was too. That would always be the case no matter who Minhyun chose, Baekho thought. 

"So the both of you can camp here on the floor," Minhyun said as they were settling in for the night. Extra mattresses had been pulled out along with blankets and pillows for the twins. 

"But you have one more space on the bed," Dongho said. 

"Yes but I like my space," Minhyun chuckled. 

"Why don't you sleep down here with us too?" 

Minhyun seemed to give it a thought before shaking his head. "No way. I'm not going to cramp around with you two. Have you looked in the mirrors recently? We are all huge!" 

Dongho and Baekho exchanged glances. At that moment, their minds seemed to click as they both grabbed Minhyun and pulled him onto the mattress with them. 

"Wah!" The twins chuckled as they clung onto Minhyun who pouted. It was times like this that reminded Minhyun they were twins despite their differences too. "It's too cramped like this." 

"Mmm... But we don't mind, do we, Baekho?" Dongho asked his twin who just shrugged and hid his blushing face on the pillow as his grip around Minhyun's arm tightened slightly. Minhyun sighed and looked between the two of them. He didn't want either of them to ever feel sad. 

"Can't we just stay like this?" Minhyun whispered his question. Dongho and Baekho looked at him, both identically pressing their lips thinly. 

"If that's what you want...," Dongho said softly but Minhyun could feel his hands squeeze his arm. Baekho didn't say anything as he scooted closer and just placed his head against Minhyun's arm silently. Minhyun smiled thinly and ruffled both their hairs. 

"I just don't want to ruin what we have right now by choosing one over the other. I like the both of you. Making me choose..." Minhyun took off his glasses, putting it aside before pulling Dongho's off as well. They both knew they didn't need glasses but wore it all the same. "Hurts me just as much as it would you two." 

The twins stayed silent and Minhyun knew he probably shouldn't say more now. Dongho hugged Minhyun's arm and closed his eyes. Baekho squeezed his arm and scooted closer too.

"Let's just sleep. Sorry for bringing the mood down," Minhyun said and the two shook their heads.

"It's fine. Good night, Minhyun," Dongho said first before Baekho grunted a good night as well.

"Good night, you two."

Guess he will be sleeping with them after all. 

Or try to.

"Are you still awake?" The whisper was sudden but enough for him to open his eyes again. He glanced to his left where Baekho laid. 

"Yeah. You too?" 

"Mmm... What about Dongho?" 

Minhyun turned to his left to find the other twin sound asleep, breathing lowly. He gave him a light poke to see if he would react but nothing happened. "Asleep." 

"Minhyun ah..."

"Yeah?"

"Won't you choose Dongho?" 

"Then... What about you?" 

"I'll be fine. I... I just want you two to be happy and being with you is when Dongho is the happiest. I don't want to lose that." 

Yet he squeezed Minhyun's arm. 

"Will that make you happy though?" Minhyun asked and Baekho shrugged. 

"I don't know... But that doesn't matter. As long as Dongho is..."

Minhyun moved his hand and found Baekho's hand, clutching it. Baekho flinched but slowly curled his fingers around Minhyun's hand as well. 

"I want both of you to be happy, Baekho ah. Not just Dongho."


	17. 17

Exam week went by without the three of them addressing their relationship as they focused more on their studies. Spending everyday after school at the twin's house, studying. Neither of the twins mentioned much about their relationship either, not wanting to strain their friendship for now but after that conversation with Baekho, Minhyun felt torn again. 

It was the last day of exam and also the day he was supposed to have his date with Baekho but there he was, sitting on the school bleachers and staring at the male running across the field with his teammates. It was a last minute decision made by the soccer team to have practice and Baekho couldn't say no. At least, he wasn't alone as the sound of crunching echeod beside him. 

"Can't you eat quieter, Seungwoo?" Minhyun sighed and the secretary pouted slightly. 

"I'm sorry. Crackers are meant to be crispy and crunchy, you know. Also why are you being so down? Exams are over. You should be happy for now. Holidays start soon too," the male said cheerfully. 

"Maybe because you... You made me too conscious about certain people and now said certain people have also started making their moves and everything is just a mess!" Minhyun blamed the other while scowling. 

"You're making the face Dongho always make at me," Seungwoo chuckled and Minhyun scoffed. "And now it's the twin running on the field. Come on. Spill the beans. What's going on?" 

Minhyun frowned at his... Friend for a moment before telling him about the recent happenings between him and the twins. "I made my decision actually." 

Seungwoo almost choked on the cracker but managed to push it down with water. "You did? And then?" 

"But... One of them asked me to pick the other so that he would be happy because he's happiest with me but how could I..." 

Seungwoo gulped and rubbed his damp lips. He looked at Minhyun who stared at Baekho and sighed. He didn't think the student council president would look so torn over relationships but he guessed he would too if his childhood friends were to make him choose between them. It wasn't something he could relate to but he tried to understand. "So uh... Who did you want to choose?" 

"Baekho," Minhyun said honestly, somehow feeling a sting in his heart as he finally said his choice out to someone. 

"But you kissed Dongho or well you let him kiss you." 

"Because I realised during our date that... Dongho would make a wonderful boyfriend. He's caring and loving and attentive to my needs too. The date was definitely what I would call a success." 

"But Baekho... Wants you to date Dongho even though you would choose him?" 

"He doesn't know that I would choose him. He just wants Dongho to be happy and I know... Dongho will be happy if I did pick him and I want him to be happy too," Minhyun sighed as he leaned against the bleachers. "And I do like Dongho too... Just maybe a bit different than Baekho. I don't know! It's all confusing to me. I like them for different things but is it even possible to like two people romantically at one time?" 

Seungwoo saw what the problem was right now but how to rectify it was another thing. "So you like both of them now?"

"I've always liked both of them as friends. Until they both spilled their feelings for me and now it's like... I have to pick because it's just... Odd to not do so? Not... Normal? And I liked Baekho a little more once I realised my own feelings but Dongho would definitely be the smarter choice here."

"So...just pick Baekho then?" 

"Did you not hear what I say at all?" 

"Yeah but this is about who you like too so if you like Baekho more, why not just pick him and be over it?" 

"Because it'll hurt Dongho and... It'll hurt me to see him sad." 

"But if you pick Dongho?" 

"Then... Then I don't know... I really don't. It'll hurt me and Baekho as well." 

Seungwoo rolled his eyes and sat up. "Okay. What about this? Just putting it out there. You suggest a... Polyamorous relationship." 

Minhyun gave the secretary a are-you-kidding-me face and Seungwoo sighed. 

"I'm just trying to help and if they agree, then all the better, you won't have to pick. You get the best of both worlds. Nobody gets hurt." 

"That's the worst." 

"I don't see how that's terrible considering you like two person at the same time and they both like you back too. I mean, sure, they're twins but... Is it really that bad when you're wrecking your head over this? That feels much worse to me." 

"Now you put that idea in my head," Minhyun grumbled. 

"Look. You can grumble and complain all you want but let's face the honest truth, you're never going to be able to choose and you'll just hurt yourself ultimately for pushing both of them away. You'll lose them both and that would be the worst of the worst."

Minhyun knew Seungwoo was right but a polygamy? That just felt wrong on so many levels as well. It was almost equivalent to running away except the path is to charge straight into both the twins instead. A tempting thought but not one Minhyun wanted to give into, not with his moral compass. What would the twins think of him then? 

"Speaking of which, you and Daniel are official now?" Minhyun asked, switching topics but that seemed to be an equally sensitive topic and Seungwoo's expression fell. 

"Official? Nothing of the sort. He wants to concentrate on soccer so... Let's just say we are fling buddies which sucks but its better than nothing." 

"Didn't you confess?" 

"Um... A bit of an odd happening. I confessed and he just said thanks." 

Minhyun blinked. "What." 

"Yeah. I didn't get a proper response but next thing I know, we are kissing and having sex and... Maybe... He just sees me as a sex friend."

Minhyun didn't know what to think. He honestly thought Seungwoo was dating Daniel with how close they have been but that didn't seem to be the case which really fascinated him at the same time since the one person he thought would have a normal relationship turned out to be another messy one too. Aron's relationship didn't seem to be going anywhere too, last they heard of it. They stopped chatting when Baekho finally came over along with Daniel. 

"Sorry that you had to wait," Baekho said worriedly but Minhyun shook his head as he got down from the bleachers. Baekho's arm twitched as if it was ready to catch Minhyun if he tripped again but thankfully he didn't. 

"I know you guys want to go to the nationals so holding you back wouldn't be the right choice," Minhyun said and smiled. Baekho nodded and adjusted his strap nervously. Daniel eyed the two before catching Seungwoo with a headlock, pulling his chin up and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. The three males excluding Daniel blushed furiously from the kiss. Seungwoo gasped and slapped Daniel's arm as he couldn't breathe. 

"I missed you," Daniel chuckled and Seungwoo rolled his eyes. Minhyun found it hard to believe they really weren't dating with how clingy Daniel was right now.

"No, you don't." 

"I did. Anyways, let's go back, shall we? See you tomorrow, Baekho." 

"Ah. Okay. See you," Baekho replied and waved back. Minhyun bowed as well. 

"That was a bold move," Minhyun said and chuckled awkwardly. Baekho nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets naturally. "So where are we off to?" 

"Oh. Uh... To town?" 

"Alright." 

-

They walked side by side as Baekho led Minhyun to a street lined with rows after rows of hawker stalls and fast food stops. Minhyun was rather fascinated since again, he wouldn't have come to this sort of place if he was by himself. 

"Just tell me if you want to try anything," Baekho said coolly and Minhyun smiled, approaching him a little closer and nudging his shoulder. Baekho looked at the other and hurriedly averted his gaze, cheeks slowly gaining a new shade of color after he had cooled down from soccer practice earlier. 

"You don't want to hold my hand?" Minhyun asked since that was like the first question Dongho asked him right off the bat. Baekho gasped and became squirmish. 

"I-I'm sweaty. You don't like that," Baekho mumbled and kept his hands in his pockets. Minhyun chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Baekho instead, making him flinch and step away but Minhyun held him close. 

"Come on. Don't be shy. It's a date. A date," he cooed and Baekho tried not to scowl as he wanted to smile instead. He always hid his expression from Minhyun and frankly, he didn't know why anymore. He used to do it because he was embarrassed that Minhyun might find out his feelings but now that he did know, shouldn't he just express himself freely? Yet it stuck to him like a habit now, holding back his emotions even if he was feeling absolutely giddy and shaky in the inside. "I want to try that." 

"En... Okay." 

"Make sure you don't hide if you want to try anything either. We can share the food and that way, try a lot more stuff." 

"Yeah." 

Baekho tried to loosen up as they walked along the street but soon, he found himself pulling Minhyun around instead as they headed from one stall to the next, trying out weird stuff that either turned out delicious or straight up horrible. Still, the surprise was always welcoming to them. 

"You've got something on your face," Minhyun said to Baekho whose first instinct was to immediately wipe it with his sleeve but Minhyun caught his hand. 

"Woah. What did I say about wiping with your sleeve?" 

"Tsk. Don't nag me right now. Plus I'll wash it when I get back," Baekho huffed but tried to lick his lips clean instead. Minhyun laughed a little from how different the twins' reactions were from one another. He took a tissue and wiped it clean instead. Baekho blushed and cleared his throat. "Sorry I'm not as clean as Dongho." 

"What's there to be sorry for? No one asked you to be like Dongho," Minhyun said and Baekho nodded, smiling sheepishly. 

"So you're fine that I'm not like him?" 

"It's better that you're not. Dongho has his own quirks and so do you." 

Baekho tightened his arm muscles as he scooted closer to Minhyun. He was over the rainbows today, being able to hang out with Minhyun on a date like this. He never really imagined what it would be like before since he didn't want to give himself such false hope but he never thought it'll make him this crazy happy. He found it difficult not to smile either with Minhyun's laughter ringing in the air every so often. He felt light hearted despite the constant nagging thought in his mind too. "So... Did you give it some thought about what I said during the sleep over?" 

"Baekho... We are on a date now. I don't think we should bring that up," Minhyun said, feeling the sting in his chest again. Baekho nodded and continued munching on the sausage. 

"Mmm.... Can we go to the playground we used to visit before this?" Baekho asked and Minhyun nodded. 

"Of course." 

Although they didn't speak as much, Minhyun found the silence between them comfortable. He knew he liked Baekho more but now Baekho's words were stuck in his mind too. He didn't know how willing he was to be with either of them for the rest of their life as opposed to both of them. He always thought they would always be friends but now things were different. He let go of Baekho's arm once they reached and he climbed up the monkey bars to the highest level while Baekho stayed down there. Minhyun stared down at him and waved. 

"Come on up." 

"You know I'm afraid of heights." 

"I'll catch you if you fall. Come on."


	18. 18

It only took that little to convince Baekho to climb up the monkey bars until he was on the same level as Minhyun. Minhyun smiled and helped him the rest of the way up.

"The world looks so small from up here," he said. Baekho leaned close to Minhyun, holding his sleeve uneasily.

"That's cause we are at a kid's park."

Minhyun chuckled and nodded. "You're right. Hmm... Let's play a game." 

"What game?" 

Minhyun opened a candy packet, handing it to Baekho before taking one for himself. "Let's see who can come up with more pick up lines. The topic is playground." 

"What kinda stupid game is that?" Baekho chuckled but that didn't mean he wasn't about to play along. 

"Okay. I'm going to start. Hmm..." Minhyun looked around before his eyes settled on Baekho. He smirked and leaned closer until their shoulders touched. "Are you a playground? Because I want my kids all over you." 

Baekho turned red and nudged him away. "What the... That's horrible and we can't even have kids." 

Minhyun laughed and nodded. "It is. Sorry, sorry. Even I'm cringing. Your turn." 

"Um..." Baekho rubbed his neck and gasped softly. "I think it should go... Are you my playground? Because that's where my heart is forever." 

Minhyun giggled and covered his cheeks. "You can't use back the same question! That's not fair." 

"Fine. Hmm... Are you a slide? Because you keep making me fall for you," Baekho tried and Minhyun blushed even more, surprised that Baekho could even come up with something like that. 

"Smooth. How come you don't get any girls chasing after you?" Minhyun teased and Baekho shrugged. 

"Cause my eyes are only for one person," Baekho muttered. Minhyun smiled sheepishly. 

"Okay. My turn. Hmmm... You're like a swing because you always keep me off the ground," Minhyun said before stifling a laughter. "Okay. I give up. I'm horrible at this." 

"You are." But Baekho smiled anyways, enjoying their little nonsensical talk anyways. Minhyun glanced at him and leaned closer. Baekho hadn't noticed at first until he wondered why Minhyun had gone so silent. He turned over, jumping when the other's face was just mere inches away. It made him slip by accident and he yelped but Minhyun caught his arm. "Holy crap. I almost died." 

"Told you I'll catch you," Minhyun said with a relieved tone. He pulled Baekho up and the other decided that it was safer for him to sit on the lower level instead. "Wanna go for ice cream?" 

"Are we getting one for Dongho too?" 

"No. Today is just you and me, Baekho," Minhyun said and smiled. Baekho blinked and chuckled softly. 

"Okay." Minhyun hopped down from the monkey bars first before holding a hand out. Baekho hopped down after holding his hand and grinned. "I'll always catch you so you don't have to worry." 

"Someday I'll be the one to catch you," Baekho said in return and Minhyun blushed, giggling softly. 

"Why are you being so smooth now?" Minhyun cooed and gripped Baekho's hand tightly when he felt him pulling away. 

"Ah..." Baekho wanted to pull away again but Minhyun pouted so he stopped, following Minhyun timidly as he slowly curled his fingers around his hand as well. "We shouldn't..." 

"Why not?" 

"Because..." 

"Dongho isn't here. What do you have to be afraid of?" 

"I... I don't know." Baekho honestly didn't know. This was supposed to be a date yet he kept holding back. Dongho had a great time and while he was also having a good time, he consciously kept trying to avoid bodily contact with Minhyun. He constantly had the unconscious thought that he shouldn't make a move on Minhyun unless Dongho had been rejected. Minhyun sighed and squeezed his hand. They reached the convenience store and picked their usual,making their way home after that. 

Instead of heading home, Minhyun pulled Baekho into his home instead. Baekho was surprised but allowed himself to be led in.

"I should go home," Baekho said, feeling like it was wrong of him to detour like this.

"I have to ask you something. Just for a little longer, please?"

Baekho nodded, unable to go against Minhyun's wishes as he was brought straight to his room. Minhyun let his hand go and sat him down on the chair.

"Baekho, I'm going to be frank with you because it's easier. I've been thinking too much about it ever since you both asked me out and I've tried again and again to make a choice but I can't come up with a conclusion," Minhyun said and Baekho listened quietly. He nodded, knowing such a decision was tough even if he felt like it was only natural for Dongho to be chosen. "I like you more than Dongho. That's not a lie."

Baekho flinched unintentionally and his cheeks became red as he gaped at Minhyun.

"I've always looked out for you more because you're like a little brother that I didn't have. I cared for you more and I'm always making sure you weren't left out."

Baekho nodded, unsure if this meant he was being chosen or...

"But if I were to choose you, you... Dongho... I'll ruin it all. Dongho will never forgive you and you'll forever be burdened by that. I know him just as well as you do and we both know why Dongho is the better choice here." 

"Oh... So you'll pick him then?" Baekho concluded and Minhyun gasped. 

"No. That's just where my indecision comes in."

Baekho blinked and sighed, leaning against the chair. "Then just pick Dongho. You wouldn't have to continue thinking about this." 

"Even if I tell you I like you more... This is your decision? Even if you have a chance for something... You'll throw it away?" Minhyun asked and Baekho squeezed his hands. 

"You think I want to? You're right. I've always been afraid of Dongho. I can't do anything against him because he's the older one. People like him more than they like me. Even my own parents adore him. Do you really think I don't want to be all o-over you like him? Do you think I d-dont want to hold your hand? I do, I really do. More than anything. I want to be the one by your side b-but..." Baekho hadn't noticed that he had stood up as he spoke, now just barely inches from Minhyun. He stared into Minhyun's eyes and pursed his lips. He moved away and breathed in, looking down at his feet. "But I can't because I don't want to hurt Dongho." 

"So you're fine with giving up like this?" 

"That's my decision....unless you reject Dongho and he accepts it."

Minhyun looked out the window towards Dongho's room. "I don't want to hurt Dongho either."

"Lying is going to hurt him when he finds out too," Baekho scoffed and crossed his arms, sitting down again. 

"Seungwoo suggested something...," Minhyun started slowly. It was his last resort to avoid any of their relationships going up in flames. If only, he could convince... "A polyamorous relationship." 

"What's that?" Baekho asked. Minhyun should have known Baekho wouldn't know. He fidgeted at the thought that he was going to have to explain it to Baekho. He sat down on the bed and breathed in. 

"Okay. It's basically an open relationship where... People basically have more than one partner," Minhyun said slowly. Baekho's expression became stiff as he stared at Minhyun. "I know not everyone can accept it and honestly when Seungwoo suggested it, I wasn't fully open to it too but... I like the both of you and asking me to choose... I've said it before, it'll hurt all of us one way or another. This is the only solution I could find." 

"So... What you're suggesting is... For us three to all be... In one relationship?" 

"Well... Yes." 

"That means... I have to date Dongho too?" 

Minhyun blinked before laughing. He shook his head. "Technically no. You'll both be dating me." 

Baekho scratched his head. "How does that work?" 

"Well... Just us three together. I don't think it'll change anything much which is why it feels like the best solution." 

"Hmm..." 

Minhyun smiled hopefully. Baekho breathed in and out, placing both hands on his nape and tried to think of another way but there wasn't or else he would have think of it by now. Sharing Minhyun with Dongho didn't sound like the worst idea. He was up for trying if Dongho was. Then he gasped and looked at Minhyun. 

"You're asking me first because you're afraid Dongho will freak out." 

Minhyun chuckled nervously and nodded. "Yeah? I don't even know how to suggest it to him."

"We could try...together," Baekho suggested.

"So you're up for it?" Minhyun gasped softly. Baekho pursed his lips but nodded.

"I... I like you, Minhyun," Baekho confessed softly and nervously. "If this allows me to be with you without hurting Dongho, I want to try."

Minhyun stared at Baekho and found his cheeks heating up. "Say that again?" 

"I want to try?" 

"N-no. Before that." 

"If this all-"

"No, no. Just before that sentence," Minhyun said. He was certain he hadn't heard wrongly but he wanted to hear it again just to be sure.

"I... Uh... What was it I said?"

Minhyun pouted and walked up to Baekho, pinching his pink cheeks.

"Ack-"

"You know what you said!"

"I-I like y-you," Baekho stuttered and Minhyun smiled, feeling a sense of warmth within him. He let Baekho go and Baekho sulked, rubbing his cheeks. "Happy now?" 

"Who wouldn't be happy hearing the person they like say they like them back?" Minhyun questioned and Baekho shrugged. "Anyways, we aren't in a rush right now and since you know what I plan on doing, I suppose we could try to figure out a way to let Dongho know smoothly."

"So a good mood and ice cream?" Baekho replied. Minhyun chuckled and shrugged.

"As long as its not at any awkward moment."

"Hmmm... Okay. I think I'll go home now. I need to take a bath," Baekho said since he did just leave directly after practice to have the date. Minhyun didn't stop him and nodded. Baekho walked out his room and Minhyun remembered something.

"Hey, Baekho. Is there anything you want before you leave?" Minhyun asked since Dongho had wanted a kiss. Baekho looked dumbstruck and tilted his head.

"What I want?"

"Yeah. Like you know.... To commemorate the date or something?"

Baekho thought for a moment before he pulled out his phone. "I uh... Can we... T-take a picture together?"

Minhyun blinked. He let out a light laugh and nodded. Of course. What was he expecting from the naive Baekho? "Of course we can. I'll take it since I'm taller." 

Baekho nodded and handed his phone to Minhyun sheepishly. Minhyun slid the screen to camera mode and bent down to Baekho's eye level. He smiled to the camera and Baekho blushed but still mustered a quirky smile. Minhyun took it and as quickly as he did, he turned over and kissed Baekho on the cheek while taking another picture. Baekho's smile became stiff and Minhyun laughed, handing him his phone back. 

"Send them to me, okay?" Minhyun cooed and Baekho gasped, breaking out from his trance. 

"Y-y-you-" He placed a hand on his cheek and Minhyun patted his back. 

"Go on home. Take a shower before you get rashes," he said and Baekho squeaked, running away already. He almost tripped and Minhyun gasped but he managed to catch himself. 

"I'm okay! S-see you, Minhyun! Thanks for today." 

"You too. Thank you," Minhyun said in response as the other charged out from his house. Baekho literally jumped for joy once he was outside and giggled to himself, unable to believe he just got a cheek kiss from Minhyun. Sure his brother got a kiss on the lip but at that moment, it didn't matter to him because he was Baekho and not Dongho.


	19. 19

Baekho hummed to himself as he entered his house. He couldn't stop smiling even as he saw Dongho cooking dinner.

"I'm home," he said cheerfully which startled Dongho.

"Oh. You look... Cherry," Dongho said and smiled. "Did you enjoy your date?"

"Yes," Baekho replied and started to set the pictures Minhyun took as his lock screen and home screen. A cheek kiss. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to even have the moment captured. "I'm going to go... Shower."

"Okay. Have you eaten dinner yet? It almost night."

"No, I haven't. We just ate a bunch of street food so I'm still good. Uh..." Baekho couldn't help thinking about the open relationship that Minhyun mentioned now that he was looking at his twin but he couldn't bring himself to suggest it alone. Dongho sensed his unease and looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. No... Just... I'm gonna head up."

"Okay."

Baekho rushed up the stairs and breathed out, unsure when he even held his breath. He definitely needed Minhyun to be the one to suggest it.

Dongho tapped the counter as he watched Baekho disappear up the stairs before pulling out his phone to message Minhyun.

'Hey. Baekho's home so I believe you're home too. How did the date go? Did you have fun?' He wasn't trying to pry but he just knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of Baekho who would clamp up from embarrassment and shyness.

'Hey. It was fun. I didn't know Baekho could be such a smooth talker.'

'Oh? Good to hear you had fun too. He was smiling a whole lot earlier so that's good.' 

':)' 

Dongho sighed and put his phone down. He hated the feeling of jealousy yet it was something that also set Baekho and him apart. Sure, he could put a smile on his face and say everything was fine but the dark gnawing feeling was always there. He couldn't tell if this meant a draw for both of them for now but he did hope their feelings were getting across to Minhyun. 

'Have a good night, Minhyun.' 

'You too.' 

"Oh." Dongho rushed up the stairs and knocked on Baekho's room door. His twin opened it, pulling down his pyjamas. 

"Yeah?" 

"Mum and dad are coming back tomorrow. They called so... Yeah. Just wanted to tell you that." 

"Cool," Baekho said with a little shrug. Dongho pursed his lips as Baekho moved away from the door to pick up his dirty clothes. "Got something else to say?" 

"Huh?" 

"Well, you're just standing there..." 

"Oh. Uh... Your date... It went well, right?" 

"I guess so? It's my first time so I don't know what would be considered well," Baekho replied and tossed his clothes into the laundry basket. "You worried?" 

"Hmm?" 

"That I'm going to steal Minhyun from you," Baekho teased. It wasn't often that he did that so Dongho turned red in his cheeks. 

"N-no. I-I am confident he will pick me," Dongho blurted out and Baekho chuckled. 

"Sure, sure. Are we going to eat out tomorrow?" 

"I don't know yet. You know how our parents are like. They might even have plans without us knowing."

"Correction. Its without me knowing. They tell you everything, Dongho." 

"Baekho." 

"Yeah, I know. Don't act bitter in front of them. Be a good kid," Baekho grumbled as he sat on the bed. "I get it. We can't fight in front of them. Don't say anything burdensome. They're working hard for us. I know what you're going to say by heart, okay?" 

Dongho sighed and nodded. "As long as you remember." 

+

"We are home! Finally. Did you miss us?" their mother chirped as she entered the house with her abundance of luggages that held her research materials and clothes. Dongho smiled and welcomed her with a hug.

"Welcome home, mum. We missed you a lot," he replied while helping her with her luggages. Baekho moved to the luggages without a word as he slid them in.

"That's nice to hear. How have you two been?" she asked when she noticed Baekho. 

"Fine," Baekho responded coolly. Dongho glanced at him and raised his brows. Baekho sighed and looked away. 

"Okay. Is your dad home yet?" 

"No. His bus got delayed," Dongho said. Baekho didn't know that so he kept quiet as he brought his mother's clothes upstairs. 

"I see. Why don't the four of us eat out tonight?" 

"I can cook if you want. Baekho and I have really honed our cooking skills," Dongho suggested and she smiled, patting his head like a child. 

"You two grow up so fast. It feels like I've missed your childhood completely."

Dongho forced a smile out from that sentence. Maybe you did, he wanted to say but didn't want to be rude. "You must be tired, mum. Why don't you go freshen up?" 

"I will. Let's just eat out, okay?" 

"Okay." 

The family became complete once their father came home that night. It was already late so they left in a hurry to get a bite. Baekho knew he should at least try to pretend he was happy that the four of them were together and he should be but he couldn't. Everytime he saw his parents laughing away together as if they weren't apart for years had made him bitter towards them. Dongho always put up a cheerful front even though he knew both him and Dongho just wanted to have a normal family where their parents were there to care for them. It had always been the two of them and with recent years and them growing apart, Baekho felt like he was breaking apart too. This happy family facade really wasn't working too well for him. Dongho nudged him when he realised his brother was sulking. 

"Baekho, you promised," he whispered and Baekho sighed. He pressed his lips together and tried to smile. His parents didn't mention it even if they saw it. They just acted as if everything was okay. 

Not to him, it wasn't. 

"So, have you decided where you want to go for college?" their father asked aloud although Baekho could tell he was looking at Dongho when they were almost home. 

"Yes. I plan to take up science but I'm just unsure which area yet," Dongho replied. 

"I see. Don't fret. We will support your decision no matter what you wish to take. And you'll be going for a sports college, I assume, Baekho?" 

Baekho twitched and he looked at his dad from the back mirror. "N-no. I have something else in mind." 

"Oh. But aren't you great at soccer?" his mother cut in and Baekho gulped. 

"I... There's something else I want," Baekho said again. Dongho could sense his struggling and was about to interrupt when they reached home. His parents got down the car and so did Dongho. He turned back and poked Baekho. 

"Hey. Lets go in," Dongho said and Baekho clenched his fists. 

"I'm sorry, Dongho. I can't do this," Baekho said and opened the car door. Dongho was confused at first but then he gasped when Baekho left the house. 

"Baekho!" 

"What's wrong, Dongho?" his mother asked when he suddenly burst out. 

"Baekho ran off." 

"He will come back sooner or later. He's always such a crybaby," his father said jokingly as they entered the house. Dongho gripped the car door before slamming it shut. 

"Baekho?" 

Baekho flinched as he hadn't noticed Minhyun tossing the rubbish. He hurried away from the one person he didn't want to see him shedding tears but Minhyun went after him. 

"Hey. Where are you going at this hour?" Minhyun asked worriedly since they hadn't talked the entire day. 

"Leave me alone!" Baekho hissed and Minhyun frowned. 

"You stop right there now, Kang Baekho," Minhyun snapped, grabbing Baekho's arm to stop him. Baekho slapped his hand away. "Ow. You-" 

"Baekho!" Dongho called out as he had chased after him. "Minhyun. You're here." 

Baekho broke into a sprint and the two were startled but gave chase as well. "Crap. Why is he so goddamn fast?" 

"Cause he's in the soccer team?" Dongho panted since he wasn't athletic like his twin. They slowed down once their stamina reached its limits, watching the speedy male disappear. "Goddamit..." 

"What happened?" 

"It's just... The usual. My parents..." Dongho had to take a long deep breath before he could continue talking. "They're trying to... Push him to take up sports."

"That's it?" Minhyun blurted out, feeling irritated that Baekho had throw his temper at him just for a reason like that. 

"Well... He wants to do something else but they weren't giving him the chance to tell them either." 

Minhyun scowled slightly, unsure who he was getting more irritated with now. He sighed and tried to let himself calm down before walking to find Baekho. 

"He will come back eventually," Dongho said as he followed Minhyun. 

"Maybe but its late and its dangerous to be out alone." 

"Baekho can take care of himself." 

"Dongho," Minhyun hissed and stopped, causing the bespectacled male to flinch. "You care about him that's why you came after him too, right?" 

"I... I did." 

"So why are you being hesitant to search for him now? Is it because of me?" 

"No... I just... I don't know what to say. When I saw Baekho, I couldn't think of any words of comfort so even if I find him now, I don't know what I'll be able to tell him or what I should say." 

Minhyun sighed and shook his head. "Just be honest like you always do."

They both made their way to a playground and found the crying male on the swing, wiping away his tears furiously. Minhyun rushed up to Baekho who looked up from the sound of their footsteps. His eyes and nose were red from crying. He gasped and got up, trying to run again but Dongho caught him in a tackle before he could. Both of them falling back onto the ground. 

"G-get off me," Baekho growled and rolled Dongho off. 

"No. You're coming home with me," Dongho said as they struggled against one another. Baekho shoved Dongho away successfully as Minhyun caught him before he fell. 

"I'm not going back. Nobody needs me! Everyone just needs you. It's always you! Even you think it'll be better if I'm just gone! That way you'll be able to have Minhyun all to yourself!" Baekho yelled and they all gasped. Dongho felt himself trembling at that moment. He didn't think Baekho's words would ever hurt him this much but it did. 

"Take that back!" Minhyun snapped and Baekho flinched, knowing he said something wrong. Again. Always. He was always in the wrong. He could never do anything right. Always. 

"No! It's the truth. I'm not... I... I wish I wasn't born at all!" He yelled and ran off again. Minhyun wanted to chase him again but heard a sob. He turned around to find Dongho crying this time. 

"Dongho... Dongho, don't cry," Minhyun said and rubbed away his tears, pulling him into a hug. 

"It hurts... It hurts so much," Dongho wept and clung onto Minhyun. His heart felt all wrenched up and he couldn't breathe. 

"It's okay. He will come to his senses like you said. Breathe, Dongho." 

"I'm the worst..."

"Dongho, no. Don't you dare start this with me too," Minhyun said and squeezed him. He didn't need both of them to spiral down into self loathing. He helped Dongho to his feet and held him close. "I'll bring you home." 

"No... You should find Baekho." 

"Dongho, just listen to me," Minhyun sighed and Dongho didn't have the energy to fight back. He just wanted to curl up and cry but he held the tears in as Minhyun walked him home. They went straight to his bedroom, fortunately avoiding his parents who were probably in their own room. Minhyun placed the blanket over him as he cried softly under it. Minhyun didn't know how things suddenly took a turn but this was obviously worse than before and there was nothing he could do about it now.


	20. 20

Baekho did eventually come back home but he refused to leave his room. Even when his parents tried to convince him, he stayed inside. Dongho was worried about his twin but decided it was better to let him be for now. If Baekho thought he hated him and wanted him gone, what could Dongho even say to make anything better? Dongho texted Minhyun that Baekho was home safely but even when the student council president came over to try his luck, Baekho ignored the knocks and calls. He didn't even reply to Minhyun's texts which really upset the student president.

The holiday went by without any luck of getting Baekho out from his room and the day they needed to go to school again, Dongho didn't think this could last any longer. He didn't even see their parents off when Dongho pleaded him. He was quite sure Baekho still ate since the tray of food he left outside his room would always be finished and cleanly put away but he couldn't let Baekho just keep himself locked up in his room. He got up early and freshened up as always. He made his way to Baekho's room and breathed in, placing his hands on his eyes just to be sure they weren't wet before knocking the door. It opened slightly and Dongho felt a little hopeful but what came out from the room made his heart run cold. Baekho's hair was black and down just like his own. He wore no piercings or earrings and he even had his blazer on. Dongho almost thought he was looking in a mirror for a split second and it horrified him because it was how Baekho hated to look. 

To look like him. 

"B-Baekho..." 

"Morning," Baekho replied him through gritted teeth. Dongho blinked his eyes, relieved that he hadn't burst out into tears again.

"Morning... Your hair."

"Yeah. Don't mind it. We have to go to school, right?"

"Uh... Yeah."

Although Dongho wasn't used to it yet, he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't dare comment on it further too. He locked up as they headed out and waited for Minhyun who was equally shocked to see the twins looking identical.

"Baekho, Dongho," Minhyun blurted out at the sight of them. He could tell them apart easily after spending years with them but the sight of them looking alike again still managed to shock him.

"Morning, Minhyun," Dongho said stiffly, still a little stunned from the initial shock.

"Morning."

"Morning," Baekho said as well. Minhyun smiled and nodded before trying to act nonchalant about it. They walked to school silently and was about to part ways when someone grabbed hold of Baekho's blazer.

"Dongho sunbae," a junior said and Baekho turned around. Dongho flinched and hurriedly smiled.

"I'm Dongho, Chan ah," Dongho said and the boy gasped, letting go of Baekho and immediately having a spooked expression.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Baekho shrugged it off and headed to the field. Minhyun pursed his lips and decided that trying to act indifferent was making him more nervous so he went after Baekho. He held Baekho's hand and the other immediately pulled away. 

"Baekho, talk to me," Minhyun said softly. 

"What do you want?" Baekho replied him and Minhyun furrowed his brows. 

"Both Dongho and I know you hate to look the same so why did you change your appearance?" Minhyun asked and Baekho turned away. 

"Why does it matter? Blonde or black. I'm still me, right?" 

"Yes, you are but.." 

"But what? You can't accept it even though you were the one who preferred if I looked like Dongho too?" 

Minhyun gasped and shook his head. "I... I wanted you... No, I just want you to be happy however you looked." 

"It doesn't matter, Minhyun. Looking like this will make everyone else happier, right? So it's fine," Baekho muttered and Minhyun shook his head. 

"Not you." Baekho didn't say anything and Minhyun felt guilty. He tried to reach out for Baekho again and the other stepped away. "Baekho... If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll listen. I promise you." 

"Yeah... I hear you."

"And one more thing... You matter to me a lot, Baekho. I don't want you to think that nobody cares about you or nobody wants you because I do," Minhyun said honestly. He felt like tearing up since it felt like his words wasn't reaching Baekho who just nodded and started to walk away but he held it in. His fists balled up. 

"Dongho? No, wait. Baekho! Your hair and clothes," Daniel exclaimed. Baekho just gave him a half smile and headed to the changing room to switch out for his PE clothes. "Something bad happened? You know, they do say people change their hairstyle when they feel like letting go of something." 

"Mmm...," Baekho just mumbled, not in the mood to talk much as he started to stretch and warm up. 

"You okay, dude?" 

"If I say no?" 

"You could always talk to me." 

"Thanks but I think I'll pass. Ten laps, race you?" Baekho offered and Daniel nodded. They started off to a sprint and went around the field. Baekho felt like screaming. He felt like letting out all the emotions he had held back yet he only felt numb even as he dragged his legs across the field as always without rest. Faster and faster, wishing to break free from this mold he had put himself in. 

"You're so fast today," Daniel panted as they finished all ten laps. "Holy crap. I didn't know you could... Run that fast. Were you holding back this whole time?" 

"Maybe," Baekho replied. "Daniel... I... I'm thinking about quitting soccer after we get to enter the nationals and play it." 

"What? But you're great at soccer." 

Baekho clenched his fists. "I know but it's not what I want." 

"Oh. Well... Its your choice ultimately although it'll be such a waste." 

Baekho nodded and headed to the field to practice as Daniel watched him with confused eyes. He knew something must have had happened during the holidays but Baekho wasn't the type to just open up so he didn't know what to do except to let Baekho do whatever he wanted. 

"Dongho sunbae!"

"Sunbaenim!"

"Ah! Dongho!"

Minhyun stared at Baekho who looked even more worn out as usual at the end of the school. Dongho was equally worn out too as the two kept getting mixed up since they looked identical again. The three of them headed home together for the first time in awhile since there was no practice and Minhyun didn't have to attend a meeting either.

"I'm so... Tired. Why were there so many... People... Finding for me today?" Dongho wheezed softly.

"Who told you to be so nice to everyone?" Baekho growled as he had to handle being mistaken for his twin constantly. The two couldn't even take a break as they went from clubs to classrooms and the field together just to help out the other students.

"Well, the camping trip is coming up so I guess everyone is trying to make sure that everything will be smooth sailing when the seniors and our year leave," Minhyun said and ruffled both their heads.

"It's not like I want to be nice to everyone," Dongho scowled at Baekho who hissed back at him. "Nobody told you to change your hairstyle back. That's why we keep getting mistaken today and why you get dragged along."

"Alright, you two. If you start bickering now, I'm leaving," Minhyun sighed and that managed to shut the two up. Dongho made sure there were no other students nearby before he held Minhyun's sleeve.

"Minhyun ah, can I hold your hand?"

"Eh?"

"There's no one else nearby and surely Baekho wouldn't mind either."

"Uh... Sure," Minhyun said, giving in easily. Baekho fumed as Dongho held Minhyun's hand and he twitched. "Baekho?" Minhyun held his hand out to Baekho who flinched. "It's only fair to treat you two the same, right?"

"Ugh..." Baekho stared at Minhyun's hand. He really wanted to hold it since he didn't get to hold it much during their date as well but Dongho unintentionally shot a glare at him and he held back. Minhyun sighed and grabbed his hand instead. "M-Minhyun."

"Come on, you two big babies." Minhyun squeezed both their hands and kept walking. He remembered holding both their hands last time whenever they went out on rare family outings with Minhyun's family but that was when they were much younger. He didn't know when he became more conscious about hygiene or intimacy and stopped holding onto them. Their hands were larger than his now and fit perfectly within the frame of his hand. 

"Your hands are getting clammy," Dongho spoke up and Minhyun gasped, pausing in his steps. The twins both walked a little further ahead and stopped, turning around just in time to see Minhyun's blushing face. They both blinked and exchanged glances. 

"Dongho, Baekho, we should talk about this properly," Minhyun said. Baekho raised his brows. He knew what Minhyun was planning but he wasn't sure about going through with it now. He was fine with them just hanging out with one another as always but Dongho seemed more than ready. 

"Are you sure?" Dongho asked though since he didn't want Minhyun to force himself. Minhyun nodded and smiled. 

"Let's go back to my place first." 

The twins sat antsily on the couch for different reasons while Minhyun prepared tea for them. He placed the cups on the table and took a seat himself before gazing at his childhood friends. They looked just like they once had. Black hair, innocent faces, identical outfits. Minhyun used to have a difficult time telling them apart but he soon figured that Dongho was the one who stayed super close to him all the time while Baekho would always be there if he needed help. 

"Firstly, I want to clear up something. Baekho." 

Baekho flinched and looked at Minhyun but hurriedly averted his gaze again. 

"Will you talk to us about why you decided to change your hair color back? And why you decided to dress appropriately?" Minhyun asked. He was distracted the entire day because of that and now that they were all alone in his home, he figured there was no better time to ask. "Do you really think nobody would want or need you? So you decided to go back to looking like Dongho?" 

"Minhyun," Dongho muttered nervously. He didn't want Baekho to have another outburst and hurt either of them. 

"No, I need to know, Dongho." 

Baekho gritted his teeth and fiddled with his fingers. "That's right... Everyone only needs Dongho. Even today... You saw how it was like." 

"Baekho, that's not true," Dongho squeaked. 

"Do you really think that?" Minhyun asked again and Baekho bit his lower lip. "What about soccer then? Do you think Dongho will be able to take your place? What about your childhood? Do you think Dongho will be here if there was only one of you?" 

Baekho gasped and squeezed his hands. "I... They could have find someone else to fill the spot and... And Dongho wouldn't have to suffer if I wasn't here." 

"That's not true!" Dongho snapped and gripped Baekho's arm tightly. 

"Ow." 

"I know I haven't been the best brother but I've always been thankful that you were with me. You were always... My moral support and you always let me... Do things my way. I'm sorry I took them all for granted," Dongho said, tearing up a little but holding it in as he crumpled beside Baekho while holding his arms tightly. Baekho was stunned and uneasy. "I'm sorry it took me so long to apologise. I'm sorry if I made you feel hurt or left out. I promise I'll try to be better."

Baekho bit his lower lip and slowly moved his arms. He wrapped them around Dongho, pulling him into a hug. Minhyun smiled warmly at the two of them. Baekho looked at Minhyun and furrowed his brows before burying his face on his brother's shoulder.


	21. 21

"Now that that's out in the open, let's tackle something else," Minhyun said nervously as it was his turn. Dongho sat down and sniffled before nodding. Baekho handed him a tissue and Dongho took it thankfully. "Dongho, Baekho and I talked about this after our date. I was trying to figure out when to tell you and I was hoping we could clear it up before our holiday ended but I never expected Baekho to lock himself away."

"I'm sorry," Baekho mumbled and Minhyun shook his head.

"You gave me the time to think this through. I saw how hurt you were when Baekho yelled at you that night and how you spent the holiday regretting and crying. It made me feel hurt too."

Baekho jolted and turned to Dongho who hid his face. He didn't know Dongho did that. Maybe he really should have thought twice before snapping next time. He hurt both the people he had tried his hardest not to because of his own childishness. 

"So... I've decided that I would like to date both of you."

Dongho looked at Minhyun with an utterly confused expression. "B-both of us?" 

"Yes. There's this thing called a polyamarous relationship?" 

"I've heard of it," Dongho replied and Minhyun let out a relieved sigh. "But..." Dongho looked at Baekho. "That would mean sharing, right?" 

"Well, yes, of course. Baekho already said he was down to try if you are and so here we are."

"But...don't you like Baekho more?" Dongho asked carefully and Minhyun breathed in. 

"I do," he replied honestly. "But you've always been by my side too and it feels wrong to not be with you until the end." 

"Are you pitying me?" Dongho blurted out and Minhyun shook his head calmly. Take it slow, he told himself. Dongho would get riled up but if you just take it slow... 

"I truly want to be with the both of you. I know I sound selfish right now but losing either one of you would hurt too much." 

Dongho rubbed away his tears and sat up straight. "You agreed to this, Baekho?" 

"Yes... It'll give me a chance to be with Minhyun and... Maybe it'll help fix our relationship too." 

"But..." Dongho became conflicted. All these while, he thought it would only be possible for one of them to date Minhyun. He never considered the idea of the two of them dating Minhyun at the same time. He knew how much Baekho loved Minhyun too but to think Minhyun was suggesting it to him... "Will it work?" 

"We have to try to know," Minhyun replied and smiled. "Please, Dongho? We can try for a month or so. If you can't handle it or don't like it, we will work things out together again." Minhyun was trying to be hopeful but judging from the look on Dongho's face, he became unsure. 

"So... How would we do this?" Dongho asked softly. "I'm not saying I completely support the idea but if the two of you want to try... I can't say no." 

Both Baekho and Minhyun gasped and turned to each other. Minhyun beamed and Baekho awkwardly gaped. 

"You really won't mind?" Baekho asked and Dongho shrugged. 

"I can't always be selfish... Right? Plus we know Minhyun for the same amount of years...and we have liked him the same." 

Minhyun let out a relieved sigh and leaned back against the couch. "Thank goodness." 

"Why do you look so stressed out?" Dongho chuckled softly. 

"We were sure you would freak out," Baekho replied and Dongho hummed. 

"As long as Minhyun wants it, I'll do it," Dongho said clearly and Minhyun stiffened. He looked down and nodded. That was right. He forgot about that. Dongho would do anything for him. "In any case, this means we are both your boyfriends now, right?" 

Minhyun gasped and blushed. "W-well... I... I suppose so. Please take care of me." Minhyun bowed and the other two did the same. In Minhyun's mind, this was too easy. He felt Dongho was hiding how he actually felt but decided not to pry. It was good for him and Baekho after all. 

"So... Can we sit next to you then? And we can also hold your hand, right? And kiss you?" Dongho asked. The gears in his mind on the move right now as he stood up. 

"E-eh?" 

"I mean... We are boyfriends so..."

"Oi. Slow down, Dongho," Baekho snapped and grabbed his brother's sleeve. "We should go home for today. Let Minhyun rest." 

Dongho glanced at Baekho and sighed. "Okay. Then we will take our leave." 

Minhyun nodded and stood up, showing them out as they grabbed their bags and headed out. Once they bade each other goodbye and the door was shut, Minhyun let out a relieved sigh. Remind self to thank Baekho later. He knew Dongho moved fast but that fast? He wasn't sure if his heart could take it. 

"Don't you want the same too, Baekho?" Dongho asked once they were behind closed doors. 

"The same what?" 

"Kissing Minhyun. Having sex. Hugging him. Whispering sweet nothings." 

Baekho's face became beet red as he stepped back with a horrified expression. He covered his red ears and shook his head. "I- what--You-" 

"Don't act all naive. Surely you have masturbated to him before, haven't you?" Dongho said and Baekho yelped, covering his face. 

"W-what are you saying?!! I-I could never!!" 

"So you don't want to do anything with Minhyun then? Then why are you even trying so hard?" 

"I... Its not that I don't want to... I just-" 

"Too shy? Too embarrassed? It's not like he hasn't seen you naked before," Dongho teased and Baekho grunted. 

"Why are you teasing me?" 

"Because I'm frustrated..." 

Baekho pursed his lips and tilted his head. 

"At myself. I knew I was hurting you but I couldn't stop. Not until Minhyun told me off and not until you yelled at me too. And yet... The both of you still thought about me, cared about me. Minhyun would have gone out with you if it wasn't for me, right? I'm the one who doesn't deserve this," Dongho said, finally letting his tears flow in front of Baekho. They were angry tears. Baekho walked over to Dongho and embraced him again. Dongho cried against his twin's shoulder and trembled. He tried to act strong and nonchalant in front of Minhyun but he was shaking and seething on the inside. He felt like such an ass and a walking contradiction. 

"Change takes time, Dongho," Baekho whispered and snuggled against his twin. "I need to be better too... So I can stand beside Minhyun proudly like you do everyday. I'm afraid of losing you too. That's why I agreed to it. Neither of us wants to lose you, Dongho."

Dongho clung onto Baekho's blazer and sobbed. Baekho let him cry to his heart's content, feeling himself tear up as a side effect but didn't let it bother him. "I don't deserve you guys..."

"I don't think I do either. But hey, at least, now... We can work together to figure it out. Yeah?" 

Dongho slowly moved away and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Lets promise each other that we will do our best to keep Minhyun happy this time, Dongho." Baekho held out his pinky and the memories of all their old promises flooded Dongho's mind. "I can't say we won't fight but let's just be fair to each other. Minhyun is giving us this chance." 

Dongho sniffled and nodded, wrapping his pinky around Baekho's. "Promise... Also... I'm sorry about your blazer. I'll help you wash it." 

Baekho looked at the tear stain and chuckled. "No fret. This just gives me a reason to wear my jacket to school again." 

Dongho laughed along and nodded, wiping away his tears. "Baekho... About mum and dad... I'll talk to them if you want and you really didn't have to go that far with your hair."

"Huh... Its okay. I'll figure it out. I'll definitely tell them myself. I... I told you, I want to be better. And if Minhyun thinks it's better for me to look like a good boy, then I will." 

"We really are just suckers for Minhyun," Dongho said with a strained laugh. Baekho patted his back and shrugged. 

"Go wash up. You look horrible." 

+

But it was a struggle for the twins. 

Baekho had never felt more tired before this even when he pushed himself during soccer practice. The number of people finding for Dongho did not lessen but only increased as the seniors prepared for their yearly camping trip and the juniors had to make sure the clubs could still run as is. Sometimes he just gave in and helped them but then they would realise he was Baekho and avoid him like fish parting from a boat passing through. It wasn't like they meant to do it in purpose but the rumors had travelled far and wide to most years and even Baekho was surprised at how many people thought he was a delinquent. 

"Hey, Dongho! Will you be signing up for this year's competition? I've got an article spot opened up and waiting just for you." 

"Competition?" Baekho responded curiously. He didn't know Dongho joined competitions. 

"Yeah. Why are you giving me that look? You joined every year, didn't you?" 

Baekho stared at the shorter male who frowned back at him. He didn't recognize this student but then again, he didn't recognize most of them who approached him. 

"Why are you looking at me like you don't know me? Woozi. I'm Woozi. Did you knock your head somewhere and lose all your memories?" the shorter male hissed and Baekho flinched. Woozi squinted and leaned closer before gasping. "Kang Baekho? Oh shit. I'm sorry. I thought you were Dongho." 

Baekho shrugged. "Everyone else thought so too." 

"No, I mean I'm real sorry. Dongho mentioned that you really hated to be mistaken as him," Woozi said and bowed before waving. "Well, I'm going to find the real Dongho now." 

Baekho waved back and was a little surprised that Dongho mentioned that to someone else. He made his way back to class and laid his head on the desk, feeling worn out. 

"Hey." 

He flinched and turned around to find Minhyun smiling at him. As if he was being recharged, he felt a little better.

"Hey," he mumbled and glanced at the empty desk beside Minhyun. "Someone else caught him?" 

"Well... Yeah. I didn't think Dongho was this popular either," Minhyun replied, glad to see Baekho was talking to him normally. "I mean, even the computer club is seeking his help. It's just weird how so many clubs he isn't even in either are finding him." 

"Mmm." Baekho looked at Minhyun and felt his lips twitch. He felt like smiling since he still couldn't believe that they were actually boyfriends now. They even walked to school holding hands although the moment they spotted a fellow student, Minhyun didn't hesitate to pull away but he didn't mind. Holding hands when they were already grown ups felt like a miracle to him. He never thought they would be able to be like before and even more. 

"You're staring," Minhyun said and grinned. Baekho blushed and turned away. 

"N-not." 

Minhyun giggled and was interrupted by a presence looming beside his table. At first he thought it was Dongho but then was caught off guard by Jonghyun instead. 

"Oh. Hello." 

"Hi," Jonghyun replied with a sweet smile. Baekho glared at Jonghyun unintentionally but kept himself mostly hidden. "You're the student council president, right, Minhyun sshi?" 

"Yes. Is there anything that you need?" 

"Uh.... I wanted to know if you know for the camping trip, are all the classes in this year going?" 

"Well yes. Usually it's us second years and several third year seniors joining us." 

"Cool. Do you know how the teams get picked?" 

"Uh... Usually its by lot but most students switch around to be in the same groups as their friends so we actually have the students write down a group of 5 people and the ones who aren't in a group in the end will be split evenly with the seniors," Minhyun explained. Jonghyun beamed and nodded. 

"Thank you. Dongho was right. I could count on you."

Minhyun blushed a little since he liked being depended on and being told so made his heart flutter a little.


	22. 22

"So now they seek refuge here?" Seungwoo questioned as the twins were both in the student council room KO-ed after an eventful week.

"Give them a break. You have no idea how hectic things have been recently," Minhyun chuckled. Seungwoo caught the change in Minhyun's eyes, of course. He was looking at them adoringly.

"Minki has been really busy too," Aron spoke up as he stacked the papers together and clipped them. Dongho perked his head up at the mention of Minki. He had gotten closer to Jonghyun who have also taken a liking to the drama club president so the mention of Minki intrigued him.

"He has to make sure his club performs well for the festival after all and with him gone, the juniors are bound to slack off," Seungwoo added. "Daniel is always complaining that he never shows up for soccer."

This time, Baekho peeked up at the student council members. Minhyun noticed them and giggled, making the other two turn to him suspiciously. Minhyun coughed and cleared his throat, pretending he didn't just do that. Seungwoo and Aron exchanged glances and smirked.

"So, Dongho, which one of you are dating Minhyun?" Seungwoo asked on purpose and all three gasped, looking uneasy immediately except for Dongho who smiled.

"Of course I am," he said without hesitation. Baekho frowned and wanted to say that he was too but how would that make Minhyun look? Dongho straightened up and leaned against the seat. Minhyun blushed furiously and Seungwoo gasped.

"Really?"

"A-actually," Minhyun interrupted but paused. He didn't know how to rectify this or if it even needed rectifying.

"Will you look at that?" Seungwoo chuckled. Baekho looked away and pursed his lips. "Always knew you would go with Dongho."

"Don't say that," Minhyun snapped and huffed. "I'm..." He looked at Dongho who just showed a blank expression and sighed. "I'm trying your suggestion."

Seungwoo stiffened and turned to Baekho who had hid his face long ago. "W-wait. You're serious?"

"What suggestion?" Aron asked curiously. 

"To date both of them," Seungwoo answered him. Aron gaped at Minhyun and then the twins who had opposite reactions. One looked like he just wanted to curl up and hide while the other was smiling sparkingly bright. 

"I mean... We have been together since young s-so... Its not wrong, is it?" Minhyun squeaked, turning embarrassed himself as well. 

"I didn't know you're into that kind of stuff," Aron said and Minhyun jumped. 

"What does that mean? I'm not into anything!" 

"Aron sshi, you have a rival yourself, right?" Dongho asked and Aron turned red but it was frustration instead of embarrassment. 

"That new student... Ah. Sorry. You guys don't need to bother about it." 

"Jonghyun?" Minhyun said and Aron frowned. 

"Yeah. He's your classmate, isn't he?" 

"Mhmm. Seems like a nice guy." 

"That's the problem," Aron huffed and crossed his arms. "The moment I look away, he's all over Minki." Aron didn't typically talk about his emotions or much at all whenever he was with them so both Minhyun and Seungwoo were instantly focused. 

"Maybe you should try what Minhyun is trying too," Seungwoo said jokingly and Aron scowled. 

"No way. I'll never be in a three way relationship with that guy."

"Why not?" Minhyun asked curiously. "Have you asked Minki about what he thinks?" 

"Minki.... Minki isn't interested in dating either of us. I think." 

"We didn't think Minhyun would suggest something like that either," Dongho said and Aron pouted. 

"No way," Aron said again, still against the idea. The rest just shrugged and didn't push it any further. 

"Don't you have soccer practice?" Seungwoo asked Baekho since it was after school hours anyways. Baekho looked up and shook his head, cheeks still red. "Oh. You don't?" 

"Not today. Daniel cancelled it. Said to take a break now since the competition is around the corner after our second exams."

Minhyun noticed Seungwoo's hands clenching up and wondered if Daniel had lied to him or something but decided he shouldn't butt in. He rubbed his temples and wondered why do all their relationships feel so messy. In fact, they shouldn't even be this concentrated on relationships. He clapped his hands to get their attention. "Alright. Enough chit chat. We need to get the list for the camping trip ready. Have you decided your own groups?" 

"I've asked Minki and he agreed to be in the same group as me. We are still finding for another 3," Aron replied. 

"And you?" 

"I... Was going to ask Daniel," Seungwoo mumbled. "But now I don't think I will. I'll probably go with Jaehwan and the rest. My friends." 

"Okay. What about you two?" Minhyun asked while looking at the twins. 

"I want to be in a group with you," Dongho said and Baekho pursed his lip. 

"Baekho?" 

"I... Me too," he mumbled. 

"You just can't tear the three of you apart, huh. But Minhyun will be super busy handling the events during the trip," Seungwoo chuckled. 

"That's okay," Dongho replied quickly. "As long as I get to be in the same group as him." 

"Okay. We need to find another two then." 

"Want to join us then?" Aron asked since him and Minki made up two people. 

"You can ask Minki about it or else we can always find other people. No rush," Minhyun replied and Aron agreed. 

-

"Daniel." 

"Yeah, Seungwoo?" 

"Was what you told me today a lie?" 

"Eh?" Daniel turned to Seungwoo who was fiddling with the remote control as the two sat in the living room. "What lie?" 

"You said you had soccer practice today but Baekho said there wasn't any." 

"A-ah." Daniel froze and bit his lower lip before sitting up on the couch beside Seungwoo. "You found out..." 

"What were you doing then?" 

Daniel grabbed his bag and dug through it before pulling out an envelope. He handed it to Seungwoo who wasn't sure whether to be mad or just understanding. He opened the envelope so he could decide. He pulled out the slip and gasped softly as he read through it. "The teacher brought me to a sports college today and I got a recommendation." 

"And you couldn't just tell me?" Seungwoo asked with a raised brow. 

"Well... I wasn't sure if I was going to get it and I didn't want to come back just to give you disappointing news if that happened."

"But you got in so-" Daniel cut Seungwoo off with a kiss. Seungwoo blushed and straightened his arm to stop the soccer ace from doing it again. 

"So... Seungwoo... Do you want to go on a date with me?" 

"Eh?" 

"You confessed to me the other time and I couldn't give you a proper answer back then because I wasn't sure where I was going to go in life but now that I have this, I have a path to follow and uh... What I'm saying is I like you too." 

Seungwoo stiffened and blinked his eyes. "You... You do?" 

"Yeah. I wouldn't have sex with you if I didn't." 

"Eh?? But that-" The secretary flailed a little in confusion. He completely misinterpreted Daniel's advances and now he felt embarrassed. Daniel caught his arms and grinned. 

"It's fine. Seungwoo, will you be my boyfriend officially?" 

"A-ah. Yes."

Daniel cheered and pulled Seungwoo into a tight hug. "Great! Oh. I'm not the only one getting the recommendation, by the way."

Seungwoo was stunned and could only stare as Daniel pulled out another recommendation letter behind his. 

"Baekho got one too!" 

"Kang Baekho?" 

"Yep."

"Oh."

+

"Dongho, you... You take competitions?" Baekho asked when they were in the comforts of their home after dinner. Dongho raised his brows at Baekho in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"Eh... A schoolmate mentioned something about... A competition and that he left an open spot for an article for you."

Dongho froze and rolled his lips in as he squeezed his thumb. "Was it Woozi?"

"Yeah."

"Baekho, you don't have to care about it."

"Why not?" Baekho asked while staring at Dongho in confusion. "If you're going for competitions, obviously I want to cheer you on!"

"That... Is unnecessary."

Baekho flinched and he frowned. "Dongho. You promised to be better." 

Dongho gritted his teeth and sighed. "I'm the president of chess club... But I bet you didn't know that."

Baekho didn't and so he nodded. "I didn't. I've been too caught up with soccer and we haven't really spoken about a lot of things but we should try... After all, without you... There wouldn't be me."

Dongho let out a dry chuckle. "And without you, there wouldn't be me either... Maybe we should have just left ourselves as one person from the very beginning. You have all the things I lack... Empathy, softness... Warmth. Ah... Sorry, we weren't talking about that, were we. Every year, I join a chess competition. I usually send in my application around this time of the year."

"Ah... So... How many years has it been?" 

"3 years," Dongho mumbled. Baekho's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Wait. You kept this from me for 3 years?? How?" 

"I hid all my trophies and I didn't tell anyone except Woozi." 

"W-but... Why?" Baekho was flabbergasted. He knew Dongho probably had tons of secrets but to have kept one from him for 3 years? "And if Woozi writes an article all these while... And... I don't get it. How did I not know?" 

"Because they're not held in school or organized by it so there's no big announcement about it. Woozi does write me a small column every time I win but its probably overlooked a lot since I told him I don't need the extra attention." 

"But... Why hide it? Does Minhyun know?" 

"He doesn't...."

That shocked Baekho. A secret even from Minhyun? What was so important about the chess championships that he didn't even tell either of them? 

"I... I just..." Dongho rubbed his lap nervously. "I knew my behavior regarding Minhyun was becoming borderline obsessive and unhealthy so I needed an outlet. A way to stop myself from going over the edge. I got into chess club and it helped me to stay calm and collected. I just happened to be good at it too so when Woozi first got me a spot in the competition, I went for it but I didn't want you to try it so I didn't tell you or Minhyun."

"You were afraid I would take it from you?"

"Why wouldn't I? You've already taken the heart of my most beloved person. Minhyun means everything to me. You're normal... Baekho. You love normally. You get shy and embarrassed around him. You get nervous and tongue tied but I'm not like you. I'm constantly insecure because Minhyun wouldn't even look at me. His eyes... They're always on you."

"Isn't that because he sits behind me?" 

Dongho chuckled and shook his head. "If it was that simple, I would have asked to switch places with you. You're just too dense to notice."

"But...you're always the one talking to him and making him laugh."

"You don't even have to talk to make him laugh." Dongho breathed in sharply. "Everything I do... Is just to try to get his attention. You don't even have to do anything. Sometimes I wonder why can't we just be two different people. That way, I won't have to feel so bitter every time I see him treating you nicer." 

"But... He treats you nicely too." 

"Because he treats everyone nicely. Not once has he ever asked me if I wanted to have ice cream with him and I'm always the one having to initiate while he just whisks you away naturally," Dongho blurted out and Baekho flinched. 

"That's... I thought... I didn't know. I'm sorry." 

"No. You shouldn't be sorry. You should be happy that he loves you more." 

"But... That makes you sad." 

"I... I'm just a jerk. I can't even let my own brother be happy." 

"Dongho..."

"I'm trying but I don't know how to be better, Baekho. What can I do so Minhyun will finally look at me?"


	23. 23

He laid on his bed, unable to sleep. He didn't know if he should feel guilty or sad or anything at all after what had occurred earlier.

"I'm just dumping more and more of my emotions on you. It's not fair of me to do that when you're suffering too."

"Dongho."

"We should head to bed. We still have school tomorrow."

"Dongho, Minhyun does like you too. Even if you think-"

"It's alright, Baekho. If I have to share with you, then so be it. As long as I'm not being cast aside, I'll make sure Minhyun is happy. That's all I can do."

Baekho didn't know what else to say so he had let Dongho leave to his room. Normal? Baekho didn't think he was normal. He was always the outcast. He thought Dongho was normal but now he wasn't sure either. His thoughts felt scrambled up as he tried to seek answers to questions he hadn't had before. The more Dongho opened up about his own emotions, the more Baekho felt torn apart. It was as if he had also never looked his twin in the eyes, feel what he felt and cared about him. He sat up, unable to sleep as he groaned and ruffled his hair. Maybe Dongho was suffering just as much as him but he definitely hid it better. Baekho wore his expressions on his sleeve although he was less vocal about them and mostly use his hands to hide or turn away to avoid being exposed. He made his way to his window and pushed the curtains away. Minhyun's room was still lit and he texted the other. 

'Still up studying?' 

It only took a few seconds before he got a reply. 'Yep. Why are you up?' 

'I can't sleep.'

'Something on your mind?' 

Baekho didn't know if he should tell Minhyun about Dongho. He knew his twin always wanted to show Minhyun only the best sides of him but it was bound to hurt himself if he kept it up. At least if Minhyun knew... What could he do anyways?

'I guess.'

'Care to share?' 

'Maybe not.'

'Okay then.' 

Baekho didn't know what else to say. He was about to close his curtains and go back to bed when he saw Minhyun pushing his aside and opening the window. The student president leaned out and smiled, waving at Baekho who instantly lifted his window as well. 

"Hey," Minhyun chirped. "Been awhile since we chat like this." 

"Y-yeah..." 

"Man, we used to do it all the time when you two still slept in the same room." 

"We d-did." 

"Is Dongho asleep already?" 

Baekho shrugged and tried to peek over but he could see the window wasn't illuminated. "I think so."

"So... What happened?" 

"Ah... Minhyun..." Baekho rubbed his neck and pursed his lips. 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you... I... Uh... To Dongho, what do you f-feel?" 

"Why are you asking me so crypticly? Hmmm... What do I feel... How should I even put it?" Minhyun sighed and stretched his arms using the window sill. "Like? After our date, I can see him more than a friend but compared to you, I feel like he will always be there by my side so I didn't have to worry as much? Ah... Its a bit hard to explain." 

"Eh? Are you saying... I'll leave?" 

"No! That's not what I mean. Uh... Its just feels weird, you know. If he's not by me even though he always is, I feel uncomfortable and uneasy as if I don't have someone to fall back to." 

"Ah..."

"I mean, you're not around me as often as he is so I don't really feel that uneasy. Man, now I'm talking in circles. It's not easy to explain how I feel towards the two of you either." 

Baekho nodded and leaned his head against the window. 

"Why? It had something to do with Dongho after all, isn't it?" 

"Yeah..." 

"He's probably overthinking by himself. It's our bad habit. And to keep it to ourselves. But I guess I wish he could rely on me a little more. He's always helping me even if he doesn't do it upfront. Did you know, I actually got my position as student council president thanks to him?"

"Eh? I didn't know..." 

"He went around the school to encourage people to vote for me," Minhyun chuckled softly. "I thought he should be my secretary if I got the position but he said he didn't want to."

"That doesn't sound like Dongho." 

"I know right? But I figured he didn't want to be part of the student council anyways. He was just helping me because I wanted to be a part of it. He's always there... It'll be weird if he isn't." 

Baekho nodded. He felt the same too. If Dongho wasn't there, how would he be there? He chuckled softly and Minhyun smiled. 

"Oh? Someone's laughing." 

"Ah. Ah. Don't tease me. I'm just relieved." 

"Over what?" 

"That my brother's problems can be solved." 

"Oh? Is that so?" 

Baekho nodded. "As long as you want him by your side too, he won't ever have to feel like he's just being with you out of pity." 

Minhyun shrugged and stared at Baekho. "Baekho.... I want you by my side too." 

Baekho turned red and flustered. "E-eh- I just told you not to tease me! G-good night!" 

Minhyun chuckled and waved. "Good night." Baekho slammed his window shut and closed the curtains, storming off to bed even more awake than before and cheeks fully flushed.

"I wish... You could rely on me more too." 

Minhyun giggled and headed off to bed as well. 

+

"Morning, Minhyun!" Dongho greeted the other cheerfully. Minhyun smiled and waved. Baekho just lifted his hand as a greeting. 

"Morning, you two. Shall we go?"

"Yep!"

Dongho made his way towards newspaper club to find Woozi during lunch break after having lunch with Minhyun and Baekho. He knew just where to find the smaller boy as he made his way to the music room where Bumzu would be as well. He opened the door and greeted them.

"It's been awhile since I came here," Dongho sighed as he sat beside Bumzu who was writing down notes. Woozi was strumming a guitar in the corner. 

"Well, it's not like our club is that active in school," Bumzu said. "After I leave, it'll probably be shut down too."

"Mmm... Well, it can't be helped since it's not an official club," Dongho replied Bumzu who feigned sadness. "Ah, Woozi. I'll be joining this year's chess competition so... Help me sign up, okay?" Dongho whispered to the other who nodded and showed him a thumbs up.

"You can count on me."

"Eh... What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing really. I'm going to go back to class now. See you two around," Dongho said and waved once the bell rang. He was passing by a different level headed towards the stairs when he heard familiar voices yelling at one another.

"Like I said, you won't be joining us!"

"Minki already said that I can so why are you so against it? It's not like you have any authority to choose which group I end up in."

He doubled back and gasped when he saw Jonghyun and Aron going head to head.

"You think I don't? I can just switch your name out for someone else's easily because I'm the one with the name list."

"You evi-"

"Ahhh. You two, don't fight," Dongho interrupted, unwilling to watch the two tear each other's throats apart.

"Dongho. Good timing. Tell him that he can't possibly do something that outrageous just to stop me from being in the same group as Minki," Jonghyun said while pulling Dongho to his side.

"Eh? B-bu-" He meant to stop the fight, not choose sides.

"I already said we have enough people. There's no way Minki would have said yes to you."

"Liar. Minki told me you were still finding for three more people."

Aron grabbed Dongho and pulled him over. "Ah with the twins and Minhyun. That makes up five."

"Eh? You traitor! I thought you would help me," Jonghyun snapped at Dongho who flinched.

"N-now, calm down you two. Minhyun and Baekho hasn't decided o-"

"Hah. There's no way I would allow you to be in the same group as Minki."

"Just because you knew him earlier and fell for him first doesn't mean that I won't be able to win him over. If he doesn't like you, then he doesn't like you. It's as simple as that. Why don't you get it?"

"W-who said Minki doesn't like me? He might not seem interested in me but we get along just fine."

Dongho's head spun as the two kept butting heads. He couldn't believe he was stuck between two guys who liked the same person and neither would back down. Then, it struck him and he gasped. Was this how Minhyun felt like? Both Baekho and him had come off rather strongly recently. Maybe they just gave him a headache after all and this solution was so that they would stop fighting. Dongho frowned and grabbed both their arms, flinging them down. "That's enough!"

Both Aron and Jonghyun paused since Dongho barely raised his voice.

"Enough fighting. How do you think it'll make Minki feel if he saw this?"

"Dongho..."

"In the first place, you two should go and ask him properly if he wants to be in the same group as both of you. Arguing in the middle of the hallway won't help anyone."

"Fine, I'll go now," Jonghyun said and Dongho grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

"Are you an idiot? Lunchtime is over. We have class to attend. You, go back to class too. Find Minki together after school."

Dongho sat down after forcing a grumpy Jonghyun into his seat as well. Thankfully, he made it back before the teacher came in. His thoughts unintentionally drifted to what Jonghyun had said earlier. He glanced at Minhyun and pursed his lips. Just because he liked Minhyun first doesn't mean Minhyun would feel the same. He knew that yet he was stubborn not to give up just like Aron. But maybe he should before he actually hurt either of them. He sighed and tried not to let his emotions get in the way of his studies.

"Dongho~"

Dongho flinched and looked at Minhyun who smiled at him while holding his bag as class had ended. His heart thumped and he smiled back.

"Yeah?"

"What was that earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"Jonghyun looked really scary when you two came in."

"Ah..." Dongho turned his head to realise Jonghyun was gone already. He hoped the three could talk things out. Baekho walked over to them and adjusted his bag.

"I gotta go for practice. Um... You two... T-take care on your way home," Baekho said nervously and Minhyun smiled.

"Okay. You take care too."

Baekho nodded and waved. Dongho waved back before he started to pack up. "He's having trouble with Aron regarding the camping trip."

"Oh? What kind of trouble?"

"Minki agreed to let Jonghyun group with him but Aron is disagreeing and he's even pulling us in to stop Jonghyun at all costs."

"I see... So that's why he was so upset?"

"He thought I was siding with Aron... Called me a traitor."

"Mmm..." Minhyun waited for Dongho to stand up before he smiled and wrapped his arms around Dongho's arm, surprising the bespectacled male who jolted and blushed.

"M-Minhyun?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Your arm."

"Eh... Its okay, isn't it? You always want to hold my hand anyways plus there's no else left in the classroom."

"But... You like Baekho more, don't you?"

"Aahhh. Stop it already. Come on. Let's go home," Minhyun chuckled and dragged Dongho who was still stunned but his legs moved forward so he wouldn't trip. He loved that Minhyun was holding him. He loved that he was talking to him like usual. He loved everything there was to love about Minhyun.

"Minhyun... I really... Really love you."

"Mmm... I know."


	24. 24

The morning was pleasant but the atmosphere in the bus was heavy as they were arranged according to groups. Minhyun marked the attendance of the bus he was in and was met with a scowling Aron and grumpy Jonghyun who had both ended up in the same group as the cheerful Minki along with two other girls. He smiled apologetically since it wasn't like he could have helped them in any way. Baekho and Dongho were seated beside each other after they had both argued about sitting beside Minhyun as well. The student president handled them by forcing them beside one another while he chose the empty seat. Their group had two other classmates, Myungsoo and Woohyun. They weren't the closest of buddies but they knew each other. 

Minhyun stared out the window as they made their way to the campsite, already feeling tired despite it only being morning. He yawned and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep admist the ruckus brewing at the back from the louder active groups. Dongho and Baekho both kept silent, trying to take small peeks at Minhyun who leaned against the window while acting nonchalant. 

"Hey, twins," Woohyun said while leaning forward and standing up in the bus. Dongho tilted his head up to acknowledge their classmate. 

"What's up?" 

"I've been curious but are you two chasing the student council president?" 

"Is that what everyone is still asking?" Dongho replied with a little laugh. Baekho scoffed and rolled his eyes, staring out the window instead. 

"There's all sorts of rumors going around about you three but nobody really knows what's going on." 

"Why don't you guys just mind your own business?" Baekho hissed and Woohyun lifted his arms in a surrender motion while chuckling. 

"Slow down there, tiger. Doesn't hurt to ask." 

Baekho felt himself feeling embarrassed when he realised he was doing it again. Dongho patted his shoulder. 

"Take it slow. Remember what you told me? People don't change that fast." 

Baekho sighed and nodded. "I know what I said." 

"We are here!!" Minhyun cheered once they reached their camping ground and everyone gathered in the forest opening. He started taking attendance again before rushing off to help everyone settle into their own space. The twins knew this was bound to happen even if they did end up in the same group. Having the same thoughts as they took Minhyun's baggage, they made their way to their own spot and started to unpack with their other two classmates just tagging along. 

"It's really hard to differentiate you two with your hair and clothes being the same now," Woohyun said as they put their bags aside. 

"It's easy," Dongho said and pulled his brother over by the shoulder before smiling brightly. Baekho scowled and turned away. "See? I'm Dongho and he's Baekho." 

Woohyun chuckled. He was known in the class for being the mood maker so he was a pretty friendly guy as well but Baekho didn't think he could get along with people like that. Though that being said, Myungsoo was quieter but was a complete dork as well. He silently took pictures of their surroundings with the camera he brought, not really bothered by his other groupmates. "Ahh. Ah. That's right. So lunch is up first. What are we making?" 

"Stew and egg?" Dongho suggested since that was the easiest dishes to make for him. 

"Isn't curry much easier?" 

"But everyone makes curry."

"What about burger? Minhyun brought bread it seems." 

"We can make salad or stir fried vegetable to go with it." 

"Deal. Oh. Baekho, Myungsoo, why don't the two of you go gather firewood?" 

The two exchanged glances before Baekho clicked his tongue and went off followed by the photographer. They quietly wandered around to find for twigs or broken branches. Myungsoo took picture of anything he found fascinating while picking up thin branches. 

"Baekho, look." 

"Huh?" 

"It's a ladybug," he spoke and swung a branch over to Baekho with an actual ladybug on it. Baekho yelled and hopped back, almost stumbling on his own feet as he covered his head. 

"Get that away from me!" 

"Hmmm? Are you scared of bugs?" 

Baekho hissed and crossed his arms. "I'm n-not!" 

"Is that so?" Myungsoo took a step closer and Baekho took a step back. 

"Oi. Don't play around. We need to hurry back or they can't cook." 

"Alright, alright. Off you go, ladybug." Myungsoo put the branch away and Baekho let out a relieved breath. "You're pretty casual." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I thought you would be meaner or ruder. Maybe even punch me in the face for pranking you like that," Myungsoo replied and smiled gently. "I'm glad you're just normal like us." 

"Eh?" Baekho was surprised but he felt warm hearing something like that. He stuffed his hand inside his pocket and tried not to smile. "You think so?" 

"Mmm... You don't have to act tough all the time. It just makes you look awkward. Smile," Myungsoo said and raised his camera. Baekho blushed and turned away. 

"Don't take pictures of me. I'm not photogenic at all," Baekho muttered shyly. 

"Let's go back. I think we collected more than enough." 

"A-ah. Yeah." 

"Oh? Where's Baekho and Myungsoo?" Minhyun asked once he was free enough to gather back with his own group. 

"Off to gather firewood," Woohyun replied and Minhyun nodded. 

"Need help with anything?" 

"You can wash the vegetables. We are going to make burger and salad."

"Sounds good. Ah. They're back." Minhyun froze when he saw Baekho letting out a chuckle and so did Myungsoo. He felt a sharp throb in his chest before the warmth engulfed it. The sight of Baekho warming up to their classmate made him happy for the most part. 

"Oh, president. Done with your rounds?" Myungsoo asked while placing the stack of firewood down beside Dongho who was preparing the buns. 

"Yep. I'll be able to help for lunch and then I'll be busy again when the games start." 

"You sure have a lot to do as student council president, huh? Don't you ever get to rest easy?" Woohyun sighed and Minhyun chuckled. 

"I do. I'm just busier during events like this or during school festival." 

"So that means there'll only be four of us for the games? Since you're not participating," Dongho asked as Baekho and Myungsoo quietly worked on the patty together. They weren't similar or complete opposites yet somehow Baekho felt at ease with him.

"I'm sorry. I really do wish I could be more of a team player but it's what I get for being president. I'm not the only one looking after the trip. There's also the secretary and treasurer and a couple of seniors too. Oh, for tonight's courage test, I'm afraid I won't be able to join you guys either."

"It's cool, man. You're making sure everything goes smoothly for us after all," Woohyun chirped and gave him a friendly pat on the arm. Minhyun handed the washed vegetables to him to chop up. Dongho got the fire going and they started to cook together. Minhyun left once in awhile to check on other groups and made sure there were no fire accidents or any missing group members. He came back to join them for lunch and once they were done, he volunteered to wash the dishes. Dongho helped him while the rest set up camp.

"You look tired already," Dongho said and Minhyun yawned a little in correspondence.

"Perhaps I am," he said softly. "I'm okay. I can still keep it up."

"Um... How's Minki's group doing?"

"Well, Aron has to help me out with the patrolling so they haven't had a chance to argue yet which I'm thankful for. It's not nice to come all the way out here to such a beautiful forest but make bad memories." 

"You're too busy to even make memories," Dongho whispered but Minhyun didn't catch them. They finished up with the cleaning and Minhyun left again while Dongho helped the others. They worked faster than expected although Woohyun kept avoiding Baekho unintentionally. Dongho noticed Baekho actually making an effort to speak with Myungsoo as well. 

Even though Minhyun couldn't join them for games since he was the one hosting them, they were still able to grab some prizes which were mostly snacks or miscellaneous stuff. They shared it amongst themselves and even kept a separate stash for the student council president. 

"It's your fault that we lost." 

Dongho perked his head up when he heard that sentence uttered by a familiar voice. 

"How is it my fault? You were the one who's slow." 

"Oh no. Here we go," Dongho muttered and Baekho leaned over to see what he was talking about. 

"Jonghyun and Aron?" 

"Yep." 

"Where's Minki?" 

"Over there with Jeonghan and Seungkwan." 

"Maybe someone should go get him before they break into a fight." 

"Can he even stop them?" 

Baekho shrugged. "If Minhyun can stop us, can't he stop them?" 

Dongho sighed and got up, heading towards Minki to get him to stop the duo who was starting to get on each other's nerves. Minki turned to the two and sighed. 

"I can't stop them at all," Minki pouted and Dongho wasn't sure whether to interfere himself or not. 

"Do you even like either of them?" Somehow Dongho felt like he was looking at his own situation but from Minhyun's point of view in this case. 

"Well... They both have their own good points but I don't like it when they argue with each other. Seriously... I thought this would help them become closer but its just getting worse." 

Dongho chuckled and leaned over to whisper something into Minki's ear. Minki gasped and stood up, storming over to the two who didn't get along. 

"Jonghyun, Aron, I've decided on how we are going to deal with this problem."

Dongho smiled and headed back to Baekho who raised a brow. "And what kind of ploy are you brewing now, oh brother of mine?" 

"Oh Baekho, don't worry about it. They'll settle their own problem. We settle ours." 

Minhyun let out a long sigh as he shrivelled up between the twins after he was done with calculating all the scores from earlier since the final group with the most points would get free coupons. Baekho scooted aside to give Minhyun space before handing him a chocolate bar. 

"Thanks. I'm so tired," Minhyun cried out softly while leaning against Baekho who stiffened. Dongho pouted and pulled Minhyun closer to himself. Minhyun naturally just leaned over to Dongho instead without noticing his jealousy. Baekho frowned but decided not to say anything as their other two classmates watched them. 

"You three are awfully close, huh," Woohyun said and smiled. Minhyun smiled and snuggled against Dongho. 

"Of course. We have been friends since young. Speaking of whi-" 

"Minhyun! We need to start preparing for the courage test." 

"Ugh... Can't I take a break?" Minhyun whined softly but slapped his cheeks and stood up anyways. 

"Coming..." 

"Ah, Minhyun. Take this too, just in case," Baekho said and handed him a snack bar. 

"Thank you. I'm so sorry I can't find any time to spend with you all," Minhyun whined and the twins waved as he jogged away. Minhyun felt like he was forgetting something as he started to help with the preparations but decided to just shrug it off. 

"Alright. Everyone in pairs of two and three," Seungwoo said as he handed the first pair a single flashlights. Daniel stood beside him and leaned on his shoulder. 

"You're not going to take part?" 

"Can't you see I have work, sunbae?" Seungwoo scoffed in return. Daniel chuckled and stretched. 

"Fine, fine. Ah. Are you two going together?" Daniel asked the twins as he headed back to his own group. Baekho smiled and nodded. Dongho noticed the smile and just nodded along. "How nice. Ah..."

"Nice... Are you sure we can make it on our own?" Dongho asked Baekho warily. His twin gulped and nodded. 

"For sure! We can't always rely on Minhyun when it comes to things like this."


	25. 25

"Your turns now. Good luck," Seungwoo chirped while handing Dongho the flashlight since Baekho was already clawing his twin's shirt despite trying to act tough.

"Come on, Baek."

The two boys headed down the dark eerie forest path. Dongho shone the torchlight around, trying to find for the three papers they were meant to find as well as the way out. Baekho had shrunk close to him while taking small steps, twitching involuntarily at every little noise.

"It's not that bad," Dongho said albeit the slight tremble in his voice.

"Hnnn-"

"Y-you said we can do t-this without Minhyun," Dongho squeaked, getting increasingly talkative as he got more afraid.

"It's too dark!" Baekho whined and bit his lower lip.

"We can do this. We can do this!" Dongho tried to convince himself. A sudden exploding noise cause Baekho to scream and Dongho to jump as they both stumbled back on their feet and fell onto one another.

"Uwaaa... I don't want to do this!" Baekho complained and Dongho hurriedly got onto his feet, pulling his twin up with him as they both crossed arms and shuffled forward slowly. "Let's go back, Dongho ahhhh."

"Aigoo. It's just a balloon popping! C-concentrate, Baekho." Dongho felt nervous despite knowing the people doing the jumpscares were just their schoolmates. He hated it just as much as Baekho did. They were both never good with scary stuff after all. "Look. The first paper."

Dongho grabbed it from the tree and a bloody arm fell down. Both of them yelped and clung onto one another, shutting their eyes tightly. Dongho accidentally dropped the flashlight as well.

"Scary!" Baekho yelled, throwing a small fit and Dongho let out a whimper as well. They both opened their eyes when it was quiet again and Dongho quickly snatched up the flashlight.

"We can do this, we can do this," he repeated over and over again like a broken record as the two now sped up their pace while hugging one another. "Nobody is going to get us. This is nothing. We can do this."

"Yah. That's scary. Stop it," Baekho hissed, about to bail at any moment now if not for his twin holding onto him. The flashlight started to flicker and both of them froze. "T-that is b-because you dropped it, r-right?" 

"Maybe?" Dongho cried and just as he shifted the flashlight a little, before them stood a long haired person with their face covered and bloody sheets worn over their body. It twitched and Baekho lost it. He screamed and shoved Dongho instinctively, bolting off by himself. Dongho gasped but the fear from the ghost didn't seize him. The fear of Baekho who suddenly strayed off the path did. "Baekho, stop! We aren't supposed to stray- Baekho!" 

+

Minhyun raised his head and looked at the forest path as he spotted Woohyun and Myungsoo rushing out from the forest. He blinked and waved at them since he was at the exit.

"Hey. You two made it," he said and they nodded.

"Sure did. Where's the twins?" Woohyun asked and Minhyun froze with a smile on his face that slowly faltered.

"What do you mean?"

"They went before us. Haven't they come out?" Myungsoo asked and Minhyun gasped.

"They went just the two of them?" 

"Yeah since Seungwoo told us to go in pairs."

"Oh crap. Oh shit," Minhyun blurted as he finally remembered what it was that had been bugging him since earlier. He snatched the flashlight from Myungsoo as he rushed into the forest path himself. 

"Minhyun?!"

Minhyun made it to the final checkpoint and panted softly. "Sunbae! Have you seen the twins?"

"Oh, Minhyun. No. The twins haven't pass by here yet."

"Shit... Where..." Minhyun rushed off to the next checkpoint and gasped for air, feeling his fatigue from the day pulling him down. "Thank god... Have you two seen the twins?" 

"You mean Baekho and Dongho? They went back." 

"Huh? Okay. Thanks." Minhyun was confused at this point but since he was already at the halfway point, he decided to go all the way to the front to make sure the twins were there. Seungwoo gave Minhyun a surprised look when the student council president showed up with a worried and concerned look. 

"Hey. What's going you all worked up? Or is that everyone allowed to participate?" Seungwoo asked since there were still a couple pairs left. 

"No, no. I'm uh... Have you seen the twins?" Minhyun asked, worry clear in his tone by now. Seungwoo shook his head. 

"They already went in earlier. What's wrong?" 

"Myungsoo and Woohyun came out and they asked me where the twins were but they haven't come out yet." 

"But Myungsoo and Woohyun went in later than them. What about the others?" 

Minhyun shook his head and gulepd down his saliva painfully. "I went to all the checkpoints. The first one said they went by but the second said they went back. Third didn't see them." 

Seungwoo gasped and gritted his teeth. "They couldn't have..." 

"Dammit. If only I remembered earlier... I'm going back in to find them." 

"I'll come along." 

"No. You take care of the other students. Once everyone goes through and I'm not back yet, tell the teacher!" 

"Minhyun! Wait!" 

-

Baekho panted as he finally slowed down from his sudden sprint. He breathed in deeply and stiffened as he finally realised he had no freaking clue as to where he was now.

"D-Dongho?" he whimpered when he noticed his brother wasn't with him and looked around his surroundings that seemed similar everywhere he turned. Trees after trees with only the dim moonlight shining through the leaves. "Oh shit. No, no, no... C-calm down... Dongho?!"

Baekho couldn't believe he freaked out and made such a fatal mistake of running into the forest all alone at this hour. He hated how much of a scaredy cat he was when it came to horrifying stuff even if it was just a smidge. He couldn't handle it. He started to shake where he stood, unsure where he should go now. Back the way he came? But he might get lost even more. Or maybe just stay put? Someone is sure to notice him missing, right? Right? He wasn't going to die here, right? His thoughts started to tear him down as he dropped to his knees and his eyes teared up. He shouldn't have tried to act tough earlier. There's no way the two of them could have done it by themselves. He was a coward! He couldn't even watch horror movies without covering himself with a pillow every so often. He shouldn't ha-

"Baekho!"

He gasped when he saw his twin brother burst through the trees with a dying flashlight just as they reunited. He immediately hugged Dongho who patted his back as he sobbed a little.

"Oh... Thank god you're okay," Dongho said and made sure Baekho wasn't injured before looking around. "Shit. How are we going to find our way back?" Dongho moved but realised he was rooted to the spot as Baekho buried himself against his chest. "Baekho? We have to move."

"I'm scared... I don't wanna go," Baekho cried out as he prevented Dongho from moving. 

"Baekho... Don't be childish now. We have to go back or the others will worry about us," Dongho said, trying to convince his twin to move. Baekho shook his head and gripped him harder. "Ahhh. Okay, okay. We will take a rest, okay? Don't hug me so tightly. I can't breathe." 

Baekho sniffled and his legs buckled. Dongho caught him and patted his head. "What if we get lost forever?" 

"Idiot. The others will come and find us. Minhyun will find us, okay? Don't cry." 

Dongho lifted Baekho's face and started to wipe his tears away. He stared at his twin and for a split second, a scary thought crossed his mind.

There wouldn't be a need to share Minhyun if Baekho gets lost in the forest and there's only Dongho left. 

He jolted when he realised what he was thinking and quickly shoved it out of his head, pulling Baekho into a warm embrace. No, he was not going to leave Baekho here all alone. Definitely not! He couldn't believe himself as he squeezed Baekho. 

"Dongho... You're... Choking me now." 

"Ack. I'm sorry." Baekho calmed down a little as he still held onto his twin for comfort. Dongho patted his back soothingly. "This reminds me of when we got lost in the haunted house." 

"Huh?"

"You ran backwards and pulled me along back then. Minhyun found us after that by himself and brought us out even though he should have gotten the adults first." 

Baekho smiled a little as he thought about that moment. He was relieved that Minhyun found them but also glad that there was someone who was always by his side no matter how scared he was. Someone he could depend on. His brother. That's why as long as Dongho was happy, he wouldn't and needn't ask for more. He had forgotten that and his mind had twisted his thoughts but right now, he remembered the kind and caring Dongho. The one person who held his hand no matter where they went. The one person who was by his side since birth. "Dongho..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you for being in this relationship with us. I was so scared that I would lose you. Losing Minhyun might make me feel horrible but losing you would be much much worse. I don't ever want to go through that," Baekho said honestly. 

"Silly. What are you being all sappy for?" Dongho sighed. "Losing Minhyun... Or you would make me feel like the world is about to end. You're both just as important to me, Baekho." 

Baekho nodded and rubbed away his tears as he finally calmed down enough to let his twin go. 

"You feeling better now?" 

Baekho nodded and smiled a little more. "Yeah! I can't always be this weak. I need to be stronger. For your sake and Minhyun's." 

Dongho chuckled and ruffled Baekho's hair. "You will. You already are. We just aren't good with scary stuff." 

"Dongho! Baekho!" 

"Ah. Minhyun?" Dongho gasped as he helped Baekho up again. "He must've had rushed in to find us. Come on, Baekho." 

"Dongho, this time, is it really okay for me to show Minhyun how much I love him?" 

Dongho flinched and gulped. He smiled and nodded. "Of course. He's also your boyfriend now, isn't he? Plus it won't be fair if I'm the only one who gets to kiss him." 

Baekho blinked and blushed. 

"Minhyun! We are over here!" 

"Dongho? Dongho! Keep talking! I'll come your way." 

"Over here. Baekho and I are both here!" 

Minhyun's flashlight made an appearance before he walked out, panting and gasping as if he had just ran a marathon. He walked up to the twins and collapsed in their arms. Relief washed over him. "Oh... I found you two. Thank goodness. You're not hurt, right? Both of you." 

"No. We are fine. Just a little spooked," Dongho replied, hugging Minhyun in return. 

"That's good. And you, Baekho?" 

Baekho jumped and clung onto Minhyun as well. "I'm... Good." 

"Good. Goo....." 

Both the twins felt the weight shift and exchanged glances. "M-Minhyun?" 

A soft snore escaped from the student council president and they both stifled a laughter. "No, wait. This is really bad, isn't it?" 

"Ah... Minhyun really fell asleep on us," Dongho chuckled as they both froze on the spot. 

"What do we do now?" 

"Well... We can just wait until morning for help or we can walk the way he came from. His flashlight is working after all."

"I'll carry him then." 

Dongho nodded and tilted Minhyun over to Baekho who lifted the sleeping male in his arms. He turned red when Minhyun leaned against him. Their faces were quite close since Minhyun was lengthy. His breath tickled Baekho's neck, distracting him from the eerie pitch black. Dongho picked up the flashlight and chuckled, unable to hold in his laughter. 

"Ahhh... He found us." 

"Mmm. He sure did."


	26. 26

Seungwoo rushed towards the trio when he spotted their flashlight.

"Over here!" he yelled to the others who were helping out with the search. "Dongho! Baekho!"

"Seungwoo," Dongho said and let out a relieved sigh. Seungwoo gasped when he noticed Minhyun passed out in Baekho's arms.

"Did he fall and knock his head?"

"That's the first thing you think of?" Baekho hissed.

"Well, what else am I supposed to think? He fell off a cliff like some cliche drama and you guys found him instead?" Seungwoo blurted out as they all headed back towards the campsite. Dongho and Baekho exchanged glances before chuckling.

"No. He found us but he passed out right after," Dongho replied and smiled. "But it's a good thing he brought a working flashlight. Ours died because I dropped it by accident."

"At least you guys are alright."

"Dongho," Jonghyun said with relief while approaching them. "You guys are alright?"

"Yep. We are. Thanks for helping with the search. Sorry for worrying all of you."

"You should have told us that you guys were scared," Woohyun said as he popped out. "We could have all gone together or switch partners." 

Dongho shook his head. "This was something we decided to face on our own." 

Baekho sped up, a little nervous about everyone speaking to Dongho. He made his way back to their camp where Myungsoo was waiting and gently put Minhyun down. 

"I'm glad to see you're alright." 

"Ah... Yeah." 

Myungsoo noticed the crowd around Dongho and entered the camp with Baekho. "Jealous?" 

"Huh?" 

"Every one is crowding around your twin and probably comforting him. I'm asking if you're jealous."

"No. No, I'm not jealous. It's normal."

"Ah... Minhyun was worried for the both of you though." 

Baekho nodded. "Yeah... That's more than enough for me." 

Myungsoo chuckled and handed him wet wipes to clean himself first. "Baekho, do you want to be friends?" 

Baekho froze before turning to Myungsoo who smiled at him. He blinked and turned away. "F-friends?" 

"Yeah. You're a pretty chill guy, nothing like what the rumors say. If you'd like, we could be friends. You always look so lonely in class." 

"Ahh..." Baekho wanted to scream yes but he kept his composure after having lost it a couple of times tonight already. "O-of course. I'll be happy to have a friend." 

"Cool. Then don't ignore me when I say hi to you once we go back, okay?" Myungsoo patted Baekho on the back and he nodded in response, smiling flatly as he tried not to show how happy he was. 

The other four members finally settled down to sleep after taking a bath and making sure they didn't shock Minhyun awake. Woohyun and Myungsoo fell asleep quickly but the twins found it difficult as they were sandwiching Minhyun again and the adrenaline from earlier had yet to pass.

"Baekho, are you asleep yet?"

"No." 

"Me neither." He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Minhyun. Baekho did the same but faced Dongho instead. "Do you think he was so relieved to find us that he just passed out?" 

"Maybe. He was already working hard today. It must've had given him a huge shock to know we went missing." 

Dongho poked Minhyun's cheek and Minhyun groaned softly, moving his lips a little. "He's so cute." 

"He is." 

"Want to sneak a kiss?" 

"Eh?" 

"On the cheek."

"Oh." Baekho blushed a little but he supposed it wouldn't hurt. Minhyun had already kissed him on the cheek before although he still hadn't mentioned it to Dongho. His brother might be fine with them both dating now but who knows what would happen if he thinks the affection was unbalanced. The two leaned in and kissed Minhyun on the cheeks before laying back down and giggling to themselves. "This is dumb." 

"You don't say. Falling in love makes you a complete idiot." 

"Do you think mum and dad would approve?"

Dongho pursed his lips and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe... Its not like we even know them that well at this point. They're barely home."

"But you do text them."

"Rarely."

"Guess we will know when they find out."

"I think... I want to keep it a secret from them," Dongho said to Baekho's surprise.

"You do? I thought you would want to tell them."

"Not this time. Minhyun is really.... Special to me and you. I don't want them to reject our relationship so let's not tell them."

"Okay..."

"Promise?" Dongho held out his pinky and Baekho took it.

"Promise." 

-

Minhyun sat up and gasped. "Baekho! Dongho!" He looked around him and squeaked when he saw the twins as well as his classmates before realising he was inside the tent. "What-" 

Woohyun perked his head up and scrunched his nose. "Ugh. You're up already?" 

"I... What...wasn't it still night?" 

"No. You found the twins and passed out. The blondie carried you back." 

"Blonde? Oh. You mean Baekho?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep. It's not time to get up yet," Woohyun mumbled and went back to bed. Minhyun felt relieved to know the two were safe beside him. Instead of going back to sleep, he headed out so that he could take a shower after realising he smelt like leaves and wet fur. Basically, a forest scent that irked himself. Baekho and Dongho woke up and started looking around frantically when they realised the student council president was gone. 

"Minhyun?" 

"Maybe he went outside," Baekho said and the two headed out. They looked around the campsite until they saw Minhyun running a towel through his damp hair while speaking to a teacher. They both let out a relieved breath and looked at each other. 

"Big idiots alright." 

They ran over to Minhyun and tackled him into a hug, surprising him and their teacher but he returned the hug. He was glad they were safe and hadn't tumbled down some cliff or hurt themselves horribly. 

"Morning, guys." 

"Morning." 

"Did you guys get a good sleep?" 

The twins exchanged looks before shrugging. Baekho couldn't help blushing but this time, he didn't try to hide it. He breathed in and bit his lower lip. 

"Minhyun!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you... For finding us."

"I wouldn't leave you two behind. Not even in my dreams." Minhyun pulled the two into a tighter hug and they returned it. "Seriously... Next time, don't be so brave, okay?" 

"We will try but we can't promise you," Dongho said and laughed a little. 

"Well, make sure to count me in then. I was seriously worried, okay? The forest isn't the same as the haunted house. If you go missing in there and by some random chance actually got lost... I don't know what I'll do." 

Minhyun held their hands tightly.

"You'll find us." 

Minhyun looked at Baekho as he said that. He smiled and nodded. "You're right. I wouldn't give up until I find you both." 

"We trust you, Minhyun so... Have a little faith in us too, okay?" Dongho said and Minhyun chuckled. 

"Alright, you two. Let's pack up." 

The students filled up the buses and the atmosphere was different from when they first headed the opposite direction. Dongho and Baekho had both decided to take turns sitting beside Minhyun for their trip back with Dongho being the first. 

"So it's back to school, huh," Dongho said softly. Minhyun hummed and nodded. 

"Mmhmm.. Back to studying and then..."

"Exams and then the festival." 

"Not to mention, Baekho's national competition is coming up too." 

"Soccer?" 

Minhyun nodded. "I'm going to go cheer him on. What about you?" 

"I wouldn't miss it either. It's a big thing for him." Even though they both knew that Baekho wasn't going to choose soccer in the future, it was still a huge event in his life. 

"You're right."

Dongho fiddled with his fingers and turned to Minhyun. "Minhyun ah... There's something I... I want to tell you." 

"Sure. What is it?" 

"The thing is... I actually join chess competitions. I've been doing it for three years now." 

"Oh? I was wondering when you would tell me." 

"Eh? You knew?" 

"Why wouldn't I? I read all the school news even before I became student council president, you know? I have to check what Woozi prints out." 

"Oh..."

Minhyun smiled and nudged Dongho. "But I was just waiting for you to tell me so I can congratulate you. I think you're amazing for being able to win three years in a row."

"A-amazing..." 

"Yep. Are you joining this year too?" 

"I've already sent in my application. I'm just waiting for a response now." 

"Nice. Keep it up, okay? But this time, let us celebrate together when you win, okay?" 

Dongho grinned and nodded. "Okay. Can I... Ask for a date if I win too?"

Before Minhyun could reply, Baekho suddenly jolted up and grabbed Dongho's shirt. "My turn." 

Dongho pouted but exchanged places with him anyways. Minhyun chuckled softly as Baekho sat down beside him with a pout. "Oh? Why are you already scowling?" 

"No reason. You two... Looked like you were having f-fun talking." 

"But I'm always having fun with you two," Minhyun replied and Baekho scoffed. He glanced at Minhyun and patted his shoulder before leaning against it. Dongho gasped from behind and Baekho smirked slightly. Minhyun blinked and ruffled his hair. "Do you know where the nationals will be held?" 

"In the sports centre nearby that mall we went once with your parents." 

"Ah... Dongho and I will be there to cheer for you." 

"Eh... Don't come." 

"Why not?" This time Minhyun pouted but Baekho had closed his eyes. 

"Because... If I lose, I won't look cool anymore." 

"Idiot. You don't look cool anyways," Minhyun said on purpose and Baekho clicked his tongue. 

"Then... Then what should I do to look cool?" 

Minhyun smiled and poked his nose. "Hmmm... If you win and score a goal while we watch." 

"Tsk. You're just making it so I'll ask you to come." 

"Of course. I want to see you play on the field." 

"You already do." 

"But not in the nationals. Plus... Dongho was about to ask me on a date if he won the chess competition he's joining so..." Minhyun rubbed his neck and Baekho hummed. "Is there anything you want if you win?" 

Baekho jolted up and stared at Minhyun with opened eyes, surprised that Minhyun knew about the competition and also that he was giving Baekho a chance to ask for something. He gulped and shook his head though before going back to leaning against Minhyun. "I'm... Already happy like this." 

Minhyun chuckled softly and glanced behind, making sure Dongho wasn't paying them any attention before placing a kiss on his head. Baekho blushed but tried not to overreact. "How about this then? If you win the nationals, let's go out and celebrate. All three of us. We can even ask my parents to join too."

"En... Anything is fine as long as you and Dongho are there." 

+

"Ah... And it's back to exams soon. Man, time feels so fast when you're having fun." 

"Is that so?" 

"Oh, come on. Don't be so dull, Minghao." 

"You're being too noisy."

"I heard we are going to Korea for nationals. That's pretty exciting, isn't it? Ahhh. I can't wait." 

"A Korean school?" 

"Oh? That has your attention?" 

"Not really."

The taller of the two grinned and sat in front of his friend. "Oh come on. Don't lie. I know you definitely heard me properly." 

"I'm just worried. That's all." 

"Worried about what?" 

"The last time we had a national competition, some players got injured and they were from Korea teams. What if the same thing happens again?" 

"Eh... Why would you worry about such a thing? We aren't from there." 

"I'm worried because we are joining this year. What if our school team gets hurt, Jun?" 

"No way. I won't allow it. I'll protect both of us." 

"That's not the only problem. If those guys or any other teams get hurt again... There won't be nationals anymore."


	27. 27

"Minhyun."

"Minhyun."

Minhyun blinked his eyes open and sat up, breathing in deeply as his cheeks became crimson red. He looked down and gasped before covering his face.

"What a way to start my day."

The student council president got off his bed and headed to the bathroom. He washed his face first before taking a quick shower. After dressing up and spraying just the right amount of perfume, he picked up his bag and headed out. He breathed in and out slowly as he waited for the twins. 

"Waaahhh!" 

Minhyun raised his brows as Baekho stumbled out from the gate. Dongho came out moments later with a pout. 

"Oh? You're not wearing your blazer today," Minhyun said and Dongho jumped. 

"Minhyun, morning." 

"Morning, Dongho, Baekho." 

"Morning!" Baekho said and hid behind him. Dongho fumed but fixed the jacket he had on. 

"What's going on here?" 

"He spilled milk all over our blazers and we ran out of clean ones so I don't have a choice but to wear his jacket."

"Want to lend mine?" Minhyun asked and Dongho's eyes twinkled. 

"No way." Baekho suddenly tugged on Minhyun's arm, startling the two. 

"What do you mean no?" Dongho hissed. 

"If you get one, I get one too," Baekho said defiantly. Minhyun laughed and ruffled his hair. 

"Alright, alright. Neither of you get one then," he said and held a hand out to Dongho since Baekho was already clinging to his arm. Dongho huffed and held Minhyun's hand before they made their way to school. "Seems like you're getting more comfortable, aren't you, Baekho?" 

"Hmm?" 

Minhyun shifted his arm and the other gasped, hurriedly letting go. "Aww. Come on. It's fine to hold it." 

"Eh... B-but I don't have to!" 

"But you want to, don't you?" 

Baekho scoffed and rushed ahead, heading straight for the school field instead. Dongho let Minhyun's hand go and chuckled softly. 

"There he goes." 

"Guess he still wants to put up the tough act, huh." 

"Well, he thinks it makes him look cool," Dongho chuckled. 

"Ah. So this is how the soccer team's second best looks like." 

Dongho and Minhyun both glanced behind as a teenage student in different gym clothes stood by the gate which they had just walked pass. 

"Are you talking to us?" Dongho asked. The student smiled and nodded. 

"You're that kid, right? The one who will take over Kang Daniel once he graduates?" 

"Oh, you mean-" Dongho stopped Minhyun and smiled. 

"And what about it?" 

"Nothing. I'm just here to scout our competitors for the national competition. I'll be seeing you sooner than you think." 

"Cool. Good luck with nationals." Dongho flashed him a smile and the student nodded before walking away. Minhyun raised a brow in confusion. 

"Why did you lie?" he asked softly as they turned to walk towards their class. 

"I didn't lie. I didn't say I'm Baekho." 

"Well... But still..." 

"I just had a weird gut feeling. Don't worry about it." 

"I do worry about it," Minhyun scoffed but Dongho shrugged it off. "By the way, are we going to continue studying together? I've got student council meetings again so I can only meet you after that." 

"I don't mind. I'll be fine as long as I get to spend time with you."

Minhyun smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll come over once I shower."

After the meeting filled with teasing Seungwoo and not knowing what to say to a gloomy Aron ended, Minhyun headed to the field to check if Baekho was ready to leave as well. He saw the twin sitting on the bleachers with a blank expression and a paper in his hand.

"Hey! Practice is over?" Minhyun asked cheerfully and Baekho looked up, hurriedly stuffing the paper into his bag. He tilted his head but decided not to ask.

"Yeah... It is," Baekho replied and got up. "Um... Let's go home?"

"Okay."

They walked side by side quietly. It was normal but Minhyun could sense that Baekho seemed down. He wanted to ask and dig it out from the other but knew it wouldn't work until Baekho was ready to tell him what was bothering him so he tried to start a brief conversation first.

"So... Aron and Minki didn't get together."

"Oh."

"But neither did Jonghyun. Minki wants more time to get to know them before deciding. Oh, but Seungwoo and Daniel are together now! So... That's good."

"Yeah."

Minhyun pursed his lips and nudged Baekho who flinched. "Don't be so down. Want ice cream?"

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood today."

Minhyun gasped and feigned hurt. "You're rejecting me?"

Baekho hurriedly shook his head. "N-no! I-I can accompany you b-but-"

"I'm just kidding. I can tell you're bothered by something."

Baekho bit his lower lip and nodded.

"Well... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but... I'll appreciate it if you do."

"Minhyun... Do you see me doing soccer in the future too?"

"Hmm? Well... You're good at it. But I don't know. There is something you like something more than soccer, right?"

"Yes..."

"Oh?"

Baekho squeezed his bag strap and stopped walking. Minhyun spun around and leaned forward. "I... I plan on quitting soccer after the national competition."

Minhyun raised his brows. He blinked and put on a smile. "I see. Then... What are you going to take up?"

"I... Actually... Uh..."

"Are you too shy to say it?" Baekho nodded and Minhyun chuckled. "Even though we have been friends for so long?"

"It's... Its not something I can just openly tell everyone. Not right now."

"That's okay. I think? You'll tell me when you're ready just like how Dongho told me about chess."

Baekho nodded and they went into their own houses after Minhyun told him about the study plan that had to be tweaked a little due to their changing schedules again. Once he had showered, Minhyun headed over to the twin's house with his bag of homework and revision books. He put it down in the living room and headed upstairs since the twins weren't down yet. He skipped a little as he knocked on Dongho's room door before doing the same to Baekho's. The door to Baekho's room opened first and both the boys yelped, jumping back as Baekho only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Wah!" 

"I'm sorry!" Minhyun squeaked and closed his eyes as Baekho slammed his door shut again. Dongho opened his door with a confused look. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Ahh... Nothing?!"

"But your face is all red. Did Baekho do something?" 

"N-no. Just... I... His body. Since when?" Minhyun blurted out as the defined 6 pecs invaded his mind again. It reminded him of the dream he had in the morning and he gasped, covering his face in embarrassment. 

"Minhyun?" 

"Oh god. I'm so... Ugh... Breathe, Minhyun. Breathe." Minhyun looked at Dongho and he rushed back downstairs, confusing the other who followed him. 

"Hey, wait up." 

"I can't believe I completely forgot about it!" Minhyun whined. "No, wait. It was great that I did." 

"Forget what?" 

Minhyun sat down on the couch and shook his head. "It's nothing." He looked at Dongho for a split second before looking down again. Oh god. The dream flooded his mind and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears as well. Baekho came downstairs fully dressed and cleared his throat, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Minhyun jolted at the sound of Baekho's voice alone and snatched a pillow up to cover his face. This was bad, really bad. He curled up on the couch and tried to hide his tall self unsuccessfully. 

"Minhyun? What's going on?" Dongho asked, still uncertain what had happened that caused his boyfriend to have such a reaction. 

"It's nothing. Don't mind me. J-just start without me first." 

Baekho sat down on the floor beside Dongho and pursed his lips. Dongho shot a accusing glare at Baekho who frowned back. 

"I didn't know it was him. I didn't mean to step out half naked," Baekho squeaked and Minhyun yelped, covering his ears that were heating up as well. 

"Half naked?!" Dongho blurted out and Baekho bit his lip. 

"I was covered with my towel! It's n-no big deal. We are all g-guys here." 

"That's exactly the big deal. We aren't... Regular guys, Baekho. Look at Minhyun now." 

"I'm sorry, okay?" 

"Sorry isn't going to erase his memories of what just happened." 

"Okay, no fighting," Minhyun cut in before the two misinterpreted the situation even more. He sat up and made sure the pillow hid his... Rather unwelcomed boner. Minhyun never thought he would experience such shamefulness but he tried to keep a calm face about it although his legs were now pressed hard against one another. Having a boner over his friend of 6 years?! Minhyun felt like slapping himself awake but he was very sure he was wide awake too because of the throbbing pain and need to release. He slid down the couch, still keeping the pillow on himself as he breathed in and out deeply. He tried to pull his books out and focus on studying. Maybe it'll go away but then he paused. Their knees touched his from opposite the table since they all had lengthy legs compared to the size of the table and Minhyun became more conscious about it. His eyelids flickered wildly and that caught Dongho's attention. 

"Minhyun?" 

"Yes?!" Minhyun squealed and even Baekho could tell there was something wrong. 

"Was my body that disturbing to look at?" 

"N-no. Absolutely not. I'm just... A little... Caught off guard," Minhyun blurted out as an excuse. "I-I will forget it s-soon." 

"Okay." Baekho went back to looking at his books but Dongho stared at Minhyun who fiddled with his pencil and the pillow instead. He could see how red Minhyun's face was and it was even creeping down his neck. He could tell something was definitely wrong especially when Minhyun's breathing became ragged and he barely even answered a single question. 

"Minhyun, are you...," Dongho paused as Minhyun snapped his head up with pleading eyes. "No way..." 

"What? What's the matter?" Baekho asked in confusion. Dongho got up and scooted over to Minhyun who gasped and tried to crawl away but Dongho grabbed him. "Hey, Dongho. What are you doing?" 

Dongho grabbed the pillow but Minhyun gripped it tightly. "Stop, Dongho." 

"You are, aren't you?" 

"I'm n-not!" 

"Dongho, Minhyun told you to stop it." 

"You're not going to be able to focus at this point. I can help. So can Baekho." 

"What?!" Minhyun was completely caught off guard by that and his grip on the pillow loosened just enough for Dongho to snatch it away. Minhyun yelped and tried to hide with his hands instead. "Don't look!" 

Dongho blushed and Baekho got up, about to pull his twin away when he finally clicked the situation together. He froze and gaped at Minhyun who whined in embarrassment and turned away. 

"Not you too, Baekho." 

"Y-you-u- why?" 

"It's because of Baekho, isn't it?" Dongho asked and tried to keep a calm composure. Minhyun rolled over to his side, trying to cover it more as he pouted. 

"No! I mean... Partially..." 

"Wait! You're hard because of me?!" Baekho squeaked and stepped back in shock. Dongho chuckled at his twin's reaction and sat down. 

"He likes you, after all. This is proof enough, isn't it?" 

Baekho was beyond words. He had never once thought that Minhyun would get hard for some weird reason. His mind was just too innocent and naive that the thought of anything sinful involving Minhyun were thrown out the window. Sure, he liked Minhyun a lot but just being able to hold hands was already a miracle for him. 

"It's not just Baekho," Minhyun whispered and pulled the pillow back from Dongho to cover himself so he could hide his face behind his hands instead. 

"Eh?" 

"I... I had a wet dream about b-both of you today. I forgot about it until I s-saw Baekho's body earlier."


	28. 28

This time even Dongho was speechless but it only lasted for awhile as his eyes twinkled brightly.

"Tell me about it!" he said excitedly and held Minhyun's arms.

"What?!"

"I want to know what happened in the dream. Please?" 

Minhyun shook his head and tried to hide but Dongho became persistent while Baekho was stunned. "We should be studying!" 

"It's fine to take a short break. Please, Minhyun? Pretty please?"

"No. I'm embarrassed!" 

Baekho snapped out from his trance when he realised Dongho had literally climbed on top of Minhyun who was struggling to get his twin off. He gasped and lifted Dongho up. 

"Baekho?" 

"That's enough."

Minhyun curled up and buried his face in the pillow. 

"You're scaring Minhyun," Baekho said softly and Dongho calmed down. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I got too excited," Dongho apologised and Minhyun shook his head. 

"It's okay. It's just... It's the first time this has happened to me. It feels wrong. I've always seen you two as brothers... Its just weird how I'm reacting towards you two now... E-even though I've seen it all before."

The three of them turned red and Dongho cleared his throat as he moved Baekho away from him. "That's because you never realised... You had feelings for us before." 

"Then just because I know now, my body has to react like this? It's weird," Minhyun huffed and pouted. "You two as well... Don't tell me your bodies have always reacted like this to me. I'll get mad." 

"Eh... Why would you get mad?" Dongho asked while sitting down next to Minhyun. Baekho sat on the other side. 

"Because... If you did, then that means I never paid enough attention to you guys before and I'm as much of a failure as a friend as I am a boyfriend." 

"I have never experienced it yet," Baekho said too innocently that Dongho burst into giggles.

"I don't think Baekho has even done it to himself before," Dongho teased and Baekho scoffed. 

"S-so what?" 

"You haven't?" Minhyun asked in surprise and Baekho gasped.

"You're not going to tease me about it now too, are you?" 

Minhyun shook his head. "Of course not. I'm just surprised since..." Minhyun fiddled with his fingers. "I have... Ah. Why are we even talking about this?! Let's just go back to studying." 

"Will you even be fine studying like that? It'll be okay to use our toilet for it." 

"I'll be fine!" Minhyun squeaked and flailed. The twins exchanged glances and went back to their spots. Minhyun took a deep breath and tried to focus on his studies again, forcing all other thoughts out from his head. His hand impatiently tapped the table as he had to read the same question a couple of times before he could write an answer down. It was hard to concentrate, not when his senses suddenly felt heightened and he felt like he could even hear their breathing. Low and steady. He placed the back of his hand against his lips, trying to stop his breathing from picking up. 

"Minhyun," Baekho called out since he had a question to ask. Minhyun wasn't expecting that though and jumped, bumping the couch painfully as he hit his side. 

"Ow. Crap." 

"Are you okay?" Baekho asked worriedly and Minhyun nodded. 

"Ugh... Yeah?" 

"How do you do this?" Baekho slid his book over to Minhyun and the other tried to teach him but he kept pausing until Dongho took over. 

"I think we should call it a day," Dongho said in the end. 

"I'm really sorry," Minhyun apologised and the twins both shook their heads. 

"It's fine. It's the first time for you after all," Dongho said, hoping he sounded comforting. Minhyun smiled sheepishly and nodded. He felt a little too awkward to look into their eyes even as he packed up and stood up. 

"I'm going back now." 

They walked Minhyun out the door and the taller male hurriedly headed back home without looking back. He rushed up to his room and buried himself on his bed, silently screaming to himself. How could he have let himself get flustered like that over the twins? He blamed it on the dream and also the human nature. He rolled onto his back and sighed, hugging his pillow as he stared at his ceiling fan. 

"How can I look them in the eyes now?" 

"This is amazing." 

"Eh?" Baekho turned to his twin who was smiling while finishing up the last bits of his homework. "What is?" 

"Think about it. Minhyun's perception of us is slowly changing." 

"I don't know if I like that," Baekho replied honestly and Dongho chuckled. 

"Well, for you and him, probably not. You two want to stay as you are but if we stay as we are, we will just still be friends only." 

"What are you implying?" 

"Didn't I tell you the other time? I want to do more with Minhyun and if he does react to us that way, it means it can happen." 

"But what if Minhyun doesn't want to?" 

"Then... I'm unsure if he actually does like us." Baekho flinched and he looked at Dongho with pitiful eyes. Dongho gasped and patted his brother's back. "I'm sure he does! I'm sure! Don't look so sad." 

"But... If he doesn't... Then... Aren't we just forcing this relationship onto him?" 

Dongho paused. Were they? He turned to Dongho and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Think about it this way. Even you don't have such thoughts for Minhyun but does that mean you don't like him?" 

"I do!" 

"Then it'll be fine. I'm sure once he has warmed up to the idea, he will be fine with it so you... You have to be sure if you want to do it too." 

"But..." Baekho held Dongho's sleeve. "I don't know how to do it..." 

Dongho blinked and pursed his lips. "You're not... Asking me to teach you, are you?" 

Baekho blushed and scoffed. "N-no but... If you could.. I mean, I should know how to at least... You know..." 

"What?" 

Baekho breathed in deeply and shook his head, straightening his back. "It's nothing." 

Dongho chuckled and nudged him. "How about this? Lets watch porn together."

"What?!"

"Gay porn to be exact. We can learn together if you're too scared to watch it alone." 

"Ugh... Sometimes I don't know if I'm thankful to have a twin or not." 

Dongho rolled his eyes. "You know you are."

+

Minhyun's cheeks became pink when he met the twins in the next morning. Immediately, his hand moved upwards to cover his cheek and his eyes darted away. He couldn't settle down his thoughts yesterday or this morning especially when he had a clear idea on how Baekho looked like without his shirt. His heart pitter pattered away as he greeted the twins awkwardly. It didn't go unnoticed by them of course but Baekho was just as awkward with red rosy cheeks while Dongho was the only normal one. He chuckled at the two of them and held Minhyun's arm. 

"How did you sleep last night?" Dongho asked cheerfully and Minhyun wasn't sure if he had a good sleep or a disturbed one. 

"Just... The same," he responded without looking at the other, eyes trained on the path before him. 

"Still thinking about your dream?" 

Minhyun chuckled nervously and shrugged. "I... Well... Its... Forget it."

"Okay. If you say so." 

Baekho was too nervous today to even walk beside Minhyun. He shouldn't have watched the videos with Dongho. He silently cursed himself for making it even worse now. As if he wasn't already awkward enough. Now he had been enlightened by certain... Aspects of their relationships that could possibly happen in the future and Baekho wasn't sure if he was ready. 

"Baekho? You're walking really slow," Minhyun said while glancing back and Baekho jumped. 

"I'm not thinking of anything wrong!" he squeaked and dashed off to school before either of them could stop him. 

"W-what?" Minhyun blurted out in confusion as the athletic twin disappeared from sight in a flash much like that night. Dongho stifled a laugh and let Minhyun's arm go. 

"Baekho is just being shy. Don't worry about it." 

"Shy? About what?" 

Dongho hummed and smirked. "I might have showed him a little something." 

They stopped outside the student council room and Minhyun raised a brow at Dongho, finally looking at him a little more once he had calmed down mostly. "What is it?" 

Dongho motioned Minhyun closer and the taller bent down. Dongho whispered it into Minhyun's ear and he gasped, immediately shoving Dongho lightly. 

"My gosh. Why would you show that to Baekho?" Minhyun asked, cheeks blooming red again. 

"Because he was interested and if I'm going to be honest, I really do wish we get to that point in our relationship someday." 

"So you're fine with having to share me with Baekho then?" 

Dongho sighed and smiled. "For now, yes. I don't particularly find it horrible and..."

"And?"

Dongho shook his head. "You better head in for your meeting. I'll see you in class." 

"Dongho." 

"See you, Minhyun." 

Minhyun was confused and frowned a little as Dongho walked away after that sentence cut him off. He didn't know why he felt weird inside as though their secrets have only grown more than shared. Minhyun stared at the door knob. Was he missing something again? Overlooking something? Doing something wrong? He didn't know, he couldn't tell. 

"How can I even call myself their best friend when I don't know anything?" Minhyun whispered and opened the door. 

"Coming, coming," Dongho chuckled as a classmate called him over for help. Dongho quickly taught his classmate before he headed back to his seat. He sat down and breathed out. He looked around the half empty classroom and pursed his lips. He looked at the empty seat beside him and in front of it too. 

"Dongho?" 

"Ah. Morning, Jonghyun." 

"Morning. You look dazed out today. Something happened?" 

"Not exactly. What about you and Minki? Still not getting along well with Aron?" 

Jonghyun tilted his chair back and shrugged. "Kind of." Jonghyun started to talk about random things and Dongho zoned out. The words just entering one side and out the other. He felt as though everything was in slow motion in that moment. Voices became a blur and his vision flickered. 

"It won't be you and him in the end."

"-ho?" Jonghyun shook him and he gasped sharply before jolting away from his classmate. "Hey... You sure you're fine? You look pale."

"Yeah. I'm just... Overthinking things. Don't worry. You were saying?" Dongho rubbed his temples and Jonghyun shook his head.

"Nothing much. I was just telling you about how we have this date schedule with Minki now. Also, he's finding for people to help out with the drama club's performance for the school festival. You interested?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Its just a minor role."

"Aren't there a lot of members in the club already?"

"Yeah but Minki isn't satisfied with anyone of them so there's even an audition open."

"I'll think about it."

"Cool. You can ask your brother too if he wants to try it out or maybe Minhyun too. Speaking of which, how're things with the three of you?"

"F-fine."

"Huh... Okay. Gone out on anymore dates? I heard the three of you are... Together now."

"Oh yeah. We are... Trying. We haven't gone on anymore dates yet. We are just taking things slow now, I guess. Nothing has really changed except that we hold hands or arms more often."

"I see. Well, it's fine to take things slow. We are still just students right now." 

"You're right. I guess it is." 

Jonghyun noticed the distant look in Dongho's expression and wondered if there was something disturbing him. He sighed and nudged Dongho. "Want to hang out after school today?" 

"Huh? So suddenly?" 

"You look like you have a lot on your mind and I just want you to know that I'm a friend you can talk to." 

"Oh... Thanks but I'll probably be fine." 

"Alright. Just don't bottle it up too much or you'll explode."


	29. 29

"Let's be friends." 

"Dongho ah, help me do this." 

"Can you help me buy lunch please? I forgot to bring my money." 

"Aww. You can help me take over, right? It's not a problem for you, right?" 

Dongho twisted and turned in his bed before he opened his eyes and let out a cough before breathing in shakily. He rubbed his eyes and breathed out, staring blankly in the dark room. He sat up and took deep breaths. He took a look at the time and frowned. It was only 3am. Luckily they didn't have school tomorrow or he would be super cranky about it. He stood up and walked around in circles, breathing in and out. In and out. He laid down and shut his eyes, trying to sleep again. 

"Ahh. I know. You like that boy, right? What do you think other people would do to you if you told them?" 

"You'll listen to me, right? If you don't, I'll send my friends to greet your brother."

"No, stop it. Stop." 

The laughing. The giggling. The jeering. 

"-up! Wake up, Dongho!" 

Dongho jolted awake and stared at Baekho with wide eyes as he panted. Baekho looked concerned and tired. 

"B-Baekho?" 

"You were screaming," Baekho said as he let his brother go and sat down beside him. "Had a nightmare again? It's been awhile since your last one. Want me to take you some sleeping pills?" 

"No... I'm fine." 

Baekho pouted and got up. He took a hand towel from Dongho's drawer and tossed it at him. Dongho caught it and wiped his sweat off. "How long has it been since the last one?" 

"8 months." 

"That's a record." 

Dongho nodded and rubbed his neck tiredly. 

"What was the trigger this time?" 

"Stress, I guess." 

Baekho crossed his arms and frowned. "You remember what the psychiatrist said about hiding things from me. You can choose to keep it from him but it'll be better if you told someone." 

"It was just... Something Jonghyun said today. It's not a big deal." 

"Dongho... I've been hiding this secret of yours for years but even I don't know what caused it to start. Isn't it about time you told me?" Baekho voiced out his concern properly this time. Dongho bit his lower lip and tugged at the towel in his hand. 

"You remember... That... That kid back in school who bullied you?"

Baekho stiffened and squeezed his arms. "You knew?" 

"Yes... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you back then. I..." 

"It's fine. I thought I hid it well." 

Dongho shook his head and stood up. He bowed to Baekho who jumped. 

"Woah? Dongho?" 

"I'm sorry. I... Its my fault that he bullied you." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I... Before Minhyun and this city, I already found out that I liked boys. He found out too and he used it against me. He told me if he didn't want anyone else to know, I should just... Do whatever he says but his requests became more and more ridiculous as time passed. It got to the point I snapped and told him that I quit being his lackey. That's why he went after you... I'm sorry. Its all because I didn't want to get exposed back then that you got hurt."

Baekho blinked, startled at the sudden confession. He rubbed his cheek and rolled his lips inwards awkwardly. He had always thought Dongho had no problems at all growing up but the more he knew, the more he realised how much Dongho had kept from him too. Just as he had kept from Dongho. He didn't know what to say since its already been years. "So... The nightmares?" 

"It's him. Always coming back to torment me and... Its not just that... Remember I said it's not like I want to be nice to everyone?" 

"Yeah." 

"People end up taking advantage of me because of that. I tried to stop but I can't. In my nightmares, all people want is for me to help them do something. To be at their beck and call. I know I might seem like I'm just complaining to you but being needed all the time isn't a nice feeling, Baekho. It's stressful and... You never know when someone is a genuine friend or if they just want something from you in the end too."

Baekho placed an arm on Dongho's back, slowly pulling him in. Dongho leaned his head on Baekho's shoulder and sobbed. Baekho gently ran his hand through his hair.

"I didn't know you were being threatened," Baekho whispered. "I... I'm sorry I couldn't be braver to protect us too."

Dongho shook his head. "I'm the older one. I should have been the one protecting us."

Baekho chuckled and squeezed Dongho tighter. "We should have been protecting each other instead of avoiding one another, pretending we aren't twins in school." 

Dongho bit his lip and nodded. They should have but they didn't. They didn't want to be labelled as twins. The two who was the same. They didn't want to be seen as the same person. 

So they tried to be different. 

Even now. 

"We will do better this time. We can help each other see pass our problems," Baekho said and Dongho nodded, calming down as Baekho patted his back gently. "I... I thought by changing my hair color and trying to act like a good kid would make me feel better about myself but at the span of this... Few weeks or so. I too realised... You're not me and I'm not you." 

"We aren't the same."

"That's right. That's why... Thank you for telling me all this, Dongho. I might be a few minutes younger than you but I hope you can depend on me too. I might not be socially independent but... There are things that I can do that you can't and vice versa."

Dongho nodded, breathing in shakily. "I get it... Thank you, Baekho." 

"Even if just a little, I want to help, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Let me in." 

Dongho smiled and lifted his head. "I'll try." 

That night was the first night after they got their own bedrooms that they slept together again. Just the two of them in each other's arms, protecting one another from bad dreams and worse memories. 

-

Dongho yawned and stretched, sitting up and blinking his tired eyes. He blinked again when he caught sight of Baekho sitting at the edge of the bed with a paper in his hand. 

"Morning." 

"Morning, Dongho." 

"What's that in your hand?" Dongho asked curiously. Baekho pursed his lips and handed it to his twin who rubbed his eyes before scanning it. He froze when he saw what it was, eyes opening widely. "A recommendation letter for a sports university? Where did you get it?" 

"Daniel handed it to me the other day. He got one too and... Told the uni about me and got another one for me." 

"But..." 

"I know I said I didn't want to do sports but Daniel went out his way to get one for me." 

"You can't be serious. You want to... Go for sports after all?" 

"I don't know, Dongho. I mean, that'll make mum and dad happy, right?" 

Dongho shook his head and held back the urge to tear the letter in his hand. "No. No. You shouldn't." 

"Why not? It's where the future is the brightest for me."

"Because..." Dongho bit his lower lip and put the paper away from him before he crushed it in his own hand. "Don't be like me." 

"Dongho?" 

"Don't... Don't let people put in a mold. Don't let others choose who you should be or how you should be. That's what makes us different, remember? If you want to do something else, do it. I know it's hard for a recommendation letter to come by but... Would it be worth it?" 

Baekho shrugged. "That's what I'm trying to find out. After our talk yesterday, I know I should quit trying to be like you and just try to be... More honest with myself too. Not the bad boy people think I am either."

"I'll support you. If mum and dad has anything to say about it next time we talk about it, I promise you I'll help. Okay?" 

Baekho smiled and nodded. Dongho reached up and ruffled his hair, surprising Baekho slightly. 

"I haven't done that in awhile." 

"Yeah... Minhyun does it more often than you do." 

"Oh. What do you say we both go to the salon?" 

"What for?" 

"Get some hair colors. Why else?" 

"Eh? You want to get a different hair color too? But your image." 

"I think I want to get out of my mold too for just a little. I've been playing the good kid for too long. It's eating me up but of course, I won't be going as crazy as you. I still have a part to play in all this."

Yet it made Baekho happy somehow. As if Dongho was finally stepping into his world a little more. "What hair color are you going for?" 

"Hmmm. I don't know. We will see when we get there." 

+

"Minhyun, have you made any plans for your future yet?"

Minhyun looked up from his plate, still munching his food. He gulped it down and shook his head. "Not yet, mum."

"I see but do you have anything in mind?"

"Uh..." Minhyun poked at his food a little before shrugging. "I thought maybe medicine or... Something along the lines."

"Oh. You don't want to try something different?"

"Different?"

"Yes. Maybe engineering or law? Maybe even... I don't know, what's different? An event planner? A journalist?" 

"Well... I don't know just yet," Minhyun replied his mother with a smile. They barely talked about this. Hell, he barely even had a proper lengthy conversation with his parents so this felt awkward. His mother breathed in and nodded. 

"Okay. Okay... Well, if you find something, just let me know." 

"I will, mum."

"And what about the twins? Have they find something yet?" 

"Uh... Dongho plans on taking something related to science and... I'm not too sure about Baekho." 

"Oh, not soccer?" 

Minhyun frowned a little and shook his head. "No... Not soccer." 

"I see. That's good to hear." 

Minhyun raised his brows in surprise to hear his mother say that. "Why is that good?" 

"Hmm? Well, it means he found something he likes, doesn't he?" 

"I mean... Yeah but if you consider the circumstances and..." 

"Minhyun, if you like something, I want you to go for it too."

"But what if I'm not good at what I like?" 

"Then, you'll figure it out, won't you?" 

Minhyun chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I will. Thank you, mum. Oh, mum?" 

"Yes?"

"Um... What... What do you think about... Dating?"

"Oh?" His mother flashed him the questioning look and Minhyun flinched a little, guilt clear on his face. "You have a little crush on someone?"

Minhyun played with his hands, a little antsy. "Uh... Not quite?" 

"Well, as long as it doesn't affect your studies and mental well-being, I don't see any problems. Also as long as you don't get them pregnant, though I'm pretty sure guys don't get pregnant." 

Minhyun froze and his cheeks became pink. He blinked multiple times in shock. "What did you just say?"

"Which one of the twins are you with?" 

"E-eh? I-I-" Minhyun panicked and couldn't stop looking around frantically. His mother laughed at his reaction and shook her head. 

"I'm just joking. But I'll be relieved to know that my son does feel love even if it's towards a male friend."

Minhyun gulped and smiled nervously. "Really?" 

"Yes. I won't be expecting grandchildren for sure but... At least I know you won't be alone." 

Minhyun felt relieved to hear that. "Thank you, mum." 

"So tell me, which one?" 

Minhyun laughed and shook his head, unwilling to tell as he curled his lips inwards. How was he going to say both? 

"Okay, okay. Keep it a secret then but don't run away with either of them, okay? You're smarter than that." 

"I get it, mum. I won't."


	30. 30

The whistle was blown and the athletes started jogging around the field to warm up. It was a training camp and Baekho had attended it so he hadn't met Minhyun the following week. Instead he was out here at the field, working on his stamina and speed.

"Nice hair color," Daniel said as they jogged side by side.

"Thanks." Baekho smiled and revelled in the feeling of the wind in his face.

"You seem brighter or at least you don't feel as tense as before. Something good happened?"

"Not really but feels like things are slowly changing for the better," Baekho replied Daniel who chuckled.

"That's good. Still thinking about quitting soccer?"

"Yep. I really appreciate you going out of your way to get me the recommendation letter but I think soccer should stay as a hobby. Its my stress reliever and honestly I don't see myself doing it in the future."

"Well, if you ever need a backup plan though, you know where to fall to." 

Baekho nodded and let out a sigh, speeding up. Daniel chuckled and chased after him. 

+

"-should focus on your exams." 

Minhyun tapped his pencil on the table as he tried to figure out how to answer a Maths question. He didn't always had a problem answering but today he was a little unsettled because Dongho's hair kept distracting him as he found himself glancing over to the locks of dark blue again. He was shocked when he saw the other exit the house and his brain couldn't process for a moment if he was seeing things. It was as if Baekho had walked out but dressed properly but at the same time, he knew by heart that it was Dongho. 

"Just a slight image change," was the answer he got. He had asked about Baekho to which Dongho answered simply with, "You'll see when you see him. I think he chose a lovely color." 

The distraction wasn't that he had a new hair color but rather Minhyun found it hot. He bit his lower lip and put his pencil down. Recently he realised he couldn't stop thinking about the twins in a different light and it was really disturbing since he found it hard to even look them in the eyes. A giggle made him turn as he found Dongho and Jonghyun joking with each other about something. He pouted and looked down at his maths homework, trying to figure it out again but was promptly distracted by a hand on his arm. 

"Minhyun, listen to this," Dongho said. Minhyun turned to their direction again and the moment his eyes met that of Jonghyun and Dongho's smiling ones, his frown unconsciously deepened a little. "So Jonghyun was sayi-" 

Jonghyun's hand was on Dongho's arm. 

"Minhyun, are you listening?" 

"Huh?" 

"You looked like you were blanking out." 

"He must be missing Baekho," Jonghyun chuckled and his hand moved to Dongho's shoulder. Minhyun grabbed Dongho's arm and pulled him a little. The twin squeaked and almost fell off his chair. It backfired as Jonghyun gasped and grabbed Dongho so he wouldn't fall. 

"Stop touching him," Minhyun blurted out and Jonghyun let go as Dongho managed to balance himself again. 

"Minhyun?" Dongho whispered and Minhyun let go of him. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing!" he gasped and hugged his arms. He didn't know why he reacted that way. For a moment, he just didn't want Jonghyun to touch Dongho. He stood up and breathed in. "I uh... I'm going to go to the bathroom." 

"Okay? Need me to come with?" Dongho asked and Minhyun blushed. 

"No!" He dashed off and Jonghyun chuckled. 

"What's that all about?" 

"I don't know? Minhyun has never reacted like that before."

Jonghyun raised his brow and smirked. "Mr student council president might have finally started to realise he does like you a lot more than he knows." 

"Do you think so?" 

"Want to put it to the test?" 

"That'll just be mean. I don't want to do anything that will jeopardise my current relationship." 

Jonghyun shrugged and leaned against his seat. "Alright, alright. But don't blame for acting all chummy with you."

"Just don't make Minhyun break up with me," Dongho scoffed. "I'll cry." 

Jonghyun laughed and nodded. "I won't, I won't." 

-

Minhyun finished his homework for the night and picked up his phone. He laid on his bed and decided to text Baekho. 

'How's training camp?' 

He put his phone aside and let out a sigh, staring at his ceiling. His phone buzzed and he brought it up in an instant again. He raised his brow when he saw an image and downloaded it. His cheeks became beet red as he shot up and yelped, dropping his phone onto the bed as if it just gave him a shock. Another ping came in and he breathed in deeply before picking it up. 

'I'm so sorry about that. Daniel took my phone and took that picture.'

Of Baekho's back. His hair was covered by a towel but Minhyun could tell that it was Baekho from the stature itself. He felt like he was melting and his mind just became goop. Ah. He wanted to become one with the be-

'Minhyun? Are you okay? I deleted the picture.'

He blinked and was brought back to reality as another message came in. He rolled to his side and bit his lower lip when he felt a tight constriction in his pants. Wow. Just great. 

'Doesn't help when it's saved into my album already' Minhyun responded and sighed. 

'Crap. I'm really sorry. Training camp has been tiring but overall fine. How was school and Dongho?' 

Minhyun pouted and tapped furiously at his phone. 'What about me?' 

'What about you?' 

Minhyun sighed and decided he shouldn't be this way especially not to Baekho. 'It's nothing. School was fine. Same as usual. Your brother is fine. He's being real chummy with Jonghyun.' 

'Oh? I thought with me gone, he would take this time to step up his game with you.' 

'What's that supposed to mean?' 

There was a brief pause before Baekho started to type again. 'He really wants to be with you.'

'He already is.' 

'No, I mean... Really really... Uh... Intimate?' 

'You mean... Hugging?' 

Minhyun was just teasing Baekho at this point but he found it cute that he could imagine Baekho getting flustered across the phone. 'Yes and no! Something of the sort and maybe more?' 

'And what about you? Do you want that sort of something too?' 

'I... Why are you asking?' 

'Cause you're my boyfriend too.' 

'Oh.' 

Minhyun stifled a laugh and stretched his arms, smiling sheepishly. 

'Why aren't you sleeping yet?' a message from Dongho popped in and Minhyun raised his brows. 

'I'm talking to Baekho.' 

'Oh. How's he?' 

'Fine it seems.' 

'Good to hear. Can we chat for a bit? Window.' 

'Okay. Hold on.'

Minhyun hopped up from his bed and opened his window. Dongho was already waiting and he put his phone down when he saw Minhyun, brightening up even in the night. 

"Greetings, my dear Prince. May I be allowed this opportunity to whisk you away into the night?" Dongho spoke in a confident strong tone. Minhyun blinked in confusion before Dongho broke out of character. "Sorry. I was just reading through some lines from Minki's play." 

"Oh. I heard about the auditioning. Are you going to try it out?" Minhyun asked and Dongho shrugged. 

"Still thinking about it. It seems... Fun?" 

"I think you should try it out." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. It'll be a fun experience even if you don't get in." 

"Do you... Want to try with me?" Dongho asked. Minhyun chuckled and rapped his fingers across the window pane. 

"Hmmm... I'll think about it." 

"Aww. Come on. We can go together." 

Minhyun hummed and rolled his lips in as he thought about it. "Alright. Alright. Just for a bit. I'll be too busy doing other stuff during the festival. I don't think I can actually be part of the play."

"As long as you try with me." Dongho beamed and Minhyun gave in. 

"Hand over the script." 

"Yay!" Dongho stretched his arm out and Minhyun reached over as well, taking the script. He looked through it briefly and saw the highlighted parts.

"Its like a Romeo and Juliet play?" 

"Yes except its a Romeo and Romeo situation. And they face each other in the war zone too. Its really sad," Dongho explained and Minhyun nodded. 

"It is. I can't even say if it was fortunate that they get to at least die in each other's arms. Are the teachers really fine with this screenplay?" Minhyun asked while pausing briefly on a page that caught his attention. "I guess a kiss is a must too."

"Oh, that. It's not really a kiss. More like a realisation that they were in love all along and they just... Go close."

Minhyun chuckled awkwardly. "Do you really think the drama king won't make you kiss someone on stage? I don't trust that." 

Dongho hummed and smirked. "So what now? You don't want me to try it out?" 

Minhyun cleared his throat and puffed his cheek. "I didn't say that. Just..." 

"Plus my first kiss is with you so I don't really mind and you're the only one on my mind. I have been imagining the other Romeo as you so it makes it much easier," Dongho said honestly and Minhyun flushed red. He yelped and covered his face with the papers. 

"Stop it. Now you're going to make me upset if I don't get the role for the other guy," Minhyun blurted out and Dongho gasped, turning red as well. 

"I mean... If you could... Spend just a little... On the play... With me... I-I would love that." 

Minhyun lowered the paper slightly and pouted. "But Minki is the other Romeo, isn't he?" 

"Oh. You're right. I forgot about that." Dongho pouted and Minhyun smiled. 

"We can have our own pretend play then." 

"Right now?" 

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm a little tired now," Minhyun said while yawning a little. 

"Okay. Good night, Minhyun. Thanks for talking to me." 

"What are you saying? It'll always be a pleasure to talk to you." 

+

"Change it." 

Daniel and Baekho both stood beside one another, heads hung low as a coach reprimanded Baekho for having a non-standard hair color befitting a player for a national competition. 

"If he doesn't change it back to black for the preliminaries, he will be cut off the team. As a captain, you should be more thoughtful about such things," the coach snapped and Daniel nodded silently. Baekho wanted to snap at the other but knew that would only result in being cut off at once and he didn't want that. Without him on the team, they would lose a lot of their firepower since he was one of their strikers. He didn't want himself to be the cause of their lost if that were to happen. 

"I will change it back, sir. Sorry for the trouble," Baekho mumbled and bowed. Daniel wanted to lift Baekho up and argue but knowing the other would probably get upset if he did that, just played along as well. He bowed and the coach strutted off. They sighed once he was out of sight but tensed up when they heard a snicker. A small group of guys with sports bags and shoes came down the hallway. Baekho didn't recognize them at all but he noticed the frown between Daniel's brows. 

"Come on, Baekho. Let's go," Daniel said quickly but not quick enough as the captain moved so their shoulders bump into one another. 

"Not even a greeting for your old rival?" 

Daniel clicked his tongue and shot glares at the male. "I don't have time to waste on cheaters like you." 

"What an accusation without proof. Better watch your back, Kang." 

"Asshole." 

Baekho was confused but realised one of them was smirking at him and spoke, "Got into trouble for a little hair color? I thought you were a good boy." 

"Wh-"

"Come on, Baekho. Don't waste time talking to them." 

"Ah... Okay."


	31. 31

Baekho jogged a little to match Daniel's speed since his senior seemed to be riled up for some reason.

"Who were they?" Baekho asked and Daniel hissed, startling the younger male. Daniel flinched when he realised he was scaring Baekho and tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. 

"They're from China. Our school team went against them for nationals two years ago but just before finals started, our striker was down. At that time, he was a senior who had both speed and stamina but just before the games, his leg got hurt to the point it was swelling. He wouldn't tell us what happen but we figured out later on that some delinquent students was the cause of it. No one came up and admit it so the referees deem it to be our own problem for allowing our star striker to get hurt before the competition. He couldn't even play soccer anymore and lost all his chances at even getting into a sports college. It was infuriating."

Daniel clenched his fists and was furious. Baekho had heard of some accident happening before but he didn't know the full context until today. "What does it have to do with the China team?" 

"They were behind it of course. Only a few students from our school were present since it was held there. Everyone else were from China and why would we sabotage our own team? I won't forgive them for stooping so low." 

"But you don't know for sure if-" 

"I do. I know the senior... He told me when we last met up... He didn't want to admit it before that because he didn't want the competition to be cancelled. It was his last year and he wanted to play no matter what... That's why I swore I would win it this year."

Baekho pursed his lips. He knew agitation wasn't the way to go about this but now he understood why Daniel was so keen on winning this year's competition. "We will do our best, Daniel. Don't let them get to you."

Daniel let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't let this take over me." 

Baekho patted his shoulder. "Let's go practice." 

-

Minhyun mumbled the lines as the two waited in line for their turn at the audition. Dongho had somehow managed to convince Minhyun to come all the way to the gym hall just for it and now the student council president couldn't help but to take it seriously. He went before Dongho, walking up the stage nervously with the script in his hand. He saw Minki with sunglasses and legs folded on the table with long heels and crossed arms. He really did look like a diva in that moment and Minhyun found himself relaxing a little as it seemed playful. He cleared his throat and tapped the script against his chest.

"Go on. You may start now," Minki spoke in a sophisticated tone. Minhyun nodded and straightened his back, breathing out deeply before his eyes met Dongho's who showed him thumbs up. He chuckled internally since he was here just for fun yet he felt like he seemed more nervous. He started reciting the lines, trying to act out the emotions accordingly as well. Minhyun always tried to perform to the best of his capabilities so this wasn't any different either.

Dongho was in awe since Minhyun looked so confident on the stage. Hands moving outwards naturally, expression showing a variety of range and his tone was touching. Minki sat up straight, putting his legs down and lowering his sunglasses as well.

Minhyun finished his lines and immediately reverted back to his usual calm student council president as if someone had flipped a switch back. He smiled to Minki and bowed before exiting the stage.

"N-next."

Dongho hopped up the stage and Minki raised his brows with anticipation. Dongho's rendition was a little more cheerful, hyper and overall, different from Minhyun's. It had its own charm as the relatively larger sized male moved gracefully across the stage to act out some moves as per the script. Once he was done, he bowed and headed off stage, meeting up with Minhyun who beamed at him. 

"You did wonderful," Minhyun praised him, glad their little night practice sessions seem to prove useful. Dongho smiled and leaned his head on Minhyun's shoulder, surprising the other who ruffled his hair in response. 

"You too." 

"I hope you really get the role. It fits you perfectly."

"You're kidding. You did it way better than me."

"I'm not trying to succeed here," Minhyun joked and Dongho just rolled his eyes. He liked this, spending time with Minhyun doing random stuff. He wondered what were the chances of them doing things like this in the future when they're busy going to college or working. They sat alone backstage as they waited for the others to finish auditioning. 

"Minhyun... Um... I was thinking after graduation, I want to shift out from home," Dongho started and Minhyun's eyes widened.

"Shift out? What about Baekho?"

"I'll... Ask him later but its because of my choice for college. Its closer to town and travelling there would be easier if I got a place closer to a train station or something."

"You've decided on what you want to study?"

Dongho smiled and nodded. "I've always liked the sea, the ocean especially since we used to live near such places for my parents' work. I've decided that I want to be a marine biologist."

"Oh... That's good to hear." 

Dongho nodded and fiddled with his fingers. "So uh... I was thinking if... If you want, we could stay together and you could try finding for a college nearby too b-but I'm not forcing you to or anything... I just... Really wish we could stay together even after school." 

Minhyun smiled and swung his leg a little. "That sounds nice but I'm still not that sure on what I want to take yet." 

"Okay... I can wait for an answer. But yeah, that's my plan." 

"It's great to hear it. Thanks for telling me." 

Dongho glanced over to Minhyun and breathed in, leaning closer. "Hey, Minhyun?" 

"Yeah?" 

He held Minhyun's hand and the other flinched. "Can I kiss you?" 

"H-here? Now?" Minhyun blurted out, glancing around the dimly lit backstage and Dongho nodded. 

"You can say no. It's just that we haven't had much progress in terms of our physical relationship. I know you might prefer to take things slow but... I feel like if I don't give you or Baekho a little push, we won't go any further."

Minhyun gulped and pursed his lips. He knew he was a bit of a coward himself when it came to physical initiation. As much as he liked to tease Baekho, he never really initiated a kiss with him either. Not to mention, he was just getting used to looking at them in the eye again. 

"We are just... Acting like normal like nothing has changed. I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I do wish we would be able to sleep together some day. Whether it's sooner or later. I know I scare you whenever I'm being this forward but... If I don't, we won't ever do anything, would we?"

Minhyun's cheeks turned red and his heart pounded a little faster. He bit his lower lip and curled his fingers around Dongho's hand. "I... Okay."

"You can kiss Baekho too. Promise I won't get mad about that," Dongho said and his pleading eyes made Minhyun cave in. He shut his eyes tightly and squeezed Dongho's hand. Dongho took it as permission to inch even closer. Minhyun stiffened when he felt Dongho bump him and even more so when he felt something soft on his lips. He didn't know what to do with his own lips much like the first time Dongho kissed him. He felt the other move closer, lips tilting to the side and his own puckered, trying to move along with whatever felt... Natural. Dongho pulled away though and Minhyun blinked his eyes open, noticing the pink hue on his cheeks as well. "Relax, Minhyun. I'm not trying to eat you or something." 

"I... I don't know what to do." 

"Do whatever makes you feel good," Dongho replied and went in for another. Minhyun gasped softly but built up the confidence to try to reciprocate the kiss. Whether it felt good or not, he wasn't particularly sure but his body reacted in a way that he guessed was good? He found himself leaning in the kiss too, parting his lips slightly to feel more of Dongho's lips. It surprised the twin who unconsciously shifted back as Minhyun led the kiss but the president broke the kiss when he heard footsteps. He cleared his throat when someone poked their head in. 

"Minhyun? Dongho? Minki is asking everyone to come back on stage," a drama club member said and the two nodded, hurriedly following him out. They were both a little out of breath despite not doing much. Cheeks red and heart thumping a few hundred miles per hour. They got on stage along with the other students and stood in a line. Minki strutted up the stage, hands on hip and all as he scanned each one of them. He mumbled words as he walked pass the students before briefly pausing in front of Dongho. He spun around once he reached the end of the line and did an imaginary scarf flip. 

"I've decided who my Romeo should be," he announced and strutted up to Minhyun who stiffened. He blinked and Minki squinted at him before his arm stretched out and landed on the student beside Minhyun instead. "You." 

"E-eh? Me?" 

"That's right. You'll be the perfect Romeo!" 

Minhyun felt himself letting out a relieved sigh as neither him nor Dongho was chosen. Minki turned to him however and smirked. 

"Oh mister president, if you don't mind, I'll love for you to actually play a little role in my play too. Is that okay?" Minki cooed and Minhyun raised a brow. 

"Me?" 

"Oh yes. I've got the perfect role for you and of course, you too, Dongho." 

"Huh?" 

Minhyun and Dongho exchanged surprised glances before Minhyun spoke, "Well, while I really appreciate the gesture, I don't think I'll be able to join the play after all. I'll be super busy during the festiv-" 

Dongho gripped Minhyun's sleeve and the student president paused briefly. Minki wriggled his brows and chuckled. "It's not going to be a long role. Just a couple of minutes would suffice."

"Well... Okay. If you say so," Minhyun sighed and Dongho beamed. Minki clapped his hands and grinned. 

"Alright. Dismiss. I'll see you three in practice. After school at the drama club room every Wednesday." He winked and left the hall as the rest of the students scattered off as well. Minhyun sighed and Dongho chuckled. 

"Well, that was unexpected. I was pretty sure you would get the role," Dongho said and Minhyun smiled. 

"I thought you would."

"So... Let's go home?" 

"Yeah, of course." 

The two headed back home and didn't mention much about the kiss from earlier until they were at the front of Minhyun's home. Dongho slid his hand away from Minhyun's hesitantly before turning around. "See you..in a bit?" 

"Sure." Even without Baekho, they decided that they should still keep up studying. Minhyun entered his home and breathed out, unsure why he was holding his breath. He took a quick shower before heading over to Dongho's home where the other was waiting for him. They sat opposite each other and Minhyun fidgeted slightly. He glanced at Dongho who was already concentrating on his work and reached over sheepishly, touching his hand. Dongho's pupils shifted up before his lips curved into a smile. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Um... You mentioned that you watched p... Adult films with Baekho before, right?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I... I was wondering if... If you know, we could..." 

"Watch them?" 

Minhyun turned red but nodded. 

"For... Research purposes?" Dongho questioned and Minhyun nodded again. 

"I just... I've seen... Guys doing it before up close but it wouldn't hurt to just actually... Understand the process of it and you know." 

Dongho chuckled and nodded. "I know. I'll go get the laptop. Wait here." 

Minhyun squeaked and nodded, unable to believe he just asked his friend... Boyfriend such a thing.


	32. 32

They huddled beside one another on the couch as Dongho searched through the laptop for something to watch. Minhyun hugged a pillow tightly, unsure if he was ready for what he was about to witness. It was enough to make Baekho all queasy around him so how would that make him feel?

"Ready?" Dongho asked and Minhyun nodded. Dongho shifted the laptop closer to Minhyun and clicked play. Minhyun buried his chin against the pillow as the video started. Two guys started kissing before their hands became more adventurous. Minhyun blinked and felt his body seized up nervously. Dongho kept an eye on Minhyun to make sure the other wasn't feeling too uncomfortable. They didn't make a sound as the noises from the video made it too awkward for Minhyun to even speak but after awhile, Minhyun started to focus on the video unconsciously. His expression went blank as he watched the man prepare the other before they had sex. Dongho thought he looked like a statue since he barely moved an inch as the video kept playing. Once it ended, he heard Minhyun breathe again.

"I see," Minhyun said to Dongho's confusion.

"You see? It's not too much, is it?"

"Not really. I'm not sure why I expected to get spooked by it. It's not like it's a horror movie or something," Minhyun replied, his voice steady and calm much like always so that was a good sign to Dongho.

"And did your body react?" Dongho asked and Minhyun shifted the pillow away to check. He raised a brow and shook his head.

"No. Admittedly those guys in the video are kind of hot but..." Minhyun's gaze landed on Dongho's clothed body before he shifted it away again. "They're not... Well, it's not like I like them."

"Oh." Dongho wasn't too sure what that meant. "But what if you imagined them as me or Baekho?"

"Eh?"

"I mean... I get turned on when I watch the videos and imagine... Um.... You."

Minhyun blinked from the confession and laughed nervously. "Oh... Well... I didn't think about that earlier."

"Also I was looking around and I found this video. This was the one that made Baekho scream like a girl," Dongho chuckled and clicked play. Minhyun wasn't prepared to see three males on the screen, all naked and kissing one another. He squealed and blinked furiously as if that would help make it stop.

"I-isn't that like... Uh... Illegal?"

"Illegal? You mean threesomes? Why is it illegal? If you can be in a two way relationship, threesomes are probably normal? And I highly doubt these three guys in the video are even in love with each other. Sex is sometimes just physical pleasure, not everyone does it because they love the other or else porn wouldn't exist," Dongho replied Minhyun who had turned beet red and unconsciously start to think about the three of them in such a situation after what Dongho had said earlier. He felt it and so he gasped. It reminded him of his dream. Dongho caressing his cheek, Baekho kissing his neck. Their hands running across his body. He shuddered and stopped the video, shaking his head. 

"I-I think that's enough for me."

"Okay. Need some water?"

"Yes please."

Minhyun's mind swirled with the possibilities that the three of them could end up like that someday. How would that work? Would it even work? He bit his lower lip and realised he was reacting towards his dream more than the videos itself. Okay, so maybe he wasn't all that towards guys but he was just into the twins. He wasn't sure what to do with that discovery though. Dongho came back with water and handed it to Minhyun who thanked him and sipped it. He sat down again and exited the video. 

"So... What do you think? Is it... Possible?" 

Minhyun's lips squirmed to the side and he shrugged. "I mean... Who is going to be the bottom?" 

"Oh. I don't know? We don't have to fix one." 

"What does that mean?" 

"Well, if you're unsure, we could always test it out first. Whether you're more comfortable being on top or bottom. I won't force to do anything you don't want to. I can even bottom for you if you want me to." 

Minhyun blinked and realised Dongho was trying to make him comfortable with the idea of sex. He chuckled softly and put away the cup before scooting closer to Dongho and hugging his arm. Dongho gasped softly and turned to Minhyun. "And what about Baekho?" 

"What about him?" 

"Do you think he will be able to do that? With me?" 

"I think he wants to but he's too scared to even want to ask."

"And you're not?" 

"Well, I want to make you feel good. Not just emotionally but also physically. I want to make you happy and I'm not saying sex is necessary but... It could be... Nice?" 

Minhyun giggled and nodded. "I get it. I saw Daniel and Seungwoo doing it once. Totally by accident. It... How should I say? I saw how Seungwoo looked then and he seemed to... Have enjoyed it." 

"Does that mean you want to do it?" 

"No! I mean... It means I'm open to the idea of it as of now. I think?" Minhyun flailed and laid on the couch. "I just don't know what to think. In my dream... It was... I don't know if it felt good but thinking about it makes my body react." 

"You still haven't told me what happened in your dream." 

Minhyun gulped and covered his face with the pillow. Dongho slid behind Minhyun and back hugged him. Minhyun froze and felt his heart sped up again. His hands became clammy and his throat dried up. 

"Baekho... Baekho was doing this to me," he started softly. Dongho felt a little jealous that Minhyun mentioned Baekho first but knew the both of them were in the dream so he waited for Minhyun to finish talking. "You were... In front of me. You were both t-touching me. You were kissing me. Baekho was kissing my neck. I..." Minhyun found his breathing become a little unstable and he buried his face deeper into the pillow. "I was sandwiched in between the two of you and you two were treating me like some candy. Kissing and sucking and biting. It was weird, okay?! I never had such a dream before and the first one I have is of my two best friends? Oh god! Just ki-eeek-" 

Dongho had kissed Minhyun's neck and the other almost fell off the couch, trying to get away. Dongho giggled and let Minhyun go. The student president immediately scrambled up onto the table and gave Dongho a wide stare. 

"Sorry. You were just being so nervous. I wanted to tease you," Dongho said honestly. Minhyun pouted and tossed the pillow at him. "It's not weird, Minhyun. If anything, I'm happy you can even have such a dream and as long as you're not disgusted by it, I think it means we have a chance."

Minhyun blushed and scoffed. "But what if I chicken out when we do try? I don't want to look lame in front of you two either."

Dongho sat up and chuckled. "Well, as long as its not a no I'm hearing, I can wait until you're ready."

Minhyun sighed and nodded. "Alright, mister smarty pants. Just you wait. Also if it's alright with you, I think we should discuss this with Baekho before doing anything."

"Why?"

"Because...you're both my boyfriends and I don't want either of you to feel like I'm treating you unfairly. I mean, I've already kissed you twice," Minhyun mumbled and Dongho nodded. 

"Sure. We can wait. He's coming back this weekend after all." 

It was mind boggling after that how Minhyun became more conscious of Dongho. He knew Baekho and Dongho were probably of different physique but every time he looked at him, he was reminded of Baekho's body as well. It was harder than usual to keep himself calm around Dongho's presence if he wasn't concentrating on something else. Not to mention, Baekho wasn't here to distract him from such thoughts either. Now that he thought about it, Baekho's innocence probably balanced out Dongho's.

A week went by and it was the day Baekho came back from training camp. The athletic twin entered his home and yawned, dumping his bag down and looked through it to procure his wallet.

"Leaving again?" Dongho asked as he had came down to greet Baekho.

"Oh yeah. I gotta change my hair color back. I got lectured by the coach about it," Baekho grumbled and Dongho chuckled.

"Alright."

"Oh. Do you know if Minhyun's home?" Baekho asked as he set his wallet aside to put on his shoes again. 

"Why?"

"I want to show him this hair before I dye it away of course. I really like it but it's too bad I can't keep it for now so I thought maybe I'll just... See if he likes it."

Dongho smiled and shrugged. "He's most likely home. You can just go over and check."

"Thanks, Dongho. I'll be right back."

Baekho left again and went next door, pressing the bell to get Minhyun's attention. The door opened and Minhyun poked his head out before he broke into a wide smile.

"Baekho, welcome back!" Minhyun rushed to the front gate and opened it before he noticed Baekho looked... "You look broader."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We had to do muscle training at the camp too. It's not that big of a change but if I keep it up, I'll get there."

Minhyun noticed the hair finally and his hand reached over to touch it. Baekho smiled a tiny bit as Minhyun ran his fingers through the soft strands. "Your hair is gorgeous."

"Thanks. Better admire it now because you won't see them anymore," Baekho said jokingly and Minhyun chuckled.

"Because of the nationals?"

Baekho puffed his cheeks and nodded. Minhyun gently slid his hair to the back and beamed. "You look so soft in lavender."

"Is that a good thing?" Baekho asked nervously. Minhyun nodded and unintentionally took notice of Baekho's lips. He had kissed Dongho twice but only on the cheek for Baekho. He wondered how would it feel compared to Dongho. He blinked a couple of times as his hands dropped towards Baekho's cheeks, cupping them softly and his thumb reached over to the plump lips. He gulped and his body moved in before he could stop himself. Baekho was confused and startled when Minhyun's lips met his. He blinked. 

The gate opened and Dongho stepped out, about to find Baekho who had left his wallet by accident. He dropped the wallet when he saw Minhyun holding onto Baekho and kissing him. A sharp pain hit him in the chest but he held it in because he knew...

Minhyun let Baekho go, eyes slowly opening again. He gasped and took a step back. "B-Baekho. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-i-" 

Baekho took a step back and almost collapsed onto the floor but Dongho caught him just as he fell. Baekho looked at Dongho with frightened eyes. "Dongho. T-that-" 

"Hey, it's okay, Baekho. It's okay. Breathe. Don't forget to breathe," Dongho said as calmly as he could muster. Baekho gasped for air and realised he had stopped breathing out of shock. 

"Are you okay, Baekho?" Minhyun asked nervously and Baekho's cheeks flared red. 

"I-you-is this okay?" Baekho squeaked and Dongho laughed, ruffling his brother's hair. 

"It's okay, Baekho."

"Oh. Thank god." Baekho covered the lower half of his face, glancing up nervously at Minhyun who was flustered as well. He hadn't meant to do that without warning. His body just moved on its own. 

"Was it good?" Dongho asked and Baekho flinched. 

"I-I don't know! I can't remember! It was so sudden. I just... I might have blacked out," Baekho mumbled and Minhyun chuckled a little. 

"That was how I felt the first time too," Minhyun replied as they helped Baekho to his feet. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me." 

"It... Its okay... I think."


	33. 33

"I'm fine. I'm good. I'm okay," Baekho mumbled to himself as he looked through the shelf of hair dye with Minhyun and Dongho watching him nervously. He picked up the hair dye and almost dropped it a couple of times as he made his way to the cashier. His eyes fell onto the blue packets and he flinched, almost dodging right into the tower of lollipops if it wasn't for Minhyun stepping in to stop him. He flinched the other way and turned red again. The cashier watched them quietly as she scanned Baekho's item and handed it back to him in a paper bag. The trio rushed out from the convenience store and headed back to the twins' place. Minhyun followed them inside and Dongho caught Baekho before he could run off. 

"We need to talk about something," Dongho said and Baekho squeaked. 

"N-now?" 

"Strike while the iron is hot, right?" Dongho chirped and Baekho became flabbergasted as he was forced into the couch. Minhyun sat down next to him and Baekho twitched, gripping onto the paper bag tightly. The feeling of Minhyun's lips nagged at the back of his mind even if he couldn't exactly remember how it felt. He gulped and kept his gaze low. "So, Baekho, Minhyun and I have been wondering if you would ever be ready for sex."

"Dongho!" Minhyun squeaked and Baekho gasped. Dongho just shrugged. He preferred going straight to the point after all. 

"Come on. I have to know since you said the other day that you want our first times to be altogether to keep it fair," Dongho exposed Minhyun who squealed and covered his face. Baekho was surprised too as he spared a glance at Minhyun. 

"Y-you said that?" 

"Well, I thought it was unfair that Dongho and I kissed twice before I... Well, I even kissed you. That's why... I thought if we were going to do anything... More, we should just... Do it together," Minhyun said, voice slowly becoming tinier and tinier. Baekho made incoherent noises and covered his blushing face as well. 

"I... I want to do more too," he whispered in the end. Minhyun and him both were as red as tomatoes while Dongho just laughed at them. 

"We are all dating now. Why are you two still being so shy like this?" Dongho asked albeit knowing full well, he might just be a little too open about it instead. 

"Because... Because... Just dating is enough for me," Baekho replied while picking at his fingers nervously. 

"I... I don't want to disappoint the two of you. What if we do it and none of us enjoy it?" Minhyun asked and the twins looked at him in disbelief. "W-what? Why are the two of you looking at me like that?" 

"Because its you, Minhyun. It doesn't matter to us. As long as its you, we will come to accept it." Dongho got up from the chair and scooted next to Minhyun, pulling him into a surprise hug. "Baekho, come here." 

"Huh?" Baekho blurted out in shock. Minhyun turned red as the thought of the twins sandwiching him was still clear in his head. 

"N-no. Baekho, stay where you are," Minhyun said, suddenly feeling afraid that something was about to happen but Dongho kept a hold on his waist. Baekho became conflicted and Minhyun squirmed. "Dongho, let go." 

"No. Baekho, come here." 

"Dongho, please stop," Minhyun squeaked worriedly. 

"I just want to prove to you that we won't mind anything that you do to us." 

Baekho scooted closer to try to stop Dongho from forcing Minhyun into doing anything he didn't want to as usual but when he got closer, Minhyun unintentionally reacted with holding onto Dongho to get away from his reach. It hurt a little to see him react that way and so Baekho encouraged himself. He ended up hugging Minhyun as well. Minhyun gasped and froze between the twins. 

"You can do anything you want to us, Minhyun," Dongho cooed into Minhyun's ear, making him blush and flinch. 

"Dongho, no-" He tried to move away but Baekho was on the other side. His bubbly eyes and muscular arms made Minhyun gulp. 

"Minhyun, I-I-" 

His head spun and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't get out from their hold either. "Guys... You're squeezing me." 

"We know," Dongho said and snuggled his face against Minhyun's neck. 

"Wah, Dongho. Don't do that."

Baekho gulped and scooted closer as well, feeling a little left out. "Minhyun." Minhyun shuddered when he felt Baekho's breath against his neck as well. This was too much for him to process. He cringed and held their arms. 

"Alright. Let go, both of you. I'm-" 

"Don't wanna," Baekho said first this time, causing Minhyun to gasp. Dongho smirked a little and slowly slid Minhyun's collar down where Baekho was. Baekho's eyes widened at the sight of Minhyun's neck. He looked at Dongho who nodded and Minhyun squirmed. 

"Wait... I-" 

Baekho placed a soft kiss on Minhyun's neck and the other's body immediately shivered. His eyes slammed shut and he squeezed their arms. Don't think about it, don't think about it. But Dongho was more eager than Baekho, going for the ear. Minhyun yelped and stretched his legs out, trying to get away from the twins who were both kissing him now. His heart raced like mad and he felt faint. 

"I'm not ready for this!" He shut his eyes tightly and Baekho stopped first. He didn't want Minhyun to feel forced into this and he was just as nervous. 

"Dongho," Baekho said softly and his twin paused as well. Both looking at Minhyun who had buried his face against their arms. His body trembled and they loosened their hold on him. Minhyun let himself slide off the couch and curl up, panting heavily. 

"Minhyun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it that far," Dongho said and Minhyun shook his head. 

"You're right. If I don't man up, I'll never be able to do anything with the two of you. Even Baekho is progressing more than me. I'm sorry I'm such a coward."

"You're not!" Baekho gasped and hugged Minhyun's neck. "I-I I can only do this because you and Dongho are both here."

Minhyun glanced at Baekho. "Really?" 

Baekho puffed his cheeks and nodded. "I wouldn't have done it... Without Dongho supporting me and... And... You... Being my boyfriend. I really want to show you how much you mean to me too! But I'm not as good as expressing as Dongho s-so...I want to try even if it's just little by little. We can do it together." 

Minhyun felt his heart skip melting and just evaporated. "Baekho..." Minhyun turned to Dongho who smiled and held his hand. 

"That's how it is."

Minhyun sighed and nodded. "You guys mean a lot to me too and I don't want to hold you back either but just for a little longer, okay?" 

"We can wait," they both said simultaneously and Minhyun chuckled. 

"Thank you." 

+

"Minhyun," Baekho whispered to the student council president during the end of a class. Minhyun looked at him and tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Can we meet after school? Just the two of us." 

"Sure. Without Dongho?"

Baekho nodded and Minhyun was genuinely surprised. 

"Where do you want to go?" 

"Just the school's music room. I'll meet you there." 

"Okay."

After school ended, Baekho immediately rushed out of the class. Dongho was confused as he stood up, heading over to Minhyun's table to wait for him.

"Leaving now?" Dongho asked and Minhyun cleared his throat nervously.

"I think you can go on ahead today. I have to do a little something first."

"Can't I follow along?" Dongho asked and pouted. Minhyun smiled and shook his head.

"I'll still meet you back at your place for studies later."

"Okay..." 

Dongho left and Minhyun hurried to the music room, not wanting to keep Baekho waiting either. He gave the door a small knock before sliding it open. Baekho got up from the piano seat and smiled. 

"Hey... I'm here," Minhyun said and Baekho motioned him to come over. He headed to him and Baekho sat down, patting the seat. He took a seat in confusion and Baekho cleared his throat before relaxing his fingers. He started to play the piano to Minhyun's surprise. The taller male just sat there and listened to his friend play the piano for the first time. He never knew Baekho could play the piano so well. It was filled with emotion and his fingers moved across the keys gracefully. He couldn't take his eyes off Baekho and his motion. His ears filled purely with the melody of the piano. Baekho looked beautiful in that moment, not something Minhyun thought he would have ever considered describing Baekho as. He wanted to reach over and touch his hair, slide it out of his face gently but held back as to not distract him from playing until the very last note. Baekho breathed in and turned to Minhyun slowly, cheeks flushed and hands jittery. Minhyun barely even thought as he pulled Baekho in for a hug. Baekho gasped and froze for a bit before slowly holding on to Minhyun as well. Minhyun gently caressed his hair and sighed, feeling at peace. 

"M-Minhyun?" Baekho blurted out nervously. Minhyun gasped and let him go. 

"Ah! That was amazing. Sorry, I just... I found it so beautiful that I was speechless," Minhyun replied and smiled. "I didn't know you could play so well." 

"Bumzu hyung taught me how to play. Thank you." Baekho smiled sheepishly and pressed the keys nervously. "I wanted you to be the first person to witness it." 

"That's... Really sweet of you. I'm really glad I got to be the first," Minhyun said and kissed Baekho's cheek. Baekho blushed and cleared his throat, trying to move Minhyun away but the other stayed hugging him. "You really are way more shy without Dongho around."

"Don't tease me."

"Even though the two of you teased me the other day?" 

"That... It was Dongho's idea. He said... If we didn't try... You'll never try anything on us either."

"He's not wrong."

Baekho pursed his lips and tried to hide his blushing face but Minhyun leaned downwards and kissed his lips. Baekho gasped but his eyes fluttered close and he tried to reciprocate the kiss. Minhyun pulled away and they both breathed in deeply. 

"Kissing you really does feel different from kissing Dongho," Minhyun stated his discovery. Baekho blinked and squirmed. 

"Is that bad?" 

"No. Dongho's kisses are more confident and its like... He knows what he's doing. He leads the kiss and makes me all nervous but with you, it's the opposite."

"I-I can lead too!" Baekho squeaked and suddenly moved forward, crashing their lips together. Minhyun was caught off guard but Baekho tried really hard to be confident too yet he couldn't muster the courage as he hurriedly pulled away. Minhyun chuckled and ruffled his hair as he sulked. "I'm sorry." 

"No need to be. You're not Dongho, Baekho. You don't have to be able to do the things he can do. Just like piano. I don't think Dongho can play as good as you." 

Baekho nodded and bit his lower lip. He played a small snippet. "Oh. I heard the two of you.... Are joining the play too." 

"Too? You mean you are-" 

"I'm the pianist for the play." 

"What?!" Minhyun gasped in shock. He didn't know that. He did attend the practice with Dongho but all Minki told them to do was practice a song that had a piano accompaniment and that was Baekho?! 

"Yep... Bumzu hyung recommended me to Minki so I get to have a small solo performance with you two. I'm really excited. That's why I wanted you to see me play first before I go up on stage." 

Minhyun breathed in and held Baekho's hand. "I'm so proud of you." 

"E-eh?" 

"I'm really really... So p-proud of you." 

"Minhyun, don't cry!"


	34. 34

Baekho didn't know how to calm Minhyun down so he just hugged him and patted his back until his sobs reduced to a stop.

"You didn't have to cry," Baekho sighed and Minhyun chuckled.

"But I can't help it. I'm happy for you. So this is what you want to pursue?"

"Y-yeah... Is it too weird?"

Minhyun shook his head and snuggled against Baekho. "No. I think it's perfect. You're great with the piano but will music schools accept you? I'm just worried about that."

"Well, Bumzu hyung is technically my teacher. I've been secretly taking piano exams with his guidance so I should be fine. He says I can qualify."

"That's good then. You sure hid this from me too well."

Baekho chuckled a little. "Well, if Dongho can have secrets, so can I."

"Not fair. I've been your friend for 6 years, you know," Minhyun huffed and hit his arm lightly. "Why do you two keep hiding things from me?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to show it to you when I was ready..."

Minhyun rubbed away the remaining of his tears and looked at Baekho, giggling slightly. "You've changed a bit... No, actually, it feels like you went back to being the Baekho I once knew."

"Is that.... Bad?" Baekho repeated his question and Minhyun shook his head.

"It's good. I love--I... I mean... I... You smile more now and that's good really." 

Baekho tilted his head and smiled softly. "Because I don't want to hide my emotions for you anymore. If I don't step it up, Dongho will... He will get more of your attention then." 

Minhyun chuckled and patted Baekho's head. "Let's go home. Dongho is waiting for us." 

Baekho nodded and closed the pain before picking up his bag. He held his hand out and Minhyun raised his brows before grinning and taking it. Baekho smiled sheepishly as they walked out hand-in-hand. 

+

Minhyun hummed softly as he drew a little heart on the paper before sealing it. 

"Today's the first day, isn't it?" 

Minhyun looked up at his classmates chatting and back at the empty seat in front of him. 

"Go get them, Baekho!" he had cheered for the other before he had boarded the bus to get to the stadium with the rest of the soccer team. 

"You can do it!" Dongho said and grinned. Baekho smiled and nodded. 

"Be careful out there!" Jonghyun chirped and hugged Baekho who jolted in shock. Minhyun squinted a tiny bit as he unlatched himself from Baekho and swung his arm around Dongho. 

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" a familiar snarky voice said and Jonghyun lifted his arm from Dongho's shoulder, clearing his throat as Minki walked pass him. 

"Minki, you're going along?" Dongho asked and the other nodded. 

"I'm still the manager after all." Minki pinched Jonghyun's cheek and pulled him away from Dongho. "So while I'm away, you better not do anything weird." 

Jonghyun laughed and hugged Minki who frowned. "I won't, I won't." 

Minhyun sighed at the little moment from this morning. He hoped Baekho would be able to pass the first round without any problems. They had promised him to only watch his final match since Baekho didn't want them to see him any lesser. Minhyun argued with him about it at first but in the end gave up since he found out Dongho's chess competition was happening on the day Baekho's semi finals might be on. He would be upset if he couldn't see either of the twins' matches so he had no choice but to give in to Baekho's request to only see him during his final match too. 

"What's the matter?" Dongho asked and Minhyun turned to him. 

"Nothing... I just... I hope Baekho is doing well."

"I'm sure he is. He practiced a lot for it." 

"Yeah." 

"What's that?" Dongho asked, pointing to the envelope on the table. Minhyun gasped and hurriedly stuffed them under his book. 

"N-nothing." 

"Oh? You're hiding something from me?" Dongho teased and Minhyun blushed. 

"N-no. I'm just... Just preparing for something." 

"For what?" 

"Not telling you." 

Dongho puffed his cheeks and poked Minhyun's arm. "Come on. You want to tell me." 

"No. Not yet, I don't." 

"Sheesh. Since when do you keep secrets from me?" 

"Since your two have your own fair share of se-" 

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Jonghyun asked while literally throwing his body on top of Dongho and grinning widely. Minhyun pursed his lips and tried to smile. 

"Nothing," he replied with a small scoff. Somehow he felt different recently ever since he had started to date the twins. Whenever he saw someone getting close to them, there was the small squeeze in his chest. He knew it was probably jealousy but he never felt that way before this so he wasn't quite sure why it was growing. 

"Just whether Baekho is doing fine or not," Dongho replied, trying to get Jonghyun off him.

"Wah. I miss Minki too." 

Dongho chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You're not even in the same class as him in the first place." 

"And I miss Daniel too." 

Minhyun flinched when he heard Seungwoo who suddenly appeared in front of him with a paper in his hand. 

"What the heck, Seungwoo?! You scared me!" Minhyun gasped and Seungwoo grinned. 

"Teacher called for you so I'm here. Ta-da." 

"Right now? We still have classes." 

"It's about the festival so..." 

"Alright. Dongho, help me take notes when the teacher comes, okay?" 

Dongho nodded and showed him a thumbs up after successfully getting Jonghyun off of him. Jonghyun pouted once Minhyun left the class with Seungwoo. "He's real good at hiding it, isn't he?" 

"What are you rambling about?" Dongho sighed. 

"His jealousy. I saw him turning away the moment I put my arms around you. I think he really does like you too." 

"Look. I really don't need you to try to make Minhyun jealous. I don't want him to be. I want him to be able to trust me." 

"Alright, mister know it all." 

-

He waited for the bus outside his home and when it arrived, his steps started becoming fidgety.

"See you guys tomorrow."

Baekho hopped down the bus and flinched, surprised to see Minhyun standing outside and waiting for him.

"Minhyun."

"Hey. How was it?" he asked with a smile. Baekho nodded and bobbed his head a little.

"We won. Made it to the next round," he said and grinned a little in response.

"Great. Another step closer to the championship," Minhyun chirped and Baekho nodded, unsure why they were being so awkward right now. "Oh. You should go in and rest up."

"You finished studying for the day?"

"Yep. Just... Wanted to see you before I head back home."

Baekho blushed and cleared his throat. "I see."

"Well, see you then."

Baekho grabbed Minhyun's arm and pursed his lips. "Hey... Uh... Ice cream?"

"Oh? You're inviting?" 

Baekho scoffed but nodded. "I am. Got a problem?" He puffed his cheeks a little and Minhyun giggled. 

"No. What about Dongho?" 

"Eh... He gets to spend the day with you in school. Can't I get you for myself just for a bit?" Baekho asked, surprising Minhyun since it was usually him who would want to include Dongho. He smiled and shrugged. 

"Sure. Let's go." 

"Great." The two headed towards the convenience store and bought ice cream before sitting down outside the store to eat it. They tried to keep up small talk to the best of their abilities although their conversation kept faltering until Minhyun decided to ask him about a certain something. 

"So... The other day, you know how you two talked about sleeping together?" 

Baekho turned red and he coughed a little before nodding. "W-what about it?" 

"I... Was just wondering uh... Would you want to be top or bottom?" Minhyun didn't know why he was being so nervous around Baekho but the other's awkwardness wasn't really helping either. 

"Oh. Uh... Does t-top mean I'll be the one... To... You know."

"Y-yeah."

Baekho bit his ice cream and shuddered from the cold. "I... I don't know. I've... Never really thought about it." 

"But if you were to think about it now?" 

Baekho pursed his lips and looked at Minhyun. "I'll be whatever you want." 

"Huh?" 

"I... I'm not good with all these nor am I experienced so... If you want me to b-b-b..." Baekho felt faint and covered his face. He felt embarrassed about this and to even imagine the two of them in such a situation was mind blowing to him. "I don't know! Gah. What about Dongho?" 

"Well... He's fine with either." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. To him, as long as I'm happy." 

"I... I want you to be happy too." 

"But I want the two of you to be happy," Minhyun sighed and frowned a little at his dilemma. It wasn't like he was prepared to have things shoved up his butt. The only thing that's been up there was medicine but even that was uncomfortable. He couldn't bring himself to imagine Baekho or Dongho doing that to him. At least not now. "Maybe we should just leave it to when we actually do it to decide." 

Baekho nodded in agreement and they finished up before heading back. Minhyun wished him good luck with their second match and just before he left, Baekho grabbed his arm again. Minhyun was a little surprised at how initiative the other was right now but didn't question it. 

"Uh... Um.." 

"Do you need something?" Minhyun asked and tilted his head. Baekho blushed and shut his eyes tightly. Minhyun blinked a couple of times in confusion. 

"Y-you probably d-did it with Dongho m-more, right?" 

"Did what?" Minhyun asked teasingly and Baekho groaned, eyes still closed out of embarrassment now. He was about to reply but Minhyun beat him to it by kissing him gently. Baekho flinched but held onto Minhyun's arms, holding him there. He was trying to improve on being a boyfriend but he wasn't sure how. He has never dated before nor had he liked someone before that. Dongho had. He had caught feelings even before Minhyun appeared in their life. That, he knew. And so he felt left behind somehow. He felt as though Dongho will always have the one up against him. Always the one to notice his feelings first, always the one to act on them too. Always, always first. 

He slowly opened his eyes when Minhyun pulled away and did the same. Minhyun smiled and ruffled his hair. 

"T-thanks," Baekho whispered and fiddled with his fingers. 

"There's no need to thank me for a kiss. Plus you can do it if you want to too. It's not like I'm going to stop you," Minhyun said and kissed Baekho on the cheek too. Baekho gasped and his ears burned as well. 

"Does that mean... I... I can get a hug too?" 

Minhyun was a little dumbfounded by the question but he laughed and nodded, opening his arms. "Why not?" 

"Oh..." Baekho wrapped his arms around Minhyun and snuggled against his chest. "This feels nice." 

Minhyun froze, unsure what feels nice. Baekho's warmth? His scent? Everything? Minhyun unconsciously pulled him in tighter, trying to envelope him. He buried his head against Baekho's neck and breathed in. 

"Don't I smell stinky?" Baekho mumbled when he heard Minhyun's sniff. 

"No. Probably because you exercise often so there's no sweaty scent. Just a pleasant... Baekho scent." 

Baekho chuckled. "What kind of smell is that?" 

"Mmm... I don't know. Some kind of musky but not stinging smell?" 

"Hmmm." 

"Ahem-" 

Both of them flinched and let go of each other when Minhyun's mother walked up to them. She smiled brightly and they both started making awkward noises while stepping further away. Baekho bowed and hurried back into his house. Minhyun motioned his mother inside sheepishly. 

"So it's Baekho?" she questioned and Minhyun flinched. How was he going to answer her? 

"Uh... Mum, I need to tell you something but please, please don't freak out."


	35. 35

Minhyun opened his window and looked around his room. When he couldn't find anything to throw, he texted the both of them. Instantly, their windows opened and the two twins stuck their heads out. They exchanged glances before waving to Minhyun who smiled nervously as he looked at the twins.

"So... I told my mum," Minhyun confessed and the two of them stiffened. "She caught me and Baekho hugging and well... I couldn't hide it."

"Are you alright?" Dongho asked first.

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?" Minhyun replied, a little confused.

"Cause not all parents would be fine with their child being... Gay and on top of that, dating two people at the same time?"

"Oh. My mum found out I was gay earlier on. I mean, I don't really have much female friends and the only people I bring home are the two of you. So she was already guessing it was one of you two but I told her just now..."

"And?"

"And..." Minhyun let go of the window sill and shrugged. "She said she's fine with me dating whoever I want to as long as I'm not hurting anyone and everyone is fine with it." 

Dongho and Baekho both nodded. They were fine with it so far. It did help mend parts of their own relationship too and they were definitely bickering much lesser than before. 

"That's good to know," Baekho said and let out a relieved sigh. "You're not hurt or anything, right?" 

"No. It was a peaceful talk. You two okay? You seem worried about me mentioning this to my mum." 

"Y-yeah. It's nothing," Dongho hurriedly cut in. Minhyun tilted his head but decided not to push Dongho into spilling whatever it was. "Um... We should sleep. Its getting late and Baekho has a game tomorrow." 

"Sure. I just wanted to tell you guys that. Well, good night." 

"Good night, Minhyun," they said simultaneously and shut the windows but instead of sleeping, Dongho went straight to Baekho's room where his twin was waiting for him. 

"Oh?" 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing. I just wanted to be sure. You still remember what I told you, right? Back at camp?" 

"Yes. Don't tell mum or dad. Why?" 

"No. Just wanted to make sure. Uh... Could I... Could I sleep over today?" Dongho asked to Baekho's surprise. "It's fine if-" 

"Oh, it's no problem. Come on in," Baekho said while shuffling his blanket around to give Dongho the space he needed. Dongho rolled into bed and laid flat, head down. Baekho chuckled and laid down. "Scared of the nightmares?" 

"No. Maybe. Just a little."

"Still have them?" 

"Not yet." Baekho faced Dongho and the other mirrored him. "Not since the last one." 

"Good." 

"Baekho, there's something else I should tell you." 

"Yeah?" 

"I've been... Having not so bright thoughts. I mean, I have had them before but I might be getting worse." 

"What kind of thoughts?" 

"Dark ones..."

Baekho pursed his lips. "Like?" 

"I... I've been thinking of ways to try to break you and Minhyun apart." 

Baekho stared at Dongho's guilt filled eyes. Confusion swirled in his mind as he processed Dongho's words. "W-why? Aren't we... Aren't we doing fine now?" 

"I know but... I... I just... I can't stop wanting Minhyun all to myself even though I know... You love him too." 

"Dongho..." Baekho sat up and frowned. Dongho felt genuinely bad for having to tell Baekho this but he could feel his own control slipping every passing day and it would consume him whole if he had left it be. He felt the need to tell Baekho before things really become what he feared. 

"I'm sorry. I can't control my thoughts. I try and I'm still trying but it's so hard."

"But you said before... Even if Minhyun doesn't end up with you, you wouldn't mind if he ends up with me!" 

"I know but things are different with Minhyun dating us both. I can't help myself. I'm really sorry." 

Baekho scratched his neck and sighed. "You can't... You can't just tell me something like this and expect me not to overreact." 

"I know. That's why I'm telling you now before I actually... Accidentally hurt either of you. I want us all to be happy. I'm not lying but I... I also just want Minhyun for myself. Surely, you understand."

"No, Dongho. I don't understand. We both like him so why can't we stay together? Like this? Why do you want more? Why do you have to have more?" 

Dongho felt a pain in his chest and he shook his head. "I don't know... I don't want to be like this either." 

Baekho bit his lower lip and decided to just lay down, rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks. "Just sleep. You're... You're probably thinking too much." 

"Baekho..."

"Sleep, Dongho. You're probably stressed out," Baekho replied in a harsh tone without meaning to. He just couldn't understand because he wasn't like that. Dongho flinched but laid down again and covered himself with the blanket. He should have just kept his mouth shut and his mind off. 

+

"Morning!" Minhyun greeted Dongho excitedly. Dongho put on a tired smile and walked up to him. 

"Morning." 

"Oh wow. Something wrong?" 

"No, what makes you say so?" 

"I almost thought you were Baekho with that grumpy expression," Minhyun chuckled and pinched Dongho's cheek, surprising the other since Minhyun barely did that to him. 

"Sorry. Do I look that terrible?" 

"A little. You sure you're fine?" 

"I am. Don't worry about it. Let's go?" 

"Okay then." Minhyun held Dongho's hand and led him towards school. Dongho looked at their intertwined hands and tightened his hold. He knew he should put in more effort to stop his thoughts from overflowing but the longer he dated Minhyun, the more he wanted him. He had to stop but he didn't know how. "Dongho?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're real quiet today." 

"O-oh. I'm just thinking." 

"About?" 

"It's nothing much." He didn't want Minhyun to hate him for being like this. For having thoughts that he shouldn't have. For wishing, maybe just for a bit, that he was the only one Minhyun had fallen for. 

"You seem really bothered by it though. Did something happen to Baekho?" 

Dongho twitched and shook his head. "N-no. He's fine. I guess." 

"Hmm..." Minhyun stopped and looked Dongho in the face. He frowned and Dongho gulped, leaning back slightly. "Yeah. There's something definitely wrong with you today." 

"Minhyun." 

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me!" Minhyun huffed. "But... Its okay to depend on me sometimes too, okay?" 

"Yeah..." Minhyun beamed and Dongho felt bad for hiding it but he couldn't tell Minhyun. Definitely not him. He didn't want to let go of the hand he was holding and he didn't want Minhyun to let go either. 

+

"Something feels weird lately," Minhyun said to Seungwoo as their morning meetings started again.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"The twins... Some days I feel like I know them and most days, I don't."

"Isn't that just human behavior?" Seungwoo replied him with a sigh.

"I guess... How are things between you and Daniel?"

"Huh? He's... Real busy now and real agitated too. Just the other day, he yelled at me."

"Really?" Minhyun gasped in surprise. He couldn't imagine Daniel ever yelling.

"It was my fault too since I kept pestering him about something but something just isn't right either. I think it's the nationals since he's been on edge ever since then."

"Hmm... But Baekho has been acting sweeter with me. He seemed fine yesterday too."

"Lucky you," Seungwoo scoffed and sulked. "If he has been, then what's so weird?"

"Dongho has become... I don't know what's the word to use... Sadder? Distant? It's as if they're slowly switching personalities. It's kinda spooky," Minhyun answered him. Seungwoo rubbed his neck.

"Okay. Maybe they both have never shown you their true self and now that they're dating you, they are?"

"That can't be... Dongho still tries to smile around me but I just can't help but feel like... Something has changed and it doesn't make me feel comfortable."

"Why don't you tell them then?"

"I don't want them to feel bad or think that I like them any lesser for their changes."

"Do you like them more then?"

"I... I don't know. Its hard to say."

Seungwoo sighed but before he said anything else, the door opened to an even more depressed looking Aron.

"Oh. Look who decided to show up now," Seungwoo muttered as Aron sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"That's not a good look," Minhyun whispered.

"He chose Jonghyun," Aron mumbled under his breath. The other two almost missed it but luckily they weren't talking so they could hear him clearly. They exchanged glances, neither knowing what to say or how to comfort Aron.

"H-hey. Its fine. It's not like it'll be the end of the world just be-"

"He chose Jonghyun to be the narrator of his play just because he has a deeper nicer voice than me."

Minhyun and Seungwoo pursed their lips, knowing they completely misinterpreted that earlier.

"O-oh! You mean the play," Seungwoo blurted out awkwardly. "So? You can just play another role or s-"

"No. Minki isn't finding for any more."

"Do you even want to be in the play? You'll be seeing Minki kiss on stage, you know," Minhyun said since he knew the script. Aron sighed and shrugged.

"I don't really want to see him kiss someone else but at least it's not Jonghyun."

Minhyun pitied Aron since he didn't know how else he could be of help to the other. He didn't want to play the role of a wingman since Jonghyun was friends with Dongho and he didn't need any unnecessary tension from there. He felt sorry for Seungwoo too since being with someone irritable was bound to cause some rifts if it continued. He felt like he shouldn't deserve to be this happy with the twins when his friends were suffering unbeknownst to himself that Dongho was also going through some stuff. 

"Well, let's finish up the meeting and go back to class." 

Minhyun walked into his class and sighed softly. He was walking back to his seat when someone stopped him abruptly. It was Myungsoo, his classmate and group mate from the camping trip. 

"Minhyun, is Baekho alright?" the male asked to his confusion. 

"Yes, he is. Why?" 

"It's just that he's been absent so I thought something happened." 

"Oh, no. He went for the national soccer competition." 

Myungsoo raised his brows and nodded. "I see. He didn't mention that." 

"Yeah... Well, Baekho isn't really the type to go around sharing what he would be doing." 

He had noticed the two chatting a bit more and he was glad for Baekho to be making friends, even if it was just one more. True, it made him twinge a little inside but seeing how happy it made Baekho, he had managed to smother his jealously. 

"That's true. Oh. If its okay, could you give me his number? I want to wish him good luck," Myungsoo said and Minhyun stiffened. He blinked a couple of times before smiling. 

"Uh... Maybe you can just write him a note or something and I'll hand it to him? I see him at night after all." 

Myungsoo looked confused for a moment. "Well, I could just hand that to Dongho then. Sorry for bothering you." 

"You know what? It's cool. I'll give you his number." Minhyun headed to his seat and scribbled down Baekho's number before handing it to Myungsoo. 

"Cool. Thanks," Myungsoo said and smiled. Minhyun nodded and groaned the moment his classmate walked away. He shrunk down onto his seat and let out a strained sigh. 

"What was that about?" Dongho's voice filled with his ear and he lifted his head to look at the other. 

"Nothing.. He just wanted Baekho's number." 

"Oh. Why didn't he ask me?" 

"How should I know?" Minhyun muttered and laid his head down again, sighing at how he probably seemed like a jerk earlier.


	36. 36

Dongho waited outside the hall for the chess competition, looking down at the number in his hand and sighed.

"Worried?" Woozi asked since he had tagged along, wanting to be the first to see his win.

"No. Just a bit disappointed that Minhyun can't make it."

"Ah. The student president?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were keeping it secret from him."

"He reads the papers you write so didn't matter... He already knew without me telling him."

Woozi nodded and kept quiet for a moment since he felt Dongho's restlessness. 

"Then in that case, I'll make a giant article for you. Make the whole school proud and Minhyun too." 

"I really don't need that." 

Woozi rolled his eyes and nudged Dongho. "Come on, you sap. Since when are you such a downer?" 

"Since I figured that I'm the one who is sabotaging my own relationships." 

Woozi sighed and slid down the chair slightly. "Sheesh. You're not going to be able to fix them if you act this way either." 

"I know bu-" 

"Number 20 to 40, please enter the hall now."

Dongho looked at his number just to be certain and stood up. "Well, wish me luck." 

"You can do it." Woozi flashed him a grin and thumbs up before Dongho disappeared into the hall with the rest of the contestants. It was a quick competition with five rounds, each with the winner of the previous round up the way to the top. Dongho pushed away all other thoughts the moment he sat in the chair in front of his competitor, letting none of his emotions affect him now as he played the game. 

"He is... Feeling... Down... Hmmm and send!" Woozi chirped and clicked the send button. 

Minhyun flinched when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and read the message sent to him. 'Dongho is feeling down cause you're not here. Why don't you wish him good luck for the competition?' 

"Hwang Minhyun?" 

"Yes, coming!" Minhyun hurriedly got up from his seat and entered the dentist office. He felt bad for being unable to be there to cheer Dongho on since he had already had a dentist appointment made prior to the competition but he was determined to make up for it after. He sent a short 'Good luck!' message before sitting down on the chair to have his teeth checked. 

+

Baekho panted heavily as they had just finished the first round of the game, sipping on his water and trying to catch his breath for the second half of the game. He noticed the opponent team running around frantically and he also realised earlier when they were going against each other, they were lacking a proper striker. He wiped his sweat and told himself to just focus on the game tor now, getting up and heading towards the field as the whistle was blown. 

"Same tactic?" he asked Daniel as they went side by side. Daniel nodded and they rushed off to their own spots. 

"Let's get to the finals." 

The whistle was blown signifying the end of the game and Baekho stopped running. He gasped for air as Daniel rushed up to him and tackled him into a hug. 

"We made it, just one more games and we will be the winners!" Daniel cheered and his other teammates all gathered around too. Baekho grinned and nodded. 

"Crap. I gotta go to the bathroom," Baekho blurted out and Daniel laughed, shooing him to the bathroom. He headed down the hallway of the stadium, finding for the bathroom but slowed down when he saw a couple of medics carrying away a player on the stretcher. Baekho was confused when he recognised the shirt of the team he had just been playing against but had no recollection of this particular player on the field. He headed off to the bathroom and freshened up before joining his teammates who were already changing into dry clothes at the locker room. 

"Why the sullen face?" Daniel asked as Baekho pulled his shirt off. 

"I saw them taking a player to the infirmary just now but we were against the school so how did he get hurt before the competition and only found just now?" Baekho asked while wiping his sweat away. 

"Are you certain of this?" Daniel's tone became sharp and Baekho flinched. He nodded and Daniel rushed out of the locker room. Baekho was confused and hurriedly threw on his shirt, grabbing his bag and followed Daniel to the infirmary. A couple of students, some laying down and some sitting but a small group crowded around a bed and the two of them joined in. 

"You're going to be fine, okay? They already called an ambulance for you," the temporary medic said. Daniel winced when he saw the condition of the player and his worried friends surrounding him. All sweaty and worn out from the game they just had together. One of them caught sight of the two of them and frowned. 

"Did you do this?!" the male snapped and both of them flinched. 

"No, no. We were on the field with you guys. There's no way we could have done something like this," Daniel defended them. "It has to be from a different school." 

"Yeah but you guys took out our striker so you can win the match just now," another hissed accusingly. Daniel shook his head and gasped softly. 

"Hey. Quit yelling at us! We did nothing of the sort," Baekho hissed in return. "All of us were together. Nobody could have left to injure your striker earlier." 

"How cou-" 

"Enough, Jun," the injured player spoke and grabbed his friend. 

"Minghao."

"It wasn't them."

"You saw who did this to you?" Daniel asked. 

"They wore masks and stuff but they were much bigger than any of your team's members."

"How do you know that for sure?" Jun asked with a frown. "They beat you up."

"You don't trust me?" 

"I... I do." 

"Goddammit," Daniel cursed softly and started heading out. Baekho followed him and grabbed his arm. 

"Daniel, wait. Does this have to do with our senior?" 

"It has to be. It has to be the same people. The winners of the last nationals was from one of the China teams. It has to be one of them pulling the strings here." 

"But we can't go around accusing people without any proof." 

"Is that not proof enough?!" Daniel snapped and jabbed his finger towards the infirmary's direction. "Look at his leg! He won't be able to play properly if he doesn't get the treatment he needs soon. This is the same goddamn thing that happened!" 

"Calm down! Stop yelling!" 

"Daniel? Baekho? What's going on?" 

"Guys..." 

+

Minhyun stood outside the hall, waiting for Dongho and Woozi to come out. He beamed when he saw them and hopped up to them. 

"Dongho! Woozi!" Minhyun called out and Dongho gasped when he saw Minhyun followed by a bouquet of flowers waved up to his face. 

"W-woah!" Dongho squeaked in surprise. 

"How did it go?" Minhyun asked eagerly and Woozi grinned, lifting Dongho's hand that held the trophy. 

"Of course our chess club president won't disappoint," Woozi chirped and Minhyun squealed, hugging Dongho after the other had taken the bouquet. 

"Minhyun-" 

"Congratulations! You won again!" 

Dongho smiled and patted his back. "Thanks." 

"Well since I have what I need, I'll see you two in school," Woozi said and waved. 

"Bye," Minhyun bade him and Dongho waved, leaving the two of them alone. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come earlier." 

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you're here and... That you got me flowers," Dongho said while turning the bouquet to see what flowers Minhyun bought. "Thank you. That's all I need." 

"So... I want to make it up to you. What do you say, we go out for coffee now?" Minhyun asked and Dongho raised his brows. 

"I think I want to go home." 

"Oh. Okay." Minhyun was surprised since it was the first time Dongho had rejected his invitation to go out. "Then let's go back together."

"Yeah. I'll prefer that." Dongho smiled and curled his arm over Minhyun's since his hands were occupied. Minhyun smiled and led the way back. 

"Was it difficult? The matches." 

"Only the final ones. I mean... Not everyone participating are geniuses. Some are forced to take part so they don't really bother." 

"I see but I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." 

Minhyun noticed that Dongho was still rather quiet and his smiles were rather distant. He sighed and pulled Dongho closer. "Alright. Spill it." 

"Huh?" 

"Either you tell me what's wrong or I'm going to have to force you to say it." 

"There's-" 

"Don't think about lying to me, Dongho. I'm not your friend for 6 years for no reason." 

Dongho let his expression fall as they entered his home. He placed the trophy down on the table and went to find a vase to put the flowers in whilst Minhyun followed him around. After he was done, he sat down with Minhyun. Minhyun frowned at him and poked his cheek. 

"I might have said something that hurt Baekho again," he whispered. Minhyun pursed his lips and stared at Dongho. 

"What did you say?" 

"I told him... That I... I want you for myself."

"Oh..." Minhyun rubbed his hands together. "Why would you say that to him?" 

"Because... I promised not to hide anything from him and hiding it from you is affecting my mood."

"But...aren't I being fair to the both of you?" Minhyun blurted out and Dongho nodded. 

"You are but I... I can't stop wanting to be selfish. I'm not like you or Baekho, just accepting this and you told me I could tell you if I can't stand it." 

"I-I did..." 

"Minhyun, you don't have to feel bad to reject me."

"Dongho, I do like you," Minhyun said and held Dongho's hand. "Please... I..." 

Dongho stared at Minhyun's hand and then at his frowning features. He lifted his other hand and eased the crease between his brows before climbing onto Minhyun who gasped. 

"Dongho?" 

"Then why can't I be your favourite twin?" 

"What are you talking about? Hey! Stop." Dongho pushed Minhyun down onto the couch and his eyebrows drooped. 

"Why do you do things with Baekho but don't do it with me?" 

"I... I'm sorry. You just... You make me more nervous than I do around him. I can't describe-" 

"Are you scared of me, Minhyun?" 

Minhyun paused his slight panic and stared at Dongho. He blinked, coming to realisation that he might be afraid of his best friend. He breathed in deeply, calming himself down before he replied Dongho, "When you act like this.. Yes." 

Dongho's brows furrowed and his lips pressed themselves into a thin line. "And what if it was Baekho doing this to you? Would you feel the same?" 

"That's not a fair question and you know it. Baekho won't ever do something like to me." 

"How would you know? He might be innocent but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have the desire to push you down. He, too.... He... He will do it if I give him a little push. I'll show you." 

"No, Dongho, don't. Please." Dongho pulled off Minhyun's belt and the taller male gasped, trying to stop him but unable to do so. He hadn't realised before how strong Dongho was as well. "Dongho, stop it. You're scaring me." 

"Bear with it for a while. Just until Baekho comes home." 

"What are you doing?" Minhyun cried out softly as Dongho grabbed his wrists and bound them with his belt. "Dongho, stop." 

"Just for awhile, Minhyun. I'll prove to you that Baekho is just the same." 

"No. You'll be forcing him to do it. It won't be at his own accord." 

Dongho just smiled and placed a hand across Minhyun's mouth as he heard keys jingling outside the door. 

"Mmmhp!" 

He put a finger on his lips and stared at Minhyun who fell silent as the door opened. 

"I'm home. Oh, Dongho," Baekho greeted him as he shut the door. He dropped his bag down and took off his shoes. Minhyun squirmed and shook his head but Dongho kept him still as he was heavier than the other. 

"Welcome home, Baekho."


	37. 37

"Oh."

"How was the semi finals?"

"We won."

Baekho headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge to take out a carton of milk. Minhyun groaned and tried to pry Dongho's fingers off his lips but the other was persistent.

"That's good to know."

"Uh huh. How was chess?" he asked as he walked back to the living room, sipping on the milk. He noticed Dongho's way of sitting a little awkward with his hand stretched out like that but didn't question it. Minhyun was hidden from his sight after all. 

"I won the competition." 

"Really? Congratulations too. Oh. We should go over and tell Minhyun."

"You don't have to." 

"Eh?" Baekho was surprised since he knew Dongho would never pass up a chance to find Minhyun. Dongho looked down at Minhyun who looked at him pleadingly and smiled. 

"He's right here and he wants to give you a little relief today." 

"Dongho, that's not funny," Baekho muttered but still approached the couch. He gasped when he saw Minhyun and Minhyun whined, struggling against the belt and Dongho's hand. "D-Dongho? What are you doing? Get off of him." 

Baekho tried to pull Dongho up but Dongho grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Baekho lifted his other arm, careful not to spill the milk. "I said he's here to give you a little relief today. You remember what I said before, didn't I?" 

Baekho gulped as he stared into Minhyun's shaky pupils. "I... I do." 

Minhyun whimpered and shook his head. No, not Baekho. He tried to move his legs but Dongho pressed down on them more. 

"B-but I want him to be willing to do it. Didn't we talk about this before?" 

"If it's you, he wouldn't mind." Dongho's coaxing words made Baekho stare into Minhyun's eyes. He gulped and Minhyun couldn't even shake his head from how hard Dongho was holding him down. 

"Dongho... This isn't-" 

"Baekho. You either do it or don't." 

The twins looked each other in the eyes, having a silent conversation. Baekho gulped and breathed in deeply. "I'll do it."

Dongho moved his hand away and Minhyun gasped for air but before he could protest, Baekho pulled him into a kiss. Minhyun flinched and tried to push him away but Dongho grabbed his hands. He whimpered into the kiss as Baekho deepened it. Baekho slid his tongue out and Minhyun jolted in surprise. He managed to turn his face away and Baekho pulled away, both panting slightly. Dongho watched in amusement and his gaze trailed downwards. 

"See? What did I tell you?" Dongho said. Baekho turned to look and his eyes widened a little. Minhyun sniffled a little and pulled his hands away from Dongho as he rubbed away his tears. 

"Stop... Baekho, please. Get Dongho off me," Minhyun pleaded Baekho this time. 

"He reacts to you," Dongho said and placed a hand on the bulge forming in Minhyun's pants. Minhyun squeaked and twitched. 

"Don't t-touch," Minhyun squealed and Baekho snapped out of it. He gritted his teeth and put down the milk carton before pulling Dongho forcefully off of Minhyun. 

"Dongho, you're making Minhyun cry," Baekho whispered and Dongho shoved him away slightly to grab hold of his arm before he pulled Baekho down while getting up and onto Minhyun who yelped. Baekho managed to stop his fall by slamming his hands beside Minhyun's head. Minhyun shut his eyes tightly and felt himself becoming more nervous. Baekho tried to get up but Dongho placed a hand on his back. 

"Don't tell me you don't feel like doing anything to Minhyun right now," Dongho whispered and Baekho gulped. Minhyun peered at them and rubbed away his tears. 

"Baekho... Please get off me," Minhyun whimpered. Baekho gritted his teeth and frowned. He was torn between doing what Minhyun asked him to and what his instincts wanted. He held Minhyun's hands and breathed in before placing a gentle kiss on them. 

"Minhyun, won't you let me?" Baekho asked softly and Minhyun stiffened. He blinked and turned his gaze to Dongho who had a blank expression. "I promise I won't hurt you." Minhyun turned back to Baekho and pushed him harshly. Baekho sat up and Minhyun shuffled away. 

"No! I said no! Take this off!" Minhyun snapped and held his arm out. Baekho instantly took off the belt around his wrist, regretting his words and actions. Minhyun snatched his belt away as he got up. "You're both mean! I hate you." He sobbed and rushed out from their home. 

"Minhyun!" 

Dongho grabbed Baekho's arm and stopped him from chasing the other. 

"Dongho, let go." 

"No. I had to prove it to him that you're not that different from me. We just have different trigger points. Given the right situation, you would want the same thing too even if he refuses." 

"But you didn't have to go that far. We scared him... We made him cry," Baekho said, just realising that he was also at fault for kissing Minhyun earlier. "What if he breaks up with both of us? I do-" 

"I told him I wanted him for myself." 

Baekho froze and looked at Dongho who let go of him. "Wha-" 

"And he said he was being fair to the two of us." Dongho shot Baekho a glare and Baekho took a step back. 

"Isn't he?" 

"Then why doesn't he kiss or hug me first?" Dongho snatched Baekho's phone from his pocket and waved his wallpaper in front of him. "Why has he never done this with me? It's always you. How is that fair? He's never really initiated anything with me." 

"That..." Baekho lowered his gaze to avoid looking into Dongho's angry eyes. 

"I tried being nice...but it's not like it made him fall for me. He likes you more. I can only pull, hoping he would look at me more." 

Baekho sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Dongho flinched and he gasped. "No... Don't apologise. I keep telling myself to be better but I don't know what to do anymore. I'm just hurting everyone around me at this point." Dongho hugged Baekho who didn't know how to make Dongho feel better either. It wasn't like he knew what he had done to garner more of Minhyun's attention. "I'm the one who shouldn't exist."

"Dongho... Dongho." Baekho squeezed his brother tightly and shook his head. "No.... No. Don't say that." 

"You have your final match tomorrow. I shouldn't have done that... I'm sorry." 

Minhyun threw himself onto his bed and cried softly, feeling his body tremble as he buried himself under his blanket as well. He was a little shaken up but knew he had overreacted slightly. He was afraid of both Dongho and taking a step further earlier. Part of him still just wanted them to be the best of friends. Anything more was beyond his knowledge and that made him afraid. Afraid of the unknown and the uncertainties, the risks and the consequences. Maybe he never should have agreed to date them. In fact, he blamed Seungwoo for putting all those ridiculous ideas that had led everything to this. He rubbed his tears away and reached down, wishing his body would behave. He knew what Dongho had wanted to prove earlier and now that he knew that he wasn't even safe around Baekho too, he didn't know what to do. What if one of them really did it one day? He wasn't sure how accepting he would be of it then. He breathed in and choked a little on his sobs before gradually calming down. 

Minhyun looked towards the direction of his window and got up, pulling the curtains close before walking to the door and locking it as well despite being alone in the house. He sat down on his bed and breathed in again, this time to prepare himself mentally. He looked down again and wondered why his body looked so foreign to him now. He pulled his pants lower and his underwear away. If the twins were prepared to go all the way with him, he had to figure out for himself whether he could do this or not. He gulped and sunk his hand inside, slowly feeling himself. His eyelides flickered wildly as he felt nervous about doing this. Just a few rubs in and he took his hand out. He headed to the bathroom and immediately washed his hand, scrubbing it clean. He couldn't understand how he was capable of showering and cleaning himself but unable to do it now. He had done it before and frankly, he didn't really enjoyed it much. Too much effort for a short spurt of pleasure and relief. 

-

"Min-"

Minhyun scowled and turned away. Dongho already expected as much from the other after the stunt he pulled the day before but they had already planned on going to the stadium to watch the final match together so it didn't help that they were stuck in the same bus heading there now. Dongho just sighed and stayed quiet. He should have just held it in until after the competition but he couldn't hide it with Minhyun's constant concern.

Once they arrived at the stadium, Minhyun stormed off ahead. Dongho gasped and chased after him.

"Minhyun, please slow down or you will-" Dongho blocked a man who was also rushing and his drink splattered onto Dongho's clothes. Minhyun stopped and gasped.

"Dongho, are you alright?" Minhyun asked quickly. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"I'm okay, Minhyun. As long as you're okay."

Minhyun frowned and pulled out his handkerchief to dry Dongho's arm and hand. "I'm still mad at you for what you did yesterday."

"I get it and I deserve it. You can hate me all you want but please don't hate Baekho. You're right. I was just forcing him to do that."

Minhyun stopped and folded his handkerchief, placing it in Dongho's hand. "No... I'm the coward. Even Baekho wants to progress this relationship while I... Maybe I'm the one who hasn't come to terms with the fact that we are now dating. But that doesn't make me any less angry for that stunt you pulled. Also you should go find Baekho and see if he's got an extra set of clothes or you'll be all sticky once it dries off."

"You're right. Then, you go on ahead. I'll catch up soon." Dongho watched Minhyun head off but calmer this time. He knew he screwed up but he hoped this would also help them move forward a little. Even just a tiny bit was better than nothing. He headed to the locker rooms and found his school team there which included Baekho.

"Hey, Baekho."

"Oh, Dongho. What are you doing here? How's...Minhyun? Is he still mad at us?" Baekho lowered his voice and tugged nervously on the face towel. Dongho shrugged and lifted his wet shirt.

"He says he's mad but at least he's willing to talk to me so it's not too bad. He probably won't stay mad for long but that's not why I'm here. Some guy spilled his whole drink on me earlier so I was wondering if you have any spare clothes that I can wear for now."

"I have a spare jersey. You can wear that. The shower is at the back. Also if you're going to wear my clothes, just take the whole bag home with you today. I'll probably be spending time with Daniel and the others later and I don't want to lug around the bag."

"Sure. Thanks and good luck out there. Minhyun and I will be watching from above." Dongho patted Baekho's shoulder since he couldn't afford a hug right now. He took Baekho's bag and headed to the back to rinse off the liquid whilst the soccer team headed out to the field together.

"Everyone here?" Daniel asked and started doing a headcount just to be sure they weren't missing any players.

"Yep. All present."

"Good. I don't want any of you to split up now. If anyone needs to go to the bathroom, go in pairs of three. No excuses."

"Yes, sir."


	38. 38

Minhyun stepped out to the railing and tried to spot Baekho from above. As mad as he said he was at the other, he really didn't want to miss this. It would probably be the last huge match Baekho took part in after all and he had already made it to the finals too. He beamed when he saw the dark haired male walking out along with the rest of his teammates, waving his arms in hopes Baekho would spot him. Baekho did and waved back, smiling a little since Minhyun wasn't ignoring him.

"Looks like your boyfriend is here to cheer for you," Daniel teased and Baekho blushed.

"Ugh. Don't say it in such a tone. Where's Seungwoo anyways?"

Daniel cleared his throat and shrugged. "Probably still mad at me for accidentally yelling at him the other day."

"Oh. Why did you yell at him?"

"He was trying to tell me that I was just overthinking things and that our senior getting injured wasn't planned. I got upset and yelled at him..."

"I see."

"And after seeing that other student getting hurt yesterday, I'm even more paranoid today."

"I know. Its the fifth time you did a head count today."

"It's our final match. I don't want to lose any of you." 

"We will be careful." 

Dongho dried his hair with the extra towel and hummed softly to himself as he put on Baekho's jersey. He shut the locker and headed out with the bag over his shoulder. He rolled up the long sleeves and pulled out his phone to text Minhyun that he was heading up now. He stopped when he realised there were people standing in front of him. He blinked and tried to side step away but they blocked his path again. Annoyed, he unintentionally glared at them since they were stopping him from going back to Minhyun's side. 

"Excuse me?" 

The three males started to talk to each other in a language Dongho could barely pick up on. He turned around and they surrounded him. 

"Hey. Move it," Dongho hissed and tried to push his way through but they grabbed his wrists and pushed him against the wall. Dongho gasped and gritted his teeth, bringing his leg up and kicking the one in front of him away. Yes, they were bigger than him but Dongho wasn't in the mood for games right now. He wasn't about to miss his brother's match especially when their parents were already not around for them. The male stumbled back but the other two started to beat him up. Delivering blows to his exposed torso. Dongho gasped in shock as he felt air being forcefully expelled from his chest but he refused to topple over. The fallen male got up and the three of them started to drag Dongho away from the hallway as he started to scream, "HELP! SOMEBODY!" 

One of them yelled something and the other covered his mouth. He bit down on the hand harshly and a punch went across his face. He felt a wave of nausea and a stinging ache on his cheek as he fell onto the ground. He coughed and realised he was trapped in some storage room. The three weren't done with him though as they started stomping down on him. Dongho tried to block himself but realised they were after his legs. One crushing step after another. Dongho gasped and coughed in pain. He tried to get up but they only shoved him back down. Three against one was an unfair fight after all. He tried to swing the bag at them but they caught it and toss it aside. They started yelling words to one another and Dongho became startled when his neck was grabbed. The other two holding him down. He choked on his saliva and tried to kick them away but he could barely breathe, feeling his lungs tighten and his mind faint. He felt his consciousness slipping and wheezed, struggling as much as he could before everything turned pitch black.

"Yo!"

"Woozi. You're here too?" Minhyun gasped when the short male approached him.

"Yep. It is the nationals' final after all and it'll definitely make headlines if we won. Second place is good enough too."

"I agree. I just hope they have a fair game."

"Speaking of which, the game is starting soon but I don't see Dongho. Did he not come?"

"He did. Some guy spilt his drink on him so he went to get some spare clothes from Baekho."

"But Baekho is on the field. And the game is about to start so he should be back by now."

Minhyun pursed his lips and looked at the field where the players had finished warming up. He checked his phone to find a message sent by Dongho about 15 minutes ago, stating he was on the way. "I'll go find him. He's probably in the toilet or something."

"What if you miss the match?"

"You're the one with the camera." Minhyun hurried down and started rushing to the toilet first to find for Dongho. He walked pass a group of laughing males and pouted slightly as he entered the toilet. "Dongho? Are you in here?" 

He checked all the stalls but they were empty so he headed to the locker rooms but the door was locked so he couldn't check. He tried to find for a janitor or someone who had the keys to it before he stumbled upon a random bag outside a door. He recognised the bag since he had seen Baekho bringing it around to school almost every day. He picked it up and frowned. What was it doing on the ground randomly? He looked at the door beside it and realised it was the storage room. He tried the knob but it was locked too. He leaned his ear against the door and knocked. 

"Dongho? Are you in there?" Minhyun was just trying his luck at this point and groaned when he was responded with silence again. He pulled out his phone and dialled the twin's number. He was about to walk away when he heard a familiar ringtone. He paused and looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He looked inside the bag but it wasn't inside. He looked at the door and placed his ear against it again. It was faint but Minhyun could somewhat guess it was coming from inside which made him confused. Why would Dongho's phone be in the storage room? He knocked and tried the knob again. "Dongho! If you're in there, answer me!" 

He ended the call and the ringtone died out as well. He started feeling nervous and rushed to find a janitor or maybe even a teacher. 

Baekho was antsy and he felt uncomfortable as he stared at the enemy team getting ready and eyeing them. He turned to the bleachers and raised his brows, standing up and trying to find for the two most important person in his life. He was about to leave when Daniel held his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Minhyun and Dongho aren't up there," he said. Daniel gazed upwards and shook his head. 

"The match is about to start, Baekho. Surely they will come back soon."

"But...something feels weird. Those guys have been staring at me for awhile now and Minhyun promised that they would both be there."

"Baekho, focus. We are in our final match now. You can care about them later. I'm sure they won't disappoint you." 

But Baekho still felt uneasy. He sat down and nervously rubbed his hands, hoping it'll calm him down somehow. 

"Okay. Everyone, gather around," Daniel said as he was the captain. "We can do this, alright? It's the final match. We are going to beat this out of the field." 

The others cheered as they all circled around. "One, two, fighting!" They broke apart and headed to the field. Baekho spared the bleachers one last glance before following the rest. He entered the field, taking his spot while stretching his feet. A member of the China team came up to him and Baekho recognised him. The one he met at the hallway and that had spoke to him. He had this look of anger on his face and Baekho turned away. 

"How are you still so spry?" the male asked with a little laugh. Baekho was confused and frowned. 

"What are you talking about?" 

The male's laugh slacked and he looked down at Baekho's legs. "Oh. I see what's going on." 

"What?" 

The referee blew the whistle and Baekho had no choice but to put his focus into the game albeit constantly getting distracted with his loud thoughts. First Dongho is gone, then so is Minhyun and now this? He started running across the field and almost tripped when a midfielder suddenly showed up, bumping into him. He slowed down and gasped. It couldn't be. He looked at his legs. That's why the other looked at them. He needed to find Dongho. 

"Baekho, heads up," Daniel's voice yelled for him and he turned. Fear and worry gripped his chest but he couldn't lose the match now. They were in their final match and giving up would mean disappointing Daniel and the entire soccer team who practiced so hard to get here. 

"Excuse me," Minhyun called out to the janitor who he finally was able to find. "Excuse me." 

"Yes?" 

"I'm sorry to disturb you but uh... Do you have the key to the storage room? I think someone might be trapped in there and if it's really not a bother, could you help me open it?" 

"What are you talking about? The storage room isn't locked. Not when the game is ongoing." 

"Uh... No, it is locked. I checked just now." 

The janitor frowned and they both made their way back to the door. He tried the door and raised a brow in confusion. He went through the keys, flipping through them until he found the right one. He unlocked the door and swung it open. They both gasped when there was indeed someone laying on the ground. 

"Dongho!" Minhyun shouted and rushed to his side, pulling the skipping rope around his arms off. Dongho groaned softly as Minhyun lifted him up in his arms to see if he was okay. There were bruises around his neck and his clothes were dirtied where he had been hit or stomped on. His eyes flickered open and he smiled slowly. 

"Minhyun.... You... Found me." 

"We gotta get him to the infirmary," the janitor said and Minhyun tried to lift Dongho up but his arms were shaking a little from seeing Dongho's state. The janitor helped him and they brought him to the infirmary. The medic gasped and started taking off the jersey to see the damage done while Minhyun stood aside. Dongho blinked his teary eyes open again and looked at Minhyun. 

"You should... Go... Go back. Baekho... Baekho is waiting." 

Minhyun shook his head and pursed his lips. "How can I?" 

"Don't disappoint him." 

Minhyun held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll call a teacher and come back the moment its over, okay? Just take it easy. 

Dongho smiled and nodded. "Don't worry... I'm strong. I can handle some pain." 

Minhyun didn't trust that but it was also hard for him to pick between the two. He slowly let Dongho's hand go and headed back to the bleachers to inform the teacher of what happened and watch Baekho's match. 

Dongho sobbed and hissed in pain as the medic helped him clean his bruises and bandaged the worst of it.

"You should go to a clinic and get a proper check up."

"I'll go... Once the match is over."

"Are you sure? You're in a lot of pain. We should check if there's any actual breakage or-"

"Please? My brother is in the match. If he finds out, he would be too worried to focus."

"Okay. Just... Rest and stay still then. I'll talk to your teacher."

"Thank you."


	39. 39

Minhyun was fidgety the entire time. He couldn't focus on the match, constantly worrying about Dongho and itching to go back to his side but he didn't want to miss this either and he didn't want Baekho to be sad if neither of them were there to watch him play since he had also been silently excited that he got to play at the nationals.

Baekho passed the ball to Daniel and rushed ahead to secure the goal if Daniel couldn't kick it in. Daniel signalled Baekho and shot the ball. The enemy goalkeeper tried to block it and just as Baekho was about to kick it, someone hurled themselves onto him. Baekho stumbled and fell, causing the referee to blow his whistle and a yellow card was flashed. Daniel rushed up to him and helped him up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. That ass just knocked right into me."

"We gotta be more careful. They're out to destroy us."

Baekho glared at them and brushed the dirt off his pants. He unconsciously looked at the bleachers. He saw Minhyun there but still no sign of Dongho. He peeled his focus away as the referee whistled again.

Keep your head in the game.

The game continued and Baekho was more on guard. He dodged the players as skillfully and as much as he could, not wanting to get injured now. They were almost halfway there. 

"Aghh-" 

Baekho stopped running when he heard the yell and glanced back, seeing one of their other teammates on the ground and clutching his feet. Another yellow card was flashed and the game reached its half way point. They hurriedly gathered back at the bench and checked on their teammate. As expected, Daniel was fuming. Baekho glanced over to the enemy team and caught them snickering and nudging one another. Daniel stood up and was about to cross the field but Baekho and a few others held him back. 

"Let me go! These shit heads need to learn!" Daniel raged and they held on tighter.

"Calm down, Daniel. Don't let your anger get ahead of you." 

"They hurt Joon! You expect me to just stand here and let this happen?" 

"Daniel. I'm fine. He just stepped on me for a bit." 

Daniel tried to calm down and they made him walk to one side to breathe. Baekho patted his back. "Why can't they just play fair?" 

"I don't know, Daniel. I guess they're just... Desperate." 

"To hurt others? It's just crazy, Baekho!" 

"I... I don't know, Daniel. But we almost there. The scores are even now so we have to focus." 

Daniel breathed out and nodded. "Yeah. I know." 

"Okay. Let's get back in there then." 

+

"And game!" 

The crowd cheered and their cheer echoed around the stadium. Baekho panted and turned to Daniel who looked at him. Huge grins broke out on their faces as they all screamed in victory and rushed to hug one another. 

"We did it!!" 

"We won!" 

They started to lift Daniel up in the air and tossing him in celebration for their win. Baekho laughed at the rest before his attention was taken away again, expecting Minhyun and Dongho to be there but to his disappointment, neither of them were there in the crowd cheering. He felt dread but he couldn't understand why. He was about to leave the group when Daniel saw him. 

"Hey, Baek. Where are you going?" 

"Sorry, Daniel. I have to check on my brother. Something just doesn't feel right after all." 

Baekho hurried out to the hallway and he bumped into Minhyun coincidentally. Minhyun gasped and stepped back in surprise. 

"Baekho? Aren't you celebrating with the rest?" 

"I... Where's Dongho? He wasn't in the bleachers the entire time. I just saw him this morning." 

Baekho noticed how sullen Minhyun's expression was and he knew something was definitely wrong. He shook his head.

"No... There's no way he got hurt, right?" Baekho broke off into a sprint towards the infirmary and Minhyun ran after him. 

"Wait, Baekho!" Baekho burst into the infirmary and scanned all the beds. He recognised his brother immediately and ran over. "Dongho!" 

"Baekho, stop. He's hurt," Minhyun said, entering the infirmary just in time to stop Baekho from grabbing his twin. 

"Why? Who did this?!" Baekho snapped, seeing the bandages and bruises on his twin. His anger flared and Minhyun had to hold him to stop him from hitting anything. "Let me go, Minhyun! I'm going to kill whoever did this!" 

"You can't. Calm down." 

"They hurt Dongho! How can I stay calm?" Baekho started to shake and anger tears flowed down his cheeks as he curled his fists. Minhyun turned him around and enveloped him in a hug. Baekho sobbed and gripped Minhyun's shirt. "Fuck. Fuck! Why him?" 

"Baekho?" a small hoarse voice spoke and Baekho turned to Dongho who had opened his eyes. 

"Dongho... Hey..." 

"Did you guys win? If you're crying like that, you'll make me think you lost," Dongho said with a teasing tone. Baekho rubbed his tears away and cried out. He shook his head and tried to calm down, grabbing hold of Dongho's hand that raised a little. 

"We won. We won but you got hurt."

"I guess I did. Hey, congratulations. Its a big win." 

Baekho shook his head again and sniffled. "It doesn't feel like I won when you're here laying in the sick bed." 

"You make it sound like I'm dying," Dongho chuckled and slowly pushed himself up while grunting painfully. Minhyun helped him sit up and Dongho smiled thankfully. "I'm alright. Just bruises here and there." 

"Who did this? I'm going to beat them up. I swear." 

"Baekho?" Daniel's voice interrupted them as the soccer team entered the infirmary. They gasped, seeing as how Dongho was on the bed. "What happened?" 

"Someone beat my brother up and I need to know who and why!" Baekho growled and Daniel patted his back. 

"Baekho... I think I know why," Daniel blurted out to all their surprise. 

"You mean this isn't just a random bullying incident?" Dongho asked with raised brows. Daniel shook his head and pointed to his shirt. 

"You're... Wearing Baekho's jersey." 

Silence fell in the infirmary as it clicked for the soccer team and Baekho. Both Dongho and Minhyun were still confused since they didn't know about the incidents that had been happening to the soccer players. 

"What about the jersey?" Minhyun asked and Baekho gasped. 

"It's my fault..." 

"No. No, it's not your fault, Baekho," Dongho squeaked and squeezed his twin's hand. 

"Strikers have been getting attacked every time during nationals. Just yesterday, the previous team playing had their striker taken out in a same fashion too. They might have...mistaken you for Baekho." 

"I gave you the jersey to wear. We were being so careful with our own players that I forgot... Oh god...," Baekho spoke in a shaky voice before he started to burst into tears again. Dongho groaned and lifted his hands up to hug Baekho. "It's my fault you got hurt." 

"Have any of you complained to the coaches or teachers yet?" Minhyun asked with a frown. 

"We tried doing that the last time. The victims wouldn't tell us who it was. They were afraid of something."

"Who wouldn't be afraid of big buff guys beating them up?" Dongho said. "But I'm not part of your soccer teams. I can tell you who did this to me. I even remember their faces." 

"Then let's go now before everyone leaves," Baekho hissed and Dongho held him.

"But you have to promise me you won't do anything. You just won the game, Baekho. If you lay your hands on them, they might take it away."

"I don't care! They deserve to get hurt for what they did to you!"

"You're not listening! If they take away your championship, that means your entire team is affected too. Do you want Daniel and the others to get dragged down too? I am enough."

Baekho flinched from the sharp tone Dongho was using and sniffled. He nodded slowly and Dongho patted his back.

"I'll go get the China team's coaches. You two bring Dongho out," Daniel said before ushering the rest of the students out as well.

"Can you stand?" Baekho asked softly and Dongho nodded.

"I can try."

"There's a wheelchair here," the medic said.

"Thank you."

They brought Dongho out of the infirmary to the outside of the stadium where the students were all gathering to leave. Daniel was there, talking to both countries' coaches and teachers before motioning to Dongho who showed up on the wheelchair. Baekho caught the look of surprise on their opponent team's faces. He knew it. They didn't know he had a twin since they had probably never seen the two of them together before. Daniel came over with the teachers and coaches who started fusing over Dongho who started telling them what had happened.

"So you can tell us who did this to you?"

"Yes. Before I tell you. Minhyun."

"Yeah?"

"Could you hold onto Baekho?"

"Sure." Baekho puffed his cheeks as Minhyun held his arm to prevent him from running off the moment Dongho exposed his attackers. Dongho scanned the students and started to pick out the three males who had attacked him in the hallway. The teachers took note of the students and thanked Dongho for stepping up. 

"Not even one punch?" Baekho asked as if that'll make them change their mind. 

"No," Minhyun said firmly. Baekho grumbled. 

"They'll get their punishment once they go back," Daniel said once everything had been settled. "In the meantime, we should still celebrate our win and you two should join us too." 

Dongho shook his head. "I want to go home and rest." 

"I'll go home too," Baekho squeaked but Dongho held his hand. 

"No, you should go celebrate, okay? You won the nationals. Its not a small thing. You should hang out with Daniel and your soccer teammates." 

Baekho frowned and wanted to argue but Minhyun cut in first. "I'll stay with him. That way you won't have to worry." 

Dongho was surprised that Minhyun would even offer that after what he had pulled yesterday. Baekho stared at them with puppy eyes before giving up. "Fine. But I'm coming home as soon as we are done." 

"Enjoy yourself, okay?" Dongho said and smiled. Baekho wasn't sure how he was going to do that but if Dongho wanted him to, he would try. "Come on, Minhyun. Let's see if the teachers would be kind enough to let us hitch a ride in their car." 

They even got a ride to the clinic, getting Dongho checked up properly before they reached home. Minhyun helped him onto the couch as they had to return the wheelchair earlier. 

"I'll go get you some water," Minhyun said as he went to the kitchen. He sighed to himself and recomposed himself before heading out again. He noticed Dongho just blankly staring at his hand but once he was close enough, he noticed the tears flowing down his cheeks as well. He froze before rushing to Dongho's side. "Dongho? Why are you crying?" 

Dongho flinched and gasped, rubbing away his tears. "Oh... I didn't even notice." 

"It must've had been scary, huh..." 

"It... I guess." Dongho rubbed his temples and groaned. "I can only imagine how much Baekho is blaming himself for this now. I don't know what to do." 

"We already did what we can do. Even I'm blaming myself... If I had just followed you..." 

Dongho held Minhyun's arm and shook his head. "No... Don't blame yourself too. I deserved it after what I did to you." 

"You don't! Nobody deserves to get hurt." 

Dongho cried softly and tried to stop his tears from flowing. He was just as much of a crybaby as Baekho was after all. Minhyun rubbed his shoulder, hoping he was of some comfort. Dongho leaned on his shoulder and sobbed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the door opened and without warning, the entire soccer team flooded their home. 

"Dongho! We came here to celebrate since you can't come with us so we brought the party to you!"


	40. 40

Dongho and Minhyun were both stunned as the table was suddenly filled with mostly junk food and fast food and the room had people cheering and yelling. Daniel walked over to them, about to say something with a smile but stopped.

"Are you crying?" he asked in surprise. Baekho was by his side instantly.

"Dongho, are you okay? Does it hurt a lot?" he asked, worry clear on his face and tone. Dongho chuckled softly and nodded.

"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt that much. I took a painkiller just now." Dongho managed to stop his tears and put on a smile, feeling warmth in his chest. Minhyun grabbed paper plates and also the trash can so they wouldn't trash the house too much. He grabbed a slice of pizza and handed it to Dongho before taking another for himself. "Thank you."

"Guys! Guys, listen up!" Daniel yelled to get their attention. "Tonight, we shall cheer for Dongho! He might not be part of the soccer team but he took one for us all. So cheers, Dongho!"

The rest echoed along with their cheers and Dongho became sheepish. He didn't know the soccer team was such a hyper bunch. Baekho cheered as well, smiling brightly.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Minhyun asked and Daniel nudged Baekho.

"This guy couldn't sit still at all. He almost ran out by himself so we made the decision to come over instead," Daniel replied and Baekho blushed.

"Yah. Don't tell them that." 

"Thank you, Baekho," Dongho said with a smile. Baekho nodded and huddled up next to his twin. 

"Aigoo. You're so protective," Daniel teased Baekho before heading off to hang out with the others. Minhyun scooted closer as well, snuggling up to Dongho who chuckled softly. 

"Are you two trying to pamper me now? Shouldn't you be hating me?"

"Idiot. We wouldn't hate you. We could never hate you," Minhyun said and finished up the pizza. "You should eat up before it gets too cold."

-

Baekho helped him into bed, tucking him in before proceeding to lay down on the other side since Dongho had asked him to room with him and promised to try not to say anything upsetting again. Baekho scooted close to his twin and stared at him. Dongho chuckled softly as he glanced at him.

"No one is going to come get me now, Baekho. You don't have to watch over me so intensely," Dongho said and Baekho pouted.

"It doesn't change the fact that... You got hurt because of me." 

"Think about this way. Now, we are even."

"Huh?" Baekho frowned in confusion as Dongho relaxed on his bed.

"You got hurt because of me too back then and maybe even more times I can count so you don't have to blame yourself for me getting hurt because of you."

"But I never ended up with wheelchairs or crutches."

"Still, it would have hurt you."

Baekho pursed his lips and placed his head on Dongho's shoulder. "I guess we are even then." 

Dongho chuckled and ruffled Baekho's hair. "S-" 

Both the twins jolted when they heard a loud crashing noise from outside. 

"What was that?" Dongho asked worriedly. 

"I'll go check." Baekho got up and opened the window, peeking out but he saw nothing. Not even a cat but then another sound made him jolt as he realised it was coming from Minhyun's slightly opened window. "Minhyun? Are you okay?" 

"Is it Minhyun?" Dongho asked while sitting up slightly. Baekho shrugged and it took awhile before Minhyun poked his head out from the window. 

"Baekho," he gasped before squinting. "What are you doing in Dongho's room?" 

"We are sleeping together tonight. Are you okay? We heard noises from your room." 

"I... I was being... Upset at myself. Don't mind me," Minhyun chuckled nervously. 

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" 

"No. Not really." Minhyun stared at Baekho for a while before sighing. "Can I come over?" 

"Huh? Sure. We will always welcome you." 

Minhyun left his room immediately and Baekho shut the window. 

"What's going on?" Dongho asked. 

"Minhyun is coming over. He said he was upset so... I'm not sure. He probably broke something in his room." 

"Is he okay?" 

"He said he is." Baekho was about to sit down but jolted up again when Minhyun opened Dongho's room door, panting slightly as though he had ran all the way there despite just living next door. "Minhyun."

"Dongho, I'm really sorry," Minhyun apologised at once, making his way to the injured male and sniffled. Dongho blinked in confusion. 

"Are you crying?" 

"No but I'm close. I couldn't stop thinking about how if I had just went with you, it might not have happened." 

"No, Minhyun. If you were there, you might have gotten hurt too. I'm glad you weren't there." 

"But I could have done something..."

"Or nothing, Minhyun. Those guys were strong, stronger than I expected too. They were really trying to hurt me. I didn't even stand a chance against a single one." 

"I just... If I hadn't been mad at you... I wasn't even mad anymore, I was just being petty." 

"No, it was my fault for pushing you too much yesterday." 

"So it's even then?" Baekho interrupted and both of them stared at each other before nodding in agreement. 

"So um... I guess I should go back then." 

"Do you want to... Stay the night? There's plenty of space on the bed," Dongho said, trying his luck. Baekho blinked and scooted aside, patting the space in between them. "Promise I won't try anything cause I really can't right now." 

Minhyun chuckled and nodded. "Alright. I'll sleep here for the night." Minhyun crawled into the space between the twins and snuggled close to Dongho while Baekho came closer as well, leaning his head on Minhyun's arm shyly. Minhyun relaxed between them and smiled. He felt like they made up somehow. They fell asleep without much trouble since Dongho didn't have the energy to even stay awake and Baekho was pleased that he could sleep beside Minhyun. 

+

It was a bit of a struggle for Dongho to move around without help for awhile but he was stubborn as he was independent. He didn't want to rely on Baekho too much even though his twin stuck by his side the entire time as if he was afraid something might happen once he looked away.

"You're quiting soccer?" Dongho asked when he saw Baekho fill up the form to quit the club. The other had dragged him to the office with him, unwilling to be apart even just a minute long. Baekho nodded and handed in his application, bowing and thanking the staff before turning back to Dongho and helping him up to his feet. "Since when?"

"I had already planned on it at the beginning of the year but I stayed since Daniel wanted to win the nationals and our best bet was to go full out on it."

"You didn't mention it to me..."

"I also didn't mention to you that I'm actually part of the music club," Baekho said sheepishly and Dongho's eyes widened as they headed back home. Minhyun had a meeting so it was just the two of them.

"Since when?"

"Since I met Bumzu by accident in the music room. He caught me playing the piano or at least trying and decided to enrol me as a secret member."

"Wait. Does that mean the thing you mention you wanted to try was music?"

Baekho smiled nervously and nodded.

"But we don't even have a piano at home."

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't like music."

"No, no," Dongho muttered and stopped walking. Baekho looked at him in confusion. "We should go get one."

"Huh?"

"If you're serious about this, we should go get a piano then."

"But it's expensive."

"But it's necessary if you want to convince mum and dad."

"Are you sure? I'm afraid they might think music is just a waste of time."

"Baekho... You're saying as if sports wouldn't have been a waste of time either. We are all going to die! Everything is going to be a waste of time," Dongho chuckled and Baekho echoed his laughter.

"Right."

"Come on. Let's go view some pianos while waiting for Minhyun to come over."

Baekho beamed and nodded. He was glad Dongho didn't make it a huge deal even though getting a piano was probably one. 

Minhyun entered the twins' home and found them laying on the couch together, both looking at Dongho's phone. He grinned and took a quick picture of them before approaching them. 

"Oh, you're here," Dongho said and smiled as he put his phone aside. Minhyun helped them both up and they gathered around the table to study. 

"What were you two looking at?" Minhyun asked curiously as he flipped his homework open. 

"A potential birthday gift for Baekho," Dongho replied and Baekho gasped. 

"I told you we can't afford that now." 

Minhyun raised his brows and hummed. "What is it?" 

"It's nothing!" Baekho squeaked and Dongho chuckled. 

"Not going to tell me?" Minhyun whined and Baekho puffed his cheeks. 

"It's just something... Expensive. We can't possibly get one." 

"I'll chip in." 

"No! I'll work hard and get it myself." 

Minhyun frowned and pulled out two pieces of papers. "Let's do this." 

"Eh?" 

Minhyun waved the papers before sliding it to them. "Remember how we used to write down our birthday gift wishes and hand it to each other?" 

"But you're always so demanding with yours," Dongho said fondly as he chuckled. Minhyun blushed a little. 

"I'm sorry I'm an expensive person," Minhyun scoffed playfully. The two laughed before realising Baekho was staring intently at the paper. "Hey. It's not something so serious." 

"Ah. I know. I just... I know what I want for my birthday this year." 

"This, right?" Dongho teased while waving his phone with the picture of the piano Baekho had fallen in love with earlier. Baekho gasped and pouted. 

"N-no! We can't afford that." 

"Just write it down," Minhyun said and ushered them to write what they wanted. Dongho and Baekho both scribbled down their wish before folding it up and handing it to Minhyun. 

"You do it too," Dongho said and Minhyun nodded, writing down on a separate piece and handing it to them. Dongho beamed when he had it in his hands. 

"Let's study, shall we?" 

+

Minhyun sat on his bed with the two pieces of paper and gulped slightly as he flipped Dongho's open. 

'A date with Minhyun' 

He chuckled softly and shook his head. 

"This kid," he chuckled and knew that Dongho was definitely going for something that he could do. He opened Baekho's, expecting an item but was pleasantly surprised instead. 

'Minhyun's smile.' 

He laid down and blushed furiously at the two's birthday wishes. "This make it seem like it's my birthday instead. Aigoo... What should I do?" 

Minhyun had always prepared for them a letter every year, telling them how much they meant to him and how much he appreciated them and this year wasn't any different since they couldn't possibly afford luxurious items yet. He had kept all their previous wishes too, hoping that he would one day be able to afford for them. They stopped making wishes about the same time Dongho and Baekho started drifting apart. His eyes unintentionally caught himself in the mirror and he gulped softly. There was one thing he could offer. He breathed in and shut his eyes. 

Don't think of it as a big deal. You like them, right? Minhyun breathed out and nodded to himself. 

"I can do this. I'm Hwang Minhyun! I can do it as long as I put my mind to it," he squeaked and took out his phone to research more before attempting anything. After all, porn doesn't show everything and Minhyun always thought it would be better to be safe than sorry which meant he needed to go and buy some things in preparation too. Now, how would he buy those?


	41. 41

"EHHH? YOU WANT ME T-"

"SHHHH! Not so loud!" Minhyun hissed at Seungwoo who pursed his lips.

"You did it with Daniel, right? So... You guys must have had a way to purchase it."

"Well... Yeah. His mother is a health care doctor. All he has to do is ask her for them," Seungwoo replied sarcastically. Minhyun groaned and Seungwoo hummed.

"You're going to do it?" he asked teasingly while nudging Minhyun who smacked his elbow away.

"Maybe... Their birthday is coming up and... Well... Their wish this year is to either spend time with me or to see me smile so-"

"How sweet can you guys even be?" Seungwoo said with a slight cringe. Minhyun chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"It's not always sugar and rainbows."

"Well... I can get some for you if you'd like."

"You'll save me the trouble. You don't happen to have a way to get lube too, do you?"

"You're just embarrassed to go and get some from the store, aren't you?"

Minhyun scoffed but his cheeks gave it away. "I-I-"

"I get it. You're just as innocent as Kang Baekho. If you ask me, I think Dongho would already have these things."

Minhyun raised a brow at Seungwoo. "What makes you say so?"

"Cause he always seem like he's ready to get in your pants?"

"Seungwoo! Don't talk about him like that."

"But you're not denying it."

"W-well..." It was hard for Minhyun to even deny it when it had already happened a few times. 

Again, because of what Seungwoo said, Minhyun couldn't handle his curiosity. He stared at Dongho throughout the day, just wondering if the other really had condoms and lube. Dongho blushed a little, noticing Minhyun's rather blatant stares in his direction. He chose not to say much until their school ended and it was time to head home. 

"Minhyun." 

"Yeah?" 

"Is there... Something you want to tell me?" 

Minhyun blinked and an awkward flat smile appeared on his lips. "No. What makes you say so?" 

"Because... You've been staring at me the whole day? I mean, it makes me happy but also...very nervous." 

The blush crept up Minhyun's cheek and he covered them, hoping it wasn't obvious. Baekho glanced back and forth since he was waiting for them. "Something wrong?" 

"No... No. Um... Baekho, I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Oh, okay?" Minhyun dragged Baekho out of class first, making sure there was no one else nearby before he leaned super close to Baekho's ear, surprising the other when he whispered. 

"Do you know if Dongho has condoms?" 

Baekho's face turned red and he jolted from Minhyun's voice being so near him. "I don't know!" 

"Ssshh! Not so loud." 

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Baekho squeaked and Minhyun groaned. 

"Okay then. Let's just go home." 

-

"And then you two will step up and sing the song while the climax happens," Minki chirped excitedly as they rehearsed for the final parts of the play. They didn't really have to attend practice much considering how the two of them only appeared at the ending when the climax happened. Baekho had videos of the rehearsals so he could practice secretly and Minhyun just found out that every time he snuck away from class, he was actually practicing by himself or sometimes with Bumzu coaching him. He always thought he knew what Baekho was up to but he guessed not anymore. Even Dongho hadn't noticed it before. "Let's try one full run and call it a day."

Minki clapped his hands and all the students started to get into position while Minhyun and Dongho waited for their turn. They watched the students start to act out the play, intrigued by the story as they rushed back and forth busily.

"We can't end like this. Please, my heart, my soul, my love, run away with me."

"I cannot do that. I cannot betray my people, my family."

"Even if that means betraying me?"

Minhyun unconsciously mouthed the lines as he had remembered them for the audition before this. Dongho smiled and cleared his throat softly.

"I will never betray you, my love but it is what sets us apart. We cannot be together and for that, my heart aches," Dongho echoed the student and Minhyun turned to him before he chuckled softly and turned serious as he played along.

"Then come with me. Forget everyone else. Live this life with me."

"Oh, my love, you know more than anyone, I would want that."

"Then why are you allowing family to get between us? I cannot fathom it."

"Because they're all I have."

"But you're all I have."

There was a silence enveloping the hall as the two actors stared at each other and so did Minhyun and Dongho, everyone immersed in the play before-

"Don't kiss me so half heartedly!"

Dongho and Minhyun flinched as they both almost kissed as well. They cleared their throats and shifted away instantly, cheeks turning red as they paid attention to the actual play again. Minki threw a small fit and the two observers giggled in the corner. Dongho held Minhyun's hand and beamed. Minhyun felt his heart jump and he squeezed Dongho's hand. 

Once it was their turn, they headed up the stage and sang the song they had practiced together during some sleepless nights or during their studies together. It was rather easy for them since they had both liked singing since young and had definitely sang together before. They watched as the prince slowly died in the hands of his lover and the other followed him down the path of death as only death would do them part. 

"And its a wrap!" Minki cheered, glad that everything was going swimmingly except for the fact that they still haven't heard the music along with the play yet. "This is going to be a blast! I'll see you all again three more times before the actual play. Make sure to rehearse, okay? Don't disappoint me and the audience." 

"Minhyun ah," Dongho called out to the other as they headed back home.

"Yeah?"

"I want to drop by the convenience store for awhile. There's something I want to get."

"Sure." Minhyun realised this was his chance to try to sneakily buy a bottle of lube as well but the moment he entered the store and stood in front of the bottles, he became super nervous. His hands clammed up and he bit his lower lip as he stared at the bottles. Dongho picked up a few ingredients he needed for dinner and nudged Minhyun who had forgotten to make his move and flinched instead.

"What are you looking at?" Dongho asked and Minhyun flailed his hand, hurriedly pushing Dongho to the cashier.

"Nothing! I was just blanking out," Minhyun gasped and Dongho laughed since he thought Minhyun was freaking out over nothing.

"Okay. Do you want to have dinner with us today? I'm making jjampong."

"Sounds nice but I think my dad is coming back for dinner today." Minhyun sulked a little but he couldn't really complain about it either.

"Oh. That's rare."

"Yeah. I would have really loved to come over."

"It's okay. You should spend time with him."

"Also... I saw your wish." 

"Oh." 

Dongho opened his house gate and waited for Minhyun to continue. "So I was thinking maybe we could take turns. I could go... Out with you in the morning and then with Baekho in the evening. Or we could just celebrate together. Like usual." 

"Why don't you come on in and we can discuss about it?" Dongho asked and Minhyun looked at his school uniform. 

"Alright. I guess we won't be studying together today." 

Baekho was asleep at the table, homework scattered around as he had waited for them. Dongho gave him a little shake and Baekho jolted, yawning as he rubbed his eyes and looking up at them. 

"Oh... Welcome home," Baekho mumbled and stretched his arms up. 

"Minhyun's asking if we want to go on separate dates with him or together on our birthday," Dongho asked the sleepy male who woke up right after that. 

"Eh? We are going on a date?" he blurted out instead. 

"It's Dongho's wish to go on a date," Minhyun explained and Baekho hummed in response. He regretted not writing something like that too but figured it was too straightforward despite not knowing how cheesy his own wish was. 

"I don't mind either." 

"Let's draw lots then," Dongho decided as he took a paper and tore them into smaller bits, writing down either separate date or together on the 6 pieces before folding them up and shuffling them around. Minhyun took one piece and so did the twins. Minhyun opened his paper and raised his brows. 

"I got together." 

The twins exchanged glances before both of them placed separate dates down on the table. 

"Oh. I guess it's separate dates then," Minhyun said and smiled but he noticed that Baekho seemed down while Dongho beamed. 

"In that case, I want to have the evening shift," Dongho chuckled and Minhyun was surprised. He thought Dongho would want to spend the day with him first but he guessed not. 

"I guess I'll take morning then," Baekho said and put on a small smile. 

"Are you sure?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded. 

"Yeah. I'll... I'll think about what to do." 

"Okay. Don't push yourself."

"I know exactly what to do. You don't have to worry about a thing, okay?" Dongho chuckled and Minhyun raised his brows. 

"Shouldn't I be the one planning the date since it's your birthdays?" 

"Just leave ours to me!" Dongho exclaimed happily. After all, he already had a plan and all he needed was just Minhyun's permission to go on a date. It didn't really matter whether they would be together or separate but things turned to Dongho's favor. 

"Uh... Okay if that makes you happy. Anyways, I should go now and see if my mum would need help with dinner." 

"You're not studying with us today?" Baekho asked, sounding a little sad and Minhyun shook his head. 

"Sorry. Gotta go back early since my dad is coming back for dinner tonight." 

"Alright. See you tomorrow." 

Minhyun nodded and ruffled Baekho's hair before he left. Dongho hugged Baekho out of the blue and ruffled his hair as well, sulking slightly. 

"What are you doing?" Baekho sigehd and Dongho huffed. 

"He doesn't do that to me. I'm jealous, that's what," Dongho said and Baekho did it to him instead. "Yah. I don't want you to do it. I want Minhyun to do it." 

"Sorry I'm not Minhyun." 

"Why are you being so upset anyways?" 

"I... Its nothing." 

"Spill it," Dongho threatened his twin while placing his hands on his side. Baekho flinched before Dongho even tickled him. 

"It's just... I wanted to spend the day together but you want to spend it with him." 

"Oh. You could have said that earlier." 

"But... You keep getting jealous over the two of us and... It doesn't sit well with me if you keep getting upset over it. I guess I just... Don't want you to feel jealous anymore." 

Dongho scooted away from Baekho and leaned the back of his head on the table. "Idiot, why do you have to care so much about me and forget to think about yourself?" 

"I...." Baekho didn't even know which reason he should give Dongho. "I don't know. Cause you're my brother?" 

"It's fine to be selfish sometimes. Even between us. I know I am." 

Baekho nodded and rubbed his neck. "Well... I guess we did draw lots so it's just our fate to go on separate dates." 

Dongho smirked and rolled onto Baekho. "Actually I have a plan and I want you in on it." 

"Eh?" 

"You'll help, right? We will spend the night together with Minhyun." 

"You're not thinking of pushing him down again, are you?" Baekho hissed at his twin softly and Dongho chuckled. 

"That'll depend on Minhyun's reaction. I'll stop if you don't want me to. Promise." 

"Fine. Tell me the plan then."


	42. 42

"Comingggg!" Baekho gasped as he rushed down the stairs with the doorbell being spammed. He opened the door and smoothed his hair out one more time before opening the door, smiling brightly as he saw the person standing there. "Morning, Minhyun."

"Mor-Why, hello there, handsome fellow," Minhyun chuckled as he saw Baekho dressed in a light pink sweater, his hair a glorious blonde again. "Dyed your hair back to blonde?"

"Yep! What do you think?" Baekho asked with a bright smile. Minhyun fixed his bangs a little and chuckled.

"Cute. You're really cute with this pink sweater too," Minhyun said in the end, fixing his hoodie too. Baekho blushed slightly but he couldn't hide the smile on his face either nor did he think he had any reason to anymore. 

"You look great as always too," Baekho said and gazed down at Minhyun's white shirt and beige coat. "Makes me feel a little underdressed."

Minhyun chuckled and shrugged. "I felt underdressed during my first date with Dongho and we wore uniforms for our first date so I thought I should step up my game a little. And also, happy birthday!" Minhyun enveloped him in a hug and Baekho raised his brows in surprise before returning it. He grinned and bounced a little.

"Thank you. We should get going now. The penguin show starts at 12 and we don't want to miss it."

"Penguin?!" Minhyun gasped in surprise as Baekho started to drag Minhyun towards the train station. 

"Yes. I managed to get tickets to the aquarium today and they have a penguin show too." 

"I thought Dongho would have more interest in these things."

"Well, doesn't mean I won't have any interest," Baekho replied and grinned. He was really happy he got to spend the day with Minhyun even if it meant celebrating his birthday without his brother. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. "Plus Dongho and I both stayed in a submarine for a month before when my mother had a shift there." 

"I remember that. You told me about it." 

"Mhmm. The sea is so huge and all the fishes were so pretty. It was amazing even if it did get boring after awhile when all you see is water and the darkness beyond it." 

"But Dongho didn't get bored of it." 

"No... He always wanted to know more. Deeper. Down the depths. It scares me though so I guess I rather stay up top here." 

They reached the aquarium and both of them entered with the tickets Baekho had managed to procure before that. 

"We can enter and walk a bit, watch the show and then go for brunch. After that, if you feel like it, we can come back again for the rest of the place," Baekho said and Minhyun nodded, holding onto his hand as they walked to the first area where the otters were. It was feeding time so they watched the caretakers do little tricks with the otter before moving on. Every so often, taking pictures of the animals or with each other to keep moments of the date together. Minhyun made sure Baekho was enjoying himself but it was hard to tell since there was just a constant smile on his face. Minhyun loved to see that. It made his heart warm and fuzzy to see his childhood friend happy. 

"Minhyun, look. These fishes look like worms," Baekho chirped excitedly as he tapped at the glass. Minhyun peeked in and laughed softly. 

"They do. But they're cute." 

"They are." 

"Bae-" 

"Ah! The show is about to start. Come on!" Baekho dragged Minhyun towards the hall specified on the advertisement and they found a place to sit before it got too crowded. They clapped their hands when the penguins were showed to the stage and the performances started. Both boys watched with twinkling eyes as the penguins listened to their trainers well and performed the tricks swiftly. There was even a section where the audience could feed the penguins and Baekho's hand shot up immediately. Minhyun chuckled and tried to get the trainer's attention. Baekho gasped gleefully when he got called to the front and Minhyun watched him bounce towards the stage area. Minhyun took a video of Baekho feeding the penguin and smiled. He was glad Baekho was enjoying himself. 

"It was so cute and fat! It's like this round and it waddled. So cute," Baekho gushed over the penguin once it was over and they headed out of the aquarium to grab some food. Minhyun chuckled and nodded. 

"I know. I took a video too." 

"You did?! You're the best. Ahhh... I love it. Just look at how cute the pen-" 

Minhyun leaned down and kissed Baekho's cheek. Baekho froze and turned to Minhyun with surprised eyes. Minhyun chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. "Come on, penguin. We have to eat something." 

"Hey! I'm no penguin." 

"Eh but you're short and cute too. Fluffy." 

"I-I!" Baekho squeaked and turned red as he punched Minhyun's arm. "Not!" 

Minhyun giggled and kissed his lips, startling him. Baekho whined and covered his face. 

"Noooo. You're going to erase all my memories of the penguins." 

"Then you'll think of me?" 

"What do y-" Minhyun kissed Baekho again and he squeaked since they were in public. Baekho managed to detach himself and gasped for air. "M-Minhyun. We are in public!" 

"And?" Minhyun laughed and dragged Baekho this time. "Fried chicken?" 

"Pizza!" 

"Alright. Let's go." 

"And... Will you kiss Dongho like that too?" Baekho asked sheepishly after they had ordered and took a seat. 

"Huh?" 

"In public like what you did earlier to me." 

"Oh. Why do you ask?" 

"Well, you probably already know he is jealous of the way you treat me... And he thinks you're being more affectionate towards me." 

"He's not wrong," Minhyun said honestly and Baekho gasped. 

"Why? I thought... You were being fair to us." 

"I'm trying but... How do I explain... Dongho's personality makes it a little difficult for me to be the same as I am around you. If I kiss him in public, he might keep doing it and that'll make me embarrassed then. What if he does it in school? I don't want people to make fun of us..."

Baekho knew Dongho would most likely want more. He had said it himself after all. He wanted more, if not all of Minhyun. He tapped the table uneasily, reminded of their plan tonight and he gulped. "Minhyun... You don't actually hate my brother, right?" 

"Of course not. I would have broken up with him if I did."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Do you hate the things that he did to you? Pushing you down per say?" 

"I... I can't say I hated it. I just wasn't prepared mentally and he wasn't listening to me either. It freaked me out but seeing him get hurt on the day of your competition really pained me. I knew I never wanted to see either of you hurt but to see that it actually happened... I knew I couldn't lose either of you."

"But if we... Do do it slowly, you'll be fine right?" 

Minhyun pursed his lips and shrugged. "Maybe? Why? Are you planning on doing something?" 

"N-no. I just... I just wanted to be sure." 

Minhyun tilted his head and squinted a little. He was pretty sure something was up now but since Baekho had clamped up, he decided not to make him uneasy especially on his birthday. Pizza came and it was just that easy for Baekho's smile to resurface. They finished it up and went back to the aquarium to spend the rest of their time together until it was time to go home. 

Dongho was already waiting with a simple pink coat and button up. His hair doing its usual neat curve. Minhyun chuckled a little since both twins had chose pink for the day and wondered if it was just coincidence. 

"Good evening, Minhyun. It's finally our turn," Dongho sighed and hooked his arm around Minhyun's once Baekho let his hand go. 

"Hey. Looking slick." 

"Thank you. You look perfect for our outing tonight too. Well, see you when we come hom, Baekho." 

"Ah. See you later too," Minhyun said since they had promise that they would at least cut the cake together even if Minhyun would be having dinner with Dongho. Baekho waved and hurried into the house to prepare. 

"So did you have fun?" 

"I did. I hope Baekho had more fun though since it is his birthday and now it's your turn so... Where are we going?" 

Dongho lifted two tickets and smiled. "We are going to go watch the orchestra." 

"Eh?" Minhyun was stunned for a moment since Dongho had chose something that he was pretty sure Baekho was more interested in instead. "What's going on?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean... You're taking me to watch music but Baekho took me to the aquarium... I'm a little confused."

"Well..." Dongho sighed and smiled. "I guess we were thinking of each other while planning the dates. After all, we used to spend it together every year. This year is the first time we aren't so I guess our habits slipped in." 

"I'm relieved then." 

"Why?" 

"Because you still thought of him. No matter how much you say you're selfish or that you're cold towards Baekho, you still keep him on your mind. You could have gone to the extremes to tear both of us apart but here you are, still trying." 

Dongho stared at Minhyun and chuckled. "Thank you, Minhyun. Now let's enjoy ourselves tonight, shall we?" 

They got down the taxi after Dongho paid since he won at rock, paper, scissors to avoid arguing. Minhyun was stunned to see the music hall upclose for the first time. 

"Wow. It's like some Palace," he blurted out and Dongho nodded. 

"Can you imagine coming to this kind of place to see Baekho's performance in the future?" Dongho asked since they both knew that he wanted to pursue music. Minhyun gasped and grinned. 

"That would be mind blowing." Minhyun couldn't even imagine being here if Dongho didn't bring him but if Baekho performed at such a place, he would be determined to come and watch. "You would come with me, right?" 

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss his performance." 

"Do you think he can make it?" 

"Do you think he can't?" 

"Of course I'm sure he can," Minhyun chuckled and they hooked arms as they entered the hall with other lavish looking people. "Aren't we too young for this?" 

"Nobody knows," Dongho whispered and giggled as they took their seat. 

"How did you even get the tickets?" 

"Bumzu hyung, of course. His uncle is part of the orchestra's planning team and the tickets were for me and Baekho originally but Baekho said I could use them for the date instead." 

"He didn't want them?" 

"He had the aquarium tickets ready but he never had the guts to ask you out." 

Minhyun raised his brows and giggled softly. "And he didn't ask you to go instead?" 

"Well, he did but after I told him it's fine for him to be a bit more selfish, he decided that he would ask you out instead." 

Minhyun nodded and leaned his head on Dongho's shoulder while they waited for the performance to start. Minhyun pulled out his phone and took a picture of them together before sending it to Dongho. "And now, you get your own pictures too."

Dongho smiled and shook his head. "Thank you, Minhyun. Let's take one more then." 

"Silly faces?" 

"Okay." 

They took another and the lights dimmed. Minhyun put his phone away and relaxed on the seat. He glanced at Dongho whose eyes brimmed with excitement as their fingers curled around one another's hand. Minhyun smiled and lifted it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it. Dongho blushed but the dark made it hard for Minhyun to notice it but he caught the smile on his face just as the lights flashed brightly for the opening of the performance.


	43. 43

The performance was just as spectacular to Minhyun as was the penguin show. It was something new and he never thought he would have such a chance to watch something like this right now. The entire orchestra just filled the hall with emotions according to the pieces that were played. The end of the show was just as wonderful as the beginning before a series of claps began. Minhyun and Dongho both joined in before they were ushered out along with the others. They started chatting about the music and hummed along to a couple few as they headed to the taxi to get to a restaurant.

"I can only imagine how it would be like if Baekho would be the center next time. Can you imagine? Soloist Kang Baekho," Dongho said excitedly and Minhyun chuckled.

"You seem more excited about Baekho's job than you are for your own."

"Well, that's because my future job doesn't really require people to come and watch it. But I'm just as excited honestly. Imagine all the marine life I'll be able to see and if I get to be part of the deep sea expedition, I'll be able to finally see what's beyond for myself," Dongho gushed and Minhyun smiled. 

"Does that mean we won't be able to meet each other when you're out there in the sea?" he blurted out and Dongho stopped. His eyes widened and he looked anxious. Minhyun gasped and squeezed his hand. "Hey. Don't worry. I'll always wait for you and Baekho. I love that you have your dreams and I would love to see them come true too." 

"But... I don't want to lose you..." 

"You're not losing me." 

"But what if you fall for someone else while we are both away? Someone that would keep you company." 

Minhyun laughed and nudged Dongho. "You don't trust me?" 

"I-I do but I'm just... Worried." 

Minhyun hummed and shrugged. "Guess I'll need to get something to accompany me. Maybe a turtle or a snake." 

"Eh... As long as its not a human," Dongho mumbled and Minhyun giggled, poking his cheek. 

"Aigoo. I'm not that unfaithful," Minhyun huffed and Dongho nodded. 

"I know, I know. I just can't help being worried." 

Minhyun took a seat and Dongho sat opposite him. "Then I'll just have to annoy you until you want me gone." 

Dongho smiled and hummed in amusement. "If you think you can beat my persistence." 

Minhyun highly doubted it since Dongho would really call him without fail everyday if he put his heart to it. "I think I can. I don't think you'll have a connection in the deep sea. I heard all electrical stuff goes haywire." 

"Maybe but it won't stop me from trying."

Minhyun was pleasantly surprised when the food arrived and Dongho beamed with excitement too. They ate happily, sharing food with each other too before cleaning it all up. 

"We are home, Baekho," Minhyun called out as they prepared the birthday cake as well. Dongho smiled and got the paper plates so they didn't have to wash later. Baekho rushed down the stairs and beamed.

"Welcome home!"

"What were you doing?" Minhyun asked curiously and Baekho chuckled awkwardly, eyeing Dongho who smirked.

"Nothing much. Just preparing for our sleepover tonight."

"Sleepover?" Minhyun asked. 

"You didn't tell him?" Baekho questioned Dongho who chuckled and pulled his twin down to sit beside him. 

"I was going to right now. Minhyun, would you like to sleep over tonight?" 

Minhyun cleared his throat and smiled. "Sure. Also, here. Your birthday gifts." He pulled out two similar looking envelopes followed by keychains he had bought from both the aquarium and orchestra hall earlier. He gave Dongho the dolphin keychain while Baekho got the piano keychain. Both twins were surprised since they hadn't seen Minhyun buy them but they loved it. 

"Thank you so much," Dongho said while smiling warmly. 

"Thanks," Baekho said as well, genuinely delighted to get a gift for a change. They kept the letters to read it tomorrow and Minhyun started to sing the birthday song for them while they clapped along. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my dear Kangs~ Happy birthday to you," he sang and they chuckled before blowing out the candles together. Minhyun cheered and they cut the cake to eat. It was just a simple celebration they always had, rarely Minhyun's parents would join them either. As for the twins' parents, they mostly forgot about birthdays despite them having the same birthday and would always be late so at some point, the twins never bothered much about it until Minhyun came into their lives and decided he would always throw a birthday celebration for them every year. They ate the cake and told each other about how their dates went, sharing the pictures with one another. Baekho became shy when the two started telling him that they one day hoped to see Baekho in such a large hall too meanwhile Baekho had come to a realisation that since Dongho and him shared the same face, it looked like a date with the same person. Just different hair color and outfit. 

They disposed of the paper plates and plastic spoons after they were done and wiped their lips. Minhyun was about to head home to take a quick shower before coming over to sleep when the twins stopped him. 

"We already prepared the bath for you and also your clothes," Dongho said to Minhyun's surprise. 

"Since when??" 

"I had Baekho prepare it when we were on our date." 

Minhyun blinked and turned to Baekho whose cheeks were starting to turn red. Minhyun sighed and shrugged, following them up the stairs without much thought. "Where are we sleeping tonight?" 

"My room," Dongho replied and Minhyun opened the room door. He gasped softly when he saw the rose petals scattered around the bed with small lit candles for ambience along with some soft soothing music. 

"What is this?" Minhyun squeaked in surprise at the romantic set up before him and Dongho hugged one arm while Baekho hugged the other. 

"Minhyun, our final birthday wish is to-" 

"Wait!" Minhyun gasped and pulled his arms away while stepping forward before turning around. "Wait, wait, wait!" 

Dongho and Baekho both looked at him with a hint of disappointment in their face. "What's wrong?" 

"I! Let me say it! I." Minhyun gulped and bit his lip. "I am willing to h-have sex with the both of you t-tonight." 

Baekho and Dongho were both dumbfounded for a moment before they turned red and Baekho covered his face while Dongho laughed. "See what did i tell you?" 

"Eh?" 

"Shut up. I hate that you're right," Baekho hissed at his twin. 

"What's going on?" Minhyun asked and Dongho sighed. 

"We were just going to ask you to sleep over tonight as our birthday wish," Dongho explained. "But I told Baekho that the mood is most important and if you're in the mood, you'll most likely agree to it." 

"What. So you prepared all this just to trick me into saying that?" 

"N-no! We weren't trying to trick you," Baekho squeaked. "We just... Thought... You'll be honest with us if you saw how much effort we put into this." 

"You-You..." Minhyun didn't know what to say but the truth was already out in the open so he couldn't take his words back. "Fine. I admit I do want to have sex with the two of you and today is a better day than any other. So... Please take care of me." 

"Likewise," Dongho said and approached Minhyun first. Baekho gasped and hurried forward as well. Dongho removed his own coat as he motioned Baekho to take Minhyun's off. Once the outer layers were removed, they headed to the bed. Minhyun was nervous when he was made to lay down. 

"On s-" 

Dongho kissed him before he could finish his sentence, not wanting Minhyun to chicken out now. Minhyun mumbled against his lips. His hands moved on their own to cup Dongho's cheeks. He flinched when he felt hands removing his belt and peered down to find Baekho trying to take it off. 

"Look at me," Dongho whispered and Minhyun's gaze snapped up, face flushing red terribly as he realised they were really going to do this. 

"I can't do this," Baekho whined suddenly and Dongho laughed. He scooted down and nudged Baekho. 

"Go, distract him." 

"Waittttt!" Minhyun managed to squeak out as he grabbed his belt. "Uh... Um... What if we all take off our clothes first?" 

The two of them blinked and exchanged glances. Minhyun knew it was going to be an utter mess for him to let the two just do whatever they wanted. 

"Since it's our first time, I think that would be a smarter decision," Dongho said and sat up, pulling off his shirt without a second thought. Baekho and Minhyun gasped before glancing at one another sheepishly. "Baekho, you've got nothing to be shy of." 

"What about me?" Minhyun gasped but Dongho laughed and pulled his shirt off for him as Baekho removed his own. Minhyun squealed and hugged his body, frowning at Dongho before he blinked furiously at the sight of the twins' bare torsos. Although Dongho didn't have refined muscles like Baekho, he was just as much of an eye candy as the other. Minhyun looked at his lean self with a decent amount of muscles and felt embarrassed. 

"Why are you hiding?" Dongho asked and tried to pry Minhyun's arms off his chest. 

"Cause I feel embarrassed?! Look at you two and look at me!" 

"You look great," Baekho blurted out and Minhyun felt his ears burned. 

"No, look at you! You especially, Baekho. Look!" Minhyun muttered incoherently and the twins chuckled. Baekho's cheeks turned red as well but he tried to remain cool and calm. If he could go around shirtless with the soccer team, being shirtless around Minhyun shouldn't be a problem either. 

"Okay. Quit staring. We still have our pants on," Dongho said as he slid out of his. Minhyun pursed his lips and slowly kicked his off while Baekho was unsure about revealing his legs now. Dongho noticed and frowned. "Baekho, we are doing this together, okay?" 

"Ah... Yeah, okay." Baekho pulled his pants off and they set their clothes aside, staring at one another although only Minhyun's eyes were busy as he didn't know who to look at. 

"What now?" Minhyun asked in barely a whisper. 

"We can take turns or you can choose or we can just do whatever we want," Dongho replied. Minhyun gave it some thought and sighed. 

"Fine. Since it's your birthdays, you can do whatever you want," he said, giving in to them as he didn't want to be the one to make such a hard choice. Dongho beamed and nodded. 

"Just like I told you then," Dongho whispered to Baekho who gulped and nodded. 

"What did you tell him?" Minhyun asked worriedly as Baekho took position in front of him and Dongho at the back. He started becoming nervous but jolted when Dongho wrapped his arms around Minhyun from behind and started to kiss his neck. 

"Don't worry about it. I've already discussed this with Baekho. Who gets the first taste," Dongho whispered against Minhyun's ear, tickling him as he twitched. 

"E-eh?" 

"I also made sure to teach him how to properly stretch you so it won't hurt." 

Minhyun gulped as Baekho nervously placed his hands on Minhyun's thighs as if he was made of porcelain. He gulped and Minhyun felt afraid as well. He didn't feel any confidence in Baekho's touches as the other slid his shaky hands up. 

"I'll keep you distracted here so you won't feel that much pain too," Dongho said as he turned Minhyun's head to him and pressed kisses against his lips before he could protest. Baekho was chanting the sequence in his head but his hands were shaky and jittery as he was afraid he would hurt Minhyun. He looked up at his twin kissing his boyfriend and gulped. 

"D-Dongho, I think you should do this first."


	44. 44

Dongho sighed as he knew this would happen. He really wanted to try to relinquish his obsessiveness over having Minhyun's firsts but if Baekho was going to be this way, he couldn't say no either.

"Okay. Switch then. Minhyun, keep Baekho busy then," Dongho said and kissed Minhyun's cheek as the twins exchanged places. Baekho's face flushed as he was now the one holding onto Minhyun and their faces were just barely inches away. Dongho got to work almost instantly, taking Minhyun's underwear off and surprising the two in front of him.

"Oh god," Minhyun blurted out and Baekho couldn't help but to stare either. 

"It's a natural reaction, you two. Don't look at it like its so weird," Dongho chuckled at the both of them. Minhyun groaned in embarrassment but decided to distract himself with keeping Baekho busy like Dongho asked. He pulled Baekho forward as he kissed him. Baekho gasped and shut his eyes, trying to hold himself back in fear Minhyun would get upset if he tried too hard again. Dongho opened the lube bottle he had gotten from the floor where he had Baekho placed earlier and also a condom, preparing his fingers first before lifting Minhyun's legs higher and using his own to tilt him upwards. Minhyun gasped and held Baekho close to so he would pay lesser heed towards whatever Dongho was doing. Baekho felt a little dizzy from the long kisses and every time they parted, Minhyun would only take a short breath before the next. His hands started to move and felt around Baekho's muscles as well, parting his lips and darting his tongue forward. Baekho let him in as he felt himself losing the confidence to dominate Minhyun. 

"That's it," Dongho whispered as the two started to get more into it. Was he jealous that his brother got to kiss Minhyun so much more? Maybe but right now, he had a more urgent problem. He had the lube and condom ready but Minhyun wasn't high enough for him. He set it aside and pulled the two apart for a moment, quickly sneaking in a kiss for himself. "Baekho, lay down."

"E-eh?"

Dongho pushed him down and turned Minhyun over onto him. "Don't stall now or we will be up until morning."

Minhyun was stunned for a moment as he was now hovering over Baekho who also stiffened up slightly. Dongho slid behind again and grasped Minhyun's ass, causing the student council president to jolt and bite his lower lip. Dongho gently pressed around the muscles around his opening with the lubed condom, making him twitch and shudder from the cold. Baekho gulped when he saw Minhyun's expressions, lips parted and eyes fluttering. He lifted his arms and pulled Minhyun down into deep kisses, trying to be more confident like Dongho. His hand reached down when he realised he was also hard and his underwear was making it hurt. He pulled it lower to let himself free and Dongho raised his brows in amusement considering how innocent his twin was. That was when he thought up of an idea. He slid his finger inside once he relaxed Minhyun's outer muscles and felt Minhyun clenching down slightly but maybe it was because his lips distracted his mind as well, it relaxed quickly too. Minhyun pulled away to pant and laid his head on Baekho's shoulder as he tried to get used to the weird feeling going on behind him. 

"Minhyun," Dongho said and reached forward, touching Minhyun's arm. "Extend your hand to the back."

Minhyun was confused but his jelly mind state made him move anyways. He let Dongho have control of his hand and flinched when he felt something go around his fingers.

"W-what are you doing?" he whispered and Dongho chuckled.

"Giving you something to do." Dongho lifted Baekho's legs and surprised his own twin.

"Dongho?!"

"Since you can't do it, I'll let Minhyun do you instead."

"Eh?!" Even Minhyun was surprised.

"Don't worry about it. Just one finger at a time," Dongho said and smiled nonchalantly as he directed Minhyun's hand towards Baekho's ass.

"W-wait. You want me to-"

"Yes. I can't be fucking my own twin now, can I?" Dongho asked and raised his brows. "Plus you're more confident with Baekho than he is with you."

"W-Well..." Minhyun looked at Baekho who looked like a frightened puppy who had nowhere to run and sighed. "You... Don't mind?"

"Um... I mean... If you want to," Baekho squeaked and wanted to just hide now.

"Okay then. I'll do it," Minhyun said firmly and Dongho went back to focusing on his behind as well. He stretched his body forward and placed gentle kisses on Minhyun's back, admiring the muscles and curves of it. Minhyun shivered slightly as he also tried to slide his middle finger inside. Baekho bit his lip and grasped Minhyun's arms as his legs just suspended in the air. "H-how do I know when I can continue?" 

"Can you fit another one in?" Dongho asked as he pried Minhyun open. Minhyun jolted and his finger went in deeper as well. Baekho gasped and started squirming a little. 

"I don't know," Minhyun squeaked. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"N-no. Its just weird. Does it hurt, Baekho?" 

"It's cold!" Baekho whined and the other two laughed. "Hey! I'm being honest here."

"We know. It's just funny," Dongho replied and managed to slide his second finger in whilst Minhyun was distracted. Minhyun poked around Baekho, feeling the soft lumps of flesh before feeling something a little different and like a squeaky button, Baekho flinched and his grip tightened around Minhyun's arm. Minhyun blinked and Baekho's eyes widened at the other as he poked it again. Baekho grunted and bit his lower lip.

"What's going on?" Baekho asked, feeling his legs become wobbly and his back tingly. Dongho moved them onto Minhyun's back so he wouldn't get cramps later. 

"I think I found your... Well, they call it the good spot, you know?" Minhyun said with a little laugh. 

"Good spot?! Why do I have something like that inside my body?" Baekho asked in confusion and Minhyun didn't know how to reply. Dongho froze as he stifled his laughter. 

"Dongho, stop laughing like that," Minhyun squeaked, feeling his trembles. Dongho burst into laughters ultimately and removed his fingers. 

"Baekho, I can't believe you're being like this. Oh god. I can't stop laughing." 

Baekho turned red from embarrassment and puffed his cheeks. "Sorry I'm not a pervert like you!" 

"Hey now, you two," Minhyun sighed, wondering why he ever thought they would be able to do this smoothly. Dongho took deep breaths to keep himself calm and went back to working on Minhyun, trying to keep his giggles at a small volume. He probed around until he found Minhyun's sweet spot too, causing the other to jolt and his voice slipped. Minhyun shuddered and his fingers curled. Baekho gasped and whimpered as he held his voice back. Dongho bit his lower lip as he spread his fingers apart, trying to loosen the muscles while remaining a giggly cool at their reactions. Baekho's hips bucked without him realising as he tried to grind against Minhyun whose body just responded by moving downwards as well but as he moved, Dongho couldn't control his own movement. It was a mix of yelps, whimpers and moans as the two felt new surges of emotions running up their spine to their minds, making them lose control. 

"Minhyun," Baekho whined and pulled on his arms. "I-I-"

"Wha-" Minhyun mumbled in confusion when he heard his name. Baekho mewled and Minhyun shuddered from the sound emitted by the other. Baekho didn't know what to say. His body was trying to tell him something but his mind wasn't working with him as he just stuttered and clung onto Minhyun desperately for the other to help him. Minhyun wasn't faring so well himself either as Dongho had managed to fit three fingers inside. His breath was hot and racy as his hips glided against Baekho's. Dongho pulled his fingers out and Minhyun whined, feeling his insides tighten up from the sudden amount of space. "D-Dongho." 

"Slowly, Minhyun. I'll prepare you first. Then we can move on, okay?" 

"What are you talking about?" Minhyun panted as he heard plastic ripping. Dongho grabbed his waist and Minhyun yelped as he was pulled back, away from the grinding hips of his twin. Baekho hissed and almost kicked Dongho for interrupting their action. 

"Easy there, Baekho," Dongho said as he wrapped a condom around Minhyun's raging boner and applied more lube around it too. "I'm doing this so we can all get something out of tonight, okay?" 

"I'm really going to do this?" Minhyun squeaked and Dongho laughed. 

"Of course, Minhyun. Why else would I ask you to prepare Baekho? You'll enter him while I enter you." 

Minhyun gasped as he wasn't expecting things to turn out this way but Baekho puffed his cheeks and whined childishly as he was getting impatient. "Hurry up already."

Dongho put one onto himself too before helping Minhyun position his hips and lifted Baekho higher too. "Okay, Minhyun. You just gotta push in now." 

"J-just move forward? I won't hurt Baekho?" 

"Yes and no. You won't hurt him but if he cries out, you can slow down, okay? This is all our first times so... We just gotta try, right?" 

Minhyun nodded worriedly as he turned back to look at Baekho who was already a little tired from waiting and pushed himself in. Baekho gasped and clawed into Minhyun's arm. 

"S-slow down!" Baekho yelped as his body jolted in response. Minhyun stopped and Baekho grunted as he tried to get used to the size. "Ow." 

"Does it hurt? Should I pull out?" Minhyun asked and Baekho shook his head. 

"Just... Just wait." 

"I'm going in now," Dongho announced as he grabbed Minhyun's hips and slid himself forward. This time it was Minhyun's turn to yelp as he felt himself being pushed forward as well the moment Dongho entered. Baekho cried out and the three of them joined together by the hip. They all squirmed and froze eventually as Minhyun was getting used to Dongho and Baekho to Minhyun. "Oh wow..." 

"Whatever you are about to say after that, I don't think I want to know," Minhyun muttered as he slid his hair up. Baekho's eyes fluttered close as his breathing calmed down a little. "Hey, Baekho. Don't fall asleep now." 

"Hnng... This is... Wearing me out faster than soccer," Baekho whined.

"I'll start moving and I'll guide your hips so just move along to my movements, okay?" Dongho asked Minhyun who nodded. He pulled back and Minhyun let out a breathless gasp, feeling his insides twist. He thrusted inwards as he pulled Minhyun outwards, meeting him halfway before pulling out and pushing him forward as his member rammed Baekho's insides. Baekho cried out and he grabbed the bed sheets instead since Minhyun's arms were turning red from how tightly Baekho had been grabbing him. Dongho adjusted the rhythm as he was getting used to it too, trying to slow down to a speed that won't make Baekho cry as if he was in pain since he couldn't tell how hard he was pushing Minhyun into him either. 

"You two hanging in there?" Dongho asked just to be certain they hadn't passed out despite the moans slipping from their lips. Minhyun nodded and soon he was moving along to Dongho's rhythm as well. Baekho responded in mewls instead as he tried to muffle his voice. 

"It feels good," Minhyun blurted out as both his front and back were being pleasured with different sensations that all led back to an endorphin rush all over his body. He never expected sex with the twins to end up like this but it was wild for him to have even imagined it to ever be like this. Dongho smiled proudly to hear Minhyun say that although he was a little worried about Baekho.


	45. 45

Baekho was speechless as Minhyun was somehow able to hit his sweet spot each time he thrusted, causing his brain to just melt and his throat rendered voiceless as all that escaped were just silent moans. His mind was going crazy and he felt his consciousness slipping.

"Baekho, don't pass out on me," he heard Minhyun say and parted his heavy eyelids to see Minhyun's sexy stare. He gulped and flickered his eyelashes, reaching up to pull Minhyun down to kiss him. To show him how much he meant to him even if he was bad with words. Minhyun couldn't think anymore as he just reciprocated the kisses. Dongho frowned a tiny bit as he felt the sudden surge of possessiveness and pulled out. He had to breathe to stop himself himself from wanting to pull the two apart but they stopped since Minhyun became startled that Dongho had moved out of reach. "Dongho? Why did you stop?" 

"I..." Dongho ran his hand over his face and breathed. Stop. Stop trying to ruin this relationship. Just stop. "It's nothing. I just got distracted." 

"You sure?" Minhyun asked worriedly and Dongho smiled, nodding. Minhyun pulled out as well and Baekho went limp on the bed. He hadn't come yet but he was already passing out from the adrenaline rush and just utter embarrassment. Minhyun cupped Dongho's cheeks and kissed his forehead. "If there's something wrong, I want you to tell me and Baekho."

Dongho looked into Minhyun's eyes and teared up slightly. "Can I really?" 

"Of course. We are here for you. Both of us. Together." Minhyun couldn't understand why Dongho was crying suddenly but he pulled him into a hug and patted his back reassuringly. Baekho tried to stay awake as he pushed himself up. 

"Count me in," he mumbled tiredly as he made his way towards them and laid his head on Dongho's lap lazily. "I'm going to... Pass out first.... I think." 

Dongho sniffled and cried a little more while laughing, gently patting his brother's head. "I'm sorry for ruining our first night together."

"Nonsense. You're more important than sex, Dongho. Plus we are all inexperienced here," Minhyun said calmly and peppered his face with kisses. Dongho giggled and nodded. 

"Thank you, Minhyun ah. I really love you so much." 

"Me too," Minhyun whispered and kissed his cheek. He leaned down and kissed Baekho's forehead. "I love the both of you a lot more than I have probably told you. You're both the biggest treasures to me and I don't ever want to part from the both of you." 

"I love you guys too," Baekho cooed while lifting his arms and pulling them both down slightly. They laughed and laid down in the end, not bothering about their manlihood for now. Snuggling close to one another with Baekho in the middle and just listening to one another breathe. 

"Minhyun, Baekho." 

The two grunted in response as Minhyun lifted his head slightly to look at Dongho too. 

"I think I'm going to go back to the therapist just for a checkup." 

"Oh. Do you want us to come with you?" Minhyun asked, a little surprised to hear that Dongho had been to a therapist. He was never told of such a thing which wasn't surprising considering how he didn't even know Baekho had been bullied before either. The twins always try to push things in the past away so it wouldn't affect anything in the present with Minhyun. They had wanted to shed that part of them and forget about it despite it haunting them often. 

"I'll be fine on my own," Dongho said, not wanting them to worry so much about him but the half asleep Baekho pouted. He turned towards his twin and hugged Dongho. 

"I'm going with you," he whined and rubbed his head on Dongho's chest. Dongho chuckled and patted his head. 

"Oh, Baekho. That is very sweet of you but it's uncomfortable if you hug me right now," Dongho said and tried to push his brother's hip away from him. Minhyun chuckled and back hugged Baekho, snuggling against him and crashing into Dongho who chuckled and gave up. "Alright, alright. We better do something about this before Baekho falls asleep and we are forced to shower in the morning." 

Minhyun was the first to shoot up since he didn't want to sleep all sweaty and sticky like this. As if his mind had input an action without thinking first, he rolled Baekho onto his back and the sleepy male blinked in confusion. Dongho sat up looked down at Baekho as well. 

"What?" the laying male blurted out. 

"Do you want to sleep first, Baekho?" Dongho asked before Minhyun did anything. 

"Mmm... I'm already falling asleep," Baekho muttered and yawned. 

"Minhyun, why don't you help Baekho and then... The two of us...," Dongho let his voice trail off for Minhyun to fill in the spaces himself. Minhyun blinked and gasped softly before nodding. He looked at Baekho and then lower down his body. He gulped and unconsciously glanced at his own and Dongho's as well. Dongho led his wrist over and gently curled their fingers around it. "Just do it like this."

"W-what if I squeeze too hard?" Minhyun squeaked as Baekho groaned. 

"Uh...." Dongho was a little speechless on how to educate Minhyun on this. He brought Minhyun's other hand to his own. "Okay. Try this then. Move your fingers and hand. Try to do what makes you feel good." 

"B-but..." Minhyun gulped as he felt nervous about masturbating. He didn't know why he had such a fear considering it was a part of him. He could stop anytime but he just-

"How about this? Just follow my movement then," Dongho said, trying to help them get through their first night at least with everyone satisfied. Dongho replaced Minhyun's hand with his own and Minhyun shuddered. 

"O-okay." 

"I'll start now." 

Minhyun gasped when he felt the instant pressure in his stomach come back as Dongho dragged his fingers along his member. He gritted his teeth and tried to move his own hand. Baekho moaned softly and turned his head to the side, back arching slightly. His thighs moving slightly to try to close but Dongho placed his hand on it so it wouldn't trouble Minhyun. Baekho's hips moved in response and his pants became louder as Minhyun sped up his hand movements accordingly to Dongho's. He was quieter than Baekho mostly because he was trying to focus. It didn't take Baekho long to unravel with one sharp moan before his voice died down and his whole body relaxed after the little after jolts. Minhyun let go of Baekho as Dongho pushed him and started to kiss him hungrily. Minhyun gasped in surprise but returned the kisses, moaning into them as Dongho's hand teased the tip. Dongho didn't stop until Minhyun released all over his hand and his own stomach. He shuddered and Dongho pulled away, both gasping for air. Minhyun whined softly as Dongho kissed his cheek and sat down, staring at the two who were almost passed out. He sighed and smiled. Minhyun rolled to his side and looked at Dongho. 

"What about you?" he whispered and Dongho shrugged. 

"I'm fine. It'll go down soon." 

Minhyun grunted and tried to sit up but Dongho pushed him back down with his leg. 

"Just rest for now. I'll go finish off in the bathroom. You can join me once you regain some energy," Dongho said and left first. Minhyun grunted in response and yawned, feeling tired but disliking the wet feeling gliding down his chest and stomach. He waited for a few more minutes before he had enough energy to get up and head to the bathroom after checking that Baekho was asleep. He knocked on the door before opening it. Dongho sat in the tub and smiled. "Feeling better?" 

"Yep." He grabbed some tissues and wiped his torso first before joining Dongho in the bubble bath. Dongho blew some bubbles in his direction and Minhyun chuckled, popping them. They sat in silence before Dongho reached over to hold his hand. Minhyun curled his fingers around Dongho's hand and smiled. "Hey. You know you're just as important to me as Baekho is, right?" 

Dongho nodded slowly and gazed down. "I just don't feel like that sometimes." 

"That's because I trust you'll always be by my side, Dongho ah. I'm sorry for thinking you were scary. I know I treat the two of you differently but that's because you're both different people. The both of you bring out different sides to me," Minhyun said softly while grasping Dongho's hand gently with both hands. 

"You really think I'll always be there?" 

"Yes. I feel like you have my back every time. That's probably why I might have accidentally put in lesser effort to show you how much you mean to me too but I really do like you too so... Please don't get upset at Baekho either." 

"Will you kiss me then?" 

"Yes." 

"Hug me?" 

"Yes." 

"Stay with me?" 

"I will, Dongho." Minhyun leaned forward and kissed him gently. Dongho blushed and smiled thinly, pulling Minhyun in more before slowly letting him go. "I want you to tell me more things about you too. Whether it's in the past or not. Whatever affected you. What you like, hate. I want to know. And if you want to know anything about me, you can just ask too. I promise I'll do my best to be completely honest with you too."

"Then...do you think I'm a good boyfriend?" Dongho asked with a meek voice. Minhyun laughed softly. 

"Are you kidding me? I don't think I'll ever be able to find a boyfriend as attentive as you. And as well prepared too. Speaking of which, where did you even pull out those condoms and lube?" 

"I... I bought the lube awhile back when I was curious how being the bottom was like and if you ever wanted to try... I would at least know how it feels," Dongho mumbled. "As for the condoms, I saw them in your coat pocket. I had some too but you weren't very good at hiding yours either." 

Minhyun turned red and squeaked. Seungwoo had managed to hand some to him but he had been unfortunate with the lube. He was glad Dongho managed to get it honestly or else he wouldn't know what he would have done earlier. "Ugh... Thank goodness you're here or else I wouldn't know what I would have done." 

Dongho chuckled and shrugged. "Either ways, I'm really happy today. Thank you, Minhyun."

Minhyun nodded and lifted Dongho's hand out from the water, placing a gentle kiss on it. "I'll always try my best to keep both of you happy." 

The door opened and Baekho stood there with a pout. "I want in too!" 

"Eh? There's not enough space," Minhyun said but Baekho still crammed in with them in their small bathtub. He was still sleepy which made him grumpy and sulky. Minhyun laughed and the three of them looked at the way they were squished together. 

"We should probably find a place with a shower or a bigger bathtub next time." 

"Oh? Are we already talking about shifting in together?" 

"Isn't that the normal course of action?" 

Baekho just listened to both of them talk before he leaned against Dongho, passing out again. 

"Oi. Don't sleep in the tub," Dongho said and shook his twin awake. "Come on. Hurry up and shower so we can all head to bed."

"En... Shower me," Baekho whined, stretching his arms towards Dongho and Minhyun laughed again. 

"Don't be such a baby," Minhyun cooed and Baekho gasped. 

"I'm no baby!" 

The three of them took a quicker bath and headed back to the bed after sliding on their underwear. Minhyun put his shirt back on too since he felt a little cold but the other just laid down, snuggling against him once he was on the bed with them. A series of goodnight mumbles echoed before the three of them fell asleep together.


	46. 46

Dongho was the first person up the next morning as he headed downstairs in his underwear only to grab a glass of milk. They didn't have school since it was a Sunday and he wondered if they could just spend the whole day in too. That would be a nice follow up to their birthday celebration from the day before. He sipped the glass of milk as he leaned against the counter, smiling to himself as he recalled yesterday's events. Minhyun came down moments later with only his shirt and underwear. Dongho twitched and his hand shot downwards to cover himself as Minhyun's long legs were bare and he strutted up to the twin with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," Minhyun greeted him hoarsely and Dongho pursed his lips.

"Morning."

Minhyun got himself a glass of water and raised his brow at Dongho who scooted away from him. 

"Where are you going?" he chuckled. 

"I'm just... Well, reacting to your awfully sexy legs," Dongho said and rubbed his neck. Minhyun looked down at his legs and tilted his head. 

"My legs are sexy?" 

"Definitely looks that way," Dongho replied and stepped closer to Minhyun. He tiptoed and kissed Minhyun softly. Minhyun hummed and chuckled. They heard footsteps coming down and Baekho poked his head out soon. 

"I thought you two went somewhere without me," the other twin whined. As he was about to join them, the front door opened and the twins' mother walked in. Everyone froze at that moment as she shut the door and turned around. The smile on her lips became confused when she saw her sons and Minhyun. 

"Good morning." 

"M-mum?" Dongho blurted out with Baekho simultaneously. 

"Why are you two dressed like that around the house?" Her question made them jolt and Minhyun pulled the shirt down. Dongho gasped and tried to keep his cool. 

"Oh, w-we were having a sleep over with Minhyun and it was really hot yesterday so we had to strip down. We will go up and put on our clothes now," Dongho responded quickly and started to push Minhyun back upstairs in a hurry. Minhyun smiled nervously and rushed up the stairs. 

"Sorry, aunty!" he squeaked as he ran up as well. "What's the rush?" 

"Well, we are both only in our underwear and you're missing your pants. So tell me why we are rushing to put on clothes?" 

"Uh... Cause we are decent citizens?" Minhyun was confused but slid his pants on anyways as Dongho dressed himself up too. 

"Yes. And also because my mum might figure something is happening between us!" 

Minhyun paused and frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Dongho fell silent and shook his head. "Don't mind it. Just... Just go home for today, okay?" 

"Eh... Dongho. Tell me. Are you... Hiding our relationship from your mum?" 

Baekho popped into the room to grab his clothes too before he noticed that Dongho was frozen stiff and Minhyun looked upset. "What's up with you two?" 

"Baekho, tell me. Am I secret to your mum?" 

"Uh-" Baekho flinched and pursed his lips before slowly nodding. "We can't... Tell her that we are dating each other."

"Why?"

"She won't accept it," Baekho replied and Minhyun turned to Dongho. 

"You knew but you didn't tell me?" 

"Because we planned on hiding it from her," Dongho said, hoping Minhyun would understand. 

"I... I see. I'm going to go home now." 

"I'll walk you out," Baekho said and Minhyun nodded, strutting out from the room in a rush. Baekho patted Dongho on the shoulder before leaving the room as well. Minhyun bade their mother farewell before heading home. Baekho wasn't even able to say good bye when Minhyun had already entered his home. He headed back home and nervously stood at the door as Dongho came downstairs as well. 

"Mum, you got off work early?" Dongho asked first as he took a seat beside her on the couch. 

"Well, I thought since it was your birthdays yesterday, I could at least try to spend today with the both of you," she said with a thin tired smile. Dongho knew she would have had to fly in from overseas in the middle of the night to reach here in the morning. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" 

"It was supposed to be a surprise but it seems like the both of you surprised me instead. Baekho? Come here." 

Baekho walked over to the couch and sat down. 

"I thought about what you could do in the future and one of my friends told me about this great sports college that'll definitely take you in. I heard you won the nationals, right? You wouldn't have a problem signing up for it." 

Baekho flinched and he gulped, holding in his sudden surge of temper. Dongho noticed his unease and cleared his throat. 

"Mum, Baekho doesn't want to do sports." 

"What? What do you mean?" 

"He's interested in pursuing music." 

The moment Dongho said that, there was a heavy silence and their mother let out a soft hum before looking down at her hands. "Music?" 

"Yes." 

"But... Are you even good at it? It'll be hard to try to earn money if you don't have a strong base in the first place," she said and Baekho bit his lower lip. 

"I... I took classes with a s-senior in school," Baekho started talking nervously. "I really... Really like music and I really hope you'll allow me to study it. I... I know it won't be easy to earn money but... Its something I really like."

"I... See. Well. You are old enough to make your own decisions and you still have a year left for school. If you still feel that way after next year, we can see where you can go to pursue music."

Baekho gasped softly and beamed at Dongho. "Thank you, mum. I promise I'll do my best!"

+

"You mean they aren't going to tell their parents about you ever?"

Minhyun shrugged in response to Seungwoo's question and sighed. "I never thought it would have been a problem. I mean, my mum was pretty open to it."

"Even to your two way relationship?"

Minhyun nodded and grumpily flipped the papers. "I know our relationship isn't normal but... Why do I feel so annoyed by this?" 

"Cause you never expected them to hide it from their parents? I mean, you guys have known each other since 10 and you probably know them just as well as the twins do. You probably feel angry over this having to be a secret."

"Angry..." Minhyun felt more disappointed than angry if he were to be honest but since he didn't want to express such an emotion towards the twins, he just kept quiet about it. He headed back to class after the meeting and flinched slightly when he saw Jonghyun and Dongho once again leaning against one another. He sighed and turned to Baekho but jolted as well, noticing Myungsoo by his side and they were both laughing about something. Minhyun bit his lower lip and stormed towards his seat, unintentionally slamming his bag onto the table. Both the twins flinched and glanced in his direction but Minhyun didn't meet either of their eyes. 

Throughout the day, he just felt irritated and scowled a lot more often. Even when the twins ask him if he was okay, he would brush them off and say he was just not feeling too well. He didn't want them to feel bad about having to keep it a secret since he did understand yet a part of him still felt uneasy. 

"You two go on ahead today. I have to stay back to discuss about the school festival so I probably won't come over later either."

Dongho and Baekho were both a little paranoid now as they walked home together. 

"Did we mess up?" Baekho was the first to voice his concern this time. 

"You mean having sex messed this up?" Dongho questioned and Baekho nodded. "I don't think it's the sex." 

"T-then-" 

"I think Minhyun is just upset that we aren't going to tell mum about dating him." 

"But he understands, right?" 

"Well... We haven't actually told him why so no, I don't think he gets it fully." 

"Then why don't we just tell him?" 

Dongho stopped and frowned at Baekho. "And then what? Tell him that our uncle passed away because he got some illness from his partner? It's why I tried to hide my sexuality in the first place but I stopped hiding it as much once I found out you liked him too. I just didn't want mum to find out." 

"But we made sure to use protection too. It should be fine if we told Minhyun."

"He's already afraid to do it with us in the first place. If he finds out that such a risk exists, what makes you think he won't stop?" 

Baekho fell silent and frowned a little. "Because... He wrote in the letter... He will always be by our side no matter the consequences or situation. I trust him. You said it before. Its not all about the sex too... We just want to be happy." 

Dongho pursed his lips and stormed into the house without another word. Baekho sighed and hurried in to stop Dongho from getting more upset. 

"You have to stop sulking," Seungwoo said and Minhyun looked up. 

"Is it that bad?" 

"Horrible. You look like a sad duck." 

"Ugh... I just feel uneasy like there's something I should know about but no one is telling me again." 

"I think you're talking about the twins, right?" 

Minhyun rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Who else."

"Right. By the way, I went on my first official date with Daniel." 

Minhyun raised his brows and smiled. "How was it? Cool? Cute?" 

"How should I say this? I think we should probably ban having sex in public spaces." 

"This is what I walk in to?" Aron blurted out as he had just entered the student council room. Minhyun blushed furiously and Seungwoo crackled. 

"Sorry, sorry. Its just... We couldn't get our hands off each other at all. I'm telling you, he is so goddamn hot and he kept whispering sweet little things into my ear until it got super annoying." 

"Sometimes I can't tell if you like him or hate him," Minhyun said and Seungwoo shrugged. They turned to Aron who rearranged his space before noticing their stares. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Just wondering how's your progress with the ultimate diva," Seungwoo replied. 

"Not much. He's too busy with his club and there's barely even any time to talk to him. Not to mention, that goody two shoes can stick to his side since he's part of the play while I can't cause I'm not anywhere in it," Aron grumbled and sulked. 

"Have you even confessed to him properly?" 

"N-no. But I tried to show him how much he means to me. I think." 

Minhyun and Seungwoo both stared at Aron judgingly before the shortest of the three finally let out an exasperated gasp. 

"Okay. Maybe I wasn't clear enough. I'll do it during the festival! I swear!" 

"I don't think Minki will appreciate you ruining the play if you confess to him during it," Minhyun said and Aron sighed. 

"Then how should I confess to him? I really want to make it as dramatic as I can. Maybe that'll get his attention." 

Minhyun and Seungwoo exchanged glances before shrugging. Neither of them had tried chasing someone as flashy as Minki. Even if Daniel was popular, Seungwoo didn't really have to chase him much either. 

"Well, good luck figuring that one out." 

After their meeting was over, Minhyun headed home. He felt drained from his overthinking and just before he shut the gate, someone came up to him with a gentle smile. He stiffened and returned the smile. 

"Aunty... What are you doing here?" 

"It's been awhile since we had a chat, Minhyun. Why don't you join me for a drink?"


	47. 47

Minhyun placed a cup of tea down for the twins' mother before joining her with his own. They sat in his home's living room and he felt a little awkward. Sure, he had done this before but that was a long time ago.

"Have you heard about Baekho wanting to pursue music?" she started the conversation and he nodded.

"Yes I have. He told you?"

"Yes, he did. The day before after you left."

"I see. I can tell Baekho is being serious about this. He really wants to try music."

"I understand. It's just... I've always thought that he would do sports. He never once told me about his interest in music."

Minhyun sipped his tea and nodded. He was wondering what brought their mother here today and decided that he should just ask instead of assume anything. "I just recently found out too. But I don't think that's what you came over to talk to me about, right, aunty?"

"Sharp as always, aren't you, Minhyun?"

Minhyun smiled sheepishly, unsure if he should take that as a compliment. "Not really."

"I came to tell you about my brother."

"Your brother?"

+

Dongho had read the letter that Minhyun gave him for his birthday over and over again.

'Hello Dongho,

It's me, Emperor Hwang again for the sixth year this time. Happy birthday! And as always I wish you a long healthy happy life. Thank you for staying by my side always. This year is a little different for us both and we are trying new things together. I know it's scary and we both have our own fear and insecurities but I really hope we can get through this together! Let's live more years together and celebrate more birthdays together too! Hwang Minhyun will always be here for you <3

Signed  
Your best friend/boyfriend'

He sighed and placed the paper on his chest. He sat up and read it again one more time before he opened his room door just as Baekho did as well. They both looked at each other with a confused look before realising they were both holding onto the letter that Minhyun wrote for them.

"You're thinking of telling mum, aren't you?" Dongho asked and Baekho pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry, Dongho. I just... If it'll make Minhyun happy, I think it's better to come clean."

"Even if we might get send away to boarding schools?"

Baekho bit his lower lip and nodded.

"Even if we might never get to see Minhyun again?"

Baekho gasped and he whimpered softly. "I don't... Want that... But..."

"We got this, Baekho. We will do it together."

"Eh? You're going to do it too?"

"Yes. I don't want to be a coward. If Minhyun can tell his mum, so can we." 

The twins headed to their mother's room and knocked before opening it. It was empty which wasn't shocking to them so they went downstairs to find for her. She was there, watching television with a blank expression until she saw the two of them. 

"Dongho, Baekho," she said softly and smiled at them. 

"Mum." Dongho motioned Baekho to go around the couch as they both sat down. 

"Yes, my dears?" 

"We want to tell you something," Baekho said nervously and she nodded, looking between the two of them. 

"We are dating Minhyun," Dongho confessed and gulped, waiting for a horrified reaction from her but instead she nodded. 

"I know." 

"Eh?" 

"Minhyun told me just now." 

"J-just now? When?" The twins were horrified instead but tried to remain calm. 

-

"I'm dating the both of them." 

"I suspected as much. But even after I told you what happened, won't you consider breaking up with my sons?" 

"Aunty... I know you worry about them and I know you're telling me this so that I would break up with them but... I really love them. Both. We won't turn out the same as uncle and I promise you I won't hurt either of them." 

Tears started falling down the older woman's eyes and Minhyun offered her tissues. "If anything happened to either of them, I won't be able to forgive myself, Minhyun. Please, just break up with them. Let them live like normal people. Fall in love with a girl, have a family." 

Minhyun felt utterly guilty but he refused to give this up. He wasn't one who typically went against orders or requests but not this time. "Aunty, people now are different from before. Baekho and Dongho aren't going to get bullied just for their sexuality and they're both strong. They won't lose to the likes of judgemental opinions. They've been through more than you know. I'm really sorry uncle had to pass away in such a fashion but I plead you too. Don't separate us. They love me just as much as I love them."

Minhyun sat there quietly as she cried softly, unsure how else to be of comfort. His mother had been happy to find out that he was dating people who cared about him so this wasn't a reaction he knew how to respond to. He could only wait until she had recollected herself and forced a smile onto her lips.

"I can't say I approve of this but I'm sure you will take good care of them. Please don't tell them what I told you. Baekho is a bit more sensitive than Dongho and Dongho is a bit more assertive but they're both wonderful children. I want the both of them to be happy. You'll make sure to keep them happy, right?"

Minhyun nodded and squeezed his own hands together. "I will. I'll do my best to keep them happy so please don't worry. I'm sorry for what happened to uncle but the twins are the one thing I really don't want to give up. I hope you understand that I didn't choose to fall in love with them just the same way uncle didn't choose. We love who we love whether they are males or females and we will do all we can to keep them happy. I'm sure uncle had a happy life too..."

+

"Minhyun! Is it true that you told our mum?" Dongho asked as night had fallen and the three of them poked their heads out from the windows with the twins being in the same room. Minhyun smiled and nodded.

"She came over and tried to talk me into breaking up with the two of you. So I guess you were trying to spare me the paranoia of having to know that having sex is real risky between males. That's why you didn't want your mum to know we were dating, did you?" Minhyun asked and Dongho nodded. Minhyun smiled and leaned against the window sill. "I talked to her about it. She's not going to try to separate us as long as we don't break up or do anything risky." 

"We won't. Promise," Baekho squeaked and Minhyun chuckled softly. He sighed and stared at them. 

"What's wrong?" Dongho asked and Minhyun shook his head. 

"I'm just a little worried about our future but we won't know until we get there, would we?" 

The twins exchanged glances and both had a concerned expression on their faces. "You won't leave us, right?" 

"What are you saying, Dongho? I'm the one who is afraid you'll both leave me. Then I won't have anyone at all. At least you'll still have each other." 

"We won't leave you." 

"I know. It's just a thought, Baekho. Anyways, I should go to sleep. I'm a little tired from all these meetings for the school festival. Sorry if I made you guys worried today."

"No... You don't have to be sorry." 

"Good night, Minhyun." 

Minhyun waved and closed the window before the curtains. He stretched his body and laid down, staring at the ceiling as he thought about what their mother had told him. How their uncle actually suicided after being shun and dragged down by the people around him to the point he was utterly depressed. People he trusted, loved and knew. Even their own mother was guilty of such a thing. Minhyun couldn't imagine what that would feel like. Knowing someone for your entire life, only to hate on them just because they liked the same gender and all of a sudden, they're gone just like that too. He understood now why Dongho wanted to hide this relationship from their mother and why their mother wouldn't approve of this. He would never wish for something like that to happen to Dongho or Baekho and he was glad he didn't have to worry too much about it since he knew there were others just like them around him. Seungwoo and Aron being the main two. 

+

The months passed by and soon the most awaited school festival was around the corner. Their exams completed and preparations began. The twins' class had settled with doing a maid cafe since none of them wanted any trouble and cause chaos. 

"Eh... So you guys will be dressing up as maids?" Minhyun asked the twins as they were gathered in the twins' home to look through poster options for the class. Minhyun wasn't taking part since he had his own role to play as student council president. 

"Yep. Since the girls voted to dress up as butlers," Dongho sighed and Baekho's cheeks were red. 

"I told you I wanted to be a chef," Baekho whined and Dongho frowned. 

"Yeah but we are going to be the face of the class since no other classes have twins. We practically weren't given a choice." 

Minhyun chuckled softly and looked at the posters. "I'll pay you guys a visit when I'm free." 

"If only we could have had our student president as a maid with us, that'll be worth the attraction," Dongho sighed and Minhyun rolled his eyes. 

"No way. I'll totally be out of place with my height and everything. Plus you're both cuter than me." 

Baekho blushed more furiously and puffed his cheeks. "Not cute." 

Dongho chuckled and poked his brother's cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Did you know the girls were talking about him just the other day?" 

Minhyun raised a brow and Baekho scoffed. "They were not!" 

"They totally were. They were talking about how you seem much softer recently too and more approachable." 

"I-I don't think I am!" Baekho argued and got up, rushing to the kitchen to get a glass of water as an excuse to avoid the conversation. 

"Is that true?" Minhyun asked. Dongho smiled and shrugged. 

"Why? Would you be jealous if it was true?" 

Minhyun chuckled nervously and pursed his lips. "Maybe..."

"Minhyun, you already know we only have eyes for you." 

"Well... I know but Baekho hasn't had much experience with girls either so what if..." 

"Since when do you worry about that?" Dongho asked and leaned forward. 

"Since... I realised my feelings for my childhood friends are getting stronger too?" Minhyun replied and touched Dongho's hand. Dongho smiled and held it, lifting it up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "I can't bear to lose either of you, Dongho ah." 

"Neither can we bear to lose you, Minhyun." 

Baekho came out from the kitchen and noticed them holding hands. He puffed his cheeks and squeezed beside Minhyun suddenly, hugging his arm. Dongho shouldn't be that surprised that Baekho was being more open towards his feelings for Minhyun but he still was. He let go of Minhyun's hand and Minhyun chuckled, ruffling his hair. 

"Minhyun, I want that too," Dongho said and pouted. Minhyun became confused. 

"Want what?" 

"A pat! You always do that to Baekho but not me." 

"Eh... But..." 

Dongho flashed him the puppy eyes and Minhyun gave up. He reached over and patted Dongho's hair. Dongho beamed and Baekho whined. 

"No fair. That should be for me only!" Baekho said and shook Minhyun's arm. 

"Uh... But shouldn't I treat the two of you the same?" Minhyun asked, confused as to what was right and wrong now. Dongho stuck his tongue out at Baekho and the two started to bicker again. Minhyun chuckled and sighed, smiling at the two idiots be loved so much.


	48. 48

The curtains raised as the school festival began. Minhyun realised this had to be the most eventful year he's ever had since young. From having his childhood friends be enemies to lovers, seeing his friends get together, having to go through some heart thumping situations. Minhyun knew there would be more that would happen in the future but so far, this had to be the craziest year he's ever had before. To his first time having a boyfriend to boyfriends to sex. A lot of new things happened this year and while there were some things he wished could have gone differently, he wouldn't give away the twins for anything. 

They didn't really do anything extravagant for his birthday since they had school but they did celebrate it with cake after that at Minhyun's house with his parents so they couldn't really do anything more after that even though they did sleep over. 

Minhyun made sure the final preparations were in order before heading to the stage to inform the teacher that the festival could start anytime now. After the principal gave the opening speech and the teacher had everyone say a pledge, Minhyun took the stage as well to give a short speech before everyone went to their respective stalls or classes as the festival began. Minhyun smiled, glad that everything seemed to be in working order and began patrolling the area. He noticed Seungwoo heading towards Daniel and the two patrolled together even though Daniel wasn't part of the student council. Minhyun wished the twins would have been here to walk with him but since they were the mascots for their class, they weren't free to run around so Minhyun was left alone. 

A few hours passed and Minhyun was tired out from constantly walking and helping around with the booths or whenever the teachers called for him. He sat down by the gym to take a short break as he sighed, feeling worn out.

"Oh, Minhyun."

He looked up to find Jonghyun wearing a maid outfit and handing out flyers. He blinked and felt a tad jealous that he couldn't be in class, hanging out with the twins right now. They must look so cute in the maid outfits.

"Hey. Working hard?"

"Yep. Our cafe is a real hit with the twins taking the frontline. You should drop by if you're taking a break now," Jonghyun said and beamed. "They should be taking a break soon too so maybe you guys can go for a walk around the festival together?"

Minhyun twitched from the suggestion and immediately headed to their class after thanking Jonghyun. He reached their class in a matter of minutes with his lengthy legs. He was about to enter when someone poked their head out instead. He gasped softly as the person smiled brightly.

"Table for one, master?" Dongho said with a grin and Minhyun blushed furiously at the sight of Dongho in a black frilly maid dress with cute tiger ears. 

"A-ah...," he blurted out instead. Dongho laughed and dragged him inside by the arm.

"Come on, master. Don't just stand there. We have this wonderful evening tea set perfect just for you," Dongho cooed as he led Minhyun to a table and pushed him down to the chair. 

"M-M-m-master, w-w-what would y-you like?" 

Minhyun looked up and gaped at the sight of Baekho with super red cheeks in a similar outfit as Dongho with the same tiger ears poking out from the top of his head. Hands nervously grasping on the tray he was holding while trying to cover his short skirt. 

"Cute...," Minhyun blurted out as his cheeks flared as well. Dongho pouted and nudged Baekho who flinched. Minhyun cleared his throat as well and smiled. "Um... I'll just... Have... Uh..." He couldn't stop eyeing the twins and noticed that other people were also staring at them. He wondered if this was how Dongho felt like. Not wanting others to look at them, only wanting them to look at you. He gave Baekho his order and the other rushed off to get it into the waiting list of orders. "Hey, when do you two get a break?" 

"In a bit. Shall we go around the festival together?" Dongho asked and beamed. Minhyun smiled and nodded even though his mind was thinking otherwise. 

"Sure..." 

Giggles distracted Minhyun from Dongho as he realised Baekho was serving a table of females who had their phones out and Baekho looked nervous. 

"Can we get your number, please? You look super cute." 

"Eh..." 

"Don't be shy. We won't bite." 

Minhyun blinked and downed the cup of tea as he felt a bitter feeling rise from his guts. He turned away with a small scowl and Dongho tilted his head. 

"Is something bothering my master?" Dongho asked and smiled. Minhyun pursed his lips and looked at the time. 

"Are you able to get off work now?" he asked in an unintentionally stern tone. Dongho raised his brows and nodded. 

"Sure. We have been doing this for hours now. We deserve a break anyways and maybe we can hand out flyers or-" Minhyun stood up abruptly and grabbed Dongho's wrist, pulling him as he dashed to Baekho and grabbed him by the arm too. Baekho yelped as he stumbled towards the tall male. The two of them getting dragged by Minhyun and having to pace faster since Minhyun was storming off. 

"Minhyun? Where are we going?" Dongho asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?" 

They stormed down the hallways, up the stairs and away from the crowds to the twins' confusion. Minhyun was silent all the way until they reached the rooftop. He opened the door and moved the twins inside, making sure there was no one else before closing and locking the door. He leaned against the door and let out a sigh once that was done. The twins looked at him and then at each other with questioning looks. 

"Minhyun?" Dongho called out and Minhyun looked at them. He slid down and sat on the floor, just staring at the twins with a lost expression. They hurried to his side and squatted beside him. "Hey... What's the matter?" 

"I can't stand this," Minhyun said and they froze. Baekho's eyes turned teary without him noticing. 

"S-stand what?" he stuttered and Minhyun looked at him. He frowned and Baekho felt like something was wrong. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No... Yes. Maybe." 

"Are you angry at us?" Dongho asked and Minhyun thought for awhile before nodding. "What did we do?" 

Minhyun stood up and breathed in. He charged to Baekho first and literally pushed the male down, surprising both of them. Baekho lifted his hands to block himself as if he was afraid Minhyun would suddenly start hitting him but instead, Minhyun pulled his hands away and kissed him deeply. Baekho jolted and whined into the kiss while Dongho just stood and stare in shock. Minhyun pulled away and gasped, glaring at Dongho who flinched. He turned his sitting position around and grinded his hips against Baekho who yelped. 

"Dongho, lean against the wall," Minhyun said sternly and Dongho gulped. He shifted over to the wall and Minhyun placed a hand on his stomach, pushing him to the wall even more. 

"Wait, Minhyun. Shouldn't we talk about why you're angry first?" Dongho asked, hoping to be level headed about this even though his body was already reacting to Minhyun's advances.

"Talk? I'll tell you why. Its because you two are openly flirting with people while I can barely even see the two of you at all today," Minhyun hissed and the twins both gasped. 

"I'm not flirting with anyone!" Baekho squeaked to protect himself but Minhyun pressed down more and he yelped again, trying to grab hold of Minhyun's hips to make him stop as his lower region tingled dangerously. 

"I-It's just for the cafe. We would never look at anyone else," Dongho said and Minhyun lowered his hand, grasping Dongho who winced and bit his lower lip. He didn't know why Minhyun was being so aggressive suddenly and it wasn't a horrible change but it was unexpected. 

"If that's the case, I can be your one and only master right now, right?" Minhyun asked and looked up at Dongho who gulped. His chest tingled with excitement and his breath became a little erratic. Baekho was scared on the other hand, still unsure what was going on. 

"Yes, master," Dongho said and Minhyun smiled. 

"Minhyun," Baekho whined with a torn expression and Minhyun glanced behind. 

"Good. Do you have condoms with you now?" Minhyun asked and Dongho took out his wallet to check. 

"I do." 

"Good. I need one."

"Only one?" 

"Yes." 

Dongho didn't question him any further as he handed one to Minhyun. Minhyun slid down to Baekho's stomach and Baekho grunted. 

"We don't have any lube though," Dongho said as he watched Minhyun lift the miniskirt up to expose Baekho's standing member. 

"That's less of my concern now," Minhyun scoffed and Dongho nodded. He snapped his head up to Dongho who blinked. "I want you to lift your skirt up." 

"Eh?" Dongho blushed at the request but did it anyways, slowly lifting the skirt up. He might be more confident than Baekho but that didn't mean doing something like this didn't make him shy too especially when Minhyun was using such a commanding voice. Minhyun's eyes glinted at the sight of Dongho being bashful. "Can I put it down?" 

"No. Not until I say so. You two have had your fair share of fun already." 

Dongho felt his heart race with anticipation as he watched Minhyun pull Baekho's underwear down. The other couldn't move as Minhyun weighed him down but he kept whining. 

"Minhyun, stop. We are at school." 

"Shut up. You can't just talk to girls and not expect punishment." 

"W-what?! But it was for the cafe!" Baekho whined more and bit his lip. 

"You could have played a cool persona but you didn't." 

"B-but-" 

"Shush. If you don't stop whining, you can watch Dongho and me instead," Minhyun threatened and Baekho stopped. No way was he going to just watch his twin brother get all the action and sit out of it. Minhyun rolled the condom onto Baekho and sat up slightly, pulling down his own pants and underwear. Dongho gulped.

"You're not going to...make me watch, are you?" he gasped softly, feeling his heart wrench and his own jealousy skyrocket.

"Wait for your turn, Dongho ah," Minhyun said and Dongho bit his lip. This really felt like a punishment all of a sudden as he watched Minhyun try to slide down around Baekho who squirmed.

"Minhyun, you shouldn't-" Baekho gasped and cried out when Minhyun's warmth engulfed him. Minhyun teared up from the slight burn but didn't let that deter him right now. He settled down and leaned forward, clutching Dongho's thigh. Dongho jolted and shuddered when he felt a sudden bite.

"Aah- Min-Master," Dongho whimpered as Minhyun bit all over his inner thighs, trying his best to keep the skirt up.

"You two have been real naughty," Minhyun hissed. "Flaunting your assets to everyone like this."

"Its not us," Baekho whined as he couldn't move his hips and was forced to wait for Minhyun. "It's not like we wanted to."

"Someone keeps talking back, doesn't he, Dongho ah?" Minhyun cooed and kissed the bite marks. Dongho shivered and his member throbbed from how close Minhyun's face was.

"Yes..."

"What do you think we should do as punishment for him then?"

"I... I don't know. Do whatever you want," Dongho replied shakily as his knees felt weak.

"Then what does my obedient maid want?" Minhyun asked while sliding his thumb across the bite marks, making Dongho squirm and pant.

"I want you, please? Just... Anything at all," Dongho pleaded and Minhyun smirked.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Minhyun lowered Dongho's underwear and dragged his fingers across his length, causing him to moan out softly.

"Minhyun, what about me?"


	49. 49

Minhyun clenched his muscles and Baekho gasped, back trying to arch and hips jolting. It was torturous to be enveloped with such heat that made his mind spin yet be unable to do anything. 

"I'm your master right now and if you don't learn to play along, I won't let you cum at all," Minhyun said and Baekho squeaked. 

"B-but how do I-" Baekho noticed Dongho's shameful display and breathed in, guessing he got it better this time so he should stop complaining. He bit his lip and regulated his breathing as he tried to build his courage to play along just as Dongho was. 

Minhyun decided to work on Dongho first since Baekho had fell silent. He didn't really know how to give a blowjob but that didn't mean he couldn't try. He started slow and experimental, kissing and sucking at the tip that was already dripping. Dongho whimpered and his eyelashes flickered as his back pressed against the wall more. He really wanted to push in more but didn't want to get on Minhyun's bad side any more right now despite being all riled up by Minhyun's show of possessiveness. 

"Master, m-more, please," Dongho begged and Baekho felt himself burn with embarrassment. How was he going to top his twin? Minhyun chuckled and moved in deeper, carefully making sure he wasn't using his teeth. His other hand covered the areas he couldn't reach and Dongho moaned out, trying to keep himself upright. Minhyun pulled away and panted softly, rubbing the precum across his other fingers and reaching behind. "M-master?" 

"Sshhh... Don't worry."

Dongho squealed when he felt Minhyun poked around his ass, trying to find for his entrance. "W-wait-" 

"You don't want it?" Minhyun asked, flashing him the twinkling eyes and Dongho gulped. 

"I-I-" 

"M-m-master! B-Baekho w-wants m-more too!" Baekho yelped aloud, startling the both of them as he had finally seen enough of the two. "Please..." 

Minhyun blinked before laughing. "I understand." He turned back to Dongho whose eyes became beady. "Shall I continue?" 

Dongho pursed his lips and nodded. Minhyun enveloped his lips around Dongho again but this time, he started to move his hips as well. He used that movement to bop his head as he sucked on Dongho. The twins started to moan and gasp out, feeling the pleasure and pressure build from Minhyun's simple movements. Minhyun himself found it hard not to lose his control when pleasuring the twins like this. He almost felt as though he himself was afloat as his nerves jumped all over his brain and down his spine. 

"Nghh- Master, can I move?" Baekho asked and Minhyun pulled away from Dongho who whined in response. 

"Yes, Baekho. Move." 

Baekho grabbed Minhyun's hips tighter and started to thrust his hips upwards. He hadn't realised how good it felt to be the one doing it too. The tightness, the heat. Everything made him feel delirious yet he wanted more as well. Minhyun moaned and clutched onto Dongho's thigh for support, unable to continue focusing on the standing twin with the bottom one ravaging his ass. Dongho watched as quietly as he could. 

"Ahh- Master, I'm cumming," Baekho cried out as he shuddered and released into the condom. Minhyun wheezed softly before lifting his jelly legs and stood up, leaning over Dongho who held onto him. Baekho gasped and panted before the embarrassment settled in again. He curled up and screamed into his hands silently. "I did not just do that." 

Minhyun looked down at him and chuckled. "We are not done yet here." 

"What?" Baekho blurted out. 

"Your brother hasn't cum yet and neither have I. Don't mind me." Minhyun took another condom from Dongho's wallet and this time, slid it on himself. Dongho gulped and Minhyun smiled. "Could you turn around for me, Dongho ah?" 

"I-I... I've never bottom before," Dongho whispered and Minhyun kissed him. 

"Don't worry, Dongho. If the two of us can do it, so can you," Minhyun said and Dongho gulped. He slowly turned around and Minhyun pulled his ass outwards, lifting the skirt above his voluminous sized butt and grinning. Baekho pushed himself up and stood behind Minhyun, wrapping his arms around his waist as he kissed his neck. Minhyun hasn't expect that but it was nice. 

"But there's no lube, Minhyun," Baekho said softly and Minhyun laughed. 

"What are you saying? We have some right here," Minhyun replied and slid the condom off of Baekho. 

"Eh?" Baekho gasped and Dongho's eyes widened in terror. "B-but that's m-my-" 

"Don't worry. It's not like Dongho will get pregnant from this. Plus you're biological twins which means your DNAs would probably match and thus have lesser risk compared to using my cum." 

"Why does it feel like you planned everything?" Dongho asked and Minhyun shrugged. 

"Maybe I was the moment I saw you two in maid outfits. I must say, I think I understand your possessiveness a lot more today compared to any regular days. I just feel so angry that you're both being all chummy with strangers in these cute outfits that I want you both for myself and myself only." Minhyun poured the white substance onto his fingers and tried to recall how he once had done it for Baekho. Dongho tensed up since he wasn't mentally prepared for this despite saying he wouldn't mind being bottom for Minhyun anytime the other wanted. Baekho just leaned on Minhyun, observing as the tall male spread his brother's butt cheeks apart before sliding a finger in. 

"You did that to me?" Baekho whispered and Minhyun hummed in response. 

"Your brother did it to me too." Dongho grunted when Minhyun pushed deeper while rubbing a calming thumb across his hip. 

"Minhyun, I don't think I can-," Dongho whimpered and Minhyun kissed his cheek. 

"I know you can, Dongho ah. If Baekho can, so can you, right?" 

Dongho bit his lip and nodded. If Baekho can, so can he. He repeated those words in his head as Minhyun kissed his lips, recalling how that would make Baekho relax. Dongho relaxed and Minhyun found it much easier, going in for three at once. Dongho moaned against his lips and Minhyun smirked, pulling away and gazing down. 

"A little help, Baekho ah?" 

"Okay," Baekho replied while turning Minhyun's hips to the right angle before pushing him forward. Dongho shrieked a little when he felt something enter him from behind. Even though he had tried with his fingers before, he could have never imagined the real thing. The warmth, the girth and definitely not the pulsing. Dongho groaned and winced, lips parting as teeth gritted together. 

"Relax, Dongho. Or you're going to hurt more than yourself," Minhyun said and Dongho gasped for air, trying to get used to the new feeling. He now knew why Baekho's consciousness kept slipping. Baekho nibbled on Minhyun's neck to try to get his attention and Minhyun ruffled his hair. "You've had your turn."

"Can't I go for one more round? Promise I'll try my best this time. I won't back down again," Baekho whined and Dongho hissed. 

"You've already done it once!" 

Baekho scoffed and tried to get Minhyun's approval instead but Minhyun pushed him back. "Now, now. Don't argue. And Baekho, no, you don't get to go again because I'm still mad at those girls flirting with you and you weren't being very obedient earlier." 

Baekho squeaked and pouted. Dongho wanted to laugh at him but Minhyun pushed him against the wall more, hands curling around his. "And you, Dongho, you always say you love me so why are you going around calling other people master?" 

"Ahhh... Minhyun ah," Dongho gulped, reaching behind to try to pull Minhyun closer. He wasn't even going to try to argue with Minhyun right now. Minhyun bit on his neck and left hickeys on it as he started to thrust into him at a slow starting pace. Dongho shuddered and he felt his muscles moving as if they had their own mind, pulling in Minhyun greedily. "Minhyun.. Hah... Minhyun." 

Baekho knew he already came but he was turned on again so instead, he slid his member between Minhyun's thighs. He surprised both of the person in front of him but neither could stop now. Their voices melded together and Minhyun was thankful that it was the festival today and that he had the keys to the rooftop door or they might have gotten caught. That wouldn't have ended well for any of them. Their bodies moved in a rhythm all on its own, gliding against one another as they took in each other's presence and warmth as their own. Heavy breaths tingled their ears and sweat trickled down their hair and skin. 

"Baekho, stop for awhile," Minhyun said and bumped him away. 

"Eh?" Baekho replied with a dazed voice as he paused, already dripping all over Minhyun's legs. Minhyun pulled out and Dongho whined as he felt his legs about to buckle at any moment. He yelped when Minhyun spun him around. 

"M-Minhyun?" 

"I just wanted to try a little something," Minhyun replied as he lifted Dongho's leg. Dongho gasped as he clung onto Minhyun who suddenly pushed in again, hitting him right at the sweet spot. His spine jolted, startling his mind and body. He moaned and tensed up, dirtying the skirt as his member was now covered by it. Minhyun's eyes twinkled at the sight of Dongho losing composure for once. It didn't take more than a couple more thrust before Minhyun let the pressure go and released at the same time Dongho did as well since they were already both riled up earlier. Baekho ran his hand along his length and came alongside them, breathlessly panting in sync. Minhyun pulled out and Dongho started sliding so he held on, gently putting him down. Baekho crumpled onto the ground too and Minhyun joined them. 

"Oh god... We are such a mess," Minhyun said once he realised what he had done to the twins and himself. Their outfits were all wrinkled and stuck to them from more than just sweat. "There's no way you two can go back to the class looking like this." 

"Ugh... I stained it too," Dongho said as he lifted the skirt to see the mess he had made. Baekho realised he did as well and breathed in sharply. 

"How are we going to go back to class like this? Everyone will know," he squeaked and Minhyun chuckled. 

"Oh. We are doomed," he sighed but smiled widely. The twins caught his smile and exchanged confused glances. 

"You look happy about this though," Dongho said and Minhyun hummed.

"How can I not? This way, you two won't have to continue dressing up that way which means no more flirting and we need to leave to get to the play anyways." Minhyun hurriedly removed the condom when he realised they should get going before Minki made a fuss. He put on his pants and grinned. "I'll get your clothes so just wait here, okay?"

"E-eh? Minhyun!" the twins yelped as the tall male left them alone. They looked at each other again before bursting into small fits of laughter.

"Who said he wasn't possessive about us?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not the only one..."

Baekho smiled and nodded. "You're not."

Minhyun came back with their clothes after having to come up with some excuse that someone spilled milk all over their outfits and couldn't make it back to class since they had to participate in the play too. The twins quickly changed out to their tracksuits before they rushed to the hall where Minki was already waiting with the others.

"Took you three long enough! I thought you were going to bail on me."

"Of course not."

"Hurry up and change then."

They grabbed their own outfits and changed as Minki took the stage to welcome the audience.

The curtains raised as the play started.


	50. 50

"Even in life or death, you will be... My... One true... Love."

The lights dimmed and the actors exchanged positions with the two who rushed up the stairs. The lights blasted on and the sound of the soft piano picked up again. Minhyun gulped but Dongho stretched his arm out and he smiled. The song started the moment Minhyun took his hand and they started to sing on stage together as backup dancers rushed up behind them. Minhyun caught a glimpse of Baekho who was playing the piano and couldn't be more proud right now. He was glad he took the time to audition now since he never would have had another chance to stand on a stage with two of the most important person in his life right now.

Claps echoed the hall and the final bow was given.

The curtains fall.

And the show came to an end.

"You guys all did amazing!"

"Thank you!"

"We all did great!"

Series of cheering could be heard from the front and backstage as everyone congratulated each other on a wonderful performance. Minhyun pulled the twins aside and hugged them both to their surprise.

"I'm so glad we did that. I never would have thought we would do something like that ever in our life."

"It was great. You were both great," Dongho said and smiled.

"All three of you were great."

They froze when they saw four adults walking up to them. Lips parted in surprise as they gaped at their parents.

"Mum? Dad?" Minhyun blurted out first. "Aunty... Uncle." He felt tears brimmed immediately as they rushed to hug their own parents.

"What- What are you guys doing here?" Dongho gasped.

"To apologise and to see how much our children have matured," the twins' mother said.

"Apologise?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Minhyun, for trying to make you break up the other day. Your mother and I had a little talk and... I hope you don't hate me."

"I would never, aunty. It was a shock but I'm glad we had that talk."

"Who's hungry? Let's go for pizza or bbq."

+

4 years later

"Where are we going?" 

"We are almost there, okay? Just wait a little longer." 

Minhyun pouted as he had to keep his eyes shut as the twins brought him to who knows where. It had already been minutes since they left the house yet the now college student was impatient.

"-and all I know is you~hu~hu~"

Minhyun hummed to the song while rapping his fingers impatiently on his thighs.

"We are here!" Baekho squeaked and hopped down the car excitedly.

"Baekho, wait."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet!"

Minhyun grumbled and Dongho led him out of the car. Baekho held his other hand and they brought him somewhere. Minhyun could guess they entered an elevator when they stopped and waited for something and then heard the ding sound. They went up and up until it eventually stopped and Minhyun was led out.

"Where are we?" Minhyun asked worriedly and the twins giggled.

"Don't worry. Almost there."

He heard a gate creaked followed by keys jangling before a door opened. He was brought inside and the twins helped him remove his shoes.

"Okay. I'm in a house but what's the huge surprise?" Minhyun asked. The twins let go of his hands and Minhyun felt something slip inside one of them. "You passed me a paper?"

"Yep. Read what it says," Dongho said and Minhyun took that as permission to open his eyes. He blinked as he saw a furnished home before him. He looked down at the paper and opened it. The words "I wish to stay together with Kang Dongho and Kang Baekho for as long as I'm alive." stared back at Minhyun. Minhyun blinked and looked at the twins who beamed.

"Sorry we took so long to fulfill your wish," Baekho said and Minhyun gasped softly.

"Wait... This... From four years ago?"

"Happy birthday, Minhyun," Dongho said and grinned.

"Happy birthday and welcome! To our home!" Baekho chirped and Minhyun teared up. He charged up to the twins and pounced onto them.

"Oh my god!! What? I-I can't believe this. Is this real? We have a house? Oh gosh! Why didn't you guys tell me? I could have chipped in!" Minhyun squeaked and the twins laughed, squeezing him tightly.

"We wanted to grant your wish, that's why."

"Oh... You didn't have to..."

"We wanted to."

"I love you both so so much," Minhyun said with a slight sob. Baekho and Dongho smiled and fist bumped one another.

"We love you too."

Minhyun let go of them and went around the house in awe. He couldn't believe the three of them would be able to live together. He noticed the master bedroom had a king sized bed and it was also the only room with a bed. The other room was a studio and another a storage room.

"It might be a bit small for the three of us for now but... Its a start," Dongho said.

"Are you kidding me? This is more than what I can ask for. You guys already brought your stuff here too."

"We couldn't wait to shift in with you and since both of us will still be busy with college soon enough again, we wanted to surprise you," Baekho said and Minhyun grinned, taking a seat on the couch as they joined him.

"This is amazing..."

"Speaking of amazing, I recently got a text from Jonghyun," Dongho said and the two turned to him.

"What's about Jonghyun?"

"He's having a party and he's inviting everyone. Including us."

"A party? What for?"

Dongho raised a brow at them and chuckled. "You don't know? He's getting married to Aron soon."

Minhyun gaped at Dongho and Baekho flickered his eyelashes. "Wait. Hold on. I thought Aron was totally against dating him?"

"He was but something changed after the play they had. It's a pretty long story but basically Aron was going to confess to Minki after the play but something happened, Aron and Jr accidentally kissed and...let's just say one thing led to another. They got together after that and Minki ended up with someone else."

"You still keep in contact with all of them?" Baekho asked in surprise.

"Yeah why not? Plus social media has everything so... You don't exactly have to keep in contact if they're people who show their life everywhere. I thought you still talk to Myungsoo too?"

"Sometimes."

"What is he doing now?" Minhyun asked while leaning on Baekho who was nearer to him. Dongho hugged him and they all chilled on the couch.

"Photography," Baekho replied in a short reply as his eyes closed and he hugged Minhyun as well. Minhyun chuckled from being squished between the two.

"Daniel is doing sports right? Then what about Seungwoo?" Dongho asked.

"Ah... Seungwoo decided to take up acting," Minhyun mumbled, feeling comfortable and protected like this. He yawned slightly and snuggled between the twins. "He says he's going to be even bigger than Daniel... So the girls won't flock over him... Once he makes it big as a football star."

"But won't they have different fans? Surely Seungwoo will be the one with more female fans."

"Mmm... I don't know... Whatever floats... His boat," Minhyun muttered and before they realised, he had already fallen asleep. All the late nighters and study crams had made Minhyun easily worn out and the twins didn't mind him sleeping tucked between them. They loved it honestly, to be able to be this way with Minhyun freely.

"Ah... He's asleep?" Baekho whispered and gazed down at his boyfriend's soft locks. Dongho peeked and nodded.

"He is. He must be real happy. There's a small smile on his lips."

"Yeah... I'm glad, Dongho ah." 

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you for staying in this relationship with us and for trying so hard not to give up on it," Baekho said and smiled. 

"You're both important to me. I would never want to purposely hurt the two of you." 

Baekho chuckled and extended his hug to his brother. "I'm glad. I'm really happy too." 

"So am I. Baekho ah, I really love you." 

"Mmm. I love you too, Dongho. Let's stay as a family for as long as we can." 

"Yeah.... I would love that too. Thank you for being my brother. I can't imagine having anyone else beside me if it's not you and Minhyun." 

The twins cuddled Minhyun and placed gentle kisses all over his face. Minhyun groaned from the disturbance but stayed asleep. 

"It's just a little sad that mum still don't approve of our relationship. It's already been four years," Dongho sighed as he poked Minhyun's cheek. The taller male swatted his hand away and went back to hugging Baekho. Baekho gently slid Minhyun's hair away. 

"But at least she didn't send us away. Say... Is it really true that uncle died from a sex transmitted disease?" 

"Why do you ask now?" 

"I don't know. I mean... If that's just the case, I don't see why she's so worried about it. I mean, even regular couples have sex and has a risk of getting it." 

Dongho shrugged and squeezed Baekho's hand. "Look. We were careful about this, remember? We will be fi-" 

"Not... Disease," a soft mumble startled them as they looked at Minhyun who whined and turned to Dongho, pressing his face against his chest. 

"Minhyun?" Dongho poked him again but he became unresponsive again. "Did he say something?" 

"I think so? But I didn't catch what he say." 

"Oh well. Let's just take a nap. You must be tired coming all the way back here from practice."

"En... The tour is about to start soon. I can't believe it..." 

"Neither can I. Just a few years ago, all we could think about is how not to screw things up with Minhyun and look at us now." Dongho laughed softly and Baekho smiled, closing eyes as he slowly drifted to sleep as well. Dongho slid his brother's hair from his face before kissing Minhyun's cheek as well. He laid down and sighed in content. Finally, they were about to move on to the next chapter of their life. 

Minhyun woke up, feeling sweaty and sticky as they had totally forgot to turn the fan on and also because he was human sandwiched by two easily sweaty males. He peeled himself off the couch and from them, fanning himself slightly. He was about to turn the fan on for the twins when someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down. Minhyun yelped as he crashed onto Baekho's chest. Baekho kissed him, startling him awake as he reciprocated the kiss. 

"Hey... Weren't you still asleep?" Minhyun whispered and Baekho grunted, kissing his nose. "Go back to sleep, sleepyhead."

"Don't wanna... You're awake. And Dongho is still asleep," Baekho said and giggled, kissing Minhyun's neck and pulling his shirt collar to the back slightly. Minhyun hummed and raised a brow. 

"What about your sleeping brother?" 

"I want to go one round before he wakes up."

"Won't he get mad if he finds out?" Minhyun asked and couldn't hold back his giggles when Baekho nibbled on his shoulder. 

"He's not that possessive these days. Come on. I know you gave him an extra round the other day," Baekho huffed and Minhyun blushed. 

"You knew?" 

"I fell asleep but your moans were so loud that I woke up again." 

Minhyun turned even redder and he pushed himself up, trying to get away from Baekho out of embarrassment but Baekho knew Minhyun too well by now. He got up just as fast and lifted Minhyun off the ground. The tall male yelped and held onto him as his legs flew off the ground. 

"Nooo. Put me down."

"I will if you let me have one round. We will do it in the toilet. He can't hear us from there."

"No, no, no. Dongho will get mad," Minhyun panicked but Baekho skipped to the bathroom with Minhyun in his arms.

"I'll handle it! He won't get mad if we just let him in on the action afterwards."

"Yah, Kang Baekho. Since when are you like this?"


	51. 51

In four years, people can change and although Minhyun didn't think Baekho changed a lot, one thing that was for certain Baekho was way more confident in showing what he wanted and asking for it too. Minhyun found himself pressed against the bathroom wall, lips starting to hurt from how much Baekho was kissing him. He was a lot more confident about having sex too which wasn't a bad thing but it made Minhyun feel weak in his legs when Baekho literally lifts him up. Their clothes started being discarded messily on the floor much to Minhyun's distaste but that was the least of his concerns when Baekho was already trying to stretch him open with his lubed fingers. 

"Oh gosh. You're moving fast today," Minhyun mumbled against Baekho's shoulder. 

"Of course. Like I said I want one round before Dongho wakes up," he replied while nibbling on Minhyun's ear. 

"Still don't think you want to mark me?" 

"Nnn... I prefer your smooth skin but Kang Dongho keeps biting you," Baekho whined and kissing over the fading hickeys left by his twin. 

"But I bite you too." 

"I don't mind if it's you," Baekho scoffed and pulled his fingers out once he stretched him enough. He slid a condom on and lifted Minhyun higher again, making it so the other could wrap his legs around him. Baekho slid himself in and gasped, shuddering along with Minhyun who moaned and hugged him close. "I still can't get over this no matter how many times we have done it." 

"And you think I can?" Minhyun chuckled. Their lips met again in a hungry race to dominate but they both flinched and froze when they heard the shower suddenly turn on. Both of them turned their heads to find Dongho standing there with crossed arms and a pout. "S-shi-Dongho! You're awake." 

"I am." 

"Ah..."

"Go on. Keep going," Dongho said and started taking his clothes off after turning the shower tap off again. "I expect payment in full later, Kang Baekho." 

Baekho whined and rolled his eyes. 

"What payment?" 

"This is why I wanted to do it before he woke up. Ugh..." 

"Did you two make a bet or something?" Minhyun asked and frowned, clearly not going to have it if that was the case. Neither of them replied as he was suddenly carried towards the shower room, still joined at the bottom with Baekho. He groaned and frowned when he felt Dongho's chest against his back. "Hey. What's going on?" 

Dongho wrapped his arms around Minhyun's waist and smirked. Minhyun jolted when he felt something else touching his ass. "Baekho promised me not to lay a finger on you if I'm not there."

"Wait, wait," Minhyun squeaked when he felt Dongho pushing upwards a little more. His eyes widened and he clung onto Baekho. "Then why are you doing this to me??" 

"Because you are allowing this to happen too. What about being fair?" Dongho whined and bit on the marks he left on Minhyun's shoulder, leaving another new set of bites over them. 

"But we did do it one time more."

"With Baekho there. He just passed out." 

Minhyun was about to argue more but his voice seized up as he felt Dongho managing to enter him as well with Baekho pulling him apart more. He gasped and winced as his insides stirred. 

"God... Its too tight," Baekho muttered and Minhyun scowled, tears brimming from his eyes. 

"I'm going to tear," Minhyun whined and Dongho pressed soothing kisses on his nape. 

"Don't worry. You won't." Dongho's gaze met Baekho's and he smiled before moving first. Baekho hissed as the first thrust made him stumble a little but he held on and started to move in alternating actions as Dongho, pulling as he pushed. Minhyun gasped and yelped, feeling the sensations take over his mind as his consciousness flickered. 

"Its too much," he cried out as they both continuously took turns to push and pull in, molding Minhyun's insides to their sizes. Their sweaty bodies rubbing against one another and wet noises bounced off the bathroom walls. Minhyun's moans became loud and scattered as he wasn't even sure when to moan now. His insides were constantly filled one after another. Pleasure running up and down his spine wildly as he cried out and clawed on Baekho's back to keep himself up. He thought having sex with the twins were always intense but for the first time in four years, he thought he might actually die. The pressure in his stomach built rapidly and he was already about to cum but Dongho suddenly slowed down, panting heavily against his ear as he placed his hands over Baekho's. As if they had actual telepathy, their actions became one. Instead of alternating, the both of them pushed in deeply at the same time. Minhyun's moan became equivalent to a scream at that moment. His back arched, and his head thrown back against Dongho's shoulder. Saliva trickled down his lips and that was only when he realised that his tears had been flowing non stop as well. The twins could barely even focus on kissing him or doing anything else apart from keeping him off the ground. They lifted and dropped at the same time. Minhyun barely had any more control of his body as he could only moan the twins' names out incoherently while holding on to them. 

Minhyun was the first to climax, his last moan sharp and quick as he could barely even stay awake anymore. He started whimpering when the twins still hadn't stop. His energy was slipping from him but the constant abuse on his sweet spot and his heightened sensitivity made it unbearable as he became turned on again. 

"Baekho, Dongho, s-stop," he managed to sputter out and the twins both slowed down to a stop as Minhyun gasped for air heavily, fluttering his eyelashes as he felt as though more than half his life just got shaved off from how intense the pleasure was moments ago. "I... I need to breathe." His legs had gone totally numb too and he was relying on the twins' strength to hold him up by now. Baekho and Dongho panted heavily as well, staring at Minhyun and the mess he was. 

"You're so beautiful, Minhyun ah," Dongho whispered and kissed his red cheek. Minhyun whined and rested his torso on Dongho. 

"That doesn't make me happy right now," Minhyun mumbled. 

"Why's that?" 

"Cause I feel so worn out but I still have two hard throbbing dicks in me," Minhyun blurted out a little too honestly. The twins both cleared their throats and started to kiss him gently. One taking his lips, the other his cheek and ear. Minhyun whined but smiled a little. "Let's just finish this and rest a little before getting lunch." 

"Can't we just stay indoors and do this the whole day?" Dongho asked, trying his luck and Minhyun gasped. 

"I'll die! I'll seriously die if you had sex with me the whole day." 

"You won't." 

The twins pulled out and put Minhyun down into the tub as he relaxed on the cool surface. Minhyun expected them to stop but instead, they each took one side of his chest and peppered it with kisses before sucking and biting his nipples. Minhyun jolted and held them both. 

"W-why-" Minhyun's body already felt like mush yet he still couldn't pass out as the twins continued to tease him, each kissing or biting and leaving their own masterpieces. "Hah... That's enough. Hah... I'm going to cum again." 

Dongho's hand moved first and clutched Minhyun who flinched. Baekho was a second too late and he scowled at Dongho. Dongho just smirked and rubbed Minhyun's length. 

"N-No... Dongho-" 

Baekho took his lips instead, running his tongue along the inside as Minhyun pulled him closer. The twins ran their hands across their own lengths, trying to finish at the same time as Minhyun this time. 

"Nhh- Baekho," Minhyun gasped and jolted as he came again for the second time. Baekho bit his lower lip and shuddered as he released as well. Dongho was the last to cum but all three of them ended up laying in the bath tub, worn out and tired. "Why did we even nap earlier if we just feel like napping again now?"

The twins let out a breathless chuckles before shrugging simultaneously. "Let's just order delivery." 

"Good thinking, Baekho." 

"No more doing it today or I might tear something." 

"Ehhh. Not even tonight? It's your birthday." 

"Yeah. I don't want to wake up with a sore ass and pain all over me."

"Fine."

The twins sulked and Minhyun pulled them close, kissing their heads. "I love the two of you so so much."

"I love you too, Minhyun." 

"Mmmm....I love you too, Minhyun." 

Minhyun closed his eyes and sighed. He decided to turn the tap on before all of them fell asleep in such an unsightly state. They showered, washed one another's backs and hairs before collapsing onto the bed together. It was a good thing Minhyun's size wasn't all too different from either of the twins so he had a whole slew of selection to take from too. They settled in bed and cuddled one another, feeling happy and contented. 

There were things in life they would want to change or stop from happening but none of it being the fact that they had each other in their arms. Sometimes you just have to live with the way things are too. It was a long process for Dongho to let go of his possessiveness and a long one for Baekho to ease up more but both had managed to pass through that hurdle to stay with Minhyun who had to learn to treat them more fairly. Sure, he still pampered Baekho a little more sometimes but he always made sure to show Dongho how much he meant to him too. Ice cream hangouts changed from two to three and even apart, Minhyun would make sure to call both of them together so neither would ever have to feel left out. Blood related family didn't always come first either and the three of them knew that better than anyone else. 

It reminded Minhyun of a moment when they were still children. It was raining heavily that night and the electricity had gone out in the neighborhood. Minhyun knew the twins were both home alone and decided to sneak out from his house to go over to theirs. He had walked all over their house and found Dongho hiding under his bed. 

"Dongho, come on out." 

"M-Minhyun? Is that you?"

"It's me. Why are you under your bed?"

"It's scary! The thunder and the dark. It's scary."

"Hey. It's okay. Remember what I told you before? I'll always find you and I'm here now so come on out."

Dongho crawled out and bawled, holding onto Minhyun tightly as he had been so afraid of being alone.

"Where is Baekho? You two should be together if you're afraid."

"I don't know... He went downstairs to get a glass of water b-but hasn't come back yet."

Minhyun patted Dongho's back and lifted him in his arms. "Let's go find for him together then."

"En..."

Dongho stared at Minhyun as they headed downstairs to the kitchen together. "Baekho? Baekho, where are you?"

A soft sob made Minhyun stop as he put Dongho down and looked under the table. Hidden underneath was Baekho who was crying softly and curled up like a ball. Minhyun smiled and reached over, slowly pulling him out and hugging him.

"Found you. Don't worry. You're safe now. I'm here. Dongho is here."

Baekho sobbed and hugged them both. "I was so scared to be alone!"

"Let's go over to my home, okay? We can have hot chocolate and read storybooks until we fall asleep." Minhyun held Baekho's hand with his left and Dongho's hand with his right. He beamed and brought them over to his house, huddling up together in his room as they did as Minhyun say. The twins held onto Minhyun tightly and Minhyun did the same to them, promising never to leave them alone.

"I guess I've always loved the both of you."

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Nothing. Go back to sleep, Baekho ah."

"Hmmm..."

Fin


End file.
